Sad Eyes
by leavesfallingup
Summary: Kyoko runs away from Ren's profession of love, but neither distance, nor disguises, nor fierce, deadly storms can keep him away forever. Will Ren win Kyoko's heart before another man steals it forever?
1. The Mysterious Young Lady

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared to listen when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but she is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another man claims her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 1 – The Mysterious Young Lady**

As the ferry eased towards the dock, a middle-aged stocky man waited. He couldn't be described as handsome, but his ever-present smile and the twinkle in his eyes usually made people look twice. Many of the people stepping off of the ferry were tourists coming to spend a day or more walking the beautiful island. Several were locals, and each of them invariably made some sort of friendly or respectful gesture to the man.

He greeted each of the locals in his usual kindly manner, asking about their businesses, their families, their schools. He knew each one of them by name, and he usually knew the reasons that they had been away. He glanced up to the pilot house of the ferry, where he could see the man he was waiting for laughing with the captain. Both men looked down from the elevated pilot house, saw the man waiting, and waved. The two men in the pilot house exchanged handshakes before the new arrival grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs.

"Mayor Namuro, it's really good to see you!" Rather than a handshake, they exchanged a back-slapping hug. "You didn't need to wait here for me."

"Sure I did, Chief Takage. After all, I was the one who lured you back with promises of wealth and fame."

Takage laughed good-naturedly, "Wealth and fame, Mayor? On Ukita Island? Sure, sure." He laid a companionable hand on the shorter man's shoulder as they walked off of the pier. He was a tall man, handsome and muscular with a strong jawline that set the girls' hearts racing. At twenty-five years old he looked like a man who could own the world someday… if that was what he wanted. "Mayor, this is my home. I always planned on coming back. I had hoped… have you heard from Akemi?"

Namuro sighed, "Not a word, Keitaro; she seems to be off making her own life. I was hoping that she might seek you out while you were working in Kobe."

Takage Keitaro shook his head, "She knew that I wanted to come back here someday. If I would have wanted to work my way up the ladder in Tokyo, things would have gone different… but… our dreams are different."

They were silent as they finished their trek off of the pier and walked to the mayor's car. Once they were seated, buckled, and on their way, the older man glanced over at the younger man, "Well, things might not be as uneventful for you as you feared. We've got ourselves a real mystery on Ukita… in a pretty little package too."

Keitaro looked over and saw the familiar teasing smile on the mayor's face, "Okay, boss, you've got me interested. Who is she?"

Mayor Namuro grinned, "_That_, young man, is the mystery. She showed up somewhere around early April, about one year ago. Her name is Asahi Fumiko, or at least that's the name that she gave. She's been working for Morishita ever since she arrived." He waited silently, knowing that the new police chief would react to that information.

Just as he expected, it drew a strong reaction from Takage, "She's working for Morishita! And she's lasted for a year?" Keitaro scratched his head, "Now _that_ is interesting. How in the world did she manage it?"

"Don't know; one day I showed up for breakfast, and there she was waiting to greet me. She was dressed as an Okami-san, and she played the part perfectly. Pretty little lady, too. She cooks really well, too."

"_He let her into his kitchen!_" Keitaro whistled, "He _never_ lets anyone in his kitchen. Now I really have to meet this young lady. So why is she a mystery?"

"She never talks about herself… not a word. She has these beautiful golden eyes, almost startling when you first see them… but sad; like she's had an unhappy past of something. She's always smiling and polite, but you can see that there's something behind those eyes." The Mayor grinned, "I'll tell you this: there's many a young man who's decided to be the one to wipe away that sadness."

Keitaro's policeman instincts were fully alert now, "You said she gave her name as Asahi Fumiko? What makes you think that's not her real name?"

The mayor snorted, "How else? Our intrepid reporter, Ochida Tamiko, of course. You know that Ochida sees a mystery behind every tree and under every rock. Asahi hadn't been here a week before Ochida was on the scent. She ran a full background check on the name Asahi Fumiko. There are twenty-three women with that name in Japan. None of them match our young lady. Add the fact that Asahi-san never talks about herself and you have yourself an interesting little mystery."

Keitaro chuckled, "I'm surprised that we still have a mystery with Editor Ochida on the case. She hasn't found out anything in a whole year?"

"Not a thing. There are no missing-persons records, no warrants, nothing to indicate that our young mystery lady is in any sort of trouble."

"I'd like to meet her."

"Of course. Why else do you think I would be driving you to the Morishita Ryoken?"

* * *

Morishita was an elderly man with a reputation for being impossible to work for. He disagreed. As far as he was concerned, the younger generation… which included anyone under fifty… was useless and lazy. His deceased wife, Umeko, always told him that he was just too cantankerous. He missed Umeko for a thousand reasons. She had been his other half. She had everything that he lacked. She had been gracious, beautiful, friendly, and hospitable… and for some reason she had loved him; despite his many faults.

The straight truth was that he had tried to find someone to take over the position of Okami-san. Everyone he had tried had failed miserably to come near the standard she had set. Eventually the ladies, young and old alike, had stopped applying. Just his reputation was enough to frighten them off. For several years his family ryokan had been in decline. He tried to be a good host, but he lacked the qualities necessary to make people feel comfortable around him. He was even considering closing or selling; until _she_ came along.

He glanced away from his own cutting board to look fondly at Asahi Fumiko. He still couldn't decide if she was pretty or not. When he had first seen her, she had looked… plain? But there had been a fire in those golden eyes that had reminded him of his Umeko. They didn't look alike, really, but they both had the same fire. It was as if the spirit inside could barely be contained in such a small body. He had been interested right away.

Despite that, he wasn't encouraging toward her at first. In fact, he knew perfectly well that he had probably been outright cold and inhospitable. But Asahi Fumiko, as she named herself, hadn't been scared away. "Please, sir. Allow me the chance to prove myself; I promise not to disappoint you."

She kept her promise. She has started by cleaning the entire hotel from top-to-bottom. She had polished every floor, dusted every surface, and aired out every room. Morishita had looked out of his kitchen window during his lunch preparations to see that every futon in the hotel was draped on a rail. The golden-eyed girl was surrounded by a cloud of dust as she pounded each mattress with a paddle. By the end of the first day the ryokan was beginning to show signs of life again.

He couldn't complain about her work ethic, but he was positive that he would be able to eliminate her in some other way. His first attempt was the tea ceremony for the mayor and his wife. As far as he was concerned, Umeko had performed the tea ceremony to perfection. _Children these days have lost all of the arts of hospitality, _he thought,_ I'll simply disqualify this girl by having her perform the tea ceremony for the mayor. After she humiliates herself, it will be easy to send her packing._ But she hadn't humiliated herself. In fact, Morishita had to grudgingly admit that her tea ceremony was _almost_ as good as his wife's had been. _That's just fine. I'll just keep the mayor and his wife talking. Kids these days don't have the endurance to sit still on their knees for an extended period. Let's see how long she can hold her smile after her legs start hurting._ Once again, she had outlasted him.

The mayoral couple had been enchanted by the girl. She was not only polite, but she was seemed to possess the knack for keeping the couple talking. Long after he had run out of things to talk about, the girl had carried on a lively conversation. The position of Okami-san was unique in that the matron must always shape her own actions to the needs of the guests. If guests wish to remain undisturbed, then the okami must serve them without making a sound. If the guests wish to talk with the staff, then the matron must become a pleasant conversationalist. He could see now that Asahi Fumiko had been formally trained. There was one other thing he noticed, and the mayoral couple noticed it as well: the girl never talked about her past. She was always polite with inquiries, but her answers were always vague.

Probably because he was cantankerous, he continued to look for an excuse to get rid of her. The final straw came when Morishita suddenly fell sick. A flu swept the island during peak season and Morishita suddenly collapsed. He spent a week in bed, his mind wandering in a sea of delirium. When he finally pushed through the fuzz of sickness and medication, the first question he had asked was about his ryokan. "Did she shut it down properly, Doctor?"

The doctor chuckled, "Not at all. She ran the place all by herself with a full complement of guests… well actually she hired two school girls to help in the front while she was doing the cooking…"

"WHAT!" Morishita sat up abruptly, causing dizziness and nausea, but he still managed to speak through gritted teeth, "A woman invaded my kitchen?"

Doctor Yoshioka put a firm hand on the elderly man's chest and pushed him back down, "Yes, she did. And did a fine job of it, I have to tell you. She can't be more than eighteen or nineteen, but she cooks like a trained chef. And stop fretting; your precious kitchen is spotless. Where in the world did you find this girl?"

Morishita was still disturbed by the idea of someone in his kitchen, but now his head was hurting. Grumbling, he answered, "She just washed up on shore… heck, I don't know." The medicine he had been given took effect and he drifted back into sleep.

Word spreads quickly on a small island like Ukita. In the off-season the population seldom exceeded twelve-hundred people; and everyone there knew everyone else. In the tourist season the population could increase to approximately ten-thousand. Some of the visitors owned vacation homes on the island; some of these had made the effort to get to know the locals. Most of the others neither knew nor cared about the locals. So when someone new showed up on the off season and bearded the most difficult local in his den, word spread.

Nothing fuels interest like a mystery. Asahi Fumiko just kept adding to the mystery. Morishita was impossible to work for, but she had practically taken over. Morishita never allowed anyone near his kitchen, but she was often seen helping with the prep and even creating special desserts. She had a fire in her eyes, but she dealt with drunk and belligerent customers without ever displaying her temper. She was clearly trained for this type of work, yet she couldn't be much more than a teenager. Even as a teen she had perfect posture, perfect manners, and the unflappable self-control of a middle aged okami. Add to this the fact that she never talked about herself, and she always had some sad quality behind her eyes.

The theories were endless: She was orphaned by a tragic accident. She had lost her lover in a tragic accident. She had run away from an arranged marriage. She had committed a terrible crime and was in hiding. Whatever the truth was, the mystery was highly attractive. The men of the island were fascinated. The women were either interested, or jealous, or both at the same time. The teen aged girls were completely intrigued. Two girls in particular, Satoko and Maki, couldn't stay away. Their families had lived on the island for generations, and they found the place to be terribly boring. So when stories of the mystery girl began to spread, they became regular customers of the ryokan's restaurant.

They had been the ones who had helped in the restaurant when Morishita had fallen sick. Their own families were involved in the tourist industry, so they had some experience. But they hadn't been prepared for the way that Ashita Fumiko had quickly organized and trained them; nor had they been prepared to see a girl who was only slightly older than they were working like a top chef in the sacred kitchen of the owner. Their fascination in Fumiko, and their friendship with the girl, had grown from that moment.

They were there, sipping on tea, when the mayor and a very handsome young man walked in. They watched as Fumiko bowed politely and escorted them towards a table. As expected, Mayor Namuro made a slight detour to greet the two girls. "Satako-san, Maki-san, how nice to see you. I see that you are in your usual spot."

Both girls bowed from their seated position, and tried to compose themselves in the presence of the mayor's handsome guest. Satako answered, "Mayor Namuro, how nice to see you."

"Please allow me to introduce our new Chief of Police, Takage Keitaro. Of course, you might remember him from school, though you were only in elementary school at the time." The mayor smiled teasingly as he watched the girls' fascinated, blushing glances. He knew perfectly well that Keitaro had been the most sought-after young man in school during his time on the island.

Maki managed to say, "Oh, yes, I do recall you from school, Chief Takage. You've been gone so long that we didn't recognize you."

Keitaro was struggling to keep his eyes from drifting over to the pretty okami-san with the golden eyes as he replied, "I'm pleased to meet both of you. I haven't been back here since I left in my junior year, but I've kept myself informed through the mayor's family… and I always intended to return."

The mayor bowed, "Ladies, if you'll excuse us? We shouldn't keep the Okami-san waiting."

The two men followed the slender figure in the traditional garb of the hostess back to a private table. As they took their seats, the mayor spoke again, "Ashita-okami-san, if the schedule allows, I would like to bring my wife and Chief Takage back here later this evening and enjoy your tea ceremony."

Takage Keitaro watched the young lady in fascination as she executed a perfect bow, "Of course, Mayor Namuro. I will make arrangements for eight, if that will work with your schedule?"

"Of course; For now we'll both have whatever special dish your boss is serving."

The mayor watched his new police chief as the young man followed the young lady with his eyes. He felt a twinge of sadness that his own daughter was not here with Keitaro. _Akemi, I know you wanted a different life, but you threw away a good man. I hope you don't regret it._ "Interesting young lady; isn't she, Chief?"

Keitaro frowned slightly, as if searching for a memory, "Yes, she is. She seems… familiar… somehow."

Satoko and Maki walked down the main street away from the ryokan. "Wow, he's dreamy! I wish that I was old enough to catch his eye. Did you see that way he looked at Fumiko-san?"

"I know!" Maki sighed dramatically, "She's only about a year older than we are, but she seems so much older. But she'll probably ignore him, just like all of the others. I swear, Satoko, nobody can be that clueless. She has to know that they're interested."

"I think she's already in love with someone," Satoko asserted. This was her favorite theory about their mysterious friend. "He did her wrong, but she still cares about him. That's why she won't look at another man."

"I don't know, Satoko," Maki replied, "If she was really in love with someone, why would she have run away. And why does she always turn scary whenever we mention the word love?" She shuddered, remembering the cold feeling that surrounded them on the two occasions they had tried to talk to their golden-eyed friend.

* * *

Two hours later the girl in-question knelt before an ornate table and prepared tea under the friendly gazes of Mayor Namura and his wife. At the same time she was doing her best to ignore the intense gaze of the handsome young man she had met earlier. She felt as if he was trying to discover her secrets; and she didn't want to share her secrets.

Despite her feeling of discomfort, none of this was evident in her posture of performance. She moved with the grace of a trained professional. Every movement, every expression was perfectly controlled. The tea ceremony, done right, is beautiful to watch. Keitaro had intended to use his investigative skills to study the young lady, but instead he found himself to be fascinated by her. If she was aware of his interest, she hid it well.

Just as others had done before him, he found his mind trying to decide if the girl was beautiful or not. She was definitely not supermodel material, but there was a quality about her that fascinated him. Like watching the light play off of the facets of a diamond, Keitaro was caught up in watching the candlelight play off of the mysterious girl. It was her eyes that fascinated him the most. It was as if light were shining from within her rather than reflecting from without.

He was so intent that the mayor had to nudge him into awareness. Startled, suddenly realized that the young lady was looking directly at him expectantly. Only then did he realize that the tea-sweet had been set in front of him. "Forgive me, I was drifting off." He put the sweet, inside wrapper and all, onto his tongue, closed his mouth, and allowed it to begin to melt on his tongue. Then he took the chawan, the tea bowl, set it on his left hand, turned the bowl three times, and began drinking. The tea was slightly bitter, as expected, but he sweet in his mouth blended with it to create the perfect flavor. As he finished the bowl, he slurped to indicate that he truly enjoyed the tea. He wiped the part of the bowl that he had touched with his right hand, repeated the turning of the bowl in reverse, and set the bowl down in front of the young okami.

Keitaro felt slightly flushed when the young lady nodded in acknowledgment of his actions. He had learned the tea ceremony as a young child, but never before had he been so pleased that he had been forced to learn it properly.

For the moment, the investigator was gone, and only the young man remained… and the young man joined the ranks of the other men who each decided that they would be the one to wipe away the sadness in the young lady's eyes.

* * *

When the trio of visitors had finally left, and after the okami-san had ensured that each of the current guests was well-situated for the evening, and after she had said her good-nights to Morishita Masamoru, the young lady returned to her room and picked up her cell-phone. She dialed the number by-heart, sat on her bed, and waited for the answering voice.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan, how was your day?"

"Good evening, Moko-san, it was fine. And how was filming? I read in the paper that…"

* * *

**Notes:** Ukita Island is a fictional island. I tried to find an island that would fit the storyline that I will follow, but none precisely met the requirements. Besides, since all of my information would be based on internet research, I could more easily slip-up and make a mistake. This fictional island therefore contains many of the features of the different islands that I read about in my research.

Please don't worry, I am still working on _The Shadow's Heart._ This story has been rolling around in my head ever since I wrote _My Important Man_, so I wanted to get it out so that I can focus on completing the other story. I wrote this first chapter on my trip, and am now submitting it to you.

This will be much different from my other stories, but I hope that you can still enjoy it.


	2. Behind that Gentlemanly Smile

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 2 – Behind that Gentlemanly Smile**

Takanami Aika leaned into the final, grueling hill-cycle on the Stair-Master. She was trying not to count the seconds until the cruel, heartless machine finally switched to the cool-down phase. At least during this phase she could ignore the uncouth stares of some of the male members in the fitness center. She came during the early hours of the morning in hopes of avoiding those stares; but the city of Tokyo never sleeps, so there were people there whenever she went.

Aika had worked hard to create the body she now displayed in her workout clothes. In her profession, attractiveness was a key element in success. Men talk to a beautiful woman. They often say more than they intend, which was precisely the reason that Aika wanted men to find her beautiful. She hated the fact that some men seemed to feel that her looks were an open invitation for them to devour her with their eyes, or make rude, suggestive advances. Many of those men seemed to find it offensive when she was unwilling to succumb to their advances, or fawn over them. Still, she had learned to use their arrogance to her advantage.

Truthfully, Aika hated Tokyo men and their arrogant attitudes toward women. She had endured enough of it when the tourists visited her home. The boys from the mainland, and even a few of the older men, had often approached her during her teenage years. They acted offended when she didn't return their interest; as if she were just another free attraction provided by the island for their enjoyment; like renting one of the mopeds at her uncle's shop.

The step-machine suddenly became easier, and Aika wiped her sweating face as she began her cool-down. Aika had high expectations from a man. Her father had always been the perfect gentleman. Granted, she thought he was too subservient towards the tourist population, but at least he was the epitome of courtesy. Despite herself, she thought of another perfect gentleman… younger, tall, and handsome. He had been hers for the asking… except that she didn't ask. In fact, when he asked for her hand, she had turned him down cold. "You could become a great man in Tokyo. Instead you want to go back there and waste your life… I'm sorry."

Takanami Aika, entertainment reporter for Tokyo Daily, was a woman on a mission. She was determined to rise to the top of her field and prove that she was more than just an island girl. And to do that, she needed to break a story that nobody else had. She needed to be the first to report the truth about one of Tokyo's many mysteries… and she believed that she had found her mystery in the unnaturally tall, handsome man who she would be meeting in just one hour.

So as she stepped off of her machine and headed down the aisle towards the showers, she ignored hungry leers of the men in the gym. _Let them look. I'll show them that I'm more than just a pretty face and body._

* * *

Keitaro forced himself to take in huge lung-fulls of air and control his breathing as he turned on the switchback trail and continued his run up the mountain trail. The sun was just appearing on the horizon, so the path was dim and he had to watch his steps. Still, his mind was not on the grueling pace he had set or the dangers of the dawn-illuminated path… his mind was on the past, and another journey up the mountain.

He had been walking slower that last time, holding Akemi's soft hand as they talked and laughed up the difficult trail. He owned the world that day because she was there to share it with him. But even on that day, so long ago now, there was also the tinge of sadness and the feeling that all was not right with the world. His father had taken a job on the mainland, at a resort in Kobe. Keitaro hated the idea… he had found himself on this beautiful island, and it seemed more like home than any place he had ever lived. Akemi, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic. She wanted to leave, and with only one year to go before graduation, she saw this as a connection to the larger world.

"I'll graduate with top honors, Keitaro. And then I'll join you there," She swirled in front of him on the path, "Kobe's not Tokyo, but it's a beginning. We'll make our start there and work our way up." She seemed so happy with the idea that he hated to disappoint her. Still… "Akemi-chan… I've told you my dream… I really hate cities…"

He saw her shoulders stiffen as she walked on. She didn't turn around or speak for a long time… neither of them spoke as they conserved their energy for the final climb to the peak. Then they were there, at the last switchback, and the terrain opened up to reveal the level top of Mt. Ukita. He watched fondly as the prettiest girl on the island, his girl, did a victory dance to the sky. He was more subdued, but he still drank in the beauty of the view. From this peak a person could see the entire island, from Old Town to the east to the resorts that dominated the western beaches. Everything was green and lush against the background of the China Sea… and it was all beautiful. He loved Ukita Island, and he loved the girl that he had found there… but her dream was to get as far away as possible. _Why does life have to be so complicated?_

Keitaro was on the final climb now, and this drove away the memories of the past as he pushed through the burn to complete his run up the mountain. He was so busy trying to catch his breath that he didn't notice her at first. She was sitting on a boulder, as still as a statue, gazing toward the west, past the island. When he finally noticed her presence, he also realized that she didn't know he was there. For a week now his mind had asked the same question… is she pretty or not. Now, as the sun played on her raven black hair and the wind toyed with several loose strands, he decided that she was, in fact, beautiful.

Not wishing to startle her, he moved into her peripheral vision and softly said, "Asahi-san?"

She jerked out of her waking dream and turned her head to look at him. Once again those golden eyes gave him a thrill. He saw her hand move almost guiltily and drop something into the pocket of her jeans… something large and blue. She was dressed in blue jeans and a thick sweater, and her hair was pinned back casually rather than done up as it normally was. The bluish-black of her hair offset the ivory tone of her slender neck. She gazed at him in confusion for just a moment, and then recognition came and she said, "Chief Takage? Good morning."

Keitaro smiled the winning smile that made girls swoon, but she didn't seem to react at all. That almost pleased him, because he got tired of the type of young lady that usually tried to throw herself at him after just meeting him. Still, he would like it if she reacted just a little bit. "Good morning to you, Asahi-san. I'm surprised that Morishita-san let you out. I heard he keeps you pretty busy."

She smiled softly, almost fondly. Keitaro was amazed that such a look could exist when someone was thinking of Morishita. "He insists that I work too hard, so he has the other staff members help in the early morning. I don't usually begin my day until 9."

Keitaro scratched his ruffled hair and whistled, "Kindness from him? I heard that you had bearded the lion in his den. I found it hard to believe. But you actually have him acting considerate… now that _is_ something."

The girl's golden eyes flashed and she visibly bristled, "He is a nice old man. Please do not disparage him in my presence again."

_A young lady with a temper… I like that. And she's loyal too._ He met and held her flashing eyes for a moment before bowing. "Please forgive me. You see, I worked for him during high school, and I'll tell you, he earned quite a mean reputation. If he has mellowed, that's wonderful." He studied her and still saw a hint of anger, "I meant no disrespect."

Her face relaxed and she nodded, "Forgive me as well. I don't like to hear people speak unkindly about the man who has taken me in and given me a position."

"From what I hear, and everything I've seen, he is greatly benefitting from your presence at the ryoken. The place seems to really be picking up this year. It's nice that one traditional hotel still exists, considering all of the glass-palaces being built." Both of them looked out over the western side of the island to where the urban sprawl and six large, rectangular structures scarred the landscape.

Asahi Fumiko replied softly, "They are unsightly, aren't they? You would think that they could have at least _tried_ to work with the natural landscape, rather than leveling so much forest. Now it just looks like another beach that you could find anywhere in the world."

Keitaro nodded in agreement, "So you feel that way too? I shouldn't be surprised, considering that you've obviously had a traditional upbringing…" It was a leading sentence, designed to get the young lady to talk, but he didn't receive a response. _This one keeps her own secrets well,_ he decided. He stretched his long form, rolled his head on his neck, and said, "I'm going to head down now. If you would like, we can walk together and talk?"

Once again those golden eyes studied him and sent a thrill down his spine. Then she nodded, "I would like that, Police Chief Takage."

"Please… call me Keitaro."

She shook her head slightly, something odd appearing in her eyes, and then she bowed, "I'm sorry, Takage-san; as you said, I was given a very traditional upbringing." With that she walked by him and proceeded down the path. Disappointed, he followed.

Kyoko groaned inwardly as the very handsome, very athletic young Chief of Police followed her down the path. Over a year ago she had experienced the shock of Tsuruga Ren's sudden confession. She had been overwhelmed by feelings of doubt, fear, disbelief… and longing. A part of her, the part that desperately wanted to be loved… the rebellious part that had already fallen in love despite her promise to shun love forever… that part had made her want to run into his arms. But the frightened little girl… the one who had experienced rejection over and over… seized control.

Kyoko had run. And in running, Kyoko had done something far worse in her own mind than fleeing love: she had betrayed the trust of those around her. She had broken her contracts. She had failed in her obligations. When she finally came to her senses it was too late. Nobody in their right mind would ever again want to do business with someone like her. And how could Tsuruga Ren, the consummate professional, ever accept somebody so irresponsible and unprofessional. And so, even though she had come to the realization that she wanted desperately to accept Tsuruga Ren's love and return it one-hundredfold, she knew that she could never go back.

One side-effect of this experience was that Kyoko was finally able to accept the fact that men found her attractive. The honest person inside had seen the look of interest in Takage Keitaro's eyes. She had seen that look quite a bit in other men's eyes as well over the last year. Some of them were almost as handsome as the young chief of police… but none of them were as handsome as Tsuruga Ren… and none of them made her heart thrill in the way that her sempai did.

The first part of the path down was precarious enough that there was no room for conversation. In a way this was good, because it gave Keitaro a chance to recover from Fumiko's rebuff. By the time they reached a more gentle decline, he was able to converse casually again. "How do you like the island so far? Are you planning on staying?"

Kyoko snapped out of her own thoughts and regarded the man. He had a strong, manly jawline and wavy hair that would make him a good candidate for television and movies. "It is a very beautiful island. I like the local people, though I'm not fond of some of the summer transplants."

Keitaro laughed, "You already sound like a local. It's an odd situation here. For the winter months this place belongs to families who have lived her for time out of mind. The locals have a deep personal and spiritual connection to the island, and they wish to preserve it. But when the weather starts warming up we are taken over by an entirely different crowd with an entirely different attitude toward life. The resort owners are like maggots. They want to gorge on the opportunity for profit without regard to what they are doing to the island itself. In their mind, if the island loses its beauty, fails to attract tourists, and ceases to deliver a profit, then they will just move on."

"Those are pretty strong sentiments, Takage-san… won't those feelings make it difficult to do your job?"

"You mean, because I favor one group over another?" Keitaro glanced over to get an answer. The pretty young lady with the serious, golden eyes nodded. "I suppose it might, if there were a major struggle, but there isn't anything like that right now. This island has been peaceful for many years, and I'm sure it will continue to be so."

* * *

Takanami Aika was slightly irritated when the very tall, very, very handsome actor didn't exhibit any interest in her womanly charms. She couldn't explain why she felt irritated, but she did. As much as it annoyed her to have men examine her like a piece of meat, it also verified her attractiveness. Naturally, she had assumed that a man like Tsuruga Ren, a man who had built his career on physical attraction, would want to verify his own good looks by trying to seduce her. She had been prepared for that; in her mind she had written a play in which she was the beautiful, yet professional reporter who politely rebuffed all of the actor's best efforts to possess her.

Only… it wasn't working out that way at all. Aika had been the one who was shocked when the actor and manager joined her in the empty conference room. She had seen Tsuruga Ren in photographs and movies, but had always attributed his looks to the magic of the camera. Now she realized that the man was even more handsome in-person than on the big screen. As an entertainment reporter, she was also used to the arrogance and conceit of handsome actors… but this man didn't seem to be that way at all. His greeting had been gentlemanly, his manner polite, and his posture confident. And from the moment he had walked into the room he had been unfailingly professional.

If Tsuruga Ren found Aika attractive, he didn't give any hint of it whatsoever. She attempted to catch him looking by glancing down at her notes and then quickly looking back; nothing. She had used gestures and head tilts to guide his eyes to her more attractive features; still nothing. She had even used the age-old ploy of un-crossing and re-crossing her long, shapely legs… with no result. It wasn't that he didn't notice, he just didn't allow his eyes to linger.

_He might be gay. I hope not. That would blow my whole theory out of the water. He just has better control than most of the jerks I'm used to dealing with._ _Fine, Mister Handsome Actor, you win round one. But round two belongs to me._

They were through with all the usual interview questions. She had asked the canned questions, and he had given the canned answers. Now that he was relaxed, it was time to move in for the kill. She leaned forward slightly, the huntress preparing to pounce, "Tell me about Mogami Kyoko, Tsuruga-san."

She saw him stiffen slightly before recomposing himself. _Gotcha! There is a story there, after all._ He answered with the same calm, gentlemanly tone, but there was just a hint of something else there too, "What do you want to know about Mogami Kyoko?"

"Frankly, I'm fascinated with the mystery of the promising young actress who suddenly disappeared. It doesn't make any sense. Now, I know that the police have verified that she is safe and sound somewhere else. But what I'm wondering is what would make a young lady who was on the verge of stardom simply vanish."

"I can understand your interest, Takanami-san, but I'm afraid that I'll have to direct you to LME for any answers." Tsuruga Ren's manner was calm and collected, but there was a hint of something else in his eyes; pain or guilt maybe?

Aika gave her best smile as she leaned back, confident that she had found her story, "Takarada Lory and LME have the usual scripted answers, but I thought that you might have a different perspective. From what I have heard through the grapevine, you and Mogami Kyoko were actually quite close. She followed you around, hung on your every word, and even called you 'Sempai.' Word is that she was receiving _special_ training from you."

The tall man stiffened on the last sentence, and his gentlemanly mannerism changed with frightening speed. Takanami Aika felt a moment of panic as very angry, very cold eyes held hers… and then the man relaxed and put his mask back on. "Please rephrase your last sentence, Takanami-san. It is true that Mogami-san looked at me as her mentor. She was… _is_ one of the most promising young actresses I have ever met. But there was never anything inappropriate in our friendship. Mogami Kyoko is not the type of person who would ever do anything dishonorable to advance her career. She is not only talented, but she is the epitome of traditional values."

"Then I apologize. I hadn't intended to imply anything inappropriate by my question." _My god! I got it all wrong. He wasn't manipulating her… he's in love with her!_ "But may I ask this question: what could possibly make someone with such promise, such potential, suddenly run away?"

Ren couldn't hide the pain in his eyes as he tried to find a way to answer.

* * *

It is always interesting how people become friends. A person may encounter thirty new people in the course of a week and experience no particular draw towards any of them. And then one more person appears and there is an instant attraction… not male/female, but platonic. For some unknown and unexplainable reason, this thirty-first person will have something about him or her that stands out; a connection that wasn't there with the other thirty. That's how it was as Kyoko and Keitaro descended Mt. Ukita.

Somehow, as they walked along the trail, they both just relaxed and forgot about the fact that they were male and female. Keitaro liked this young lady because, once she dropped her okami-san façade, she was intelligent and imaginative. Kyoko liked the young man because he was also intelligent, and he was interesting to talk to. He had a relaxed and manner that concealed a hunger for life and a love of adventure. Before they were halfway down the trail both of them realized that there was a potential for true friendship… although Keitaro also hoped that there might be a day when there was also something more.

One conflict did cloud the promise of friendship. At one point, as they reached the lower third of the trail where the trees were the thickest, Kyoko came to a sudden halt. Keitaro stumbled as he tried to stop on the steep decline, but he managed to stay on his feet. "What's wrong, Asahi-san?"

She looked at him with golden eyes that were very serious and a little pained, "You keep trying to dig for information, Takage-san. I realize that you are a policeman, and that it is part of your job, but please don't. I can promise you that I haven't done anything that would demand the attention of the police. Other than that, my life and my past, are my own."

Keitaro smiled apologetically, "I apologize. I could use the excuse of my inquisitiveness being a professional hazard… but the truth is that you interest me. Forgive me? I will not pry… I'm sure that you have your reasons for secrecy. But I would like to be your friend. This is a beautiful island, but it can also be lonely. Please consider me as a friend?"

Golden eyes studied his for what seemed like a very long time. Finally she bowed, "I would consider it an honor if I can call you friend, Takage Keitaro-san. Please take good care of me."

And with that, they finished their trek down the mountain.

* * *

**Notes:** I must apologize in advance if Kyoko seems a little out-of-character. In my mind she had matured over the course of her self-imposed exile. Don't worry, I will try to make sure that she has all of her usual, adorable Kyoko-ness as the story progresses. As I promised, this story will be different from my other stories in many different ways. I hope that you can still enjoy it.

Please remember that Ukita is a fictional island, just as the mountain with the same name is fictional. The details and description of the island will be described naturally during the course of the narrative.

Thanks for reading. LFU


	3. Flies in the Ointment

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 3 – Flies in the Ointment**

Yasamura Hikachimato looked down with possessive pride at Ukita Isaland from his private executive helicopter. When he inherited the family empire there had only been one Yasamura hotel on the island. Now there were three resort hotels that looked to the Yasamura Group for guidance. Before he was finished, he intended to own the entire island.

It was fitting that it should be so. Long ago his family had been samurai, and this island had been a part of the family's holdings. The family had fallen into debt and the island had slipped from their control. Hikachimato remembered sitting at his grandfather's feet and listening to his stories of past glory. When the new regime in the 1900's had broken the back of the samurai families, his family had been among the many victims. In order to avoid further problems, the family had changed its name from Ukita to Yasamura. Hikachimato's parents had scolded grandfather for trying to revive a past long dead, but Hikachimato disagreed. He vowed to restore the family name, the family honor, and the family's possessions… beginning with Ukita Island.

The problem was that the Islander's had been independent of the Ukita family for over 100 years. They were a small, proud group who had no interest in selling one centimeter of their property. The western side of the island had once been devastated by a Tsunami, leaving it open to settlement by Yasamura and other hoteliers. But the Eastern side of the island remained stubbornly uncooperative in his efforts to buy them out.

The key to his eventual success, as far as the fifty-two year-old man was concerned, lay in ownership of the Morishita Ryokan. The beautiful though antiquated wood-built hotel sat on a hillside like a castle, dominating the eastern view of the China Sea. It served as a landmark and a source of pride for the islanders; a symbol of everything they loved about their home. If he could seize possession of this hotel, then he would have the psychological edge he needed to make those pesky islanders bend to his will. And he intended to possess that hotel very soon.

It had been two years since Hikachimato had last visited the island. In that time he had built two new hotels in coastal communities on the mainland. He was a patient man, and he could tell that Morishita was slipping fast now that his lovely little wife had passed on. The businessman was confident that two years would have been enough to push the aging man over the edge. By now the ancient, traditional-style hotel would have certainly fallen into disrepair. More than likely there would be barely any guests at all, given that vacationers had five luxury resort hotels to choose from on the other side of the island. Today was the day; Hikachimato intended to move in for the kill.

The helicopter banked into the turn even though it was not necessary to do so. Yasamura Hikachimato liked to put on a show, and a speeding executive helicopter was perfect for creating the impression of power. The pilot cycled back when the chopper was only ten meters off of the ground, creating a cyclone of dust as he settled the heavy, sleek vehicle onto the public parking lot. Hakachimato smiled triumphantly as he saw the islanders of Old Town stepping out of their shops and homes to view the spectacle. _Look all you need to. I'll show you what real power is. After today I will be on my way to owning this whole, pathetic little town._

As he stepped out, he looked up the hill at the ryokan. It looked just as grand as he remembered. Somehow he had expected it to look more dilapidated. Matsuda Kudo, his executive assistant, stepped out with the briefcase and stood beside his boss. Without acknowledging the man, Hikachimato started up the sidewalk to the hotel. It was the noon hour, but this didn't concern him. After all, two years ago there was barely any business; certainly it would be worse now. What better time to make his appearance than while Morishita was faced with his own failure?

The dignified businessman was shocked, therefore, when he had to step to one side as an entire group of twenty-somethings walked out of the restaurant just as he was about to enter. He looked at Matsudo with raised eyebrows, but the assistant shrugged to indicate his lack of information. The businessman scowled and then stepped through the door that Matsudo held open for him. Inside of the spacious dining area, there were only two tables open. Tourists and locals sat at tables and chatted amiably, basking in the old-world atmosphere and sipping on tea.

A very attractive, prepossessing young lady in a classic light-blue kimono bowed gracefully, "Good afternoon, gentleman. Welcome to our humble establishment. May I lead you to a seat?" Hikachimato, although shocked at the unexpected crowd, was still alert enough to feel annoyed, _Why is such an obviously high-class young lady working here instead of at one of my hotels? Oh well, it won't matter once I own this place._

The young lady walked with perfect grace and an almost too-perfect posture as she led them to a traditional-style low table. "Gentlemen, one of my assistants will be with you soon to serve tea. Our special for today is sashimi, if this doesn't interest you, then a we will bring you a menu. Hikachimato replied, "sashimi will be fine, miss…?"

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. I am Asahi Fumiko, the okami-san for this ryokan."

He frowned as he watched her walk away, _She's the okami-san! I wasn't aware that Morishita had any other relatives than the ones I knew about. She can't be more than eighteen or nineteen. She's not old enough to run a hotel like this, regardless of her obviously high-class upbringing. And did she say assistants?_

His last question was answered for him when Satako, also dressed in a kimono, approached with a tea set. Her eyes widened in recognition and then she schooled her expression, "Your tea, sirs." Hikachimato felt slightly mollified, _At least somebody here recognizes me. I don't know who that other young lady is, but she's obviously not a local. Those are the most unusual eyes I've seen for a while; are they really golden?_

Satako made a beeline for the front area as soon as she was out of the line of sight of the two men. "Asahi-san, do you know who that is?"

"Satako-san, you know how strict Taisho is about protocol. Please call me Okami-san when you're working."

Satako looked flustered, "I'm sorry… I keep forgetting. Do you know who that is, Okami-san?"

"If you mean the two men in the corner, I assume that they are both businessmen."

"Not just businessmen," Satako hissed, "That's Yasamura, the _owner_ of three of the hotels on the other side of the island. He also owns, like, seven or eight _more_ hotels on the mainland."

If she expected a shocked reaction, she was disappointed, "Hmmm… frankly I'm surprised that they stopped to eat here. I'm tied up here, so could you go back and tell Taisho? He would probably like to know."

Satako watched the strange girl walk casually away and shook her head. A voice behind her made her jump, "What's wrong, Satako-san?"

Satako turned to look at her friend, "I just told Asahi Fumiko that Yasamura was here, and she didn't even bat an eye. I _told_ you she is some rich heiress. She must be so loaded that a little thing like eleven hotels doesn't even phase her."

Morishita, on the other hand, was agitated; but not because of any feeling of inferiority. Yasamura Hikachimato had been a plague on his existence two years before… shortly after Morishita's wife had died. While his loss was still the most severe, that obnoxious hotelier had started pestering him to sell, sell, sell. Morishita had been almost ready to pull his meat cleaver from the kitchen and chase the man down before it finally stopped. Suddenly, out of the blue, Yasamura had stopped coming over. Now two years had passed, and he was back again.

He looked down at the raw fish in front of him, and up at the orders on the order hanger. _Let the man wait. He was the one who chose to come here during the lunch rush._

It was another seventy-five minutes before Morishita was finally free to leave his kitchen. Hikachimato hated to be kept waiting at any time, but on this day he chose to ignore the passing of time. Truthfully, he was fascinated with the young lady who had introduced herself as the okami-san. There was something about her, a poise and hidden strength that intrigued him. He noticed that the two other teenage girls working there deferred to the slightly older girl automatically and without rancor. Although the dining room was full most of the time, the three young ladies never appeared rushed; and yet the tea was always hot and ready, the food service was excellent, and everything was done with dignity and grace. _I have to find out who this young lady is. She must come from a hoteliers family; she acts like she's done this work forever._

He wracked his brains for all of the hoteliers he knew who had families. There were certainly girls within that set of the same age… but those golden eyes… surely he had seen those somewhere before. Then he had a sudden, unpleasant suspicion: _Did some other hotel group send her in to end-run me? Is she here to get into Morishita's good graces so that they could steal this hotel out from under me?_

The thought made his blood boil, and he considered trying to feel the young lady out; but before he could call her over, Morishita walked out and up to his table. "Hello, Hikachimato-san, I haven't seen you for several years. How are you?" Morishita used the businessman's given name deliberately. He was older than the other man by two decades, and he considered himself on equal footing, despite the millionaire's arrogant attitude.

Yasamura Hikachimato stiffened, but he quickly composed himself and stood with an extended hand. When Morishita didn't respond, Hikachimato bowed instead, "It's good to see you, old friend. You are looking well."

Morishita could hear the disappointment behind the man's last words. He took a seat and the two men followed suit. "I'm feeling well. In fact, I'm feeling better than I have for years."

Hikachimato seethed beneath his friendly demeanor, "I must say, the ryokan is looking much better, and much busier, than the last time I was here."

"We are eighty-percent full or better for most of the season now. And as you saw, the restaurant has become quite popular again." As Morishita responded, the young okami-san appeared and silently replenished everyone's tea. Hikachimato was impressed with the fact that a cup had appeared before Morishita without him or anyone else realizing it. "Invisible service" was a skill that it took years to teach. _Is she trained as a geisha, perhaps?_

As their conversation continued, Hikachimato's eyes followed the young lady. There was a table of young men who were doing their best to monopolize her attention. She handled them politely and professionally, deflecting their flirtations in a way that didn't offend, but also made it clear that she wasn't interested. At another table an older couple was arguing. She disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with two desserts. The couple was clearly confused; they obviously hadn't ordered those items. The young lady said something that he couldn't hear, and both the man and woman smiled. When she walked away, they were eating their desserts with a new, companionable air. _Why is a girl like that working in a run-down place like this? What is she really up to?_

"So why did you come to see me today, Hikachimato-san?" The younger hotelier jerked himself back to an awareness of his lunch partner. When he looked at the elderly ryokan owner, he saw amusement in the man's eyes.

"Ha-hmmm," he cleared his throat loudly, "my apologies for drifting off. It's been a long day and it was a long flight from the mainland. To be frank, I am here to renew my offer to purchase your hotel. I was wrong to approach you while the loss of your lovely wife was so fresh on your heart. Time has passed, and your time of grieving is in the past; so I wanted to start afresh. Would you consider selling your ryokan to me?"

Morishita was blunt in his response, "I would not. This ryokan has been in my family for seven generations. It has survived war, depression, and storm. It burned to the ground once, but my family rebuilt it. I will not sell."

"But, with no family…?"

"There is family," Morishita asserted stubbornly. He caught a slight change of expression in the younger man, but it vanished too quickly for the elderly man to interpret it. "When the time comes, there is family to step into my place. I will not sell."

"Well then," Hikachimato looked content and undisturbed as he rose from the sitting mats, "I can only thank you for a wonderful meal and excuse myself, old friend." He and associate bowed to the taisho and walked toward the entrance. Hikachimato wondered if the old man would make a point about the bill. The young lady was at the entrance, just as she had been when they entered. She seemed to examine him with those golden eyes. She bowed and said, "thank you for coming and have a blessed day."

Once the door was shut behind them, he finally gave vent to his anger by kicking at a stone sculpture on one side of the path. It hurt his foot, making him limp foolishly as he walked up the path towards the… _Where's my helicopter? What the…_

His pilot stood on the path, looking like a man expecting to be beaten for his failure. "Where is the helicopter?"

"I was forced to move it to the clearing a block to the west. The new Chief of Police gave me a ticket for landing in an unauthorized spot and demanded that I move or see the helicopter impounded."

"HE DID WHAT!" Hikachimato's urbane attitude vanished completely now. The old police chief had been a weak man, easily intimidated. Hikachimato had read the dossier on this new man. It was clear that he was cut from a different cloth; but he certainly hadn't expected such a bold move.

"Sir, we need to be at the executive board meeting in thirty-five minutes." Matsudo, his executive assistant, prompted.

_Fine; I'll deal with the new police chief later._ The three men walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the curious and amused stares of the Old-town residents, "Matsudo, it seems we have some flies in the ointment. Get me everything you can on that young lady and the new police chief. This may call for more aggressive tactics." He imagined Morishita laughing into his saki. _That's fine, old man. I have an ace up my sleeve. Before this year is out, I'm going to own your hotel and be well on my way to owning all of Old Town._

* * *

"Are you feeling all right, Ren?" Yashiro was deeply saddened by the tall man's listless demeanor. Tsuruga Ren, the consummate professional, was still perfect on-set. But off set, when the lights were turned off and the cameras were put away, he moved through life like an automaton.

Ren answered without looking at his faithful manager, "I'm fine, Yashiro-san. What's my schedule for tomorrow?"

"It's full from dawn 'til dusk, as usual. Ren, you won't win her back by working yourself to death." He saw the actor stiffen, but he didn't make any other response. Yashiro sighed, "I'm really sorry that I pushed you into deepening your relationship with Kyoko-chan. You were right when you said she wasn't ready. I should have…"

"It wasn't your fault, Yukihito," Ren almost never used Yashiro's given name. He was unfailingly formal in working relationships. It made Yashiro feel worse that it was used now, in such a situation. "I told her my feelings… it was spontaneous… I couldn't keep it in." Ren's voice became husky with regret, "I hurt her, not you." It was the most that Ren had ever said about Kyoko to his manager.

They continued on in silence until they reached Yashiro's apartment complex. As Yashiro climbed out, he held onto the door and leaned in for one final word, "Find her, Ren. I still believe that she cares for you. I watched the two of you, and I don't believe that her feelings were purely platonic."

Ren made no reply and Yashiro bowed his head as he closed the passenger-side door. Ren was consumed by his thoughts on the way home. _I should have waited. I told her for all of the wrong reasons. Our time together as the Heel siblings made me hope… Kyoko, I'm so sorry._

He parked the car in his reserved spot and sat there lifelessly. After several long minutes he forced himself to open the door and get out. He ached all over, and it took great effort these days to do the simplest things. Even the long work hours didn't help to stave off the depression that threatened to consume him whole. The foyer was empty, as was the elevator. Nothing hindered his ascent to his penthouse apartment or his maudlin train of thought.

Once inside, he poured himself a glass of scotch, and then he sat on the floor with his back against the couch. He took a sip, made a face, and set the scotch down. For the first several months he had waited, hoping desperately that Kyoko would change her mind and return to him. For the next several months he became a closet drinker, drowning his restless thoughts so that he could sleep and start another meaningless day. But the vision or Kyoko's disapproving face made him step back from the bottle. He didn't want to do anything that would destroy his ethereal hope that he could somehow win Kyoko's heart. Now he just moved through life in a stupor, working and sleeping. The hope that Kyoko would return to him was fading, slowly, day-by-day.

He reached back and pulled out his wallet. He found it where he always kept it, laminated and folded carefully so that it would fit in the hidden flap. It was the letter that Kyoko had sent him a month after she vanished. Tossing the wallet aside, he opened the note and read it for the thousandth time:

_Dear Tsuruga-sempai,_

_I'm sorry for running off in the way that I did and not facing you directly. I never thought of myself as a coward until that day, and I hope that you can forgive me. I am not a true professional, because I also failed in my commitments and obligations. This is the last time I will write to you and the last time I will address you as sempai. I have proven myself unworthy to be your kohai._

_Sempai, I respect you more than any other person, both as an actor and as a man. When I first met you I thought that you were arrogant and cruel. But as I got to know you I learned that you were kind, and compassionate, and honest. That is why I have decided to believe that you were telling the truth when you said that you loved me. But I think that you were mistaken and confused._

_Because of the time we spent together as brother and sister I think that you developed a heightened sense of affection for me. You even almost killed a man in order to protect your little sister. When that time was over, it was only natural that those feelings would linger. I felt the same about you. I always wanted a big brother who I could love and respect, and you were better than anything I could have dreamed of. After that, I think you became confused because of your brotherly need to protect and care for such a pathetic, untalented girl._

_My true feelings for you do not matter. If I could ever love again, I would certainly love somebody like you. But I am unworthy of love. My mother did not love me. The boy I once cared about only used me. You are different from them because you are a man with a wonderful heart. You could have any woman in the world if you wanted, so it makes no sense that you would choose somebody like me. So please forget about me and find a woman who is worthy of you. And please forgive me for being such a wretched, unworthy kohai,_

_Yours truly,_

_Mogami Kyoko._

He stared at the letter until his vision clouded with unwanted moisture. His hands were shaking as he carefully laid the letter on the coffee table. His head ached horribly and he felt fuzzy, so he leaned back. Several minutes passed before he fell into a fevered sleep and the glass of scotch fell from his hand.

When Tsuruga Ren failed to pick Yashiro up the next morning, his manager knew that something must have gone terribly wrong. He called the President of LME, Takarada Lory, who sent Sebastian over. Sebastian rang the bell repeatedly without response. He pulled out a master key that could open any lock and went to work. In a matter of seconds he was in the door. It was another ten minutes before the ambulance arrived.

* * *

**Notes: **Don't worry... he'll be fine. I promise.


	4. What the tide washed in

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 4 – What the tide washed in**

The early morning fog was still covering the port city of Fukuoka as the passengers began boarding the ferry for Ukita Island. The ferry would make the round-trip twice that day. Most visitors to the island normally chose the second trip. They didn't want to wake up so early while they were enjoying their vacations. The first trip of the day was primarily for the vendors. The fruit and vegetable men, the meat sellers, the brand-sellers who stocked their shelves on the island's grocery and convenience stores; these were the men who made the early-morning run.

Many of these men had made this same trip at least twice a week since they were old enough to take over that aspect of their familie's businesses. They knew each other and either liked or tolerated each other well enough that they exchanged their greetings naturally. As usual, this group took over one portion of the large passenger deck. They got their hot tea, or coffee, took their seats, and pulled out their games. For the next seventy minutes they would loudly argue, gossip, and complain as they gambled their way along the East China Sea, just as they, and their predecessors had done for generations.

There were other passengers, of course. There were five cyclists who were preparing for the Tour de France. They liked to visit the island because of there were hilly roads around the mountain where almost no cars ever travelled. There was the Inspector of Goods and his two assistants; they were the natural enemies of the vendors who were gathered on the other side of the deck. They would be inspecting each truck as it pulled off of the ferry to ensure that the products listed on the manifest were the same as what was in the truck. There was a family of four who were anxious to reach their vacation home and open it up for the summer. And there was the college group, a professor and seven students, who would spend their summer cataloging the fascinating array of flora and fauna on the volcanic island… of course they planned on partying too… just a little, of course.

Two passengers might have stood out, if anyone was bothering to look: One was Yasamura Fujimato. Handsome, well built, and expensively dressed, Fujimato was accompanied by not one, but two beautiful young ladies who fawned over him as he sipped on his coffee complacently. The other was a stern-faced, rugged young man with a scowl on his face and a cloud on his brow. He could also be described as handsome, if it weren't for his irritated expression that helped discourage any of the other passengers from approaching him. Morishita Kazue had a long, slender professional knife case in front of him on the table, the tools of his trade.

Yasamura Fujimato had no idea why his father had demanded his presence on the insignificant little island that the elder Yasamura seemed to obsess about. Fujimato was a student at Tokyo University until two months ago. Now he was on academic suspension due to his total lack of attendance. He didn't see the need for a college education anyway. His father didn't have one and he had successfully tripled the family holdings since he became the patriarch. The young man thought that the twenties should be a time for pleasure. There was plenty of time later for locking himself in the stuffy sprawling Yasamura office complex. _This is my time to party, or I'll end up a boring old man like Dad._

Morishita Kazue knew exactly why he was being sent to the island; and he wasn't happy about it. For the last five years, after completing his culinary degree at Hattori Nutrition College, he had worked his way up to sous chef at a five-star restaurant in Osaka. Kazue believed, with good reason, that he would be offered the head-chef position when his boss retired. But the family, especially his mother, had been persistent in her nagging, using every means available to force him to "take his rightful place" and "do what should have been done years ago." He rested his hand on the case in front of him, a gift from his chef. _Fine, I'll do what you want. I'll give you six months, mother. If the old man doesn't make me his heir in six months, then I'm gone._

* * *

_The warm, soft hand of a woman brushed his hair from his face and soothed his forehead. He felt the weight of a body pressing down the mattress on one side of the bed as the woman sat on it. A shock of desperate hope surged through his fever-confused mind… but it didn't last. This wasn't her scent. He knew her, knew intimate details that he had collected on every occasion that he had been blessed to stand close to her… he even knew her scent. He knew this woman too. He should have been joyful at her presence as well, but the loss of the other was just too strong._

_He rolled his head on the sweat-soaked pillow and rasped out the name that dominated his every waking and sleeping hour. "Kyoko-chan."_

Julie Hizuri's hand froze in momentary pain as she heard her son's pain-filled voice call out another woman's name. She knew as much, had even expected it; but after over six years of separation it still hurt her lonely mother's heart. _He must really love her to still be thinking about her for so long. God, I hate that girl. How could she do this to my son?_

Ren had been moved from the hospital into a specially-built room in the Takarada Mansion. It was set up with all of the amenities and equipment of a hospital room. Julie knew this room well. It was the room where Lory's wife had spent her final days. Jun had insisted on finishing out her life at home, close to her family, and Lory had spent a fortune equipping this room for her. Julie had loved Jun like a mother, or at least a much older sister. She had been there, standing outside, when Jun had taken her last breath. It pained her to see Ren here now.

She gave her son a kiss on the forehead and left the room to seek out the man she loved as a friend, and sometimes hated as the man who had taken away her son. Kuu and Lory were seated in the smaller family room, drinking morning coffee and saying little. Julie sat gracefully, but stiffly, next to her husband. Kuu sensed her foul mood, but he used his long arms to gather her too him anyway. "He'll be fine, Julie. The doctor assured us that the pneumonia would pass. He just overworked himself and wore his immune system down. He'll be fine after he gets some rest."

"What does that manager of his think he's doing, booking Kuon with such a ridiculous schedule? I would like to get my hands…"

"It's not Yashiro's fault, Julie, and you know that," Lory interrupted. "Ren is the one who pushed for the schedule." The distinguished-looking man's voice became sad, "I'm pretty sure that he wanted to distract himself from thinking about Mogami-san."

"Don't call him Ren in my presence, you… you kidnapper! And don't speak _that girl's _name! What I wouldn't give to get my hands around that little girl's neck…"

"Stop it, Julie!" Kuu said sharply, "You don't know her and you don't know all of the circumstances. The girl I met would never deliberately hurt Kuon… she practically worshipped the ground he walked on."

Julie pulled away from her husband, "Don't you dare defend that girl to me…"

"It's my fault, Julie." Lory said with a heavy voice.

His weary words gave her pause, "Pardon?"

"It's my fault," Lory slouched back in his chair and rubbed his eyebrow ridges with his hands, "I was so busy playing matchmaker that I didn't really try to understand Mogami Kyoko the way that I should have. Before you judge her too harshly, let me tell you what I know about her."

Lory spent the next half-hour telling them as much as he knew about Mogami Kyoko's story; her hateful mother, her missing father, and the young man who destroyed her heart. In the last year Lory had gathered every detail he could, hoping to repair the damage he had done to the lives of two young people that he deeply cared for. The truth of her life had made him feel ashamed. He had been so busy trying to push Ren and Mogami Kyoko together that he didn't ever take the time to truly understand the reasons she was afraid of love. When he finished his tale, the anger in Julie's face was gone.

"I take it back. I'd like to find that rocker punk and string his entrails to a pole. But something still confuses me, Lory: Why her? Kuon's been surrounded by beautiful young ladies for years and has never once fallen in love. Any one of those girls would have jumped at his slightest word. So why her?"

Lory looked at Kuu, "Ask your husband. He's met her."

Julie looked up at her husband. During the course of Lory's narrative Kuu had pulled her unresisting body back to his side. "She's special, Julie… like you are special, and like Jun was special. It's not just about beauty; when I first met her I didn't honestly think she was that much to look at… although, somehow, she became more beautiful the longer I knew her." His eyes became distant as he searched for the right words to describe the girl, "She has a spirit twice as large, at least, as her body. She's terrified of a few things, but she's fearless where most people are scared. She has the same work ethic as Kuon… and if she were a man she would be a warrior. And Julie, believe me when I say that she was in love with our son."

"So why did she run?"

"I think it's because she doesn't believe in herself. You read the note that Kuon left on his coffee table. If you read between the lines there is love written all over that letter."

Julie dug her cheek into her husband's strong chest as she tried to think. Suddenly she sat up, "You know where she is, don't you?" She looked directly into Lory's eyes. It was both a question and a statement. She saw the answer appear momentarily before the older man stiffened.

"Julie, I…"

"Don't try to dodge the question, you interfering old fool. You're not the type of person who could let a mystery like this lie unsolved for a whole year. You know where she is right now, and you're going to tell me."

Kuu tried to turn his wife so that he could speak to her, but she shrugged him off, "Answer the question, Lory, while we're still friends."

Lory studied Julie's determined face. This stunningly beautiful lady had built a cosmetic, fashion, and modeling empire from the ground up, and she was not a person to be easily dissuaded. "Yes, Julie, I know where she is."

* * *

Morishita rocked back and forth on his heels as he watched the ferry pull into port. When his younger sister's daughter had called, he had been irritated at first. They had hardly spoken together for ten years, since the day he had sent her spoiled little boy back to her. The boy had hated the town, the ryokan, and everything else about the island. It made no sense, and still made perfect sense, for the boy to come back now. Morishita had no children. That meant that the family's hotel would naturally pass to the grandson of his sister… assuming that he was worthy. There were other, even more distant relative, but he hadn't heard from them for years.

It was notable that the boy had attended and graduated with honors from one of the most prestigious culinary schools in Japan. Morishita had little or no interest in those things, but it was still interesting that Kazue had graduated from the school that hosted the Top Chef competitions. He watched for his nephew now, as the ramp was put in place and the passengers began debarking.

His attention was drawn to the auto-ramp, where a shiny red sports car peeled rubber as it sped out of the ferry, off the dock, and along the main street of town. _That had better not be him, _he thought. _If he hasn't improved since the last time…_

"Great-Uncle?" Morishita turned to respond to the polite query. Standing before him was a young man who was the spitting image of himself, fifty years before. The young man bowed respectfully and spoke again, "I am honored to return to you. Please forgive me for before… I was a spoiled, rotten brat back then. Please take good care of me."

Despite his determination to be stern and unwelcoming, Morishita felt himself smiling. "Welcome back, Kazue. We'll let the past live in the past. Let me look at you." He examined the young man from head to foot, "You've grown into quite a man. Your mother tells me that you were making quite a name for yourself in Osaka. I hope that you won't feel stifled here on our tiny island."

Kazue wanted to speak honestly, but he was reminded of his mother's admonitions, and he was slightly startled by his great-uncle's kind reception. "Actually, I'm looking forward to the break from the grueling pace of a five-star restaurant."

Morishita snorted, "You might not find it as restful as you think. We've had the place packed for every meal since the season started to pick up."

"We?" Kazue's mother had warned him about the young lady who was trying to "horn-in" on the family business. She had been livid at the idea of a seventy year-old man allowing himself to be taken in by a twenty-something aged harpy. "You go there, Kazue, and you drive that little snippet into the sea. I can't believe that that old man is letting himself be fooled by that little piece of trash!"

"I have a little staff now," the elderly man replied, almost proudly, "I have a young man helping in the kitchen, and Asahi-san has two young ladies helping her on the floor. Of course I still have the usual cleaning staff."

"Asahi-san?"

They reached the old truck that Kazue still remembered from his previous visit as a young teen. The old man scowled at him, "Don't play games with me, nephew. I know perfectly well that your fool of a mother talked your ear off about the young lady I hired as my okami-san… though how she found out about her I'll never know. Don't take this wrong, boy, but your mother is an idiot if she believes that I've fallen for a young woman at my age. Asahi Fumiko is a blessing from wherever she came from. She had worked untiringly to revive the place, and she's the reason that you'll be busy all season long. But I'm half a century too old to have romantic feelings for anyone."

Once they were both seated and the truck began rolling up the road, Morishita looked over at his young passenger, "Now you, on the other hand…"

"I have a girlfriend back on the mainland, Uncle." Kazue interjected quickly, lest the old man start playing matchmaker.

Morishita chuckled softly, "We'll see."

* * *

Yasahura Fujimato cursed as the siren went off behind him. _An unmarked police car? Just my luck. _One of the young ladies who had been sleeping in the back seat sat up, "What's the matter, Fuji?"

"Some hick policeman who doesn't know his place," Fujimato answered arrogantly. He was making a show for the ladies, but in truth he was worried. He already had too many speeding tickets. One more and his father might take drastic action. Not wanting the girls to hear the interchange, he unbuckled and started to get out of the car.

A deep, commanding voice said, "Please stay in your car, sir." The tall, well-built policeman had a hand on his holstered weapon as he stopped at the side of the car and made a careful survey of the inside. Kazue immediately got the impression that this man was a professional, and not someone to be messed with. "May I see your license and registration please?"

Keitaro didn't usually pull over cars himself, but he had been on his way back to Old Town when the Aston Martin sports car had flown by him at twenty kilometers over the speed limit. He took the documents that the young man handed him. He could see that the man was watching him expectantly as he examined the license. _Yasahura Fujimato…isn't that just great? _He had just spent breakfast listening to the arrogant hotelier as the man tried to remind him of his place on the social food chain. _It's an empty road, and I might have let this slide with a warning, but if I back down now then Yasahura will assume that he's won._

"Do you know how fast you were travelling, sir?"

Fujimato had seen the policeman's raised eyebrown and he assumed that he had the upper-hand, "Do _you_ know who I am?"

"According to your license, you are Yasahura Fujimato… so yes, I know your name. You were travelling at twenty kilometers over the speed limit. You passed my vehicle on a corner and without using your signals. Please remain in your vehicle while I run your record."

Keitaro saw the sudden alarm on the young man's face. _You have a bad record, I take it, Mister 'Do you know who I am.'" _He looked at the two young ladies, in the back seat. They were both awake now and were both checking him out with interest. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Please step out of the car, sir."

"Why?"

"Please step out of the car," Once again his voice was stern and commanding in a way that Fujimato couldn't ignore. The door opened and the spoiled, rich young man stepped out. For a moment he considered squaring off with the policeman, but one look told him that would be a stupid idea. Keitaro turned and walked back to his car, expecting Fujimato to follow; which he did.

Keitaro turned and held the license up in front of him, "What am I going to find if I run this license?"

Fujimato wanted to answer back scornfully, but wisdom prevailed. "I have a few speeding tickets."

"Enough tickets, I take it, that another one would really ruin your day?"

Keitaro sighed, "I suspect I'm wasting my time, but I'll give you this warning anyway: I am the Police Chief for this island, and I am a very intolerant person." He saw alarm written on the young man's face. "If I run this license, I may be put into the position of taking it away and impounding your car. That would ruin your day and inconvenience the young ladies whose lives are in your care. So just this once I am going to let you go with a warning," he saw the sudden look of relief and he spoke more sharply, "If you drive so much as one kilometer over the speed limit, anywhere on my island again, I will not hesitate to take away your little toy and embarrass you in front of your young lady friends. Are we clear?"

Fujimato judged the police chief to be his own age, but there was no question in his mind about who was in charge at that moment. It irritated him to have to play the toady, but he didn't want to do anything that would change the man's mind at this moment, "Yes, Police Chief. Thank you."

Keitaro hesitated, but then he handed back the three documents, "You have a good day, Mister Yasahura. Please don't forget my warning." With that, the police chief turned, walked back to his car, and drove away.

As Fujimato got back into his car, one of the young ladies said, "He's really cute. Did you get his name?"

"Shut up!" He snapped. But when he pulled back out onto the road, he drove the speed limit.

* * *

"I really don't think…" Lory tried to protest.

"I know, dear… you're a man," Julie silenced her old friend with an upraised hand, "We women don't expect you to think. Look, I'm doing this. I don't understand why you and my son have let this go on for over a year. There needs to be a resolution. I just want to meet her… that's all. After I meet her, then I'll decide what should happen next."

"Then I should go with you," Kuu protested.

"She knows you, Kuu. If she sees you, she may run again and we'll be another year before we find her again. Let me do this my way. I need to set up the catalogue for my summer and fall line anyway. From what I hear, there aren't many more beautiful spots. I'll have my secretary make the booking, and I'll make sure that she doesn't use my name."

Kuu and Lory exchanged worried glances, but they knew that there was little they could do. Nobody had ever been able to make Julie Swan do anything she didn't want to do, nor had they ever kept her from doing something she was determined to do.

Julie left them and returned to her son's side. The pneumonia was weakening, but it would still be several days before Kuon would be fit to rise from his bed. _You grew up to be such a handsome young man, Kuon. Don't worry; I'll find your lady love. But then it's up to you to start acting like a man. Sometimes a lady needs someone who will follow her to the ends of the world to make her his own._

* * *

**Notes: **Okay, okay, I brought the Hizuri's back again. I just couldn't help it. No mother could stand aside and watch her son tortured for over a year and not do anything about it.

This story will necessarily feature more OCs than even my usual stories. Still, in the end, there will be a lot about the SB characters that you love.


	5. Too many cooks in the kitchen

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 5 – Too many cooks in the kitchen**

Kyoko bowed gracefully and said goodbye to the last morning customer and turned to the two young ladies who were her assistants and friends. "The Taisho will be back soon. I imagine that his great-nephew will be tired, so I'll start the kitchen prep."

"Asahi-san…" Maki started to say exitedly. Then she corrected herself, "Okami-san, I took in another booking for the hotel."

Kyoko raised her eyebrows inquisitively. Normally it was no great issue to book rooms. "Who?"

"Swan Design," She was too excited to notice that the okami-san jerked slightly. "They will be doing a modeling shoot for their summer and fall line here on Ukita." Satoko squealed in excitement. The two girls held hands and jumped up and down.

Kyoko composed her racing thoughts and spoke with apparent calm, "Did they provide a list of names?"

Maki stopped jumping and shook her head. "No, they just booked six rooms. They said they were sending models and camera crews."

Kyoko felt both relief and disappointment. Ever since meeting Hizuri Kuu she had wanted to meet his beautiful wife. She missed her otou-san terribly; he was somebody she could talk to honestly. _He probably wouldn't want anything to do with me now. A person who runs away is unworthy of notice._ "Please make sure everything is in order on the floor. I'll be in the kitchen."

The two girls watched her go and exchanged confused looks. "She looks sad again," Satoko said, feeling a little sad herself, "I wonder why?"

Maki straightened her kimono and surveyed the restaurant. "I don't know. Every time I think that she's getting over it, whatever _it_ is, she turns sad again. I wish that she would talk to us."

"You don't suppose it had anything to do with Swan Designs, do you? Maybe she was a model who lost her job."

"She's not the model type. They're all pretty and perfect and self-centered. She's not like that."

Kyoko was finding her solace in one of the things that she did exceedingly well. Her knife was flying as she worked her way through the radishes, cucumbers, and eggplants that would feature prominently in the lunch special. _I'm fine even if his wife shows up. I never met her and she couldn't possibly recognize me. Jelly taught me too well. I wish that I could wear contacts._

She completed her prep on the vegetables and took out the steak. _Relax, Kyoko. They'll come to the hotel, sleep, and spend the rest of their time on the beach or in the mountains. I've been gone for over a year and I wasn't that recognizable when I lived in Tokyo. Who am I fooling, I've probably already been completely forgotten._

Kyoko had stopped watching television completely. No matter when she turned it on, she always seemed to see her sempai; it made her want to cry all over again. _I miss you, Sempai. Why did you have to say those things? You wouldn't lie… I know that you meant what you said… it just doesn't make se…_

"Okami-san?" Satoko interrupted her thoughts and she looked up from the cutting table. "Could you come out? We have a difficult situation."

Startled out of her thoughts, Kyoko didn't follow her usual procedures and put the meat back into the refrigerator. She washed her hands and quickly followed Satoko to the reception area. A disgruntled young man and two very pretty young ladies were standing there, facing off with Maki. The young man was handsome and well-dressed; he gave the impression of being from old money. Maki, though she was trying her best, was obviously cowed by the man's belligerent attitude. "I don't _care_ if somebody else booked the room. They aren't here and _that's_ the room I want."

Kyoko put on the unflappable mask of an okami-san and stepped beside Maki, "Perhaps I can be of assistance. I am the okami-san of this ryokan."

Yasamura Fujimoto looked at the pretty young lady in surprise. She didn't appear to be older than nineteen or twenty, but she gave off the aura of a seasoned professional. Unlike the first young lady, who was easily intimidated, this one definitely didn't seem like a person to mess with. Still, he intended to have his own way. "I booked the Sakura Suite months in advance, and this young lady tells me that it is reserved. The other guests are not here yet, so it should be my room." The Sakura Suite was the only suite with a large, built-in hot tub, and it looked out over the sea.

The young okami-san had odd, golden eyes that seemed to look right into his soul and see through his lies. "Your name, sir?"

"Yasamura Fumimoto," He spoke confidently, fully expecting the name to startle the young lady. She didn't even blink. Instead she looked at the booking register which Maki already had open to the correct page. Once again she looked into Fujimoto's eyes. He actually felt nervous, as if his mother had caught him stealing, or a professor had caught him cheating on a test. "Did you bring your marriage certificate? Which one of these two young ladies is your wife, sir?"

"Wife?" He squeaked out, making the two young ladies giggle.

"Yes sir. This is a traditional establishment. In order for me to allow you to stay in a room with one of these two young ladies, I will need to see your marriage certificate." It wasn't actually true. While the Taisho frowned on pre-marital and extra-marital relationships, he was also aware of the times. But this fabrication would give her the leeway needed to back down the young man who was obviously lying.

"I won't be staying in the room! I'm booking the room for these two young ladies. _I_ will be staying in one of my father's hotels." If he expected her to be impressed, he was disappointed again. At first he thought that she must be new to the island, and therefore ignorant of the Yasamura name. Now he was beginning to question himself. _From her looks and mannerisms, she must come from a wealthy and powerful family._

Kyoko met Maki and Satoko's eyes. She gestured for them to leave with a slight movement of her head. After they were gone, she turned back to the arrogant young man. He sensed that something in her mannerisms and character had changed, but he couldn't quite detect what it was. She gave him a disdainful smile, "So what you are doing is caching the young ladies here while you meet with your father, am I right?"

Afterwards, Fujimoto would never be able to explain why, but at the moment he felt a thrill of fear run down his spine. He tried to reestablish his control of the situation, "That is not your business, _Okami-san._ My father asked me to meet with me there; the young ladies like it here… they like quaint, old places, I guess."

The odd, interesting golden eyes seemed to hold him in place, "Oh, I see. So he called you up and told you to come to the island so he could talk with you?"

"Yes, that's what I…" Fujimoto realized his mistake as he saw the brief flash of triumph in those eyes.

"Which means that you could not have booked the Sakura Suite in advance. Mister Yasamura, I can place the two young ladies in the Izumi Suite for now. If our other guests leave early, I can offer to relocate them to the Sakura Suite. Would you like to sign the register?"

Fujimoto felt humiliated in front of the two young ladies for the second time that morning. But somehow he knew that he was defeated by this young lady, just as that upstart police chief had held the upper hand. Huffily, he signed the register and stomped off in the direction of the room. The girls hastily followed. One of them leaned over to the other and whispered, "That girl was _so_ cool. She reminded me of Mio from _Dark Moon. _Did you see that way she stared him down?"

She spoke loud enough for Fujimoto to hear. As soon as the door was open, he tossed their bags into the room, glared at both of them, and stalked off. The door was still closing when he heard both of them laughing at him.

Kyoko stayed in the lobby area until the young man squeal out of the parking lot. _Another rich, spoiled brat. _She thought about Fuwa Sho, and for just a moment her grudges started soaring again. _I have to be more careful. People might not recognize me, but they will recognize Mio. I need to find a different way to deal with difficult customers._

She heard a noise in the kitchen and suddenly she remembered the meat. _Oh no!_ Morishita was a stickler about the proper handling of food. Normally she would never have left it out, but her other distractions had… _Stop making excuses, Kyoko. You knew better._ As she feared, she stepped into the kitchen to find Morishita and another younger man standing and looking at the meat on the table. He looked up at her with disappointed eyes. _I would rather that you yell at me than look at me like that, Taisho._

Before the old man could say anything, the younger man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on her, Uncle. I'm sure that she meant well… but she's a woman. We both know that women have no business setting foot in a professional kitchen." Kyoko felt her grudges rising again. She wanted to protest, but she was the one at fault, "Taisho, forgive me. We had a problem with a difficult customer and…"

The old man raised a hand to forestall any further explanation, "It doesn't matter now. Thankfully we have more meat in stock. Please allow me to introduce my great-nephew, Morishita Kazue."

Kyoko bowed to the young man who was looking at her with a dismissive attitude. "Welcome back to Ukita Island, Morishita Kazue-san." She bowed perfectly, using the gesture to regain her composure.

Kazue had a mandate from his mother to drive this young lady out of the ryokan before she could get too much of a claw-hold on the old man's affections. _It's a shame, really. She's an interesting young lady. _"Since my uncle is called Taisho, please call me Chef. So you're the young lady who has been _filling in_ while my uncle waits for a real Okami-san… I'm pleased to meet you."

Morishita looked at his great-nephew with alarm. He hadn't anticipated that the young man would adopt such an antagonistic attitude toward Asahi Fumiko. In fact, he had been hoping that they might make a match. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen. "Ha-hmmm," he cleared his throat to turn attention his way, "We need to prepare for the lunch meal, so we'll all get together and visit later."

Kyoko felt confused by the animosity from the young man at first; then she thought that she understood. _It's obvious. Once Taisho's family steps in and gets involved, there won't be a need for me anymore._ She felt sad and angry. This place had been her home for the last year, and she felt a deep affection for the old man. _It's okay, Kyoko. You knew that this day would come._

After she had left the kitchen, Morishita turned to look at the young man who was scraping the meat into a bowl for disposal. "Young man, you don't own this kitchen yet, and you _certainly_ don't own this ryokan. So before you start attacking my staff, you had better talk to me first."

Kazue gave the old man a nod, but didn't actually apologize. "I'll be more careful in the future, Ojii-san. I was worried about the wasted meat and the her obvious lack of understanding about sanitary practices."

Morishita started pulling out the trays of vegetables that Kyoko had already prepared and he looked at them sadly. "Next time open your eyes and close your mouth. As you can see, she has already prepared everything else for the noon meal. I don't like meat left out, but I doubt that it was for more than ten minutes. She ran this kitchen by herself when I was sick. She knows the food-safety rules just as well as you and I."

Kazue realized that he had overstepped his relationships and had risked exposing his true intentions. "Then I apologize. But Ojii-san, I hope you agree that a woman has no place in this kitchen."

Morishita reluctantly nodded his agreement.

* * *

Fujimoto was still stinging from his dual-humiliations when he stood in front of his father's huge wooden desk thirty minutes later. The old man expressed his dissatisfaction with his son in the usual way, making Fukimoto stand at the desk and wait to be acknowledged. He kept his face impassive, but inside he was growing angrier by the moment. His father had always been like this. Other friends' fathers had taken them on vacations, gone fishing or skiing with them. His had always been too busy building his empire and blathering on about "restoring the Ukita name."

"I hear you dragged your little harem along with you," his father said without lifting his eyes from the document in front of him.

Fujimoto sneared, "You always have your ears to the ground, Father. What else do you know?"

"I know that neither girl is actually your girlfriend. I know that they are casual acquaintances who you invited so that you could irritate me. No matter; I'll let them stay the night and send them packing tomorrow."

"You can't…" Fujimoto started to protest, but he was silenced when his father finally looked up and glared at him.

"I had to pay off people so that you could graduated high school. I had to bribe the admittance committee to get you into college. And now you're on academic suspension because you never bothered to show up! Don't try to tell me what I can and can't do. Your only talent has been in charming the girls. Well now you're going to get an opportunity to use that talent to benefit our family and this company."

Fujimoto stood silently, trying to find some meaning in his father's last statement. He waited for his father to continue and finally just said, "What exactly are you wanting me to do?"

"Simple: there's an interesting young lady working on the other side of the island. Nobody seems to know anything about her and she's standing in the way of me accomplishing my goals. Your job is basically to charm the young lady into revealing her weaknesses so that I can exploit those weaknesses and send her packing. One thing: she shows a remarkable amount of talent and poise for her age. If I can hire her into our company, then that's all the better…"

Fujimato had a sinking sensation as he waited for his father's next words. "She has taken over the position of okami-san for that run-down flop-house in Old Town." He groaned, and his father looked up again. "Why do I suspect that I'm not going to like what you have to tell me? Spit it out, boy."

"I've already met the young lady… since you already know, it was when I dropped my friends off at the ryokan…"

Yamamura Hikachimato glared at his son, "I take it that you made a poor first impression?" Fujimato nodded, and the elder man sighed. He looked down at his reports and spoke toward them instead of toward his son, "Fix it. Find a way to woo the young lady and report back to me. Your success or failure will have a direct impact on your allowance for the next year."

* * *

"… and then he showed back up with flowers… for me… with his two girlfriends staying in the hotel! Can you believe the nerve? I don't know what he's up to, but considering who his father is…"

"Tsuruga Ren has been sick." Kotonami Kanae's words broke through Kyoko's airy diatribe and froze her in place. There was a painful silence across the line. Kanae hadn't intended to say anything, but she felt so guilty about holding it in that it just… jumped out. "Kyoko?"

Kyoko spoke softly, deadpan, "How sick?"

"He's missed two full days of work so far. He went to the hospital, but I hear that they moved him to the Takarada Mansion."

Kyoko was completely unaware of the tears flowing down her face or the rapid beating of her heart, "Can you find out how bad it is, Moko-san… please?"

"Kyoko, don't you think that it's time to come back now? He said he loves you. You know you love him…"

"I never said that I love him! And I've told you before, his love for me… it's just a mistake. A man like him…"

"Is just a man. Why is it that you can believe that other men are interested in you, but not him? He hasn't even looked at another woman for a year. Is this some type of self-imposed torture for you? Because frankly, I'm getting tired of listening to the whole thing. Come back, Mogami Kyoko. My best friend isn't a coward."

The silence stretched until Kanae said, "I need to get to bed…"

"Moko-san… I'm going to send you a package. Can you please take it to him?"

Kanae sighed, "Fine… for now. Come home, Kyoko-chan."


	6. The angel on the rail

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 6 – The Angel on the Rail**

Officer Takahashi beamed proudly as he steered his little police cutter and watched the slim young lady who stood at the bow. Her slender figure was facing forward, and her ebony hair blew back in the wind. He turned to his captain and grinned, "How's _that_ for a figurehead? We could just recruit her and have her stand there like that all of the time."

Sergeant Hanasuko, the ship's captain, shook his head and chuckled, "you're a doddering old man, Jeitaro. Didn't you see the package she was carrying? She's definitely sending that to a man. Won't Chief Takage be disappointed?"

"He _claims_ that they're just friends."

Hanasuko snorted, "Yeah, right. But he's bending the rules letting her ride along like this. Not that I blame him, of course… We're ten minutes out of Fukuoka. Do you want to let her know?"

"Sure thing."

If Kyoko could have gotten out and pushed the little cutter to go faster, she would have. It wasn't that she was running late… The early-morning ferry wouldn't leave Fukuoka for another hour… it was just that she was worried about Tsuruga Ren. For the entire time she knew him, he had only been sick once. Even on that occasion, which seemed like a lifetime ago, when he had been so sick, he hadn't even missed one day of work. This time he had been hospitalized and had missed two days already… she felt like she was dying inside for fear.

She blushed when she remembered that other time and the way he had said her name. Looking back, it was during those early days as his temporary manager that she first began to fall in love with her sempai. She knew it now, as much as she had tried to deny it for so long. She was desperately and hopelessly in love with the man. It was difficult enough to stay away, but she knew that she must. Still, the thought of him being sick and alone…

She had even been desperate enough to beg a favor from Takage Keitaro. Once a week the _Aozuki Maru_, the island's largest patrol ship, made the trip from the island to the mainland to collect certain items and to pass on classified reports. It happened that this trip fell on the morning after Kyoko's evening phone conversation. Keitaro had agreed to let her ride along as supercargo, providing that she stayed below decks during departure and docking. At Officer Takahashi's prompting, she went below now and waited for the ship to dock.

She patted the box on the table absentmindedly. _Is this a good idea?_ It wasn't a good idea. She knew it. But she couldn't just stand by and ignore her sempai when he was sick. _I should be there, making him a refreshing soup. Who's taking care of him? _Her mind quailed at the idea of him suffering alone. It also rebelled at the idea of some pretty young lady taking care of him. _Please be okay, Ren!_ She was too distraught to even correct herself on the use of his given name.

She felt and heard the ship lightly thump to a standstill at the dock. After a few minutes of barked orders and scurrying feet as the cutter was tied down, Officer Takahashi came down the hatchway stairs. "The coast is clear, ma'am. You can go now."

Although she was dressed in jeans and a frilly blouse, she still bowed in the manner of an okami-san. "Thank you for allowing me to ride on your beautiful ship, Officer Takahashi."

The aging officer blushed slightly and gruffly said, "It was an honor, ma'am. As far as I'm concerned, you car ride as our figurehead any time."

It was Kyoko's turn to blush as she made a hasty departure up the steep stairs, along the ship's starboard side, and down the gangway ramp. Once she was down she wheeled and bowed again, and then she saluted the flag as she had seen done in the movies. Sergeant Hanasuko watched her walking away and shook his head. _Chief, I like you. But you're a damn fool if you let that girl get away from you._

* * *

Cindy Edwards looked at the bored, tired models reclining on every spare surface in the ferry's waiting area. At least these Japanese models weren't whining and fussing. One thing she really appreciated about this group was their work ethic in comparison with models she had worked with from other parts of the world. They were still the same type though: beautiful and self-centered and basically uninteresting. _You're being catty, Cindy-girl. Just because you're not pretty, and will never be._

It was odd to her that she ended up in the position she was in, highly respected and sought after by models around the world. When she was in school they wouldn't have given her the time of day. The secret to her success hung heavily around her neck. Actually, the _secrets _were all carefully loaded in her two compartmented and padded cases. She was a professional photographer. She had cameras and lenses of every variety packed away in those cases; the right camera and lens for every possible scenario. The one that hung across her neck now was her current favorite, the Canon EOS 1DS Mark III. Her grandfather still railed at her for going digital, but she loved the immediacy of digital, and she felt that this camera was as good or better that any of her film cameras.

She studied the models one more time, deciding whether or not to snap some pictures of them in their natural poses. _Boring. I need to find something more interesting._ She checked her watch. There was still forty minutes left before boarding call. _I'm going on a stroll._ She looked over to where her boss, and long-time friend, was busily typing on a laptop. She felt a stab of envy as she saw the sunlight play across golden hair and a figure that was still perfect, even though the former model and actress was in her forties. The stunningly beautiful lady, sensing eyes on her, looked up. Cindy made a silent gesture, pointing outside and lifting her camera. Her boss smiled and nodded.

Outside the air was crisp and clear. The smell of diesel and fish was present, but not overpowering. She knew that her boss wanted to take this dawn ferry trip to take advantage of the early-morning sun. _Leave it to Julie to think of everything._

Julie Swan might be beautiful and glamorous, but she had the brain of a businesswoman and the eye of an artist. She had recruited Cindy straight out of a junior college photo exhibit, the start of a fourteen-year professional relationship… and a deep personal friendship. Even though the lady was enormously wealthy, stunningly beautiful, wildly successful, and married to a famous actor, she was also down-to-earth and approachable. She truly cared about the people that worked for her; not just the models, but everyone.

Something caught Cindy's eye and she scanned the port area in an attempt to… _there… what is she doing standing there like that? _The _she_ in question was a young lady holding a medium sized box and staring towards the bus station. All of Cindy's photographer instincts kicked in and she quickly reached into her bag for her best lens. _There's a story here._ She moved quietly and surreptitiously along the sidewalk, keeping the young lady in her field of vision while trying not to spook her.

Kyoko was oblivious of the other woman who was watching her. Her focus was completely taken up by her internal struggle as she looked at one bus among the twenty others. In the little marquee screen above the large front window the word "TOKYO" was lit. She didn't feel the morning sun beating down on her, nor the weight of the care package in her arms. She only saw that one bus. _I have the money for a ticket with me… I could get on that bus right now and go to him… he's sick… he needs me._

Cindy Edwards was in position now and her telephoto lens enabled her to focus in on the young lady's face. She snapped photo after photo as the girl stared towards the bus station. _She isn't what I would describe as a classic beauty. But she's pretty, and there's definitely something captivating about her. Those golden eyes look so sad. I wonder what her story is? _Cindy almost jumped as she realized that she knew those eyes. As a photographer she had a gift for faces. She had definitely seen that face before. She shook it off and focused on the present as she watched the young lady who seemed to be frozen in some other place and time. _I wonder what her story is? I wish I could just walk up and ask. It's probably a man… it's always a man… Oh! She's moving!_

Kyoko shook herself and sighed. _You burned your bridges, Kyoko, no matter what Moko-san says. Sempai might forgive me… he might even still think he loves me… but what happens in five years… no, one year… when he finally realizes how unworthy I am. It wouldn't be fair to him._ She forced herself to look away from the bus depot and start walking toward the express shipping building. Every step felt like she was trying to walk through quicksand as she moved away from the bus that still displayed that one enticing word: Tokyo.

Julie looked up as her head photographer and good friend walked back into the waiting area. "Get any good shots?" She had discovered Cindy at a junior college exhibit that she had visited on a whim. Her photographs had been displayed among many others, but they had immediately captured Julie's attention. Every picture told a story, as if, somehow, the photographer was reading men and women's souls with her camera. Julie had recruited her immediately and had never regretted it for a moment.

Cindy beamed, "Yup. I found a jewel this time. Do you have your shot-list and the wardrobe match-up ready?"

Julie smiled to herself. When it came to work, Cindy was the consummate professional. Later, after the camera work was done for the day, she would show off her "jewel," but for the moment she was totally re-focused on the task at hand. "All ready," she handed two printed sheets to her photographer. "I've given Tiff the wardrobe list and the call-sheet. The captain said that he can give me the bow of the ship for the trip. He said that it wouldn't have been possible for the second trip because everyone likes to stand there. So it's a good thing we are taking the early morning run."

"I'll get my crew ready. We should have boarding call in about five minutes." As she predicted, the ferry began boarding shortly thereafter. They set up immediately, taking over the front of the ship while the early-morning passengers watched in fascination. Even the truck drivers broke their usual routine and moved around to get a view of the proceedings. Because everyone was focused forward, nobody noticed the pretty young lady rushing to make final boarding call.

The modeling continued for the next hour and didn't wrap up until Ukita Island was just visible on the horizon. The models went back to their lounging, the crew began organizing their equipment for departure, and Cindy went on a walk. Later she would not be able to explain what drew her inexorably to the stern of the ferry. Somehow she just knew that it was there that she would find her next picture. She was disappointed, therefore, when she stepped out into the breezy morning air and found the area abandoned. She looked through the camera at the seagulls following the wake of the ship, but found nothing interesting there. And then she panned around until she happened to point her camera up to the deck above her.

_She's here! _The young lady from before was standing at the rail, looking back at the mainland. Cindy quickly changed lenses and slowly moved until she could frame the perfect shot. It didn't matter, because the young lady was oblivious to her surroundings. With the lens in-place Cindy focused on the girl again. The first thing that she did was revise her original assessment: _This girl _is_ beautiful. She has such sad eyes that it makes my heart want to break._ She felt slightly guilty for invading the girl's privacy, but her instincts wouldn't allow her to put the camera down. Before she was finished, Cindy knew that she had an award-winning photograph. _This picture will make people stop and stare if I ever exhibit it._

The change in the engines told her that the ferry must be warping into port. She quickly moved herself out of view, removed the lens, and put it away. The camera was returned to her neck and she walked away. Somehow she felt like she had just been involved in a real-life drama of epic proportions. More than anything, at that moment, she wanted to know the life story of the angel on the rail.

Julie waited for her models and camera crew to gather their belongings before departing. While she waited, she watched out on the dock as a shiny new police car rolled up. A well-built, very handsome young man in a uniform hopped out of the car and stood waiting. "Excuse me," a soft voice behind her said politely. Julie stepped to one side and saw a young lady with a sad expression nod in thanks and walk down the ramp. Only after the girl was on the boardwalk did Julie realize that the girl had golden eyes.

She watched intently as the young policeman rushed to open the passenger door. The slender young lady nodded, said something, and took her seat. The man carefully closed the door and rushed to the other side to take his own seat before driving away. _That girl… she has ebony hair… but hair-color can be easily changed. How many girls have those golden eyes? _Her mother's protective instincts kicked in, _Why is that handsome young man going out of his way to pick her up? Are they in a relationship? He certainly seemed happy to see her._

Julie shook off her irritated thoughts to focus on the matter at hand. She had chartered a luxury bus for the next three days to move her and her people around. She could see it there waiting for them and she pointed it out to the first camera-crew members that walked up with their burdens. Ten minutes saw them all comfortably seated and on the road.

Julie was always inquisitive, so she asked the tour guide provided with the bus a few questions. "Why is the port built where it is? Wouldn't it make more sense to have either put the port where the town is, or the town where the port is?"

The middle-aged man smiled politely, "We get that question a lot. The port where you tied up is a natural, deep-water port. It's perfect for a car ferry or a cruise ship to dock. But the high cliffs surrounding it make it prohibitive as the location for a town. Unfortunately, it is the only deep-water inlet on the whole island. The other problem is typhoons. In the past we have been able to dredge out a deeper port in Old Town in the east or the resort area in the west of the island, but every time we do, a typhoon causes damage to the ships and docks. This port is well-protected, even if it isn't a good place to build a town."

"I see. Do you get a lot of typhoons?"

"We get quite a few. We're located below the mainland, so it doesn't offer much protection. We've been slammed from the ocean and the sea many times in our history. But don't worry; we build our buildings accordingly, and we shouldn't have any problems like that for at least another month."

"That's comforting… oh! That's a beautiful old building on the hill."

The guide smiled, "That's your lodging, ma'am. The Morishita Ryokan is the pride of Old Town. I've lived here my entire life and I always imagined it as an ancient castle. I should warn you though, Old Man Morishita is a bit of a curmudgeon… though I hear that his new okami-san has tamed him somewhat."

Julie tried to keep her expression politely interested and her voice calm, "Can you tell me about the new okami-san?"

The man seemed to search for his words before replying, "Not much I can tell. One day she was just there. Before she came the place was sort of falling apart. Morishita had lost his wife and the bets were that he wouldn't last out another year. Then she showed up and got the hotel and the old man back to moving again. She's a pretty little thing… though nobody knows much about her. She has these sad golden eyes too. I tell you, half the men on the island are chasing that girl… the other half would like to if their wives weren't watching them like a hawk."

Once again, Julie's mother instincts flared up and she made a rash judgment, _So she's a player. She runs away and breaks my sons heart, and now she's here leading around a string of men._

"Here we are, ma'am."

The models and crew sounded pleased as they looked out and saw the beautifully designed ryokan and the three young ladies in kimonos standing in wait. As Julie stepped off the bus, all three ladies bowed to her. The one in the middle, although not much older than the other two, seemed to project an aura of grace and competence far beyond her years. As she stood up straight again, Julie forced her face to remain composed. There was no question in her mind that this was Mogami Kyoko. Her hair was black and her makeup made her look different, but those eyes were definitely the same as the photograph that Takarada Lory had given her to study.

"Irrashaimase, Julie Swan," The young lady said composedly. She gracefully turned and gestured towards the entrance, "welcome to Morishita Ryokan. We are honored that you chose us, and we hope that you will enjoy your stay."

Julie had lived, worked, and acted in Japan even before she met her husband. She returned the bow with a graceful one of her own, "And we are both honored and pleased to stay here. Thank you for making the space for us. It is always difficult to secure a booking at this time of year."

Julie wanted to dislike this girl, but she had to admit that she made a very positive first impression. _How did someone so young, with such a mother, learn to move with such grace and composure?_ Then the sun on the okami-san's hair triggered a thought, "Didn't I see you on the ferry this morning, Okami-san? Actually, you left the ferry to get into a policeman's car?"

She saw the flash of something… was it regret?... on the young lady's face, "Yes, I was on the ferry. I had something… urgent to take care of on the mainland. I'm afraid that I didn't see you on the ferry. I must have been distracted; forgive me."

Just then an Aston Martin convertible roared up the long driveway and squealed to a stop behind the bus. A dashing young man grabbed a large bouquet of roses from his passenger seat and leaped out without opening the door. He was completely oblivious to anyone else as he strode purposefully up to the young okami-san. "Asahi Fumiko, please accept these as a gesture of my affection for…"

"Mister Yasamura," Julie saw Kyoko's eyes flash in irritation, and she also noticed that she used the English form of address, "I am in the middle of greeting an important guest. I have already told you that…" Before she could finish, she let out a startled "eep" as the young man forcefully placed the roses into her arms and hurried back to his car. The models giggled as he waved sheepishly, sat down, and drove away. Kyoko looked at the flowers and then back at one of the two assistants, "Maki-san, could you…?"

"Certainly, Okami-san," the girl replied with a glint of amusement in her eyes as she stepped up to take the flowers. "Where should I put them?"

"Wherever… just not where _I_ have to see them."

Julie watched the exchange silently. _This doesn't seem like the kind of girl who runs away from a profession of love. I think she has my husband and Lory bamboozled. I'm never going to let you near my son, young lady._

Kyoko bowed, "I apologize for that. He is rather… persistent; although insincere. Now, if I may direct everyone to your rooms?"

Julie puzzled over the last statement as she and her team followed the two remaining young ladies into the wooden-walled traditional hotel.

There was no time for further thought on the matter for the remainder of the morning. As soon as the guests were settled in their rooms, they boarded the bus again to go on location shoots. The guide proved to be worth his wage, taking them to the most beautiful locations on the island. A picnic lunch had been sent along by the ryokan and everyone found a favorite cliff-side view of the East-China Sea as they munched on their meals.

Cindy sat down next to Julie on a blanket and carefully laid down her camera. She sighed as she leaned back and let the breeze play with her short hair. "She's quite an interesting young lady," she said out of the blue.

Julie was lost in worry about her son, so it took her a minute to respond, "Who?"

"Our okami-san."

Julie frowned at the mention of the girl whose neck she wanted to wring, "Don't let her looks deceive you. She's obviously a player who likes to string young men along."

The bitterness of her friend's words struck Cindy. For as long as they had been friends, Cindy couldn't remember a time when Julie had spoken so harshly about someone she had just met, "What makes you say that? I don't get that impression at all."

"She gets picked up by a handsome policeman who gives her a _personal_ escort back to the hotel. Another young man, obviously very rich, is falling all over himself to bring her flowers first thing in the morning. You heard our tour guide… what did he say… oh yeah: half the men in the island are chasing her, and the other half would be if their wives weren't watching." She delivered her words like a judge would hand down a death sentence.

"How is that her fault," Cindy asked more sharply than she'd intended. Julie looked up and met her friend's face in bewilderment, "As I recall, you've had more than you're share of men chasing you over the years… and you're a happily married woman. She can't help it if she's being chased."

Julie felt irritated, but she paused long enough to calm her feelings and control her words. "Perhaps you're right, Cindy… look, I can't explain right now, but that girl is someone who will play with men's feelings without a second thought. She's heartless."

"You're wrong." Cindy couldn't even explain her need to defend the girl, but her early morning encounter was still lingering in her mind and she knew that her normally kind friend was being unfairly harsh.

Julie glared, but something in her friend's expression gave her pause, "Why are you defending someone you don't even know?"

"May I show you something… and tell you about my morning? I don't understand your animosity towards that young lady, but I think that my photographs might make you reconsider… please?"

* * *

**Notes: **Okay, this Julie is much different from the Julie I normally portray… or maybe not. If there are any mother's out there, you know that you become unreasonable (whether you'll admit it or not) when it comes to defending your children. Anyway, please don't hate her because she is not anywhere as mean as she might seem at the moment.


	7. The tea ceremony

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 7 – The Tea Ceremony**

Julie Hizuri scrolled through the photos again, stopping at the final picture of the sad young lady gazing forlornly over the rail with the wind blowing her hair like a shroud around her face. Once again she couldn't pull her eyes away from those on the screen. Cindy remained silent. She had always allowed her photographs to speak for her. She knew that her message had come across when she saw the tear rolling down her boss' flawless cheek.

With hands that felt weak, Julie finally handed the camera back to her friend. "Tell me."

Cindy described how she had first seen the young lady, standing in a daze in the parking lot, facing the bus depot. She described how the girl seemed to be staring at one bus in-particular, and how she had been completely oblivious to her surroundings. Then she described how the girl had appeared again on the ferry, staring back towards the mainland they had left behind. "She never moved. She just stared as if, somehow she was trying to touch someone else's mind. I can only assume that it had to be a man to cause that much pain. I tell you, it broke my heart to look at her."

Julie felt the strong urge to take the camera back and look again. She resisted that urge and glanced at her watch, "Oh, it's time to start again." She quickly rose and headed toward the cliffs where the next shots would be set up. Cindy moved more slowly, confused. Her friend and boss seemed to be deeply interested in this young lady. She also seemed inclined to dislike her. It didn't make sense. She had never been like that before. She took a deep breath and levered herself up. She had a job to do.

* * *

Kyoko maintained her professional smile throughout the lunch service, but inside she felt depressed. Not only had her morning journey re-opened the wound that had never quite healed, but she had the distinct impression that Julie Hizuri didn't like her. _Otou-san, what did I do wrong?_

More than almost anything in the world, she craved a mother's love. Somehow, in her deeply buried fantasy world, she had hoped that maybe Hizuri Kuu's wife would feel that way about her. Then again, Otou-san had probably disowned her as well. She hadn't been able to muster the courage to write or call him in the year since she ran. She could handle being scolded… she might have even welcomed it. What she feared was indifference. _What if Otou-san has completely written me off?_

_But why does Julie Hizuri dislike me? Maybe because I'm so plain… or does she see through my façade? _Kyoko pushed back her morose thoughts for the fear that tears would start filling her eyes.

"Well, it must be nice to have time to doddle around." A condescending voice said.

Kyoko turned and faced Morishita Kazue. He was taken aback for a moment when he saw the deep sadness in the young lady's eyes. Then, almost magically, her face changed and she became the emotionless, professional and unflappable okami-san again. "Chef-san, I apologize if I appear to be distracted."

"If you have time on your hands you could…" Kazue stopped when he was suddenly confronted with an almost frightening glare.

"I am glad to see that you have settled into the kitchen well, Chef-san. The food at lunch was… passable. I'm confident that with time you will find your rhythm and it will improve. That is why I am confident that you will use _your_ free time to work on perfecting your techniques."

"Now see here…"

She moved closer to him, and now Kazue did feel threatened, "_Since_ you feel that women don't belong in the kitchen, then I will remain in _my_ domain. You, sir, should remain in yours." She examined him disdainfully from head to toe, "This is a high-class establishment and I expect those who work in it to maintain the highest level of cleanliness. I am confident that at some point in the _distant_ future you will reach a level that one of _my_ customers may wish to greet you. In preparation for such a possibility, I suggest that you set aside a clean chef's uniform so that you can present a proper appearance. Until then…" she bowed gracefully, "… thank you for your hard work. I will call for you if I need you."

She stood there and glared at Kazue until he got the message. He wanted to yell at her, even to physically pick the little waif up and throw her out the front door… but somehow those golden eyes held him in place. Huffing in anger, he turned on his heel and left the dining area."

"Good for you, Asa… I mean, Okami-san!" Kyoko turned to look at Satoko and Maki, who were both grinning gleefully.

She shook her head in self-disgust, "Not good. A _real_ okami-san would never have lost her temper like that. Excuse me, ladies, while I go check on the housekeeping staff."

The two girls liked and deeply admired Asahi Fumiko, but they felt like their friend was entirely too hard on herself. As far as they were concerned, she was the coolest, most interesting person they'd ever met on the island. Maki turned to Satoko as soon as Asahi was out of earshot, "I don't care what she says, _I_ think that the way she backed him down was totally awesome. It just proves what I've always said; she probably comes from some rich family. I bet you she's been giving orders since she was old enough to talk."

* * *

The Swan group returned to the hotel an hour before dinner, exhausted and ready for a rest. Models everywhere share one concern: weight. For this reason most of them had pre-ordered vegetables and fruits, or extremely light meals. This only served to irritate Kazue more as he grumbled through the prep-work with the two young men who assisted in the kitchen. They, in turn, grumbled about the fact that Asahi Fumiko was restricted from the kitchen. Not only was she more pleasant to look at and work with, but she was faster with a knife than either of them. In fact… though they knew better than to say it… she was probably faster than their new sous chef.

Julie took a seat in the dining room early in the dinner hour. By her own request she was given a corner booth so that she could sit quietly and observe the comings and goings. The okami-san was unfailingly polite, but she seemed just a little skittish around Julie. Slowly, gradually, as the dinner crowd grew, the young lady relaxed and focused on her job. Julie was impressed. Not only was she running the dining room with only three people, but she seemed to move with and efficiency and a style that leant grace to the whole atmosphere. There were the occasional drunks, but Mogami Kyoko seemed to handle them and control them without offending them… which is an art in itself.

There was quite a few locals eating at different times, and all of them seemed to know the young lady. Julie was intrigued. _So this is the young lady who captured my son's heart. _There were certainly a number of young men who were bidding for the girl's attention. In the morning that had irritated Julie. Now she realized that Kyoko wasn't encouraging any of them. She was friendly, polite, and still distant enough to discourage too much familiarity.

One exception seemed to be the young policeman. Julie had learned that he was actually the chief of police from listening to the locals. Mogami Kyoko seemed to be on friendly terms with that young man, but she wasn't projecting any stronger feelings. _He's certainly a handsome young man, but she isn't reacting to him as a young woman might. Still, he's definitely competition._

Julie suddenly realized that sometime in the course of the day she had begun to think of Mogami Kyoko as a viable match for her son. Toward the end of the rush the young lady disappeared. Julie asked after her to one of the other young ladies and was told, "Oh, she's booked for a tea ceremony. Once they found out that she was a tea master, everyone calls on her from time to time."

Julie raised an eyebrow, "If she's only eighteen, then how can she already be a master?"

The girls smiled tolerantly, "Oh, I'm sure she's older than _that_. I don't know about being old enough, but she has been acknowledged by the old-timers."

"You don't know how old she is? What _do_ you know about her?" Julie kept her questions light and her voice pleasant.

The girl Julie knew as Maki shook her head slightly, "Not much, Swan-san. She never talks about herself, so mostly we all just guess. _I_ think she's from some rich family who tried to marry her off to some loser. Satoko thinks that she's had some great tragedy, like losing her lover to a terminal disease or something else really awful."

Julie couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm. "What about all of those boys and men hanging around here. Surely she's dating someone… or is she playing the field."

Maki snorted and then covered her mouth with embarrassment. Looking sheepish, she answered, "Asahi-san doesn't encourage any of them. They just keep coming. She has this sad look sometimes that just breaks your heart. All the guys want to do something about it, but she doesn't cooperate."

"But what about the handsome police chief? He seems to be interested."

"That's Takage Keitaro. Isn't he just dreamy? They're just friends… at least that's what Asahi-san claims. Don't get me wrong, I think she's telling the truth… I just don't think that _he _feels the same way. Can I get you anything else to drink?"

A middle-aged lady with disheveled hair and an excited expression slid past Maki and into the seat across from Julie. "Greetings, Julie Swan-san. My name is Ochida Tamiko, reporter and editor for the Ukita News Tribune. I was hoping to interview you and I knew that you were here since this morning but this was my first opportunity to break away and come over to see you so I rushed right over and here I am… may I interview you?"

Julie was shocked at the audacity of the lady at first, but the lady's run-on, breathless sentence amused her. In the U.S. she was used to really pushy reporters. But in Japan most of the reporters tried to project as least a veneer of decorum. Ochida Tamiko looked like a housewife who had just wrestled with children all day and then rushed out without checking herself in the mirror. Covering her mouth to hide her amusement, she composed herself before turning back to Maki, who was shifting back and forth, uncomfortable with embarrassment. "Maki-san, would you please get Ochida-san whatever she would like to drink?"

Maki looked relieved and she turned to the reporter with a question in her eyes. Ochida was busy pulling out a writing pad, but she glanced up and said, "Coffee, please. Thank you." Julie was not surprised that the energetic lady would choose that beverage in preference to tea… it fit her image perfectly.

"What would you like to ask me?" Julie asked, composing herself into interview mode. Even after thousands of interviews over her lifetime, she still approached each one cautiously.

Ochida asked the usual lead-in questions before she leaned forward for her first serious question, "Why did you choose Ukita Island for your shoot, Swan-san?"

Julie didn't masked her surprise with a look of confusion. "That seems like an odd question. Why wouldn't I choose Ukita Island? It's a beautiful location for shooting pictures, and the models are all enchanted with it."

"What I meant is… you've never been here before. Neither have any of your models or staff, as far as I can tell. So why here, and why now? And what made you choose the Morishita Ryokan over one of the fancy resorts on the western side of the island?" Ochida Tamiko was still leaning forward, looking at Julie intently. "Does it have anything to do with Asahi Fumiko?"

Years of interaction in executive boardrooms and press conferences helped Julie to maintain her composure at that moment. She didn't react strongly, as the reporter clearly hoped; instead she tilted her head slightly, bemused. "Asahi Fumiko… do you mean the okami-san here at the hotel?"

Maki came back with a fresh tea for Julie and coffee for the reporter. She had heard the last part of the interchange, and now she spoke with chagrin, "Ochida-san is obsessed with Asahi-san," she giggled, "She seems to think our okami is an international spy in hiding, or something." Ochida scowled after the girl as she moved away to help another table.

Julie stifled a smile at the intense expression of the middle-aged reporter as she added four spoon-fulls of sugar to her cup. "I came here with my models to take advantage of the gorgeous scenery for my next catalog; though I must admit that I find your young lady intriguing. What can you tell me about her?"

"She's a mystery. She showed up here over a year ago, waltzed up to the ryokan, and took over. Morishita is one of the most irritable old men I've ever known, but she tamed him right off… well, actually, he _claimed_ that he was working on getting rid of her, but _I_ didn't believe it. So here she is… she can't be more than twenty, far as I can tell… she takes over the place and runs it like she's done it for years… so I checked all of the major hotel families. She doesn't match the description of any of the daughters. When Morishita got sick and went into the hospital, she took over the kitchen. She made better meals than he did, as far as I'm concerned. So I checked with all of the major culinary schools. She isn't graduated from any of them. She performs the tea ceremony like somebody born to it, so I checked the major and minor tea-house families… nothing. She's _clearly_ from a rich family, because she gives direction as if she's born to it, and she's almost never flustered."

"So you thought that she might be from _my_ family?" Julie asked curiously.

"Well, you already have your own mystery; with your son and all." The reporter saw Julie stiffen and she smiled, "Don't worry; I'm not prying into that. I'm sure he's off doing his own thing, like young men do. I just thought that somehow the two might be tied together."

Julie changed her estimate of this haggard-looking reporter. She was much sharper than her appearance suggested. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Ochida looked over her coffee cup as she took a sip. After she set the cup back down, she replied, "Oh, you haven't. I'm in no hurry to unveil all of the mysteries of life. If I were trying to win a major journalism award, I wouldn't choose to remain on such a tiny island. This is all just for fun… besides, I like the girl."

"You mean the okami-san?"

"Yes. She's got class. I want to be around when those sad eyes turn happy again."

Julie had to agree.

* * *

The young lady in question was currently projecting an air of professional courtesy as she performed the perfect tea ceremony. Inwardly she was irritated. Had she known that the Yasmura's, father and son, were to be her customers, she would have found a way to decline. But the person who had set up the ceremony had used a different name.

She had congratulated herself when she went through the lunch and dinner rushes without the annoying presence of Yasamura Fujimato. She had allowed herself to believe that maybe… just maybe… he had gotten the hint that she wasn't interested. Now, as the young man gazed at her with open admiration, she realized that she should have known better. Now the elder Yasamura was becoming involved as well. Kyoko doubted that the younger man was really interested, so it made her wonder what the father and son were after.

Yasamura Hakachimato had set his executive assistant the task of discovering this girl's true identity. The more he saw of her, the more impressed he became. If she proved to be from a worthy family, he might just marry her off to his son after all. Not that his son was of much value in wooing the girl… he had expected more from a young man who never seemed to lack for female companionship. But then again, most of the young ladies were attracted to money, and this young lady was probably well-heeled herself. She would need to see something more than dollar signs before she would blink an eye.

Tea ceremonies, although they follow a basic pattern, are as individual as fingerprints. Each ceremony, if done well, is meant to cater to the needs and desires of the patron. Given a choice, Kyoko would have preferred to merely fade into the background; but that was clearly not on the elder Yasamura's agenda. "Please tell me about yourself, Asahi-san."

Kyoko had taken this appointment as a private ceremony in one of the western resort hotels, so she was not technically an okami at that moment. Yasamura clearly understood this and saw it as a personal advantage. He had even chosen his most expensively decorated room for the occasion. Still, if he expected to intimidate or overawe Kyoko, he was mistaken. Kyoko had never been overawed by wealth, even before she became personal friends with Maria. "I'm sorry, Yasamura-san, but I do not bring my personal life into my profession."

"Meaning that you choose not to divulge information about yourself? Fair enough. Then I also won't ask how much Morishita-san is paying you for your work. You are a very impressive young lady, Asahi-san, and I would like to offer you a position in one of my hotels for twice, maybe even three times as much money."

Kyoko was actually quite surprised at the offer, but the amount raised her suspicions. Not that it mattered, because she had no intentions of leaving the ryokan anytime soon. It would be impolite, to reject the offer outright, so she asked, "What position are you offering me at such an amount?"

Hikachimato smiled winningly, "I need a cultural manager. Over the last generation, our traditional culture has been somewhat lost, and I need a person to train my staff on proper comportment, bearing, and ceremonies. You are obviously very well raised and taught. If you could pass that on to my service-staffs, then it would greatly enhance the appeal of my hotels."

Kyoko could see that he was sincere in his offer, but it made little sense, "Yasamura-san, I am very young to be acting as a teacher for an experienced staff. Besides that, there are numerous schools of comportment throughout Japan for such training. Why would you make such an offer to me, and why would your staff listen to me?"

The Hotelier squared his shoulder as if to deliver an important truth, "You obviously don't realize your own value. You have transformed the two young ladies who work with you and stamped your image on them. You are highly respected and admired by the townspeople, and you even tamed old Morishita. You _obviously_ come from a wealthy family, although you choose to remain silent on your background; you are accustomed to making decisions and giving commands. Therefore I don't consider your youth to be an issue."

Kyoko honestly did feel a little flattered at such words, but her concerns were elsewhere. She said her next words in such a way as to make the man think that she was hooked. "It sounds like a very good offer… but if I took the position, what would happen to Morishita's ryokan?"

He took the bait, "Why should you care? Morishita and his hotel have been a thorn in my side since I took over for my father years ago. In a few years he will be too old to operate the hotel, and I intend to buy it from him."

She felt her grudges rising, but Kyoko projected an attitude of casual interest, "You must not know that a member of his extended family has arrived. He is young and arrogant, but he _is_ family. That means that the hotel will pass down to him when the time is right."

Hakachimato smirked, "That problem is already well taken care of. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. So, when would you like to start?"

"Never."

Father and son rocked back on their knees as they tried to absorb the single, firmly spoken word.

"I beg your pardon?" Yasamura Hakachimato was a man used to getting his way… so he couldn't believe that he was hearing correctly, "Did you say…?"

The young lady stood and bowed. The tea set on the table belonged to the resort hotel, so she didn't need to gather anything. "I said never. I'm afraid that I have no interest in changing positions at this time… good day, gentlemen." With that she turned to leave.

The older man found his voice now, "Young lady, if you walk out that door I will make you regret it just as surely as I'm going to tear that antiquated, flea bitten hotel apart board by board."

The young lady stopped at the door without turning, and there was a sudden tangible drop in the room's temperature. Father and son felt something dark and dangerous swirling invisibly around them as the figure turned and an entirely different sort of young lady faced them with piercing golden eyes. "Yasamura-san, you are a man who likes to flex your muscles and get your way. But by now you must have met people that you simply don't mess with. I will warn you once, and only once: It would be a very, very bad decision to mess with me or with those I care about. Let me assure you, you _would_ regret it for the remainder of your insignificant little life." She started to turn again, but stopped, "Oh, and stop sending your son over to try to get on my good side."

Yasamura Fujimato had watched the whole meeting silently. His father had told him to attend because it would be "educational" to see how a true man wielded power. Instead he saw his father sitting there, stunned and a little frightened by whatever had appeared in the room with that angry young lady. He too was frightened. He was also amused. And for the first time since this whole fiasco of a task began, he was truly interested in that young lady.

Mogami Kyoko made it to the bus stop without incident, which was good because she was still trying to mentally reel in her grudges. It had been absolutely foolish to use Mio's words from the second-to-last episode, but they had simply sprung into her mind… probably because they so clearly matched her own feelings. _I just have to hope that neither of them ever saw Dark Moon._

It had been a long, emotion-filled day for Kyoko. By the time that the bus had travelled the first kilometer towards the eastern side of the island, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes: **_I may not be posting for a while. I have a major family gathering beginning tomorrow, and my father is having open-heart surgery on either Monday or Tuesday. I will probably write in my spare moments, but I won't be able to post for a few days. My apologies._


	8. On the mountaintop

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 8 – On the Mountaintop**

Julie Hizuri took a deep, rasping breath as she completed the steep incline and the path flattened out for a short distance. Climbing the mountain had seemed like such a good idea as she gazed up at it in the early dawn. She was definitely questioning her decision now. But she had never been the type of person to back down from a challenge once she had begun.

Even after a lifetime of travel, she had never been able to overcome the time-zone curse. She had been awake for hours in the pre-dawn, scrolling through Cindy's photos from yesterday's shoot and considering the best strategy for today. Nor had she forgotten her true reason for travelling to this island.

Occasionally, between model photos, she would click on the other icon and pull up the photos she had of Mogami Kyoko. It was odd; even though she had Kyoko's "normal" photo, she wouldn't have recognized the girl on Ukita Island if she hadn't known where to look for her. The girl was a canvas; with the right paints she became an entirely different picture, and the picture could be changed over and over again. Only the eyes remained the same… _no, that's not true. In this picture they are soft and kind. In this picture her eyes are hard and cold. Here, she's definitely the seductress._..

Julie thought that the one picture that looked in any way like the young lady's current disguise was the photo that had never been published. It was a photograph of a beautiful young lady in a maroon flowered kimono, sitting serenely on a chair. Yashiro Yukihito, her son's manager, had told her about how the young lady with no acting experience had almost stolen a part from a headstrong, spoiled idol. His story of her kneeling on a broken ankle with perfect composure was one of the factors that persuaded Julie to change her mind. It was as if the manager was describing her own son. _Of course he would be impressed by that,_ she thought. _He is just like her. He would never let something like an injury get in the way of finishing his job._

She had closed her laptop with a sigh. It was one thing to be decisive and alter an entire production schedule just to hunt down one young lady. It was another thing entirely to figure out a way to persuade the young lady to come back to Tokyo. Cindy's photo of the girl staring back at the mainland gave Julie the hope that the girl cared about her son. It might not take much to convince her to rectify her mistake of running away. But there were several major obstacles: Kyoko didn't know Ren's true identity. Kyoko didn't know that the Hizuri's were his parents. Kyoko didn't know that Julie recognized her. And Kyoko had run once; she might do so again.

Julie had gone out into the dining area, hoping to meet up with the young lady. When she inquired, she was disappointed to discover that Kyoko had the early mornings off since she had to work so late in the evening. Julie ordered tea and rice cakes and sat at a window that faced the mountain that towered behind the town. As she drank the last drop she decided to climb the path that the tour guide had told her about on the previous day.

Now, an hour and many switchbacks later, Julie wondered what she had been thinking to take on such a challenge. _You're getting out of shape, old girl. Too many dinner parties and too little time in the gym are catching up on you. _The industry described her as an "ageless beauty," but the truth was that she felt her age these days. It took a lot more exercise and a much more carefully controlled diet to keep her figure now. On top of that, she had a twenty-two year-old son… a son who had moved away, begun a new life, and had even fallen in love. While she was happy about Kuon growing up to be a fine man, it still made her feel her years.

The grueling climb forced her to concentrate on the path directly in front of her, so she didn't realize that she had reached the final incline until a blast of cold air rocked her slightly. There, only twenty feet away, was the victorious end of her climb. She completed the final steps with renewed energy, and then almost tripped over her own feet as she discovered that she was not alone.

A slim silhouette with black hair wafting in the breeze was sitting on a large, flat boulder and staring off toward the mainland. Julie recognized her… and didn't recognize her. This girl, unaware of the other presence, projected an air of great sadness and longing. At the same time Julie sensed a great power in the girl, as if the spirit inside was much too large for the slender frame that held it. Here, where she thought she was alone, sat the true Kyoko… and Julie was captivated. _I understand now, Kuon. You've seen this side of her, haven't you? _

It wasn't anything easy to describe. Julie hadn't been told about Kyoko's fantasy world; her love of fairies or her supernatural otherworldliness. But she could sense it herself. Many of the people who are drawn to the entertainment industry are attracted to it because of their own heightened sense of the imaginary. Julie was no exception. As the child of an international businessman, she had been dragged from city to city, country to country. She had seen the brightest and the dullest places that this world had to offer. But she had enjoyed it because her mind built stories around the places; great stories with rich histories. She had gone into modeling because, with her looks and figure, she was able to do quite well for herself. But her love was still the imaginary worlds that drove the film industry.

The figure on the rock remained as still as stone. Julie considered turning and leaving her in privacy until one arm rose and held something out toward the dawn sun. Julie saw something blue… or was it purple, in the slender hand and she barely heard the softly spoken words, "…orn, please keep him safe. Help him to get well again and…" the sweet voice choked back a sob, "… help him to move on."

Julie's heart ached for the young lady _and_ for her son. At the same time she felt frustration, _Why won't she give him a chance?_ She forgot her decision to leave and she spoke up, "Good morning."

Kyoko was jerked out of her reverie, causing her to loosen her grip as she flailed her arms. Corn fell out of her hand and both hands frantically juggled the translucent blue stone until one hand finally enclosed it securely. She breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to discover the origin of the voice. Julie, now that she saw the successful retrieval, was stifling a giggle at the little show. "Gomen, I honestly wasn't intending to startle you. You were so lost in thought that I couldn't think of a better way to… should I have just left you alone?"

"Oh, no!" Kyoko turned her body and moved off of the boulder with haste, "Please, you don't need to leave, Hizuri-san. I come up here almost every morning to…" she glanced toward the horizon again, her eyes becoming sad once more, "anyway, I'm done here and I can let you have the mountain to yourself..."

She started to move off and Julie gently touched her arm, "Please don't leave. I was really hoping to sit down and visit with you this morning."

Kyoko heard the longing in the beautiful older lady's voice and it made her stop and turn, "With me? But… why?"

"Why not? You're pretty, and well-mannered, and mature beyond your years," Julie saw the young lady blush and look skeptical, "And besides, you intrigue me." Julie looked out over the misty sea in the same direction Kyoko had been gazing. "For example, could you tell me who's on the other end of that horizon?"

Kyoko's face became slightly alarmed. Then she made herself relax. _She doesn't know me, so there's no need to be concerned. I almost wish… _This was her Otou-san's wife, the woman who she had sometimes dreamed of meeting. The woman who she had fantasized about as the mother she had never had… one who loved her and cared about her.

Julie continued to watch Kyoko as she saw the young lady's thoughts create subtle changes in her face. _Such an expressive face; she really does belong in the world of acting. _"Is it a man?"

Kyoko stiffened, but the kind, motherly expression in the beautiful woman's eyes struck a chord in her heart. She nodded.

"Was he unkind to you? Did he mistreat you?"

"Oh, no, never!" Kyoko's words blurted out before she could stop them. She covered her mouth in alarm, and then her golden eyes took on a faraway look, "He's the best man in the world. He's talented and reliable and professional. He could be strict at times, but only when I did something wrong and he was correcting me. I learned so much from…" As quickly as she had started speaking, she stopped, realizing that she was saying too much.

Julie was intrigued that the young lady hadn't mentioned looks. That was usually the first thing that women noticed about her son. _Interesting… _"He corrected you? Was it his place to correct you? Isn't that a trifle arrogant?"

Kyoko had already started speaking, and it was a relief to be able to finally speak to somebody about her feelings, "Not at all. He was my sempai, my senior in the world of ac… in the company I worked for. He could be scary sometimes, but only when I was doing something unprofessional or for the wrong reasons… honestly, he is a really good man."

"Do you love him?" Kyoko jerked as if struck, but Julie's eyes held her in place. Ever so slightly, she nodded. For some reason, Kyoko wanted to deal honestly with this woman. More than that, perhaps, she wanted to share her recently realized feelings with someone. It was odd. Even six months ago her grudges would have risen up at the mention of that cursed "L" word. But somehow her separation from Tsuruga Ren had finally made her acknowledge the undeniable truth.

Julie asked, "Then why are you here instead of there?"

Kyoko's eyes took on a look of pain and she turned back to study the horizon. "I… I wish that I could… only…" She faded off, not completing her sentence and leaving Julie yearning for the answer.

Impulsively, Julie stepped forward and lightly took the young lady's hands in her own, "Please, my young friend; please tell me?" Her mother's heart ached for the young woman whose scarred heart lay exposed.

Golden eyes met green… the same green that Kyoko had seen so many times when she looked at her beloved sempai. She didn't think to make any comparison, but the color was somehow a comfort. And this woman seemed to want to make a connection with her. Those eyes tugged at her heart and Kyoko found herself speaking without any conscious decision to do so. "He is better than me, Hizuri-san. He could have any woman… and he deserves the best. I am… I am not worthy of such a man."

"Did he tell you that he loved you?"

Kyoko's answer came out like a soft wail, "Yes!" Poor sempai; he must have been caught up in the moment… we worked really closely together for a while… he must have become confused… that's all."

"So, you think that he was being sincere?" Julie asked softly.

Kyoko remembered his eyes as he suddenly embraced her on that early dawn. _It was their final day as the Heel siblings. The movie would go "in the can" by the end of the day. Tsuruga Ren would depart soon for the filming, while Kyoko would remain behind and collect the luggage. At noon he would return, check them out, and drive her and their luggage to their respective homes. Kyoko felt an inexpressible sense of loss. So much had happened in their time together… so many wonderful moments. Kyoko had never felt closer to anyone in her life and she didn't want it to end._

_She wasn't even aware of the tears that ran down her face as she stood there, but Tsuruga Ren was. His large, strong hands grasped her shoulders and gently turned her until they were face-to-face. His eyes… his expression… his smile… everything about him was speaking to her, telling her something that her frightened, lonely heart was not ready to grasp. "Tsur…," her words were broken off as the tall man pulled her body into a strong embrace. At first she was alarmed, but his warmth and scent overpowered her fears and she felt herself melting into him._

_She felt the rumbling of his chest before she became aware that he was speaking. Through her daze she slowly began to unscramble those words and find meaning. "…love you. I've been in love with you for more than a year, Kyoko, and I've wanted to tell…"_

_Reflexively, she pushed back, placing her hands on his chest and pushing away. At first he resisted her efforts, but slowly, reluctantly his grip weakened and Kyoko was suddenly free. As soon as she was out of his embrace, she wanted to run back into it; to reclaim that feeling. Instead she looked up at him with bewilderment, "Cain…?"_

_The tall man's face looked both worried and frustrated, "No, Kyoko-chan… I'm talking to you as Tsuruga Ren. I'm not acting. I lo…"_

"_NO!"_

_Ren's face became fixed… maybe even angry, but Kyoko didn't relent, "It's not possible, Sempai. It's just because we were so close… here… as siblings. I'm not somebody that people can love. Nobody loves me because I'm not worth loving."_

_Ren's anger faded, to be replaced by a look of tenderness, "You're wrong, Kyoko-chan. A lot of people care for you. I love you, and I've been in love with you for a long time. You are not unworthy… in fact, if anyone is unworthy, it's me."_

_Kyoko stood there looking at him for a long time, unmoving. Finally, she looked up at the tall man with pleading eyes, "Can… can we talk about this later… when you come back?"_

_Four hours later, when he returned to the hotel, she was already on a bus heading south along the eastern coast of Japan. Even as the kilometers passed by, she was cursing herself for her cowardice. It began to rain, matching her mood. As the rain beat a staccato rhythm on the roof of the bus, her mind matched the pattern with one of her own. Over and over it was saying, "He loves me. He loves me. He loves me…"_

"He was sincere." She spoke softly, still lost in the memory.

"So you love him, and he loves you; what's the problem?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted Kyoko to vocalize her insecurities so that they could take the next step.

Kyoko never answered the question, because just at that moment Takage Keitaro sprinted breathlessly up the final slope to the top. He looked confused, then disappointed when he recognized Julie. He was still breathing heavily as he bowed, "Good morning, Hizuri-san. How are you this morning?"

Julie had seen the disappointment and had understood. _He was hoping to spend time alone with her. Kuon, this man is serious competition. You need to get your act in gear or you will lose her eventually._ "Good morning, Police Chief. I am doing very well. I woke up and saw this wonderful mountain and I just had to climb it. Of course, I'm too old to run it like you just did. I suppose that I will head down now." She turned as if to depart, but stopped and face Kyoko again. "Young lady, I hope that we can continue our conversation soon?"

Kyoko bowed gracefully, "Of course, Hizuri-san. I would be honored to speak with you at any time that our mutual schedules will allow."

Julie smiled, waved to both young people, and began her trek down the mountain.

* * *

Takanami Aika stood silently and fumed as the early morning ferry eased into its slip. Her article about Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko had been rejected by her editor as idle speculation. "Get me provable facts, Aika, or don't waste my time. The speculation about Mogami Kyoko is old news. Get me something else." She had protested, _probably_ too strongly, and she had _probably_ used language that was a little too strong.

She _knew_ she had overstepped her position when the editor called her back into his office the day before. "Aren't you from Ukita Island, Aika?"

Her shoulders had tensed as her editor gave her an evil grin. They had spoken often enough that he knew her deep desire to separate herself from her past and be perceived as metropolitan. Whatever was coming, he already knew that she wouldn't like it. "Yes, I am from Ukita."

He steepled his hands and smiled triumphantly, "Good. It turns out that Hizuri Julie, alias Julie Swan, is on Ukita right now with models and a camera crew. I want you to go there and interview her." He had raised a single, challenging eyebrow, daring her to protest.

So now she stood fuming as the ferry bumped into the dock of the last place she wanted to be. It wasn't that she hated Ukita Island… her parents lived there… it had been her home for eighteen years. But it was also the place where she had repeatedly been made to feel backward and insignificant by the arrogant tourist population… and she did hate that.

She _had_ wanted to come back for a visit, but not until she had made her name as a top-journalist. She wanted her friends and family to point at her with pride and say, "That's Takanami Aika, well, actually, that's not her _real_ name. She's a big-time reporter, and she's from our island!" But that wouldn't happen now. Right now she was nothing, and all of her talk of big dreams would probably seem laughable to the islanders. It would be even worse if she were recognized by any of the west-siders. She was faced with a dilemma: should she track down Hizuri Julie, get the interview, and board the ferry before she was recognized, or should she call her parents and let them know that she was on the island? And what about _him_?

She had been quite surprised to find out that someone like Hizuri Julie, a sophisticated model, designer, and businesswoman, would choose to stay at the Morishita Ryokan. The last she had heard, the place had fallen into disrepair. She had worked a summer for the couple. She had loved the okami-san and barely tolerated the grouchy old taisho. She had felt sorry for the man when his wonderful wife had passed away, but not enough to want to stay in a hotel that he ran by himself… _it must be quite a mess. _. _I wonder why Hizuri-san didn't choose one of the resort hotels?_

If anyone from the bus recognized her, they gave no indication of it. There were several young men who admired her openly, and a pair of school-aged girls who looked her over carefully to decide if she might be a celebrity. But Norita, the aged bus driver never gave any sign of recognition. She didn't know whether to be pleased or hurt by that. In her time at the university, and since becoming a reporter, she had worked hard to learn how to create a sophisticated image. She knew that she looked beautiful and worldly-wise to others… but when she looked in the mirror she still saw the rustic island-girl.

She was lost in her own thoughts, not seeing her surroundings, when the sound of the bus' engine changed. She blinked and took in the scenery, realizing that they had reached Old Town and were heading up the hill towards the ryokan. Gathering her few goods, she sat tensely, waiting for the bus to stop in front of the ancient-looking wooden structure. _It looks well kept, but it still looks like a shogun's castle._ The bus stopped and she walked quickly down the aisle to the front. When she reached the end she glanced at Norita, who nodded to her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Welcome back, Miss," he said quietly.

She returned his smile tentatively, and then she was on the street and the bus was moving away. She was startled to realize how pleased it made her feel to be recognized. _I guess that I better call my parents before the word spreads. _She was just dialing the number on her cell phone when the tall, muscular and handsome police chief and a pretty young lady walked, laughing and talking, off of the mountain trail.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings without recognition. For the last two days he had drifted in and out of consciousness, not differentiating between dreams and reality. Now he was fully awake, but unable to understand where he was. Just at that moment a middle-aged woman in a nurses uniform walked in. "Tsuruga-san! Good, I'm glad to see that you finally awoke."

"Where…" he had to clear his throat to find his voice, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Takarada Mansion, Tsuruga-san, in the sick room. You've been very sick for the last few days, but you're over the worst of it now. No… please don't try to get up yet." She placed on hand on his shoulder and gently but firmly pushed him back onto the bed. Even if he had tried to resist, he felt too weak to win the struggle. "You're improving, but it'll take a little bit to get your strength back. Until then, you need to do what I tell you, okay?"

Ren felt his eyes closing and was unable to find the force of will to stop them. As his head sank into the softness of the pillow and darkness overtook him, he wished that a different face was looking down at him.

He woke again, hours later, to find himself alone. He felt strong enough now to sit up, and he did so before anyone could come in and stop him. Fully awake, he took in his surroundings. He recognized this room now as the one Lory had set up for his wife so that she could spend her last days at home instead of at the hospital. When Ren moved his arm he felt resistance. He looked down to see the IV stuck into the back of his hand. He couldn't remember a time where he had ever been in this condition. It shocked him to realize that he must have been quite sick to require this level of care.

There was a light knock on the door. He looked over and was surprised to see Kotonami Kanae standing there. He had seen her quite a bit when she and Kyoko were still in the LoveMe Section. Back then she had always seemed to look upon him with a certain amount of suspicion. It was clear that she placed a different interpretation on his almost daily visits than Kyoko did. Kyoko had decided that he was merely checking in on his kohai, and he had let her believe that. But Kotonami had merely smirked and shook her head… placing the more correct interpretation on his actions. Since Kyoko had fled, she had almost avoided him altogether… which made this visit seem odd.

"May I come in?" When he nodded, she stepped into the room and used a foot to push the door shut behind her. It was only then that he saw the medium-sized box in her hands. "I have something here… a care package from… well I think you can guess who it's from."

Ren felt his heart quicken and his breath catch as he looked at the box more closely. "She… she knew I was sick?" When the raven-haired young lady nodded, he held her eyes and desperately started to ask, "Where…"

"Don't!" Her blue eyes were hard and unyielding, "Even if you ask, I won't tell you." Kanae saw the hurt in his eyes and her heart softened, "Look, I believe that you meant the words that you told her, even if she's too dense to believe. But _she's_ my friend, and I won't break my promise. I _hope _that you'll finally get off of your butt and go find her… but it's up to you… I won't help."

"Is she…" Ren's composure was a tenuous thread as he struggle for his words, "Is she well? Is she doing okay?"

If Kanae still held any doubt concerning Tsuruga Ren's feelings for Kyoko, those doubts vanished. The man in the bed was not the cool, sophisticated megastar. He was just a lonely, troubled man who was deeply in love and worried. She still felt a surge of jealousy, not wanting to lose her friend; but she also knew that her friend needed this man. "She's okay. She's not happy, and I don't think that she ever will be until she's back where she belongs… with the people that she belongs with… but she is okay. Here," she set the box down and used a key to break the tape. "I'll leave this with you. If you want me to relay a message, call."

She turned on her heel and walked to the door. At the door she turned back, "You would be a fool if you don't track that girl down and make her see your true feelings, Tsuruga-san. I won't help you, but I do wish you good luck." And then she was gone.

* * *

**Notes: **My father is going into surgery this morning. Thank you for your prayers and your words of support. _LFU._

_The contents of the care package, and her message, will be revealed in the next chapter._


	9. Encounters

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 9 – Encounters**

Takage Keitaro was enjoying his morning immensely. Fumiko seemed more animated and talkative than she normally was on her way down from the mountain. He had come upon her on two different occasions where she had been gazing longingly toward the northeastern horizon. He knew that there must be a man there, far away yet still close in her heart. It hurt a little, but it didn't discourage him. He also had a love that didn't work out.

The woman he loved had made it abundantly clear that she no longer wished to be with him. He had feared that response when he chose to return to Ukita Island, but it still hurt. _We both have different dreams; that's all. She longs for the big city, which I detest. I long for Ukita Island; which she despises._ There's really no room left for compromise, I guess.

Keitaro hadn't formed any plans to find a new girlfriend when he returned to the island. In fact, he had still held onto the impossible hope that things might work out someday. Yet when his eyes had met the sad golden eyes of Morishita's new okami-san, he had sensed a kindred spirit. He wasn't in love with Asahi Fumiko, but he knew that someday he could be.

There was something unique about her. Sometimes it almost seemed to him… and to others as well… that she was the spirit of the island in human form. That was ridiculous, of course; but the air of mystery about her, and her otherworldliness seemed to mark her as someone beyond human understanding. Who was she? Where had she come from? How could one so young project such strength and grace?

Not for the first time Keitaro had been tempted to steal a fingerprint and conduct a search through the Nippon Identification Database. It wasn't that he believed her to be a criminal… it was just that he was positive that this young lady had a story… some mysterious past beyond her daily life. He didn't do so, however. They were friends, and he wanted her trust far more than he wanted her secrets. Eventually he wanted both, and much more.

So he was quite pleased when she seemed to be so animated and talkative on their way down the mountain. Of course, her talk was uncharacteristically airy and light; without substance. Still, he was determined to enjoy this moment anyway. As they reached the bottom of the path and strode out onto the flat path leading toward the ryokan, he glanced away from the pretty face of his hiking partner and suddenly stopped short. His hiking partner took two more steps before she turned to speak to him and realized that he was behind her, frozen in place. His eyes were fixed on a location past her, and she followed that gaze to see a very pretty young lady in a stylish business suit.

"Akemi," Keitaro said, by way of a stiff, confused greeting. Kyoko looked between the two as the young lady replied, "Keitaro… kun." Kyoko, sensing that these two had much to discuss, said, "Takage-san, I must return to work. Perhaps later you could introduce me to this young lady?" Keitaro continued to focus on the young lady. "Bring her by the ryokan for some tea?"

Sensing the tension and wanting to escape, Kyoko bowed gracefully to both man and women before quickly moving off towards the entrance. In truth, she was happy to break off her conversation with Takage-san. She knew that she had rambled on to Takage Keitaro in order to mask her own confusion. Her mind was muddled and her heart ached from the mountain conversation with Hizuri Julie. She had said more to her than to any other person except for Moko-san. She was torn between regret at having said so much and a longing to tell all to this wonderful older lady.

Having worked in the entertainment industry, Kyoko had become used to meeting beautiful people. But Hizuri Julie was beyond the normal, even in that industry. In her forties she was still stunningly beautiful. More than that, she had seemed so kind and caring on the mountain top. What a change from the feelings Kyoko had sensed on the previous day! _Was I wrong about that? Maybe I just misunderstood her yesterday. I really want to talk to her again._

Keitaro felt his old feelings surging up as his eyes took in his high school sweetheart's new look, "Akemi, how are…"

"It's Takanami Aika now, Takage-san," She answered coldly. She felt unaccountably angry as she looked at her handsome, strapping ex-boyfriend. Despite herself, she couldn't resist asking the question that was bothering her, "Who's the girl?"

Keitaro blinked, having completely forgotten his hiking partner in his shock of encountering Akemi on the island. "The girl…? Oh, you mean Asahi Fumiko? She's Morishita's new okami-san. She's done wonders with the place… you'll have to go and…" his words faltered as his mind insisted on the apparition before him, "… you're here… I never thought that I'd see you here again…"

"Well, I'm not staying, that's for sure!" The shock of seeing Keitaro with another woman… a pretty, smiling young woman… made her speak more sharply than she'd intended. She saw Keitaro's mouth stiffen and immediately regretted her tone, "I… I was sent out here to interview Hizuri Julie. I have to rush back as soon as I get the interview…" Her voice became soft as she quietly said, "You look good."

They had fought so often during their college days as neither wanted to compromise on their dreams. Still, underneath it all was the mutual understanding that their emotions were running high because they didn't want to part. Keitaro responded to her apologetic tone by relaxing. "You look good too, Akemi. In fact, you look quite sophisticated and worldly… just what you've always wanted."

The feelings were still there between them; but the distance seemed greater… an ever-widening chasm of differing goals. Akemi sensed that and nodded, "It _is_ what I've always wanted. I should go now, before Hizuri Julie disappears."

"She will probably be in the shower. She was on the mountain this morning and headed down just before we did. I have to go to work now. Take care, Akemi. Call your parents, okay?"

They nodded to each other and walked in opposite directions, both feeling that there was so much more to be said.

* * *

Ren positioned himself comfortably on the bed so that he could extract the items in the box and examine them one-by-one. _Kyoko sent me this. She knew I was sick and she put this together with her own hands. _He felt a surge of almost overwhelming hope at the idea. Some insecure part of his psyche had been telling him for months that Kyoko had forgotten about him; that she had moved on with her life. Yet here, in his hands, was the evidence that she hadn't forgotten.

Hands trembling slightly from his ordeal and his excitement, he pulled open each flap to look inside. There, placed with Kyoko's usual care, were cloth-wrapped packages stacked neatly and orderly. He pulled out the first item and untied the knot. It was a small, pretty ceramic bowl with a lid. Inside were green pills and a hand-written note, "This is chorella. Please ignore the color of the pills. These pills will help to remove toxins from your body." His hands trembled as he held the note, but he forced himself to calm down and set the bowl and note aside. The next held cashews, and the note read, "cashews are rich in zinc, a necessary mineral that you probably are not getting enough of." He sighed and set this aside as well. There were more containers, holding oolong tea, eucalyptus, rosewood, goldenseal, Echinacea, and peaches. Each item held a small, handwritten, impersonal note.

He was torn between despair and anger. _She won't even use my name. Why would she send me all of this and not even…_ He saw it then, lying in one dark corner in the bottom of the box. His weakened, trembling fingers had difficulty grabbing it. Once it was in his hands, he impatiently flung the box aside and turned the envelope so that the flap was visible. She hadn't sealed it, but he still had difficulty getting the envelope open due to his desperate haste. Finally the folded letter was in his hands and the mangled envelope was also tossed aside.

After all of his haste, he suddenly felt hesitant to read Kyoko's words. If this letter was as impersonal as the rest, he would know that he had lost her forever. Then he cursed his cowardice and unfolded the single sheet. It read:

_Dear Sempai,_

_Please use the items that I have sent you to get healthy and stay healthy so that you can live a full and happy life. I know that it is wrong for me to send you this package after the way that I acted, but I can't bear the idea of you being sick and alone._

_In the last year I have had the time to deeply regret the way that I left. If you can find it in your heart, please forgive your former little sister. I did not leave because there was anything wrong with you. If I was worthy of such a thing, there is nothing I would want more than to spend my life with you. Now I can't help but wonder what you must think of me; a person who runs away and abandon's her responsibilities. I know that you must wonder why you wasted your time trying to teach me. I'm so very sorry to be such a disappointment._

_So please live a good, healthy life. Find a love who is worthy of you, Sempai. You deserve to have someone who you can be proud of. I only wish that I had been able to be that person._

_Sincerely,_

_Mogami Kyoko_

* * *

"Yes?" Julie finished tying her scarf as the door slid to the side and she saw Maki kneeling there, back erect and expression sincere, "Maki-san?"

"Ma'am, there's a lady identifying herself as Takanami Aika here asking to interview you. She's a reporter for _Tokyo Daily News_. Do you wish to speak to her?" Maki recognized the reporter as Namura Akemi, but had decided to remain silent. Everyone knew that Akemi had left the island to make a name for herself on the mainland. If she wanted to change her name, it was her business. Personally, Maki thought the lady was crazy to throw off someone like Takage Keitaro, but it wasn't her place to say so.

Julie rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and took a deep breath. _They even tracked me down on this little island… oh well… _"Please ask her to wait… hmmm… do you have a small meeting room?"

"Yes, ma'am. We have several. I think that the Snowflower Room would be perfect for you. It opens up and looks out over the ocean cliffs."

"Then, if possible, I would like to meet with her there. Please tell her that I'll be down in five minutes… thank you." She started to turn back to the mirror and then stopped, "Oh, and Maki-san?"

Maki had almost completely slid the door shut. She pushed it open slightly to ask, "Yes ma'am?"

"That was very gracefully done. You are a credit to your Okami-san."

Maki blushed with pleasure, nodded, and finished closing the door.

Julie smiled softly. _Mogami Kyoko's influence here is amazing. She could easily work her way to the top in this profession, if that is what she desired. I just hope that Kuon can change her mind. _She didn't even think about the fact that her attitude had taken a full 180 degree turn in the last twenty-four hours.

When Julie walked into the lobby, she put on her public smile and prepared to greet her visitor. Just as Maki was about to guide her to the Snowflower Room, Kyoko stepped out of her room behind the front desk, once again in her okami-san character. She bowed gracefully to Julie and was about to turn when Julie's call stopped her, "Okami-san, may I make a request?"

Kyoko, projecting the sublime calm of the hotel matron, turned back to face the older lady. "How may I be of service?"

"I am about to go into the lion's den with a reporter, and I think that it will give me the upper hand if I can formalize the meeting. Would you have the time for a short tea ceremony? If you are too busy…"

"I would be happy to serve you, Hizuri-san. I can only spare thirty minutes, so I will…"

"Please, Okami-san, don't worry. I will explain your need to absent yourself to my guest."

Aika looked up from her seated position as the door slid open and Julie let herself in. She had been pointedly and stubbornly refusing to admire the view, as if afraid that the beauty of the panoramic ocean cliff scene would draw her back to the island. When she saw Hizuri Julie, it took her a moment to catch her breath. Working in Tokyo she had encountered many very beautiful men and women, but none so far had equaled this woman. Neither the internet photos nor her press package had shown the true beauty of this lady who was already in her middle ages. It made Aika feel both envious and intimidated at the same time.

The older woman's greeting, however, was friendly and relaxed, so Aika put away her initial feelings and tried to concentrate on the task at-hand. "My name is Takanami Aika, from Tokyo Daily News. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me this morning, Hiz… should I address you as Hizuri-san or Swan-san?"

Julie brushed away the issue with a light wave of her hand, "Whichever is the easiest for you. They are both me."

Before Aika could answer, there was a light rap on the door and it slid open to reveal the young lady who had been on the path with Keitaro. She was dressed now in a beautiful blue kimono with white flowers and she was kneeling with perfect posture, looking almost like a picture herself. Julie said, "Please enter, Okami-san." She turned back to Aika, "Forgive my presumption, but I felt that it would be nice to enjoy a tea ceremony in such a beautiful setting. Do you mind?"

Aika's eyes were fixated on the beautiful young lady at the door. When she had seen her on the path she had thought her pretty. Now her estimation had moved her up. The young okami-san projected such an air of grace and peacefulness. _She looks like she just walked out of a different period in history. Is she really only a friend to Keitaro?_ She suddenly realized that she had been spoken to, and she snapped around to face Julie, "I'm sorry, Hizuri-san… I was distracted for a moment. A tea ceremony would be nice, thank you."

They were all silent as the young lady in the kimono went through the simple-but-elaborate movements of the tea ceremony. Aika had been trained in the ceremony herself, at the insistence of her mother, but she felt inadequate now. She had never seen one so young perform everything so well. She felt torn between admiration and jealousy, though she didn't recognize or acknowledge the second feeling for what it was. After all, she was the one who had broken it off with Keitaro. If he decided to be interested in… Her thoughts were interrupted as the bowl of tea was set in front of her and golden eyes met hers. Julie had indicated that Aika was her guest and therefore should be served first, even though the age disparity usually dictated that Julie should be first.

As Aika followed the prescribed pattern and drank down the slightly bitter tea, something in the back of her mind tickled. Those eyes were quite remarkable, really. Had she not been concerned about Keitaro, her reporter's instincts might have suggested something about those eyes. As it was, she felt another surge of concern that those eyes might lure Keitaro in. Fighting back her thoughts, she performed her previous motions in reverse order and sat the bowl in front of the young lady.

For her part, Julie watched the interaction between the two young ladies with growing concern. She hadn't really given it any thought until that point, but now she realized that she had pulled Mogami Kyoko into a difficult situation by bringing her into a room with a Tokyo reporter. Yes, Kyoko looked much different than before, but it was still dangerous to take such chances. But if Kyoko was concerned, she showed no signs of it. Julie felt a certain possessive pride as she watched the young lady her son loved performing the tea ceremony. _She really is a remarkable young woman._

The bowl passed to Julie now, and she twisted the bowl in her hand just as she had been taught in her teens. Over the lip of the bowl she observed the reporter's continued interest in Mogami Kyoko and decided that it would be wise to end the ceremony there. After the appropriate motions she handed the bowl back to the young lady and said, "Thank you, Okami-san, for taking the time out of your busy schedule to do this for us. I will let you go now so that you can prepare for the noon crowd. With perfect grace, the young lady stood, retrieved the tea service, and bowed out of the room.

Julie turned back to the reporter, whose eyes were fixed on the door. "That was pleasant. Fascinating young lady, isn't she?"

Aika started and turned back to face the older woman, "Forgive me. I met the young lady on the path this morning with the new police chief…"

"Takage Keitaro; a nice young man. They have become friends, as I understand it."

"You seem remarkably well-informed, not being a native of this island."

"In my profession, one learns to keep one's eyes open and ears to the ground. In a way, acting, running a business, and managing models requires many of the same skills demanded of a reporter. Now, I assume that you have some questions that you would like to ask me?"

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Kyoko might have been a little concerned about the amount of notice she had received from the young lady reporter, but her mind was elsewhere. _I shouldn't have written that letter. I said too much. _Kyoko hadn't intended to express her recently acknowledged feelings for Tsuruga Ren, but her hand had almost moved on its own as she had penned the letter. By now, assuming that he was well enough to wake, he would have read the letter. _I'm a fool. By now he has surely moved on. He has to realize that I'm not… _she didn't continue the thought because it hurt too much. She knew now that she desperately wanted to believe her sempai's words, spoken on that balcony so long ago. She wanted him to truly love her, as ridiculous as that sounded to her.

Outside clouds were moving over the island, masking the sun and causing a chill in the warm summer sky. Those clouds matched her feelings at that moment.

The modeling work was completed in the early afternoon. As much as Julie wanted to continue her conversation with Kyoko, she sensed the young lady's reluctance to continue. Time constraints demanded that the return trip be made that day, so everyone had their bags packed and the bus driver was loading up the undercarriage storage compartments. Julie gently led the Okami-san aside for a private moment before climbing onto the bus. "Young lady, I truly enjoyed our conversation this morning. I want to give you my number and email address. It would please me greatly if we could talk again. One other thing: I think that any young man would be proud and happy to take you back. Stop underselling yourself. If you love your man, you should return to him. Forgive my interference."

Kyoko's voice was soft with unspent tears as she replied, "I will think on your kind advice, Hizuri-san. And yes, I would dearly love to correspond with you. Please take great care in going home."

When dinner service was over, the two friends, who had seen the look of depression on their okami-san, together reached a silent consensus. They went to the kitchen, where the Taisho and his great-nephew were reviewing the market list for the following morning. Satoko took the lead, "Taisho, we would like to abduct the Okami-san for the night and drag her to my house. She seems like she could use a night away. Is that okay?"

Kazue snorted in the background, but everyone ignored him. Even Taisho knew about the confrontation between his great-nephew and his okami. He had decided not to interfere, though he was disappointed that there seemed no hope of a match between the two young people. Morishita nodded to the two teens, "Take her and make sure she laughs a little. I don't know what's on her mind, but she seems depressed. Thank you."

Once they were gone, he turned on his nephew, "In many ways, Kazue, you've matured. That's why I can't understand your entirely unprofessional attitude towards that young lady. Frankly, I'm disappointed in you. And with that, he walked out, leaving the dumbfounded younger chef standing alone.

* * *

**Notes: **First of all, a family report. My father is alive and as well as can be expected after having his chest cracked open for five-way bypass surgery. In fact, he's now home and under the care of another member of the family. Thank you all for your kind best wishes and prayers.

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I have had enough of family gatherings and hospitals to last for quite a while… I hope.

No, Julie didn't drag Kyoko back. The reasons for this will be presented in the next chapter. Please trust me. The letter might seem a little out of character for Kyoko, but I wanted her to express her true feelings, if only in a vague way. This is a slow chapter, but it is laying the groundwork for all that is to follow. I'm going to work on a chapter for _The Shadow's Heart_ now.


	10. Persona

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of speaking his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 10 – Persona**

Satoko and Maki were grinning triumphantly as they dragged the still-resisting Fumiko down the street towards Satoko's house. They had been trying to convince their friend to have a sleepover for months and months, with no success. Satoko had come up with the brilliant idea of recruiting the Taisho's assistance, so she claimed the privilege of having the sleepover at her house.

The two friends loved Fumiko. She was so… interesting and different. She might be their boss at the ryokan, yet she was never harsh or bullying. When they needed to be corrected or advised, she spoke softly and simply, making her instructions clear. They knew that she had a temper, as a matter of fact, which made her seem even cooler to them. She could back down a big, gruff man like Morishita's nephew, and she could even control the rowdy men who sometimes became drunk at the restaurant, with a simple change of her demeanor.

They held her arms, one on each side, as they talked and laughed in their careless schoolgirl way. Kyoko, for her part, reluctantly gave in to their jollity and decided to just have fun. She missed her own best friend terribly, wishing that Moko-san could be there on this cloudy, cool evening. Phone calls were not enough, and she felt terribly lonely. As much as she liked these two girls and valued their friendship, she couldn't confide in them about her sempai and the feelings that persisted in plaguing her rebellious heart.

Satoko waved and called out, "Good evening, Mayor Namuro!" as they passed a gazebo that sat in the shadows of a tree-lined garden. Kyoko glanced over and saw two figures silhouetted against the sky. One was definitely the mayor, but the other, though female, was not Namuro's wife.

Maki casually waved as well, and then said, "It appears that you may have competition for Chief Takage's heart after all."

It took Kyoko a moment to realize that Maki was speaking to her, "I keep telling you, Maki-san: Takage-san and I are only friends; nothing more." But her curiosity was peaked nonetheless, "Who's sitting with Mayor Namuro?"

"That's his daughter, Akemi. She and Takage-san were the item in high school. She's a big-time reporter in Tokyo now. She even changed her name. Oh, that's right: you met her this morning with Hizuri-san. She said her name was…"

"Takanami Aika," Kyoko supplied. "She met up with Takage-san and I on the trail, and later I served tea to her and Hizuri-san in the Snowflower Room. I hope she didn't misunderstand, seeing the police chief and I walking together."

The two friends looked at each other behind Kyoko's back and shook their heads. It was clear that Fumiko was completely oblivious concerning how the young, handsome police chief felt about her. Their silent message to each other, loosely translated, would have been: _Is she crazy! I'd love to have him look at me in that way._ Still, despite her seeming obliviousness concerning men, they still loved their interesting friend.

* * *

Mayor Namura sat silently and watched his beautiful daughter as she followed the three girls with her eyes. He knew what she was thinking because he had already endured thirty minutes of questioning about Asahi Fumiko. Earlier when he could endure no more, he had said what he really wanted to say, "If you're so concerned about someone stealing Keitaro away, then come back here and fight for him!"

Now, as the young ladies strolled by on the street, he felt his daughter's seething anger and regretted his outburst. It had been the wrong thing to say, and he knew it, "Look, Akemi… I'm sorry for what I said. Your mother and I support you and your dream of making it big in Tokyo. Just remember: all choices have consequences attached, and even dreams have their cost."

Akemi watched the three girls crest the next little hill and disappear before replying, "I know, father." They sat silently for a little longer until a damp breeze made them both shiver.

"It's going to rain soon, Akemi. Let's head back inside."

As father and daughter walked hand-in-hand toward the house, Akemi spoke into the night. "They're only friends, right?"

* * *

To Satoko and Maki, Asahi Fumiko was the epitome of grace and class. Both unconsciously and consciously they imitated her, trying to style themselves to be more like their golden-eyed friend. Satako's parents could see the difference too. Before meeting Fumiko, the two girls had been typical rebellious teenagers. They hadn't caused any real trouble, but they had managed to worry their guardians. Lately they had been transforming into wonderful young ladies. Their parents had been friends forever, before the accident. They often met and conferred about their daughters. Satako's parents agreed that Morishita's mysterious young okami-san was a good influence on their daughter, and they loved her accordingly.

So when the three girls showed up at the door of the Ezakiya residence, Satoko's parents were effusive in their greetings. Kyoko was embarrassed at the way the elders seemed to fawn over her, and she was grateful when her friends dragged her up the stairs. "Are they always like that when you bring guests over?"

Maki giggled, "I've never seen them act like that. I think that it's just because you're a celebrity."

Kyoko's face became alarmed for a moment. The girls interpreted her expression as surprise and laughed, "Relax Fumiko-san, we talk about our okami-san all of the time. They tease us and ask us if you're a rock-star or something. You shouldn't be so tense; they like you."

Kyoko allowed herself to breathe again. For a brief moment she had feared that her true identity had been discovered. Then she scolded herself for her foolishness. _How arrogant I am. I was only a minor actress with a few roles. It's not as if anyone even remembers me now._ She gave them a smile which turned into a frown. "You shouldn't exaggerate things to your parents. Please don't make me sound like I'm something I'm not. Consider how disappointed they'll be when they find out that I'm not what they thought I was."

Satoko hugged the golden-eyed girl affectionately. "No worries there. The more they get to know you, the more they'll love you."

Kyoko hid her grimace. _They don't know me. They only know my okami persona. _In a way, it was true. The personality that the Ukita Islanders had met was a conglomeration of Mrs. Fuwa, the Okami-san of the Daruma-ya, and her own ideal of what a dignified okami-san should be. When she wasn't working, she had created her interpretation of how a properly trained young lady should act. To her, they were both character sketches. Kyoko had forgotten her own words to Tsuruga Ren, spoken two years before, when she said that she was "finding Kyoko" and trying to create a person she could be proud of. In her mind, her personas were separate from her true personality. She still could not understand that each character was a part of who she was.

Kyoko's concerns were soon pushed aside by the sheer power of the two girls' enthusiasm. Satoko and Maki sat their pretty friend on the bed and started pointing out various items in the room. It seemed that every item had a story attached to it. The two cheery girls had been best friends since before they could talk, so their stories were numerous and often hilarious. By the time that Satoko's mother called them down to dinner, Kyoko had tears in her eyes and her sides ached from laughter.

Dinner, for Kyoko, began as a slightly embarrassing affair. The two friends had made a habit of surreptitiously observing their older friend and mimicking her every movement. She had become used to this at the ryokan, but it was disconcerting when they mirrored her in front of Satoko's parents. She made herself relax, however, when she glanced at Satoko's mother in consternation and saw the older woman's amusement. Satoko must have taken her parents aside and spoken to them, because they had toned down their enthusiasm when the three girls came down to dinner. Still, Kyoko was clearly the guest of honor.

Satoko had a younger brother, named Sanjuro, who burst into the house ten minutes into the meal. He had been tied up in a club event and had not been expecting guests. When he saw Kyoko, he froze for a moment and then gave her a boyish grin. Kyoko liked him right away. Sanjuro was fourteen and had the disproportionate look of a teen boy in the middle of a growth spurt. His hair was disheveled and there were scrapes on both knees. He had a ready smile and a twinkle in his eye as he bowed to her, "G'd evening, Asahi-san. Thank you for taking good care of my sister and my Maki-chan." Kyoko and the parents smiled in amusement as Satoko berated her brother and Maki shrank in her corner from humiliation. The girls had already mentioned Sanjuro's crush on Maki, so Kyoko understood.

Any discomfort vanished as the meal progressed. The Ezakiya household was pleasant and homey. Kyoko could easily understand now why Satoko was such a sweet and lively girl. She imagined that Maki's home must be much the same. It made her feel sad and envious, but only for a moment or two.

The three girls escaped upstairs once the meal was completed. Satoko very deliberately and pointedly closed and locked the door in Sanjuro's face as he tried to follow. Kyoko was able to push aside her own concerns about Tsuruga Ren and her letter as the girls talked and joked with her. As often happens in such a setting, the conversation drifted without any clear design until Maki sighed and looked at her watch. "Asahi-san… can we _please_ call you Fumiko-chan… just for tonight?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded. Maki continued, "Fumiko-chan, would you mind if Satoko and I practiced? We have tryouts tomorrow, and we just _have to_ get in."

"Tryouts?" Kyoko tilted her head slightly inquisitively.

"Oh! Nobody told you?" Satoko jumped in. "Every year the islanders put on a play. We've been doing it since… well, forever I think. Anyway, it's the big event of the summer and we've been in it every year… but only bit-parts you see… only _this year_ we want to get main parts, so we really _have _to practice… if you don't mind?"

Kyoko had to control her breathing before she could speak again. _A script… oh, if I could act again… I miss it so much… _"Wh… What's the name of the play?"

Maki beamed, "It's called _Our Island_. My brother… he's the English and Drama teacher at our high school… my brother Morihiro… I just call him Morie… took the script from _Our Town_ and rewrote it to fit into a setting more like ours. I always thought he was sort of a dufus, but he wrote a really _killing_ script."

"Maybe I could help?" Kyoko said hesitantly, working hard to conceal her inner hunger, "I could read the other parts while you read your parts."

Satoko, on her knees, jumped up and down; making the bed bounce, "That's _great!_ I bet that you would be really good. Here…" she extended a copy of the script to the older girl, "I brought an extra script home for my useless little brother, but he's wasn't interested when he found out that he probably wouldn't get to play Maki's _love_ interest."

Maki blushed and swatted her friend's shoulder while Kyoko's trembling fingers opened the script. The two girls were involved in a full-contact wrestling match for several minutes before they realized that Asahi Fumiko's attention was lost to them. They had to call her name several times before Kyoko looked up with a sparkle in her golden-eyes. "Can we start from the beginning? We can split the parts and perform a script reading. What parts were you going to audition for?"

Neither girl had ever seen such a look in their mysterious new friend's eyes before. They were instantly captivated and they could not have said no to anything she requested. Maki's brother had kept the same types of characters as the original; the narrator/stage manager, the mothers and fathers, the doctor, and the tragic young lovers. Many of the other characters were similar, while some had the distinctive flavor of Ukita Island. Kyoko had seen the play once, in school, and it had spoken to her heart. Now, as they read through their distributed parts, she forgot her usual reticence and _became_ each character she read. They were halfway through the tragic third act before she realized that her friends had stopped reading and were looking at her with wonder.

"What? Did I miss a line?" She asked and began scanning the page.

The girls spoke in unison, "You're _wonderful_!" Then they both began speaking at once. "The way you read the stage manager…!" "… you were _so cool_ as the doctor…!" "…the girl's mother, at the gravesite…!" Kyoko stood there, bewildered as they gushed over her simple readings. She became alarmed, however, when Maki pulled out her cell phone and declared, "I'm calling my brother! You just _have_ to be in the play!"

"Now… wait… Maki-san, _please_!" Maki looked up at the consternation in the older-girl's eyes. Kyoko had leapt forward to place a restraining hand on Maki's cell phone. "Please, Maki-san… I can't be in your play."

"Why not?" Both girls asked in unison again.

"I'm… it's just not a good idea, okay?"

This time, however, the two friends were unwilling to just cave in. Never before, except in movies and on television, had they ever seen anyone who could make characters come alive in the way that their newfound friend had just done. Maki's expression turned firm, "Asahi Fumiko-san, unless you can give me a good reason not to, I'm calling my brother. Don't even _pretend_ that you can't act. You made me want to cry on that last scene."

Satoko grasped Kyoko's clenched hands and joined in, "_Please,_ Fumiko-chan? We didn't tell you, but every cent we raise goes to help the families of the fishermen who die at sea. It's a tradition, and now that you're part of us, you just _have_ to join in… please?"

* * *

It was late in the evening when Ren woke again to the feel of a small, soft hand changing the cloth on his forehead. He had met his father earlier in the day and had been alarmed to discover that his parents had come to visit. Takarada Lory had assured him that nobody would think anything about it if the Hizuri's were visiting at his mansion. All of Japan who might be interested knew that he and the Hizuri's had been friends for many years. His green eyes looked deeply into the eyes of the person from whom he had inherited that color. He almost said that she shouldn't have come, but he restrained himself. This was the first time he could remember seeing her since he had left*. He might have been young, but he was still well-aware of how he had hurt his mother by his sudden departure at fifteen.

"Dad said that you were on a fashion trip. Did everything go well?"

Julie began to speak, gulped, and just leaned over to hug her son instead. With her face beside his, she said, "I'm so glad that your fever broke, Kuon. You had me so worried."

"You don't need to worry about me, Mom. I'm strong as a horse and dumb as an ox," he used the words his mother had often used when she teased her tall husband. "Honestly, I'm much better now."

Julie's eyes took in the ceramic bowls stacked on his nightstand. "Did Mogami Kyoko send those to you?"

Ren's eyes widened in surprise, which turned into suspicion. "The Boss has been talking, I take it?"

Julie reached out and moved a lock of hair out of her handsome son's face, "Son, only a woman could bring you so low… be honest with me: do you love her?"

Ren could lie to anyone when absolutely necessary, but never to his mother. Until he had met Kyoko, he had never believed that any woman could come close to her stature in his heart. "Yes, I do. I'm not worthy of someone like her, but I can't help it."

Julie frowned slightly, "You still haven't forgiven yourself, have you? The police, the judge, and even that young lady admitted that what happened was not your fault."

"Mom, if I hadn't been so rebellious… If I hadn't gone looking for trouble, then Rick wouldn't have needed to intervene."

"KUON! That man pulled a knife! He _intended_ to kill you! He had already hurt the young woman. Now, I know that it's a tragedy that Rick died… but you _have_ to forgive yourself... if nothing else, for Kyoko's sake. You two are just alike, you know? Neither of you will forgive yourselves and both of you…" Julie abruptly stopped speaking as she realized what she had been saying, but it was too late.

"Mom?" Ren held his mother's eyes as he sat up. "Mom, have you seen Kyoko?"

Julie had spent the morning on the ferry and the afternoon on a small airplane deciding what to say to her son. The motherly instinct to solve her child's problems had waged war in her mind with her womanly understanding of Mogami Kyoko. It wasn't until this very moment that she had finally reached a decision. "Yes, I've met her."

"Where is she? How is she? Why didn't you… did you bring her back with you?"

"I did not. Kuon, sit back and listen to me." Her motherly voice was soft, but firm. Ren slowly allowed his spine to unstiffen until his back rested against the headboard. Julie held his hands as she spoke. "I've met your Kyoko, and I have to say that I can understand why you care for her. I like her very much, and I would gladly accept her as a daughter-in-law."

"Then why didn't…" Ren's words were halted by a soft hand on his mouth.

"Listen to me, please. I can tell you, without any trace of doubt, that she cares deeply about you. She loves you." She saw the hunger and hurt in her son's eyes and it made her heart ache. "The problem is that she's convinced that you are the perfect man and that you would be ruined, somehow, if she gave in to you. I think that she believes that you will go on with your life if she stays away long enough."

Ren's expression denied her last statement, but he waited for his mother to continue. Julie squeezed his hands, "Quite frankly, you've confirmed that to her by the fact that you've made no effort to find her in over a year. I know that you came to Japan to remake yourself into some ideal man who always controlled himself… and I'm proud of you for what you have become; but my Kuon would never have allowed his lady love to disappear like that without tracking her down."

"She asked me not too," Ren said, realizing that his words sounded limp even as they left his mouth. "I was wrong to tell her my true feelings, knowing her past. I hurt her and I was afraid that I would hurt her worse if I persisted."

"That's good, Kuon. It shows that you've matured and that you're ready for an adult relationship… but something is missing. Sometimes, Son, love needs to be selfish."

Ren's expression showed confusion, "I don't quite understand."

"A girl, especially a girl who doesn't believe in herself, needs someone who will search the world, re-route rivers, and crush mountains into rubble to claim her. Despite her words, she needs someone who won't take no for an answer."

"Wouldn't that just make me a brute?"

"Not if you're the right one. If one-hundred other men tried the same thing, she would despise them all. But if the man she truly loves acts possessive of her, then she will finally understand that your love isn't a passing fancy. You have to make her understand that you _intend_ to have and hold her for the rest of your life; and that you _don't_ intend to give up until she finally gives in. She needs a man, not a gentleman."

Ren sat contemplating his mother's words for a long time before nodding decisively. "Okay, I agree. So tell me, where is she?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"What! But you just told me to…"

"I'm not going to tell you, and here's why: right now, because of your decision to hide your identity, she has no idea that we are related. But once this foolishness is finally over, and you start going by your real name again, she will know. When that happens, I want you to be able to say, without any trace of falsehood, that you found her on your own. Don't give me that look. You sat around for over a year making her wait. If it takes you another year to find her… which it shouldn't… then so be it. I already said it, Kuon: she needs you to be a man. You find her, and you bring her back."

She pulled her hands out of her son's, and stood, "And while you're at it, you had better marry her and start making some grandkids. I would _love _to have a little granddaughter who looked just like her… only, the poor little thing will probably look like you instead… mores the pity."

As much as Ren wanted to force the information out of her, he knew that his mother was right. "So… you really like her?"

Julie's eyes became soft as she heard the plea in her tall, handsome son's voice, "I like her very much, Kuon. Now follow her instructions and take all of that stuff she sent you. You've got some work to do and I hate seeing my son shirking his responsibilities like this."

After she had gone, Ren opened the end-table drawer and took out Kyoko's letter. His mother's words had leant new meaning to each line. He trusted her instincts, and his mother's soft voice set off a cadence in his tired head as he rested it back on the pillow. _She loves you. She loves you. She loves you. She loves…_

* * *

The rain was coming down heavily as Mayor Namuro's car pulled up to the ferry pier the next morning. Namuro was just helping Akemi with her bag when a police car pulled to a stop beside them. He looked at Keitaro as the young man climbed out of his car, and he looked over at his daughter. When she nodded, he gave her a hug, climbed back into his car, and drove away. The one-time lovers stood facing each other, oblivious of the rain that was soaking them. Finally, Keitaro stepped forward and took Akemi's suitcase out of her numb hands. "Let's step inside." She followed wordlessly until they were under shelter and then reached out to retrieve her luggage.

Keitaro allowed her to take the suitcase back, but he kept his eyes on her face. "I'm sorry for our meeting yesterday. I've missed you. This place just doesn't seem the same without you here."

As much as Akemi, a.k.a Takanami Aika, wanted to interpret his words in her favor, she knew that Keitaro wasn't giving in. He wanted to live on Ukita. She wanted to live in Tokyo. Her eyes were sad as she reached up and ran her fingers over his identification tag. "Takage Keitaro, Chief of Police; it sounds so distinguished." The ferry horn blared, and her hand dropped, "I have to go, Keitaro. I wish… well, we've been over all of that. I hope that you'll continue to do well. Please keep an eye on my parents for me." She turned, grabbed the handle on her suitcase, and walked out of the building and up the ramp. And then she was gone."

* * *

**Notes: **Don't hate me, please? I promise, he'll find her. The rest must wait for another chapter.

* In the scene with Ren and Julie, I wrote that it was his first time seeing her. In his mind this was true. The last time was while he was still in high-fever, so he doesn't remember.


	11. Dinner Theater

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 11 – Dinner Theater**

Rain and storms can be the bane of the hotelier. Vacationers leave their homes to visit other places, fully expecting that the weather will be fine and that everything will be right with the world. They forget that they have only changed location, and that weather is weather, regardless of how much was paid for their family vacation. And when they get rain instead, who do they blame? Certainly not themselves for failing to check the weather forecast. No, they blame everyone else.

That Saturday morning the ryokan was full to capacity… with unhappy guests. The rain had started two days before and it hadn't stopped or even slowed since then. That weekend was the Island's traditional ocean bird festival, an event that drew multitudes from the mainland and even from other nations. Now it looked like the entire event would be a failure, because even the birds were in hiding. Friday had been fine. Even vacationers can abide with one day of heavy rain, but by the second day everyone was becoming bored and irritable.

All morning long, the guests, and even some of the townspeople, had been lounging in the spacious dining hall, eating and sipping tea. Kyoko and her small staff worked diligently and tried their best to keep the atmosphere pleasant. Unfortunately, even bored, people can only eat and drink so much, after that…

Thankfully, the solution to the disastrous day came in the form of the boisterous and seemingly carefree mayor. He swept in at mid-morning, his hands full with a large bundle. He planted his feet squarely in the middle of the dining room, looked toward the kitchen, and called out, "Morishita, come out and face me!"

Kyoko was alarmed at the normally pleasant mayor's manner, but her two trainees merely smiled. The dining hall was silent as everyone forgot their own concerns and watched the robust man inquisitively. When no response came from the kitchen, Mayor Namura again called out, "Morishita, come out and face me! Or are you finally admitting that I am the better man?"

Maki and Satoko, smiling broadly, opened the storage door and rolled out one of the small low-tables. Morishita walked, or rather stomped out of the kitchen, knuckles on his side. "Look around you, you annoying government parasite. Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Oh ho!" the mayor leaned back and laughed at the ceiling dramatically, "Oh how the mighty have fallen! To imagine that I would see the day when the _Great Morishita_ would back down from a challenge!" Even as he said his last sentence, Maki took the bundle from his hands, sat it on the table, and began unwrapping it. Kyoko relaxed as she saw the ornate game board inside.

Namura sat with exquisite dignity, arms akimbo, and stared down the elderly Taisho. Morishita Kazue walked out and stood beside his great uncle, clearly as bewildered as Kyoko had been. With a dignity matching the mayor's, the Taisho turned to face his assistant untied his knife-belt and apron, and handed them ceremoniously to the younger man. After that, with a "harummph" of disdain, he sat facing the mayor.

The attentive crowd in the dining room saw the board and reacted in different ways. Some sighed in relief, glad to see that it was nothing more serious. Others turned away, annoyed for the same reason. Some became excited, anticipating what promised to be an interesting match. Others, those who preferred to participate rather than watch, began to lose interest immediately. Once again, it was Mayor Namura who offered a solution. "Before I take away your dignity, perhaps we should make this more interesting: You have more boards, right? How about a tournament?" The mayor gestured towards the guest majestically and smiled broadly, "If anyone here would like to accept the challenge, we will hold a Go tournament. If you should defeat all challengers, then Morishita-Taisho will give you one night's stay for free."

As the guests started talking among themselves, Morishita surged up from the floor to face across the table, "You doddering old politician, what do you think that you're doing, giving away my income?"

"So," Mayor Namura puffed up his chest haughtily, "You're afraid, are you? All of those years of cooking mediocre food over a hot stove have weakened your resolve, Taisho. I'm disappointed."

Kyoko, was becoming concerned again, until she saw her two friends grinning behind their hands. She moved over and shooed them to the storage room. "Explain, please. Why do I get the feeling that things aren't what they seem?"

Satoko giggled, "Mayor Namuro and Taisho have been pulling this same prank since before we were born. Taisho is a 4 Dan Go player. He hasn't lost since he used to compete at tournaments on the mainland, a long time ago."

Kyoko let her breath out, unaware of how tense she had been, "And the Mayor?"

Maki nodded, "He's never competed, but he seems to be able to make the Taisho work to win. We should take more boards out." They worked together to gather the boards. While they were looking, Kyoko spotted a competitor's chart, ready for use. Kyoko shook her head in wonder. Her friends had been right; those two had done this before. She thought it was amusing, but it seemed foolish to play such a prank when the vacationers were already cranky.

She changed her mind when she stepped out of the storage room and saw the change in the dining hall. Instead of irritation and boredom, the atmosphere in the hall had changed to interest, and even excitement. She heard the reason for their change in attitude before she saw it. _Smack. Smack. Smack. _When the crowd parted to make room for her passage, she realized that the sound was coming from the two opponents slapping down the rounded pebble-like Go pieces. Already, in the short time it had taken to visit the storage room, the game was in full play. Go was a game that was popular throughout Japan, and nowhere more popular than in Kyoto, so she had seen the game played since early childhood. She wasn't much of a player herself, but she could recognize true skill; these two men had it.

When the vacationers saw what Kyoko, Maki, and Satoko were carrying, there was a rush for the boards. Kyoko quickly realized that she needed to regain control of the situation, so she became the consummate okami-san again. With a pleasant smile, a graceful air, and firmness of command she organized the room and distributed the boards. Choosing several non-players as observer-recorders, she set up the tournament board and placed Maki, who understood tournaments, in charge. Once the games were underway, she and Satoko stepped back and began serving customers again.

In the ten minutes since Mayor Namura had marched into the ryokan, the entire atmosphere had changed. While people were still disappointed about the rain, they were no longer sullen and angry. For the moment, at least, they were pleasantly distracted. Kyoko caught the mayor's eyes and he nodded at her with a boyish grin. Satoko walked up next to her and said, "Well, that really helped to brighten the morning."

Kyoko agreed, "True… but lunch service will begin in two hours, and even this tournament won't keep them happy forever."

"I know," Satoko replied, grinning, "but I have an idea."

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito was pleased and concerned. He was pleased that Tsuruga Ren was back on his feet and back on set, but he was concerned because of the pace that Ren was keeping. "Ren, you should really should be taking it easier. You haven't fully recovered yet, and…"

"Did you arrange my schedule in the way I requested?" Ren asked patiently.

"Yes, of course. But rather than set up a month's vacation, shouldn't you just take it slower now? You might end up in the hospital again."

Ren startled Yashiro by placing a hand on his shoulder. Yashiro had only succeeded in getting Ren to use his given name twice, and the tall man was never demonstrative. He turned slightly to look at Ren's face. There was something new there. The defeated look was gone and something new had taken its place. There was a fire in his eyes. "I'm going to find Mogami Kyoko and bring her home, Yash… Yukihito… and I'm going to need your help."

Yashiro beamed, almost slipping into fan-girl mode, but he restrained himself, knowing that his friend needed something more. "I will help you, Tsuruga Ren. You two belong together. I knew it in my bones. You need each other. But… how do we find her?"

They reached Ren's car and climbed in. After backing out of his parking space and turning onto the road, Ren replied, "People know where she is. I'm positive that Takarada Lory knows, but he will not tell me. Maria-chan loves Mogami Kyoko like a big sister, and yet she hasn't been distraught at all about her disappearance. She even went to the United States to spend the summer with her father. I'm sure that she knows where Kyoko is, but she would never betray the secret, even to me. There are probably others as well. Hizuri Julie has also met with her, but she also refuses to share her location. I can't explain why, but I believe that she is in Japan."

While Yashiro waited for Ren to continue, he pondered the information about Hizuri Julie. It had seemed strange to him when he had seen Ren talking to the beautiful American former super-model the day before. Ren had never mentioned knowing her, but they had been talking like old friends…

Ren turned his eyes from the road for a moment, "Kyoko may have been considered plain at one time, but she's become much more." He returned his eyes to the road and talked almost to himself, "Even in disguise, she's too… how do I describe it when she doesn't even see it herself? Now that she's found her talent, she's really come alive. She's like a beacon that draws people to her. Wherever she is, I will guarantee you that she's having an impact on those around her." He stopped the car at a red light and turned to face Yashiro again, "So we'll start by checking out the local news all over Japan. If Kyoko's in Japan, she's probably making news."

* * *

Kyoko was becoming irritated. Over the last year she had grown used to unwanted male attention. She understood that the combination of her mysterious past and her sudden appearance on Ukita Island had lent her a false allure. She also realized that her successful creation of her graceful and gracious Okami-san persona made her seem attractive. So when several different men became attracted to her and tried to seek her attention, she was able to understand and tolerate their advances. In most instances, she was able to turn them aside by a kindly rejection or, when necessary, by ignoring them.

It didn't always work. There were a few persistent ones, like Yasamura Fujimoto, who continued to appear despite her words on the night of the tea ceremony. He had spent the previous afternoon trying to persuade her to take a shopping trip to the mainland with him. And of course, there were the annoying rumors about her and Police Chief Takage. Perhaps it was natural to assume that she might have feelings for him, since they spent many free hours together, and since he was a very handsome man. Couldn't people see that they were just good friends?

This afternoon, however, it was not the other young suitors, nor the annoying Fujimoto, nor the rumors about Takage Keitaro that were whispered behind her back. What was annoying her was the odd young man sitting in the corner of the dining hall. He had been there since before the beginning of the tournament, and he was still there after the lunch service. He had been staring at her for hours, and it was driving her crazy. What was worse, for some strange reason she couldn't keep from glancing back at him. He wasn't handsome; in fact he might be described as homely. He wasn't tall; he was of medium height, at best. Still, for some strange reason, her eyes were drawn to him. It was irritating.

The tournament had been just the right prescription for the tourist's frustration about the rain. Those who played Go, regardless of their level, jumped in and signed up to play. Those who did not participate either watched the various games, took up other games or wandered off to follow their own muse. As predicted by Maki and Satoko, the Taisho soundly defeated all challengers. Mayor Namura, after giving his older friend a run for his money, chose to wander around and visit instead of joining any more games.

When Kyoko tried to thank him, he brushed it off, "I was bored. My lovely wife was tired of me grousing around the house, so she kicked me out. What else was I to do?" Kyoko suspected that there was more to his actions, but wisely chose to let him play the part of the poor, misunderstood husband.

The tournament had wrapped up and the mollified crowd drifted off to their rooms or even braved the rain. Then everyone drifted back in as lunch service commenced. Kyoko had no idea when the annoying young man had walked in. Maki must have seated him while Kyoko was busy with a group table. She became aware of his presence when a tickle on her neck told her that someone was staring at her. She nonchalantly scanned the room and promptly met the young man's eyes. She nodded in polite acknowledgement, but she gave him no more notice after seeing that he had already been served.

As the meal continued and the first diners stood to leave, the young man remained. He always seemed to have enough on his table to justify his continued occupation of the precious seat, so there was little Kyoko could do about it. She was very aware that he was still watching her, however, and it was wearing on her concentration. It didn't help when his facial expression suggested that he was indulging in some private joke at her expense. As the Okami-san she usually made the rounds of all tables, trying to greet each customer at least once; but this young man somehow made her feel off-balance, so she avoided his table.

She regretted now that she had agreed to Maki's plan for the afternoon entertainment. Despite her repeated refusals to audition for the play _Our Island_, she had retained and almost memorized the extra script Satoko had given her. So when Maki suggested that they do a dramatic reading of the play and allow anyone interested to watch, she had agreed. Now, with the young man's disconcerting presence plaguing her senses, she was having second thoughts. It was too late, though, because Maki had already made several announcements about the event and had even redone the front menu-board to present an artistic invitation.

The rain outside had shown no evidence of slowing, so the disappointed vacationers gradually filled the dining hall once again at the appointed hour. Kyoko's original performance at the sleepover had so inspired her two friends that they had been practicing every spare moment. Kyoko, for her part, had secretly read and re-read the script so many times that she had almost memorized the entire thing.

The vacationers weren't really expecting much, so they were quite surprised when the pretty, young Okami-san changed personalities altogether and became the narrator/stage manager and delivered a strong introduction. Her diction and breath-control, her expressions and movements were perfect, and the audience was hooked. The two friends held their own, following the okami-san's example and changing their delivery with each character they read. Kyoko forgot her other concerns and ignored the young man in the corner as she reveled in acting once again.

Which is not to say that she was able to completely disregard the man. If anything, his expression had become more amused as the play went on. Her professional experience made her able to continue her performance without a mistake, but he was still wearing on her nerves.

There were others watching, of course, who were also fixated on her during her performance. Takage Keitaro seemed almost shocked at this undiscovered side of his friend. Morishita and his nephew had completed their work in the kitchen and they had come out to watch as well. They were both impressed; in fact, Kazue was watching her with respect for the first time. Several of the young male vacationers were sitting up straight with their shoulders squared, lest they catch her attention. And everyone seemed to be enjoying the script-reading.

Kyoko felt her usual sense of disappointment when the performance was over. She always felt so alive when she was acting. She had forgotten how much she had missed it. The audience was clapping enthusiastically, a sensation that she wasn't used to; drama sets were usually closed to the public. The applause was actually very thrilling. Maki and Satoko hugged their friend enthusiastically, themselves swept up in the moment. Many people stepped forward to thank and compliment the trio. Several of the young men tried their best to attract the notice of one or another of the three young girls as well. Takage, Morishita, and even Kazue stepped up and paid their respects. Then Maki stepped back and breathlessly said, "Okami-san, I have someone I want you to meet."

Excusing herself from two young men who were vying for her attention, Kyoko followed Maki. She wanted to stop and go some other direction when she realized that Maki was leading her to the corner table, where that annoying young man was sitting. The man saw their approach and looked at Kyoko with amused eyes. Maki stopped and turned so that she could face both of them. "Okami-san, please allow me to introduce you to my brother Morie… I mean, Nakatami Morihiro. Morihiro, this is my Okami-san, Asahi Fumiko."

The young man with the laughing eyes rose from his seat and bowed, European fashion. "I am pleased to meet you, Asahi Fumiko-san," Kyoko somehow sensed amusement in his voice when he spoke her name. "You read _Our Island_ wonderfully, so I have to say that I'm very disappointed that you didn't audition."

Kyoko looked from Morihiro to Maki with a question in her eyes. Maki answered the unspoken question, "Did you forget? Morie wrote the script."

Kyoko's eyes went wide and she couldn't restrain a wide smile that lit up her face, "Of course! I apologize, Nakatami-san. It has been such an unusual and hectic day that I am no longer thinking straight. You have written a wonderful script, and it is amazing how you have incorporated the spirit and the feeling of Ukita Island into your version of the story."

Maki, her introductions complete, bowed and walked away to help another customer. Morie handsomely gestured for Kyoko to sit, and she did. Now that she was close to him, Kyoko revised her estimate of the young man's looks. He wasn't homely, he was just… different. Maki had a facial bone structure that would make her look beautiful when she matured into it. Morie had the same unusually sharp features, but he would never be handsome. But the sharp angles of his face did give him and exotic look, and they seemed to match his character. "I understand that you are a high school teacher?"

"That is an accurate, though incomplete job description. Ukita, being as small as it is, has a combined school beginning in elementary and continuing on through high school. We also offer satellite college courses through Tokyo University. I teach Middle School, High School, and College English, Literature, and Drama."

"That sounds like quite a lot." Despite her earlier annoyance with this young man, she felt drawn to him now.

He chuckled, "On paper it does sound impressive. In reality I teach seventy students, give or take. My real passion is writing and directing." Kyoko could almost feel the question in his gaze, "Just as your gift is clearly in acting. My sister bragged incessantly about the way that you read the last time, so I had to see for myself…" He paused as Maki, smiling widely, delivered tea to the table. Kyoko gave the girl a mock-scowl now that she realized that she had been set-up. Maki simply smiled wider and walked away. Morie continued, "Which brings me to my question: Why haven't you auditioned, Asahi-san? I have an empty role that only you can fill."

As much as Kyoko wanted to jump at the offer, she felt that she could not. She knew that she was probably being paranoid, but she feared that somebody might recognize her if she began acting again. She had told herself repeatedly over the last two days that she was being ridiculous and that nobody would remember her anyway, but her fears persisted. "I am sorry, Nakatami-san, but I have no interest in being on stage. My place is here, and I am content."

Morie leaned forward, his eyes intense, "I don't believe you."

Kyoko felt her cheeks flushing and she began to get angry at this young man's arrogance. Her earlier irritation at his constant staring came back in a rush. Unintentionally, she took on Natsu's disdainful expression and personality, "Well, Nakatami-san, I guess that I really don't care one way or the other what you believe. Now why don't you act like a good little boy and run along home?"

Nakatami Morihiro grinned triumphantly, as if he her actions and words were precisely what he had hoped for. Scanning the dining hall to make sure that nobody was close by, he spoke softly but confidently, "I'll make you a deal, _Asahi Fumiko-san_; if you'll act as the stage manager-slash-narrator in my play, I'll keep your real name to myself."

* * *

Yasamura Hikachimato, as the owner of eleven hotels, was able to insulate himself from the disgruntlement of the vacationers, but it hadn't helped his own foul mood. It had been weeks since he had first commissioned the private investigation into the identity of Asahi Fumiko, but he still had nothing. If any of the major hotel families were missing a daughter, then they were keeping it a secret. This meant that either her was wrong about her family ties or her family had intentionally sent the girl here to establish a relationship with Morishita.

His other efforts had failed as well. His useless son had failed to catch the young lady's attention. What was worse, the girl _had_ captured Fujimato's interest, to the point that he was continuing his efforts to woo the girl despite his father's specific injunction. Those efforts were unsuccessfull; but it irritated the senior Yasamura that the girl had turned the tables on him. He had even been outwitted in his efforts to secure fingerprints. The family tea set that he had furnished for the tea ceremony that night should have rendered multiple fingerprints, but the young lady had carefully wiped each item at the end of the ceremony without him realizing what she was doing. Had he not been so incensed her response to his offers, he might have had the forethought to retain his cup after drinking, but he had allowed his overconfidence, and then his temper, to get the better of him.

His other project was not bearing fruit either. The young man had not been in contact with him once since his arrival, though reports showed that he was making inroads with the old man. Granted, there was really no need for contact until the inheritance was secured, but Yasamura Hikachimato liked to keep a close control on projects like this. _I may not be able to do anything about that girl yet, but I can certainly remind that young man about who is in charge. _He picked up the phone and dialed a mainland number. Morishita's niece was a greedy, grasping woman… just the type Yasamura liked to deal with in such circumstances. She would make sure that her son came over for a private talk.

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for the long delay. I am spending the week high in the mountains of Montana in a cabin without electricity. It has been a wonderful week so far, but I did want to post this chapter. The nearest town was forty miles away, so now I am sitting in a Barnes and Noble, sending you my update. Anyway, please enjoy. The next update probably won't be available until next weekend.


	12. Conflicts

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary: **_Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 12 – Closing In**

"Okay, that's great folks. We'll wrap it up for tonight and meet up again tomorrow. If you haven't already done so, memorize your lines! We have very few days until opening night." The cast members of _Our Island_ teased and jostled each other off the stage and out of the auditorium. Kyoko made a point of ignoring Morihiro, the director as she gathered her few items and also walked away.

Maki, who had been standing to the side, sighed inwardly. She had been hoping… well, she wasn't sure what she had been hoping… still… It didn't matter anyway. Maki didn't know what her brother had done, but it was clear that Asahi Fumiko wanted nothing to do with him. She loved her brother, but he did seem to know how to annoy people. Sparing only a quick glance for the man, she turned and ran after her okami-san. "Fumiko-san! Wait up a minute!"

Morie watched the retreating figures and shook his head. It had been a stupid idea to blackmail the pretty young lady. He should have tried to reason with her, bargain with her, or appeal to her sense of charity. When his sister had come home after a sleepover and gushed about her okami-san's acting abilities, he had been skeptical. Maki was high-strung and excitable, and she seemed to think that her young boss could do no wrong. Morie had often heard about the mysterious young lady, but he had only ever seen her from a distance. He had worked for Morishita one summer during high school and he had no desire to visit the grouchy old man again; so he never went to see the young lady who seemed to be the talk of the town.

He could see that his sister and her best friend were disappointed when the young lady didn't show up for auditions. Frankly, he was a little disappointed himself. A person who seemed to generate as much universal interest as Asahi Fumiko would be an asset to the play. Even if she couldn't act, which he suspected, her popularity would still bring in the crowds. So when Maki had called him on that stormy Saturday to tell him about their plans to do a dramatic script reading, he had braved the downpour to go and watch.

He was pleased with his decision. Not only was the young lady in question very pretty, but she seemed amazingly familiar. He sat in the corner booth and watched her, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. Morie possessed a near-photographic memory, so the longer he watched her, the more convince he became that he knew her. What was odd was that he knew that he had never met her… somehow he had come to know her without ever actually becoming acquainted with her… she was a mystery, and he was intrigued.

It didn't hurt that she was so pleasant to look at either. It wasn't just her features; truthfully it had taken him a minute or three to decide that she was pretty. It was her manner, her movements, her style. She was what he would describe as a class-act. He understood why Maki was so enamored with the young lady, and why Maki herself seemed to have changed so much recently. He had noticed that his sister's posture had improved, that her speech had become more refined, and that she seemed to have become so much more ladylikel. Watching the young okami-san, he could see that his sister's actions were a mirror of Asahi Fumiko.

Still, it was her familiarity that haunted his mind. _I know her! I don't understand how or why, but I know her._ It wasn't until the lunch service was over and the three girls began their script reading that he finally began to piece together the pieces of the puzzle. The girls had split the parts three ways, with the two friends reading five characters and Fumiko reading seven. Morie was impressed with his sister's and Satoko's efforts, but it was the okami-san's dramatic readings that captured everyone's attention. Her breath control, her diction, and her delivery were excellent. With each switch to a different character, she _became_ that character. The story came alive and the script reading seemed almost like the stage play. Morie forgot to ponder her identity while he watched her. He was too caught up in her performance.

That was exactly what was needed. Now that he wasn't pushing his mind to identify her, his subconscious did the work on its own. Halfway through the second act, when the young lady was delivering a particularly dramatic line, her golden eyes flashed and he recognized her. She was Mogami Kyoko! There could be no doubt! He had gone abroad to the United States for his first three years of college, but he had completed his degree at the University of Tokyo. Mogami Kyoko's Mio and Natsu had become cult favorites at the school, with the young women imitating her and the young men drooling.

And then she had disappeared. Nobody at college had noticed at first, but one college student who acted occasionally, and who had his own website, had heard the rumors. He had posted his information on the website. The students at Tokyo and elsewhere latched on to the information and the young actress' disappearance had been all the buzz for quite a while. Morie had only heard the first rumors because he had graduated and headed home. As he watched the girl he was sure must be Mogami Kyoko, he had wondered why she had chosen to disappear and come to a place like Ukita Island.

It had been one of the perversities of his nature that caused him to utter the words that he now regretted. Yes, beyond any shadow of a doubt, he had wanted her to perform in his play. Yet his tactic, though effective, had made her instantly into his enemy. And the more he was around her, the more that he wanted to be anything but her enemy… in fact, he wanted to be much more than just a friend.

Maki caught up with Kyoko in the parking lot and placed herself squarely in the older girl's path. "Fumiko-san, please! I don't know what my brother said or did to make you so angry, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends anymore, does it?"

Kyoko looked into the pleading eyes of her friend and felt foolish. In the past two weeks she had been disconcerted and skittish. She was past the point of hiding in a corner like frightened forest animal, but she still felt like hiding away. As a result, she had kept everyone at arm's length, including the two girls who had gone so far out of their way to be her friends. It wasn't just that Maki's brother knew her true identity… that would have been bad enough. It was also the effect that he seemed to have on her, though she hated to admit it, even to herself. For some reason she seemed to think about him entirely too much, and she seemed to be drawn to him as well.

"I apologize, Maki-san. I've been… distracted. I cherish our friendship and I don't want to lose it. Can you forgive me?"

Maki felt elated, but she put on a stubborn face, "Only if you do a sleepover at my house." Kyoko's face froze and Maki quickly added, "My brother won't be there. His friend is a pilot and he's taking a trip to the mainland to borrow some props from one of the theater groups he knows. He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Kyoko felt relieved and nodded in affirmation. She was irritated with herself for also feeling just a little let down.

* * *

Yashiro flinched as he saw Ren crush the stiff coffee beverage can and toss it angrily away. The tall actor was becoming increasingly irritable as each day passed without any clue to the whereabouts of Kyoko. Ren had another week left before completing his final scheduled project. After that he would be ready to go find his love and bring her home… except that Ren's prediction about finding her hadn't born fruit. Two weeks had passed and there was nary a scent to follow.

They sat in Lory's waiting area, hoping for a word with their eccentric leader, even though they knew that he wouldn't provide them with the information they wanted. Ren was desperate now, and he was ready to beg or threaten if either would work to get the necessary information. Takarada Lory was closeted at the moment with a pair of directors who were working on a promising new project. That meeting would probably take a while, but Ren intended to camp there until he could corner the man and demand Kyoko's location.

Out of sheer frustration and boredom, Ren picked up a well-used copy of the Tokyo Daily News. A check on the date showed that it was a two week old paper, but he began to read it anyway. There was little of interest on the main section, so he flipped to the Entertainment pages. He immediately saw a photograph of his mother, stylishly dressed, standing by a picturesque cliff while models were posing for another photographer in the background. Ren read the article, a look of confusion on his face. Then he checked the date again and turned to face his manager. "Why didn't you tell me that Mo… that Hizuri Julie didn't conduct her modeling shoot here in Tokyo?"

Yashiro looked at the man in some confusion, "I didn't know it myself. Why should it matter?"

Ren had to remind himself to stay calm, "I _told you_ that Hizuri Julie had also visited with Kyoko. It never occurred to me that it might have just happened while she was here in Japan. Look…" he thrust the article at Yashiro. "She took her entire crew to this Ukita Island. Maybe… just maybe, that's where she met up with Kyoko."

Yashiro smiled broadly, "well then, let's go there!"

Ren rubbed his temples with his hands and sighed, "I wish that I could. I still have another heavy week of filming before I can go anywhere. Besides, it's just a conjecture on my part. I don't _know_ that she's there, I just suspect it." He looked down at the article again before turning back to Yashiro, "Look, you have my schedule all set up, so I can run it from here. Would you be willing to go and investigate?"

Seeing the urgency in Ren's eyes, Yashiro nodded. "That's what agents are for."

"No, Yukihito," Ren said, sincerity in his eyes, "That's what friends are for." Confident now that he had found his direction, Ren stood and the two men left the LME President's waiting room. The secretary watched the door close behind them before she picked up the phone and dialed "1." She waited a moment for Takarada Lory to answer before saying, "They took the newspaper, sir."

"_Excellent, Mrs. Nichimata. May I assume that our tall friend read the article about Hizuri Julie?"_

"It appears so, Mister President. They were discussing Ukita Island on their way out the door."

"_Outstanding! Well Mrs. Nichimata, it's all in his hands now."_

Nichimata Umiko shook her head as she hung up the phone. The President did like his games… but personally, she wouldn't want to be him if Tsuruga Ren ever found out that the man was playing with him. _Oh well, as he always says, "All's fair in love and matchmaking."_

* * *

Morishita Kazue stood in the spacious grand foyer of the Dragon's Peak Resort Hotel and gritted his teeth. He did not appreciate the situation that his mother had placed him in, and he certainly did not appreciate being summoned like some lackey by Yasamura Hikachimato.

He realized now that he never should have let his mother hound him into this business. True, he was closest living relative of Morishita Tichimura. True, he had expressly stated to his mother that he had no interest in taking over the ryokan. And true, as an adolescent he had worked for and adamantly disliked the old man. It was only natural for his mother to believe that he would go along with her scheme for seizing control of the old hotel and selling it for a substantial profit.

Only, now that he had been here for a while, his feelings about the ryokan _and_ the old man were changing. Now that he was older and had worked in a five-star restaurant, he understood the Taisho's seemingly gruff manner and heavy-handed ways. Workers in a business that served so many people must move quickly and efficiently. There was no room for a lazy, complaining relative getting in the way. He was beginning to feel differently about the traditional wooden hotel as well. As a teenager, he had been bored staying here for the summer. Now that he was in his twenties he understood the value of the place. Not only did it have history, but it was a classy place built on an incredible location. It looked like an ancient Japanese castle, sitting on the hill above the town, and it commanded a spectacular view of the island and the China Sea.

As a restaurant man himself, Kazue also understood how amazing it was that the dining hall was filled close to capacity almost every meal. Such numbers were unusual in a Tokyo five-star hotel, much less an out-of-the way place like this. Kazue reluctantly admitted that the young okami-san had much to do with it. She exuded class and charm, and her small staff followed her example. People wanted to come back not just because of his uncle's food quality, but because of the atmosphere that the okami-san created.

At first he had assumed that his mother was correct and that Asahi Fumiko was a gold-digger seeking a way to wrest the hotel out of their hands. His mother had also suggested that the aged Morishita was infatuated with the young lady and would give away everything if the family didn't "drive the harlot out." Yet now, after almost a month of observing the young lady, Kazue could see no evidence that she was trying to steal anything, or that his great-uncle was engaged in giving the hotel away. In fact, since she had arrived, she had saved the hotel and driven it to its highest occupancy in many years.

Kazue had greatly disliked the girl at first. She was brazen enough to talk back to him, and even back him down once or twice. On the other hand, his own fiancé was much the same; a strong woman despite her seemingly frail beauty. The more he thought about it, the more he had to reluctantly admit that, under different circumstances, he would like this girl. It was even harder to admit that his fiancé would like her as well. Which made it all the more difficult to endure his mother's nightly harangues about his "duty to the family." That duty, in her estimation, was to "drive that gold-digger out before more harm is done" and to "soft-talk the old man until he steps down and hands that tumbledown boarding house over to you, so that we can sell it."

And as if all of that wasn't enough, now he was being summoned to the office of the man who had been filling his mother's head with all of this rhetoric. Shaking off his irritation, he followed the directions he had been given, boarding the elevator and pushing the button for the executive suites.

Yasamura Hikachimato answered the private intercom message, "Yes?"

"A Morishita Kazue-san to see you, sir." The disembodied voice of his executive secretary said.

Yasamura was tempted to keep the young man waiting, both to demonstrate his power and to teach the young man a lesson for moving so slow on the inheritance issue. He decided not to because he knew that, for now at least, he needed to keep the young man happy and compliant. "Please send him in, and please arrange for a beverage and snack service." The service had already been arranged, of course, but it announcing it over the intercom of the outer office was a way to demonstrate that he valued his late-evening guest.

Matsuda Kudo silently opened the door and stepped to the side to allow the younger Morishita to enter. Yasamura had offices in each of his hotels, but this was by far the most ornate. The room looked more like the royal office of an ancient castle rather than a modern executive office. Swords and other weapons lined three walls, while the forth was a continuous row of floor-to-ceiling windows that showed off the spectacular cliff-face view. Two ancient suits of samurai armor stood holding spears on either side of his desk. The desk, and the chair behind it, had been purchased years before from a former shogun family whose fortunes were now failing. All in all, the room was designed to show off the power of the man who sat in the throne-like chair.

"Come in, young man," Yasamura gestured majestically. "I've spoken with your mother, but I've never had the honor of meeting you. I'm pleased to rectify that unfortunate error today."

Kazue, having worked in a five-star restaurant, thought that he was accustomed to the trappings of wealth. But this office went far beyond anything that he had previously encountered. Unfortunately for Yasamura, it had the exact opposite effect to which he had intended. The hotelier had expected to intimidate the young chef. Instead all of this show of wealth irritated Kazue. He saw nothing wrong with wealth; he hoped to improve his own lot in life eventually. He saw nothing wrong with power; some just naturally projected power, although he had never had any particular desire for such. What irritated Kazue was that this man had used his wealth to suggest that he had power and that the combination of both made him better than everyone around him. Kazue had a man's pride and he didn't accept that he was any less than anyone.

Of course, Yasamura was unaware of the young man's adverse reaction. He wished to intimidate, therefore he assumed that the person who had entered his throne room must be intimidated. Had he realized the truth, he might have approached this meeting differently. "I'm glad you could come by," he declared pompously, fully aware that he had summoned the young man. "Quite frankly, I'm desirous of a report on how things are going between you and your great uncle. I'm also curious…" his tone told Kazue that he was much more than just _curious,_ "… about the progress you are making in driving that Asahi girl out."

Some inner intuition told Kazue that this man had had a run-in with Asahi Fumiko and that he had come out as the loser. This strangely pleased the young man, but he maintained a stone face. "As to the first question, my uncle and I are getting along quite well. As to the second question, if I make too great an effort to dispose of the young lady, then I will lose ground with my uncle. Besides, I have had the opportunity to observe her, and I have concluded that she has no aims on gaining possession of the ryokan."

Yasamura's face was visibly red as he said in an even voice, "The young okami-san is a danger to my… to our plans. I want you to get her out of the ryokan and off this island."

Kazue's suspicions were confirmed, but he was too irritated to think about that at the moment. "There seems to be a miscommunication here, _Mister_ Yasamura," Kazue said, matching Yasamura's tone. "I don't recall signing on with you or agreeing to deal with your grudges. The _only_ thing which was agreed upon… and that is still up in the air, is that I would _consider_ selling the ryokan to you if it was deeded to me."

For the second time in a month, Yasamura Hikachimato was being challenged by a person who should have been trembling at his feet. His anger was at a boiling point, but he retained enough self-control to realize that a confrontation at that moment would dig up all of the groundwork he had worked so craftily to construct. Still, he couldn't disguise the ice in his voice as he spoke again. "An agreement _has_ been reached, young Morishita. Your family has made an agreement with me. Please do not be so foolish as to test me by going back on what has already been decided." He looked up and saw his executive secretary walking in with a tray of refreshments, "Nevermind, Kudo. It seems that this young man and I have concluded our business. He'll be leaving now."

Kazue realized that he was being dismissed like some supplicant to the throne, but he bit back his anger, turned, and stalked out of the office. As soon as the young man had left, Yasamura snapped at Matsuda Kudo, "get me that young man's mother on the phone."

Kazue was still steaming when the bus dropped him off at the entrance to the ryokan. Whenever he felt this way, he also felt the need to cook, so he headed straight for the kitchen. The conversation and Yasamura's parting threat still rang through his mind, bringing out his inherent stubborn streak. As his favorite stir-fry sizzled in a pan, he used his free hand to dial his fiancé. _We'll just see about that, old man._

* * *

Kyoko felt slightly ashamed of herself as she sat upright on a futon in Maki's small room. Because she had always seen Maki and Satoko together, and because the two acted so much alike, she had automatically assumed that their lives would be the same. Now she realized that she had never really taken the time to get to know these girls who had gone out of their way to befriend her. That had never happened before, except maybe in the special case of Maria. Kyoko had always needed to be the aggressor in the past. Even her best friend, Moko-san, had finally given in to Kyoko's overtures only when it was clear that she could never escape. So Kyoko realized that she should have done better by Maki and Satoko.

Maki's house was small, where her friend's was large. Maki's house was in a poor neighborhood, where Satoko's was in a wealthy neighborhood. And Maki's parents were gone. That was perhaps the thing that Kyoko should have known at least, but had never realized. Maki, however, was remarkably philosophical and light about the whole thing. "Don't stress over _that_, Fumiko-san. How could you know when I've never even mentioned it?"

"But… what happened?" Kyoko asked concernedly. Then she rapidly spoke again, "if it isn't too hard to talk about?"

Maki smiled wanly, "My father died five years ago, while I was still in middle school. He was a fisherman, the captain of his own vessel, actually. He went out one day, a storm swept in, and he was never heard from again. My mother was never that great of a wife or mother; and when father didn't make it in, she just started doing her own thing. Dad had already saved up for Morie's tuition, and Morie had left just a month before it happened. He came back for the funeral, but was assured that mother would take care of me, so he left again. Mother hooked up with several tourists until one day, about eighteen months ago, she didn't come home either. She's probably living large in Tokyo, or somewhere."

Kyoko had kept absolutely silent about her own past, but just this once she wanted to share so that Maki could feel better. "My mother wasn't much to speak of either. Nothing I ever did could please her."

Maki regarded the girl she had considered as perfect and it took a minute to digest the information. "But… you do everything right. You're like… Supergirl or something."

Kyoko felt guilty that her false persona was giving this friend a false impression, "Maki-san, please believe me when I say that I'm not anywhere near perfect. What you see… it's not necessarily real. I can't explain it, but trust me, the real me inside is very flawed."

Maki had never felt closer to her new friend than she did at that moment, so she braved the question that had plagued her and Satoko since they first met her. "Fumiko-san, please don't get mad at me for prying, but I _really_ want to know: were you in love with someone before you came here?"

Kyoko once again decided to be honest. Her talk with Hizuri Julie had helped her to finally reach beyond the lies and admit the truth. She nodded.

Maki sighed dramatically. "We knew it... Satoko and I. You always looked so sad… you still do sometimes. We were sure it had to be because of a great love. Do you still love him?"

Again, Kyoko nodded, trying to keep the pain out of her face.

Maki frowned slightly, "Well then, I guess that's that."

"What do you mean?"

"I had hoped that maybe…" Maki blushed, "…if he stopped acting like a dufus and apologized for whatever he did to offend you… that you might like… my brother." She saw the alarm on Kyoko's face and rushed on with her explanation, "He's really a good guy, you know. He takes care of me and his students all love him and he's really smart and creative and I'd really love to have you as my sister in-law… but that's really silly, isn't it?"

Kyoko struggled to find her voice before finally replying, "I'm flattered that you would like me for a sister in-law… really. As for the rest…"

Maki nodded a trifle sadly and turned out the lights. "I know. I hope that you find your true love again. I hope that he's a good guy."

Kyoko lay awake, thinking about their conversation. Her mind kept drifting back to Maki's words about her brother, and the image of the young director/playwrite kept dancing in her head. Now, more than ever, she wished that she hadn't run away from Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

**Notes: **On a sidenote, in case anyone was wondering: Although Kazue is related to Morishita by the elder's sister and niece, he bears the last name of Morishita. As I understand it, it is not uncommon for the male child of a less prominent line on his father's side to bear the last name of the more-prominent family. This was explained to me by a Japanese friend and I can only take him at his word.

I just completed a fifteen-hour drive from the middle of Montana. If you ever have a chance to camp out in the rolling mountainous regions of that state, take it. All week long deer, rabbits, birds of every variety, and even a marmot came withing ten feet of the cabin. There were spectacular views on every side, and even the storms were cool. Anyway, I'm back and ready to set to work.


	13. Closing In

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 13 – Closing In**

When Yashiro Yukihito stepped onto the early morning ferry in Fukuoka to travel to Ukita Island, he never imagined the sort of day that it would become. He would remember it for the rest of his life…

It was a beautiful, clear morning when the ferry engines kicked in and the large craft slid out of its slip and into the bay. Yashiro breathed deeply of the cool morning air, so different from the stifling heat of Tokyo. He felt confident and somehow energized. Today he would find Kyoko and then he would finally see her and Tsuruga Ren become the couple that they should have always been. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and extracted the professional photo of Mogami Kyoko, without the name imprinted, of course. It wouldn't do for word to get around that Tsuruga Ren's manager was searching for the missing young actress.

His eyes were focused forward, to where Ukita Island should be located on the horizon. Perhaps he should have looked behind him.

* * *

Kyoko, leaning against the starboard rail of the yacht, watched the early morning ferry pass by and sighed. She glanced back through the pilot-house window at the two young men who were scowling at each other and sighed. _Why did I ever agree to this trip?_ Dress rehearsals for "Our Island" were pending, but the drama group was short on several important props and costumes. Director Nakatami Morihiro had phoned in a favor with a mainland drama group. Everything that they required was waiting for them. All that was left was to pick it up. Simple… right? But it was turning out to be anything but simple for Kyoko.

She was irritated with the world and with everyone in it at that moment. She was irritated with Maki for talking her into this trip and then backing out herself. She was irritated with Yasamura Fujimato for insinuating his way into the play and then insisting that they use his yacht for the trip to the mainland. She was irritated with Nakatami Morihiro for blackmailing her into taking the leading role in the stage-play and then acting so solicitous and friendly for the last several weeks, as if he had done nothing wrong. And Kyoko was irritated with herself because of the way that she had allowed Maki to trick her… but what irritated her most was the way that she felt herself flushing whenever Nakatami Morihiro approached her.

For perhaps the thousandth time, Kyoko catalogued the young drama teacher's attributes. _He's not handsome in the slightest… well… okay, he's not ugly either. He's oafish and rude, blackmailing me into playing in this stupid… well, not stupid… I'm really glad that I'm acting again; even if it's just in a small play. But still, to blackmail me just because… but he hasn't said a word about it since. He's actually been nice… but that doesn't change anything… charming smiles and appreciative words can't change what he did… I'd rather that he just act normal and show his true colors…_

"Fumiko-san?" Kyoko jumped, startled out of her reverie to find herself looking into the amused gaze of Yasamura Fujimato. He smirked at her discomposure and gave her a slight bow. "Tea?" He extended a steaming cup to her.

Restored to an awareness of her surroundings again, Kyoko shivered in the chill morning breeze. Gratefully, if a little reluctantly, she returned his slight bow and extended her hand for the cup. Fujimato was the other conundrum in her life on the island. Before that ill-fated tea ceremony he had been just a nuisance. After that she had assumed that she was through with him altogether. It should have been that way, considering the manner in which she had lost her temper and the words that she had spoken to father and son. But the younger Yasamura had not moved on as she had expected. In fact, he had continued his pursuit of her as if nothing had ever happened. No… that wasn't quite true. Whereas before he had acted like a spoiled rich kid, now he was behaving like a serious young man. It was disconcerting. He showed up at the ryokan often for dinner and always acted politely. He secured a spot in the play and, surprisingly, was doing well. And although he was very clearly pursuing Kyoko, he was no longer showing off or being rude.

Fujimato returned to the helm and glared at Morihiro as the drama teacher surrendered the wheel and made his way forward, toward Kyoko. Kyoko took a sip of tea and focused on the feeling of the warm cup in her hands. It was odd to her how easily she could accept the idea that these two men were actually interested in her. Only sixteen months ago she had been completely oblivious to the idea that any man might be interested. It was only after Tsugu…

Morihiro had been watching the pretty young lady's face as he made his way forward. Once again he witnessed the alteration in her expression, just as he had seen it happen before. Her soft smile disappeared and her eyes became distant. _She's back to thinking about him… whoever HE is. Oh well_. He stopped walking toward her and chose instead to find his own place on the rail so that he could watch her pretty face… and could see her beautiful sad eyes.

Fujimato was also watching Kyoko. She was… disturbing. Until this point in his life he had always been the one pursued. His handsome face and obvious wealth had made him the most-attractive target for ambitious young ladies. He had enjoyed his pick of beautiful girls from the time he was old enough to notice. Certainly he had met many girls prettier than Asahi Fumiko. So why did she dominate his thoughts now?

He told himself that part of his interest was due to the way that Fumiko had faced down his father. He would cherish that memory and replay it in his mind for years to come. Perhaps another reason was the fact that she didn't respond to him in the manner he was accustomed to. She wasn't impressed by his looks and she didn't seem to care about his money. In fact, she gave the impression that she wasn't interested at all. It was irritating… but it was also intriguing… a challenge…

As Fujimoto turned his gaze from Asahi Fumiko to scan the horizon, his eyebrows rose in alarm. He looked down at the barometer and then up again. He cursed under his breath and reached over to turn on the radio.

"… weather service has issued a storm warning on the China Sea south of…"

He stepped around the pilot's cabin and called out, "Asahi-san, Morihiro-san, can you step back here please?"

They both looked confused at the unusual seriousness in Fujimoto's voice. Something in his manner prompted them to comply immediately. When they were within earshot they could hear him talking on the radio, giving his coordinates in a terse, serious manner. "…Longitute 132. We are on the fourteen-meter (45 foot) cabin cruiser, Tenshi Maru. We are requesting guidance."

Across the speaker another voice projected metallically, "Tenshi Maru, suggest you steer north at this time. We will advise further as the situation progresses."

Morihiro spoke up, "What's happening?"

Yasamura Fujimoto pointed towards the Japanese mainland, "We have a major storm brewing. It's going to touch the southern tip of the mainland and then it will come right down on top of us." Even as he spoke he was turning the yacht, "We're going to try to avoid the worst of it by heading north."

Nakatami Morihiro took a long look towards the darkening horizon, and nodded. "That's probably our best shot, but we won't miss it altogether."

Kyoko had been born in Kyoto and remained there until relocating to Tokyo. She had never been on the sea before moving to Ukita Island. Since then she had never been on the water during anything more than a rainstorm. She felt out of her element as she listened in. Just ten minutes before she had been basking in the clear, bright day. Now the serious tone of both men was raising her feeling of alarm. "How bad is it?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

The playboy rich-kid was gone. An entirely different Fujimoto met her eyes, "We're in for a rough ride, Asahi-san. I need both of you to go down and get life-jackets. Please bring me one as well. Then I suggest that you make yourselves comfortable in the cabin." Kyoko nodded and quickly descended the ladder.

Morihiro stayed behind. "Yasamura-san, I spent quite a lot of time on fishing trawlers. I'm no expert, but I do have some experience in storms. Let me know if I can help."

There was no animosity now as Fujimoto met Morihiro's eyes, "For now just make sure the cabin is secure and that Asahi Fumiko is safe. Later I may ask you to take a turn on the helm."

Morihiro took one more look at the darkening sky, nodded, and followed Kyoko below.

* * *

"Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking. We have just been informed that a serious storm is brewing behind us. There is no cause to be alarmed. We should arrive safely at Ukita Island before the storm reaches us. There is, however, the strong likelihood that the storm will follow us inland. I've spoken with the Island Transportation Service. There will be buses available when we dock for immediate loading and carriage to your hotels. So please be ready to debark as soon as we are safely tied to the pier. I apologize for any inconvenience, and thank you."

Yashiro had been circulating through the passengers, showing Kyoko's photograph when the announcement had begun. He was standing at the invisible border between the deliverymen and the rest of the passengers, speaking with an elderly truck driver. The captain's calm manner reassured him and he dismissed the storm as unimportant. As the announcement ended, he turned back toward the man. But before he could speak, the photograph was snatched from his hand. "What'ur reason for looking up the young lady?"

Togo Hatsuhiro, at sixty-seven years old, was the oldest of the delivery drivers who made the regular early morning run to Ukita Island. He was greatly esteemed by his colleagues. The other drivers, even those in their fifties, addressed his as "Ojiisan," meaning grandfather. Occasionally one of the other drivers would joke that "Ojiisan first started delivering goods with a horse and wagon," to which Hatsuhiro would puff up his chest and respond, "Surely you jest, young man." He would puff up in seeming indignation and continue, "I'll have you know that I had my own rickshaw." Togo Hatsuhiro was a man with dignity who never minded laughing at himself. But there was one thing about which he had no sense of humor: he hated bill collectors.

So when the handsome young man in the fancy designer suit crossed the imaginary boundary into the domain of the deliverymen, Hatsuhiro was immediately on his guard. And when the young man extended a photograph of a pretty young lady, the old man felt that his suspicions were confirmed. Still, the Ojiisan had not made it this far in life without learning to hide his true feelings. He listened politely as Yashiro said, "Excuse me, sir; I'm trying to locate this young lady and I believe that she might reside on Ukita Island at the moment. I understand from the ship's mate that you have been delivering all over the island for years and that you know everyone. Could you tell me…"

Hatsuhiro glanced at the photograph as Yashiro was speaking. At first he dismissed the image, but then the girl's eyes captured his attention. _I know those eyes. She looks completely different, but that has to be…_ He carefully schooled his expression and looked at the bill collector. _I don't know what Morishita's young Okami-san owes, but I'm certainly not going to turn her over to this man. Why not have a little fun?_ "Sure, I know this young lady. If you want, you can ride with me on my route and I'll take you to where she's staying."

Yashiro smiled with pleasure. "She's here! That's great! Tsu… I mean… I'm pleased to hear that. I would be happy to ride with you… and thank you."

The other delivery drivers who were outside of Yashiro's field of vision gave the Ojiisan startled, questioning looks, but he only smiled enigmatically, "Of course, since you're going on my route, I'll have to ask for your assistance. I'm an old man, you know. Normally I have an assistant riding along, but he couldn't work today…"

Yashiro quickly nodded, "Of course, sir. I would be pleased to help you in any way that I can."

"Good. That's settled." He looked Yashiro up and down. "You look strong enough. You should be able to hold out. Why don't you go and get yourself a cup of coffee or tea, then come back and sit a spell."

Having caught on, the other drivers were smiling and nudging each other. As soon as Yashiro was out of earshot, Hatsuhiro, smiling mischievously, leaned over and shared his plan with the other drivers

* * *

The storm caught up with the speeding yacht thirty minutes after their course change. Yasamura Fujimato was as prepared as he could be, but he still grunted as the impact resonated through the pilot-house superstructure and accelerated them forward. Almost immediately thereafter, a rogue wave struck them from the side, causing the yacht to heel and jink.

Below, Kyoko had wisely followed Morihiro's instructions and seated herself with her back secure against a wall. Morihiro, on the other hand, had just risen to check on Fujimato when the storm struck. He was hurled towards the ladder-stairs before he could react. His face struck the fifth step and he felt an explosion of pain, followed by blackness. The reaction of the yacht to the rogue wave then threw his limp body sideways, slamming him against the wall.

Kyoko spun around in her seat in time to see Morihiro's limp form roll along the floor. She suppressed an urge to scream as her world was again jerked around by the storm outside. At first she was terrified by the sudden upheavals. But Morihiro's accident dominated her attention, helping her to master her own terror. As soon as the movement of the yacht stabilized, she left the seat and crawled on her hands and knees to the inert form. The drama teacher wasn't a small man and Kyoko had difficulty in trying to roll him over. Kyoko spread her limbs for stability as the yacht heeled again, and it gave her an idea. Placing her hands on one shoulder of the unconscious man, she waited for the next wave. As it struck and caused the yacht to rock, she heaved. The combination of the rolling ship and Kyoko's own efforts was enough to turn him onto his back.

What she saw did not look good.

* * *

Safety laws require that all passengers with vehicles remain in the passenger seating area until a ferry has completed docking, but with the storm rushing toward them, the captain had broken from normal procedures. Normally the port area was protected from storms, but this storm was headed straight down the mouth of the fjord-like cove. The deliverymen and the other passengers with vehicles had been instructed to into their vehicles before the ferry had even reached the dock. Yashiro sat in the passenger seat of the large rig, next to Togo Hatsuhiro, who seemed perfectly calm.

Characteristic of the captain's skills at the helm, the ferry touched the dock with and almost imperceptible bump. The delivery truck was situated near the front of the line, so Yashiro was able to see the ramp descending. As soon as it was safely down, the Load Master began signaling for vehicles to move. The third vehicle had left the ramp when the leading edge of the storm struck. For Yashiro and the others it was like the feeling of a roller coaster on the first, long drop. The sea lifted the huge ferry almost ten feet and then dropped it again. Yashiro's heart was in his throat as he witnessed the Load Master being tossed like a rag doll. Remarkably, the man got up off of the steel deck, retrieved his flashlight, and began urgently signaling for the vehicles to move again.

No further prompting was needed. Before, the vehicles had been moving slowly. Now each vehicle was attempting to debark as quickly as the bruised and battered Load Master would allow. Yashiro was grateful when the car in front of them was clear and the aged delivery man drove forward. The view outside of the ferry was alarming. The wind was blowing into the jungle of trees, bending some of them over as fronds and grass and debris flew through the air. Glancing back Yashiro could see that several of the passengers were being carried off the ramp. He could only assume that they had been injured when the storm struck and he felt guiltily relieved at his own escape.

Tojo Hatsuhiro had intended to have some fun running his young passenger around. Now he realized that safety and locating shelter was paramount. "Look's like this is turning into a typhoon, young man," the elderly man declared. "We'll head east and find a safe-haven." He felt hesitant about turning toward Old Town and the young okami-san, but it was the closest shelter and would offer the most protection from the storm. _I just won't take this bill collector anywhere near the ryokan._

"I'm worried about the other passengers. Do you think that they'll be safe?" Yashiro couldn't keep from glancing in the passenger-side rear-view mirror.

Hatsuhiro glanced over at the young man before turning his eyes back to the wind-swept road. _He doesn't seem like a bad sort. Most bill collector's wouldn't… _"What did you say that you did for a living, young man?"

Yashiro, distracted by the storm, answered without thinking, "I'm a talent agent for LME… ummm… " He caught himself too late and then became flustered.

Again Hatsuhiro glanced over, confused, "What's that have to do with Asahi…" before he could continue, a large palm frond flew through the air and slapped across the front windshield. Startled, the old man jerked the wheel. He managed to keep the vehicle on the road, but the frond obscured his vision so that he didn't see the uprooted palm tree as it fell across the road and crushed the engine compartment of the truck.

* * *

Takanami Aika stared at her monitor without seeing the unfinished article on the screen. Ever since her return from Ukita Island she had been like this. As much as she told herself that she had moved on from Takage Keitaro, the reality was something altogether different. She had not met another man who even remotely caught her interest in the way that Keitaro did. He had been her first love and the man she had wanted to spend her life with. _Why can't he just understand? Why does he have to have that foolish obsession with the island?_

She shook herself, trying to clear away her maudlin thoughts. Once again she stared at the article on the screen, but she couldn't focus. Another face, a pretty face with alluring golden eyes appeared in her mind. Without arrogance, Aika knew that she was far more beautiful than the young okami-san who had been walking the path with Keitaro. But there was something so distracting, so mysterious about that girl…

Aika pinched the bridge of her nose and softly rubbed the inside wells of her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well, had been throwing herself into her work as a means of distracting her troublesome thoughts. But those golden eyes persisted in plaguing her mind. They seemed so… familiar. She sat up and grabbed the mouse. If the article in front of her wouldn't do the job, then she would use her favorite pet-project to distract herself. The editor was out right now, so she wouldn't be yelled at for "wasting time of _that_ again." Feeling slightly guilty nonetheless, she opened a private folder and clicked on her research about Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko.

"Takanami, come to my office!" The editor bellowed out as he walked through the door and stalked across the floor. Aika jumped up guiltily, ignoring the image that she had just clicked on and fast-walking after the editor. Before she was even fully inside the office, the editor spun around. "You're from Ukita Island, right?"

Once again Aika felt a surge of anger boiling up. _What does he want this time? Why does he persist in bringing…_

"There's a storm, a big storm that may be upgraded to a typhoon, on the down south. Word has it that your island is right in the path."

Aika frowned. She remembered several devastating storms that had pounded the island during her lifetime. "How big?"

The Editor shrugged, "They're saying that it could develop into a typhoon. I want you to pack your bags and head down that way. See if you can get any good human interest stories."

Normally Aika would have protested, saying, "We're an _Entertainment Magazine!_" But for once Aika wasn't irritated about the assignment. Concern for her family… and for Keitaro, who was sure to be in the thick of things as the police chief, made her want to be there. "I'll just finish up my current article and then I'll be on my way. If it's a typhoon I may be down there for a bit."

The Editor nodded, "Take all the time you need. You haven't been yourself for the past few weeks; the change might do you good. Keep in contact and don't go overboard on expenses."

Aika excused herself and walked distractedly back to her desk. She was focused on sorting through her desk drawer for several minutes, so she didn't look at the file she had previously called up on her computer. When she did look at the screen, she gasped as her eyes were met with a pair of golden ones.

* * *

Kyoko found a towel that was hanging in the little cabin bathroom and used it to swab Morihiro's bloody face. Her first assessment was frightening, but further inspection revealed that the young teacher had only a superficial scalp wound. Nevertheless, he was unconscious and he was still bleeding. Kyoko remembered her first-aid training in school: _Scalp wounds are difficult to staunch. I need to wrap his head. _The man was much too heavy for her to move in the rolling movements of the storm, so she grabbed several cushions and built a barrier around him to protect him from the worst of the jarring. Then she searched and found a white sheet which she ripped into long shreds to bandage Morihiro.

Once she had done all that she could do for him, she rose on quavering legs and moved cautiously to the ladder-stairs. She waited for a lull in the rolling of the cabin and then climbed as quickly as her weak legs would move her. Fujimato glanced over as she emerged from below. "You shouldn't be up… what happened! You're covered in blood!" She didn't appear to have heard him at first as her frightened eyes took in the huge swells on every side of the yacht.

Kyoko held onto the safety rail with a death grip as she looked down at herself for the first time, "It's not mine. Morihiro got knocked into the stairs. A head-wound. He's unconscious and I'm afraid that he's going to have some serious bruises. I've wrapped his head, but that's all I can do in these conditions."

Fujimato cursed, then said, "Forgive me. We're just going to have to keep him as comfortable as we can. The storm's been upgraded to a typhoon. I tried to get us past it, but I'm afraid that we weren't fast enough. We're going to have to ride it out for now."

Both of them looked out at the terrifying swells again. Kyoko forced her aching hands to relax and she turned to go below. As she went she heard Fujimato's voice as he spoke over the radio, "Coast Guard Station, this is the Tenshi Maru. We are in the heart of the storm and we have one head injury. If anyone's nearby, please let us know. Our coordinates are…"

* * *

It took every ounce of self-control that Tsuruga Ren possessed in order to remain in-character as he waited for the director to call for a break. _Yashiro should be there by now. I wonder what he's found out. I just hope that he doesn't spook her. _He had a lucky break in the morning… lucky for him, at least: his co-star for the television series had partied to much the previous night. As a result she had slipped while going down a flight of stairs. All filming for the show had been postponed for two weeks until her cast came off. This meant that all Ren had to do now was complete an afternoon modeling job and he would be free.

Somehow he made it through the last grueling forty minutes of the morning shoot without a slip in character or any NGs. He excused himself as graciously as his anxious mind would allow and then walked with long strides to his trailer. As soon as he was in the door he grabbed his cell phone off of the charger and called up Yashiro's number on speed-dial. He grimaced as he heard the message, _"The number you have dialed…"_ He slammed the phone closed in frustration and began to pace the length of the trailer. His circuit was suddenly brought to a halt by a rapid-fire knocking on the trailer door.

He opened it to find a tall, beautiful lady who looked somewhat familiar, "How may I hel… I recognize you. You're the reporter from Tokyo Entertainment Daily. Look, I don't have the time to…"

"Excuse me, Tsuruga Ren, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm not here to interview you. I've found Mogami Kyoko, if you're interested. And I'm afraid that she might be in danger."

* * *

**Notes:** I apologize for the extremely long delay in posting this chapter, but it was unavoidable. Suffice it to say that I and my family have been going through a bit of a crisis. This has demanded both my brain-space and my free time. It also robbed me of my creativity for a while. As it is, I will probably be much slower in updating than I have been in the past.

If anyone knows of any companies, etc. who have a need for freelance writers/illustrators, please let me know. I need to make a lot of money soon to pay for unexpected expenses.

Other than that, please enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story.


	14. Storm Tossed

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 14 – Storm Tossed**

Police Chief Takage Keitaro ensured that all of the walk-on ferry passengers and crew were safely loaded onto buses. Eight people, including two children, had been injured when the first wave had struck. They had been carefully loaded onto ambulances and rushed off to the hospital. Several people in vehicles had been roughly tossed about as well, but eventually everyone was safely off-loaded.

Captain Hagiwara sent the last of his crew off for a rest and then strode up to where the uniformed man was standing. "Thanks for your help, Keitaro. This is the first time the storm blew straight in like this. I always thought that this port was the safe."

"Kazu, I have a question: did you pass a yacht on the way in?"

The lanky ferry captain scratched his head before replying, "Do you mean the pretty little cabin-cruiser that the young Yasamura brat has? She passed by about twenty kilometers back." He whistled, "I imagine that the boy's in the thick of the storm right now."

Keitaro's spoke almost mechanically as the reality of the situation hit him, "Asahi and Nakatami-sensei are on-board as well. They were going to the mainland to collect props for the play."

The captain followed the police chief's gaze out past the entrance to the bay, where the storm was churning the sea into a roiling mass, "Then I hope that Yasamura knows what he's doing."

* * *

The sky was black in the middle of the day with the exception of the momentary flashes of lightening that lit up long enough to reveal the nightmare swells that surrounded the little yacht. The once-beautiful blue sea had turned into a maelstrom of biting winds, cascading rain and massive waves. Fujimato spared a quick glance toward the slight figure that emerged slowly and carefully from below. He wanted to tell her to stay safely below, but he understood that the tension of not knowing what was happening outside must be overwhelming for such an active person. The sound of the storm outside forced him to almost yell to be heard, "Morihiro?" He had never addressed the director/teacher by his given name, but now the situation seemed right for it.

"He's breathing normally, but he hasn't stirred yet," Kyoko answered loudly back, the concern evident in her voice, "I've surrounded him by every cushion I could find, but…"

"That's the best we can do for now," Fujimato responded. He chanced a quick look over at the girl again. "You look different…"

Kyoko carefully placed a safety-mug into the built in holder by the wheel. "I'm not the person everybody thinks I am," she answered tiredly, "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Fujimato shook his head, "Who said I was disappointed?"

Kyoko flushed a little, "You're different too. You impressed me at play practice. Now you seem…"

Fujimato smirked a little, looking more like the man she knew, "Manly? Heroic?"

Despite the fact that constant fear had left her almost numb, Kyoko was able to chuckle, "Yeah… sure. Something like that. You should try acting serious more often."

"This is my dream."

"What, being in a little yacht in a big storm?"

"No, being the captain of my own ship. Father wouldn't hear of it… wants me to follow in his footsteps." Even with the tension of the situation, Fujimato's frustration came through. Before Kyoko could reply another of the rogue waves loomed to starboard. He swung the bow into the wave and the little vessel rose rapidly before sliding down the other side. "Best get below!"

Kyoko didn't argue. In the next lull she quickly and cautiously made her descent.

* * *

Police Chief Takage turned east on the highway and headed toward Old Town. He had already dispatched most of his men to the western side of the island where the storm was doing its worst. He wanted to check for any news about the _Tenshi Maru_ before heading that direction himself.

He had his first major argument with one of his men just ten minutes before, when he refused permission for Sergeant Hansuko and his crew to take the police cutter out to rescue the yacht. It would have been impossible for the Hansuko to locate the yacht in the storm. Even if they could locate the vessel, it would have been impossible to come close to the vessel without crashing. And even if that were possible, the seas would never have allowed for a transfer of passengers. The men knew that, but their own helplessness made them temperamental. Keitaro shook his head at his own foolishness as he admitted to himself that he had wanted to board the cutter as well.

His thoughts were drawn back to the present as he rounded a bend in the island's only highway and found that there was a traffic holdup. Four vehicles ahead he could see that a truck was in the middle of the road, and it looked as if a tree had fallen on it. Keitaro flashed his lights and moved carefully into the oncoming traffic lane, passing the other vehicles until he was on the scene. He lifted the handset off of its cradle and thumbed the button. "Dispatch, this is Island One. We have a tree collision on the highway, westbound, five kilometers inland. Find whoever you can with a chainsaw and a truck to clear the road. Better send an ambulance too, as soon as they've dropped off the ferry injuries."

Ignoring the affirmative response, he climbed out into the driving wind and rain and made his way to the vehicle. He recognized the truck as the one driven by Togo Hatsuhiro, and he immediately recognized the slumped figure in the driver's seat as he climbed onto the runner board. Carefully, so as not to cause further injury, he opened the door to check on the old man. He was surprised to see another man, younger, handsome, and well-dressed, stirring from his unconscious state in the passenger seat.

The dazed passenger tried to speak, "Is… is he all right?"

"We don't know yet. His forehead is bleeding, but it doesn't look too bad. Still…" As Keitaro was running his hands over the elderly man's body to check for further injury, the man stirred.

"Wh… uhhh… owww…" Keitaro restrained the man as he tried to rise up out of his seat.

"Please sit still, Togo-san. You're safe now, but I don't know the extent of your…"

"Keitaro? You must be getting soaked. Why don't you come to the other si… oh… that's right. I have a guest already," despite the police chief's pleading, he turned his head to look at Yashiro, "You hurt?"

Yashiro shook his head and then quickly raised his hands to quell the nausea, "I'm fine. I bumped my head, but not like you, Togo-san. We should get you to the hospital."

The elderly delivery driver scanned the scene in front of him and snorted lightly, "Guess this old truck is done for. Pity, there's a load of fresh meat in the back." He unbuckled his seatbelt, "Well, Keitaro… I mean Chief, can you give us a ride in your fancy new police car?"

* * *

Tsuruga Ren called in a big favor to get himself and Takanami Aika onto the little jet that was now taking them rapidly southward. Aika had urgently explained her true identity and the manner in which she had met Mogami Kyoko. Then she had explained how a phone call to her father had revealed the fact that the young woman in question, along with two others, was on the sea in the middle of the storm that was dominating the news services. At the moment she wasn't concerned about the story. She had phoned LME without thinking and had miraculously gotten in contact with the eccentric president. She would question her own reasons later, but at that moment all that she could think about was that Tsuruga Ren belonged where Mogami Kyoko was, just as she belonged... she hadn't pursued that thought any further at the time.

For the first time in his career since coming to Japan, Tsuruga Ren had thrown away his professional pride and begged to cancel his afternoon photo-shoot. Though the company president had been slightly annoyed, the urgency in his voice and eyes had moved her womanly heart and she had consented. Something in his manner told her that his urgency had something to do with a woman, and she wished whoever it was the best.

The pilot's voice came across the line, "Ren, I've just spoken with the weather service. They're grounding all airplanes south of Osaka. They wanted to turn me around, but I got permission to land there. Kazutoshi… you remember we went fishing with him? Anyway… I called him and he's getting an SUV for you. I'll warn you, though: they're going to start closing off roads if that storm gets any bigger."

Ren thanked his friend, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. He couldn't stop the vision of Kyoko in the middle of the sea in the storm. He groaned softly, forgetting the other passenger in the seat across the aisle.

Aika spoke softly, "She'll be all right, Tsuruga-san. When I met her, she didn't seem like the type to let anything in this world defeat her." She knew that those were empty words, so she was surprised at the tender expression that she saw as the handsome actor opened his eyes again and answered, "yeah, you're right."

* * *

Ask any sailor whose living comes from travelling the oceans and he'll tell you the same: storms have personalities. Some act like spoiled children, tossing things about and venting steam, and then quickly losing interest. Others seem to want to make a statement, growing larger and more boisterous as if to prove their strength and exert their ownership. And then other storms are capricious, making unpredictable lulls and surges, never allowing for a sense of safety, always toying with the unlucky fools who dared to come too close… unfortunately, this storm was of the last variety.

Consequently, Yasamura Fujimato was tiring quickly, wearing down from the constant need for vigilance and the never-ending fear of the unexpected. Kyoko, for her part, felt numb from exhaustion and from the battering her body was taking every time a malicious wave would strike the yacht. Invariably she would be in the wrong position when the wave struck and would not be braced for impact. Again and again she had been twisted, knocked off of her seat, or jinked this way and that. And just as invariably would strike against a table corner, a wall, a cabinet, a doorknob, etc. that would be inconveniently placed at just the right moment. Every surface was hard because she had needed to employ every cushion she could find to surround the still-unconscious Morihiro.

Finally, unable to take any more, she decided to ascend into the pilot house again. _At least I can see what's coming then. _She climbed the stairs successfully and then questioned her decision as she beheld the ferocity of the ocean and sky. "Where are we now?" She asked loudly over the noise of the storm, mostly because she hadn't had anyone to speak to for so long.

Fujimato didn't dare to spare a glance away this time, "It's hard to say for sure. We're below the mainland and the island now. I took us north, but since the storm caught us all I can do is try to keep us upright. We've been riding the storm south for hours now. These rogue waves are tricky; you have to steer into them or risk capsizing. That means a course change every time. All we can hope for at this point is to steer clear of any land, rocks, or reefs until it clears." He nodded towards another empty seat, "You should have a seat for your own safety.

"Do you have any idea of how long that might be? I'm concerned that Morihiro hasn't woken up yet."

"Unfortunately I have no idea. I'm keeping in contact with the Coast Guard and the Weather Service as much as I can, but the storm is generating a lot of electrical interference. The best that I can say is…" He stopped speaking and cursed under his breath another odd wave came from the wrong direction. Kyoko braced herself against the control board in front of her as the yacht took a roller-coaster path up and down the huge swell. They both remained silent after that

* * *

"Tojo-san will need to remain here overnight, Chief. He has a concussion, but he should be fine by tomorrow," the doctor said. "But the other one is free to go."

Keitaro thanked the doctor and made his way to where the well-dressed man was waiting. "Mister Yashiro, it looks like you are free to go. I can drop you off at your hotel, if you like?"

Yashiro smiled apologetically, "I don't have a hotel room booked. I hadn't actually planned on staying overnight." He was wondering if he shouldn't tell President Takarada about this man; the young police chief definitely looked like he should be in movies.

Keitaro smiled, "Well then, since we're closest to Old Town, why don't we see if you can get a room at the ryokan?"

They didn't speak for a few minutes as they rushed out into the rain to jump into the police car. They remained silent on the drive as Keitaro concentrated on seeing through the wall of rain and avoiding the largest of the debris on the road. It wasn't until they were safely out of the car and in the lobby of the ryokan that Keitaro finally spoke again. "By the way, Yashiro-san, you don't look like a tourist. So what brings you to our island for a day trip anyway?"

Yashiro chuckled as he finally remembered his mission. "That's right; you reminded me. I've been so shaken by the storm and the accident that I completely forgot the reason for my trip." He lifted the rain-soaked briefcase, rested it on one arm, and popped the latched with his free hand. As he was speaking he lifted out the photograph, but he didn't reveal it to the police chief immediately. Yashiro felt the need to explain first, "I'm trying to locate a friend for a friend. I'm trying to keep this quiet because I'm not sure if she will want her true identity revea…"

"Hey, that's Fumiko… Mogami Kyoko!" Both men turned startled glances to where two pretty teens in kimonos looked over Yashiro's shoulder with a wide, amazed expressions.

* * *

"…thanks Dad. I'll keep in touch. Tsuruga-san said that she probably doesn't want her identity revealed, so please don't tell anyone. Please let us know as soon as you hear anything… yeah, we're on the road right now, but the roads may be blocked further south… don't worry about us; you have enough to worry about taking care of an island full of people… I love you too. Bye." Aika closed her cell phone and glanced over at the stone face of the handsome actor. "The last contact has the yacht south of the mainland, out into the open sea. They're still in the thick of it so the signal is sketchy."

Tsuruga Ren cleared his throat to fend off the lump that threatened to take permanent residence there. Finally he spoke, "I appreciate this, Takanami-san… I can't tell you how much. If…" He didn't continue.

"She'll be fine, Tsuruga-san. And don't assume that I have totally unselfish motives," she smiled, "I want exclusive coverage for your wedding and personal interviews with both of you."

Ren glanced at her with a kind, hopeful expression, "If she's safe… and if she'll have me… then I guarantee it."

"I don't care what you have to do, _Commodore_! My tax dollars pay for your Coast Guard ships, so you get them out there and you _find my son!_" Yasamura Hikachimato slammed the phone into its cradle, causing his assistant to jump. He whirled on the man, snarling, "Give me a status report on my hotels, Matsuda."

"There's wind and debris damage with all three hotels, Sir. There's flooding damage to the cars in the lower parking garage of Samurai's Rest, as well as minor flooding in the lobby of Mariner's Harbor. One of our valets was sent to the hospital after being struck by flying debris… it appears that his left arm was broken."

"And the typhoon?"

"Still no definite news, Sir. Some predict it will abate tonight, others claim it may last for two more days." Matsuda Kudo braced himself for another outburst from his boss, but the man simply sat in his chair and nodded. "Please keep me informed, Kudo. Let me know as soon as you hear anything about my son."

* * *

Yashiro didn't know what to think as the powerful police chief almost dragged him and the two young ladies into the office area of the ryokan.

Only after the door was closed did the taller man release his grip and apologize. "Forgive me, Yashiro-san, ladies. I don't think that Asahi… anyway, I don't think that she wants her identity to be leaked out."

Yashiro looked at the two pretty young ladies in kimonos. One of them looked as if she had been crying. He extended the photograph again, "So you recognize this photograph?"

The longer-haired one, the one who didn't look like she had been crying, answered, "Of _course_ we know her… only, I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner! I mean… I've seen her on Dark Moon and Box R, but she always looked so _different!_ To think, Maki, _Mogami Kyoko_ has been in _my house!_"

The other girl started crying again and the first girl started apologizing and hugging her. Yashiro turned alarmed, confused eyes on the police chief. The man explained, "Asahi Fumiko… or rather, Mogami Kyoko, has been the okami-san at this ryokan for the last year…"

"She's _here!"_

Maki started sobbing, and Keitaro quickly explained, "She, and Maki-san's brother, and one other young man, are all out there," he pointed through the office window toward the China Sea.

"You mean that she's…"

"Yes! They're out on the water in this storm. They were headed to the mainland… and I sent them out there!" Maki wailed, inconsolable. "What if they don't make it? What if…"

Satako shook her until she looked up at her friend with tear-filled eyes. "Don't think like that! They'll make it! You'll see."

But Maki, who had already lost her parents, had difficulty believing.

Yashiro finally remembered his cell phone. Everyone watched in fascination as he opened his briefcase, took out a pair of rubber gloves, put them on, and then finally reached for his phone. He waited for a moment for the phone to finish its start-up routine, and then he punched up his speed-dial. Again he waited, and then said, "Ren?... Sorry about that; I was caught in a wreck in the middle of a storm… Yes, I'm fine… Yes, I located her, but… How did you know?... Takanami Aika? (the other three looked at each other in surprise)… She's a reporter, Ren, what if… Okay, I understand… Goodbye."

Yashiro closed his phone and continued to look at it for a minute before Satako spoke up, "Who's Ren, Yashiro-san? Would that be Tsuruga Ren?"

Yashiro looked over at the tall police chief and the two teen girls in alarm. "Um… no… of course not…"

Takage Keitaro saved him by asking, "What was that about Takanami Aika? How is she involved in this?"

Yashiro looked at the man in some confusion, "Well, she's a reporter from Tokyo Entertainment Daily and she… wait; do you know her?"

All three nodded and Maki was distracted enough from her own problems to reply, "She's from here. Actually, she's the mayor's daughter and…" she looked sideways at the police chief, but wisely decided to refrain from further comment.

Keitaro was a man who was trained to hear the unspoken truths. From Yashiro's reaction he could tell that the dapper man had, in truth, been speaking with Tsuruga Ren, the famous actor. He frowned. He wasn't sure what bothered him more: that the actor was looking for Asahi Fumiko, or that the actor was on speaking terms with Namura Akemi, a.k.a. Takanami Aika.

* * *

Morihiro groaned as he was rolled on his side by yet another wave. He tried to open his eyes but the pain in his head was overwhelming at first. Then he heard a scrambling and a small, soft hand touched his face. "You're awake!" Fumiko's pretty voice proclaimed triumphantly.

Morihiro raised a hand to feel the wrapping on his head, "I'm not sure that's a good thing. What happened?"

"You were injured when the storm hit. We are in the middle of it right now. You've been out for hours." Kyoko braced herself as the yacht rolled, which forced her to lean over Morihiro's prone body. He looked into her golden eyes and smiled despite the pain, "I think I'm in love with you, Asahi Fumiko."

Kyoko jerked back in alarm. The reverse-roll of the yacht caused her to overcompensate, turning her reaction into a crab-walk until she huddled herself against the hull of the yacht. Morihito laughed at the unexpected reaction from the normally self-controlled okami-san. His laughter made his head throb and he groaned. "Gomen, Mogami-san. I couldn't resist." He looked at the pretty girl who was still cringing slightly against the wall. "But I meant what I said."

Oddly, now that the words were spoken, Kyoko was able to sort through her own confused feelings. Despite the erratic rolling of the yacht and the muffled noise of the typhoon just outside, she felt a sense of peace. She relaxed and faced the prone man with the same sad eyes that had captured his heart in the first place. "I thank you for your feelings, Nakatami Morihiro-san, but I cannot return them."

"The man on the other side of the horizon?" Morihiro asked calmly. Now that it was out in the open, he was able to face the truth. He hadn't really expected any other reply. He watched her pretty face as she grimaced and nodded. "Why do you love a man who makes you look so terribly sad, Mogami-san?"

"He didn't… it wasn't his fault. I… I can't explain."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I blew my chances right from the start. I'm sorry for blackmailing you into joining the play, Mogami Kyoko. You are my sister's good friend and you've made such an impact on her… please forgive me?"

Kyoko shook her head, "You're forgiven. I was mad at you for quite a while, but I'm still glad that I joined your play." Her voice took on a wistful quality that that made the drama teacher's heart ache. "I missed acting. I have never felt as fulfilled as I do when I'm playing a part."

Morihiro turned his head again to meet her beautiful eyes, "You were born to act." He sighed, "I'll back off now, Mogami Kyoko. But know this: if your mystery man doesn't step up and claim you soon, I intend to." His eyes bored into hers, "If he doesn't value you enough to find you and drag you to the altar, then he's not worthy of you."

* * *

Tsuruga Ren followed detour after detour until there were no more routes open heading south. Aika watched in fascination as the tall, gentlemanly actor stalked, fumed and fidgeted at the roadblock. Finally, when he accepted that they could go no further, he climbed back into the car, turned around, and followed the directions he had been given to the only available hotel.

Aika knew that she had the prizewinning story she had been chasing after for so long, but she didn't feel exhilarated at all. As she watched the tall, handsome actor self-destructing right in front of her eyes all that she could do was pray. _Kami-sama, I beg of you: save that yacht. Don't turn my article… don't turn this love story into a tragedy._

* * *

**Notes: **I will try to get the next chapter out to you soon. Thank you to everyone who wrote to check up on me, and thank you to those who sent me private notes about writing jobs. I really appreciate your support.


	15. Aftermath

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 15 – Aftermath**

Human beings have an amazing capacity for determination and endurance in the midst of crisis. Yasamura Fujimato was a playboy, a spoiled rich kid, and a do-nothing. Yet he found himself for the first time in the nineteen hours in which he stubbornly battled the storm. Morihiro, still suffering from his head injury, drifted in and out of sleep throughout that time. Kyoko never slept; instead dividing her efforts between caring for Morihiro and supporting Fujimato.

Then, as suddenly as the storm appeared and grew, it just as suddenly abated in the early pre-dawn. Kyoko's first clue that something had changed was the eerie, almost disconcerting absence of noise. Her exhausted mind was so muddled that it took her several minutes before she finally understood what she _wasn't_ hearing. Somehow the silence was more fearsome than the previous nineteen hours of storming. With a sense of apprehensive foreboding, Kyoko made her tired body move to the ladder-stairs. It took most of her reserve energy to force herself up those stairs and onto the deck of the yacht. Reddened eyes stared in bewildered incomprehension at the calm sea and the clear, starlit sky. And then, finally, almost reluctantly, Kyoko accepted the truth… the storm was over and they were alive.

With what little enthusiasm she could muster, she turned towards the helm to congratulate Fujimato on his accomplishment. What she saw there at the helm made her smile tenderly. The young man who had battled the typhoon so valiantly was now fast asleep, slumped over the control board, his hands still gripping the wheel. Kyoko slowly made her way below, grabbed a blanket and pillow, and made one last trip to the bridge. Gently, she pried Fujimato's fingers loose from the wheel. She then placed a pillow between his head and the wheel. Finally, she draped a blanket over his shoulders.

She never made it back below. In order to safely place her legs on the ladder she got down on her knees. To stabilize herself she allowed her weakened arms to rest on the deck. Then she unconsciously relaxed her body until she lay prone on the deck. She allowed her eyes to close… for just a moment. The moment stretched until her exhausted body relaxed completely… Kyoko was still sleeping in that position four hours later, when the Japanese Coast Guard, responding to the distress beacon, steered alongside the drifting yacht.

In the nineteen hours of the storm, the little pleasure yacht had been tossed and driven like a child's play-toy. Fujimato had turned north at the outset in the hopes of escaping the worst of it. Instead it had been seized and carried continuously within the vortex. By the late evening the yacht had been driven south until there was a danger of striking the shallows of Okinawa. Seven hours later, the mindless typhoon had returned the yacht and its crew to within ten kilometers the point where they had first encountered the storm; only fourteen kilometers from the tiny island of Ukita.

* * *

Takanami Aika sat in her plush seat on board the little jet and struggled to assimilate the information that her tall co-passenger had given her. She thought that she had found a headline story before, but it was fourth-page news in comparison to this…

Tsuruga Ren looked at her until she met his eyes. He held her in his gaze until she had to blink and look away. Then he spoke again, "Are we agreed? If Mogami Kyoko doesn't want to be discovered…" he had to force himself to speak the next words without betraying his fear, "If she chooses to remain where she is… and preserve her alias… then you may print my story. In return, you will leave her alone."

Aika gulped, surprised at the intensity of feelings that she could sense behind the tall man's urbane façade. "You preserved your own alias for seven years, and now you're just going to throw that away? And you're going to just allow me to publish your story?"

"You already have it. I can't take it back. Are we agreed?"

Aika shook her head in wonderment, "I'm honored that you're willing to place your trust in me, Tsuruga-san. You must really care for Mogami Kyoko." She nodded firmly, "Agreed. I will only write her story with her express consent." She paused, "But what if she does consent. Your own story…?"

Ren nodded, "All I ask is that you sit on that story until I have a chance to speak with her… she knows my father well… and I understand that she met my mother…"

Aika nodded, "That's right! I had tea with them… or rather, Mogami-san served tea when I interviewed your mother…" Aika laughed nervously, "To think: I was right on top of the story of the decade and I didn't even know it." Aika remembered that tea ceremony well. At the time her biggest concern was about the possible relationship between the pretty okami-san and Keitaro. For just a moment she was tempted to mention that. Then she thought better of it. It was better not to make this man jealous. He was her ticket to reporting stardom.

"_This is your Captain speaking: We will begin our descent to Ukita Airfield in five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and secure any loose items for landing maneuvers. The tower assures me that all debris has been cleared from the landing strip."_

Aika saw the tall man tense up as he looked out of the window. She warmed to the handsome actor and prayed silently that everything would work out in the way that he had hoped.

* * *

Old Town weathered the storm with only minimal damage. The several of the piers and slips in the enclosed harbor would require repair, though not extensive. But in the typhoon's last hurrah there was extensive damage to the western side of the island. Yasamura's three hotels were the least effected; he had employed local engineers who knew about the island's vulnerability, so his hotels were well-located. One of the other two hotels had sustained major damage; it would probably be closed for the remainder of the season. The other had sustained flooding, roof damage, and broken windows.

The area most affected was not the resort area but the western residential area. Most of the homes on the western coast had been built with beach-access in mind. The majority of these were vacation homes and were unoccupied during the off-season. This was summer, however, and the peak of the vacation holidays. Almost every other house was occupied when the storm struck. By midday the water had risen until it was lapping at the steps of the houses closest to the beach. By the early afternoon the police and emergency services were making boat-trips to rescue families. It was now morning of the following day, and the once beautiful, affluent vacation home neighborhood looked like a ghost-town of abandoned, mud-soaked homes.

The residents had spent the night in the available rooms in the hotels, in the school, and anywhere else where there was floor-space. When they had enjoyed whatever breakfast was available, they began their depressing journey back towards their wrecked homes. They were amazed when they arrived and found that their abandoned neighborhood had become a hotbed of activity.

* * *

Kyoko had woken for a short time when the Coast Guard found them. Within minutes of the rescue she had fallen back into a deep sleep. When she rose to consciousness again, it was to the distinctive smells and sounds of a hospital. After such a harrowing previous day and night, she felt cocooned and safe in the warmth of her bed. She didn't want to open her eyes. There was something else too; a sense of rightness, of completeness that she had only felt once before. _That other time… when was it? _A vision came to her sleepy mind. A parking lot outside of the Dark Moon set… A long limousine… a conversation about the Corn of her childhood… and Tsuruga-sempai wrapping her in his arms. For that wonderful, brief minute she had felt entirely safe…

Kyoko realized suddenly that there was another presence in the room… holding her hand in his own large, warm hand. Even before opening her eyes she knew the identity of that hand and its owner… but how? With trepidation, lest that hand… and that person… should vanish, she opened her eyes. There, sitting in a chair and resting his dark brown hair and his princely face on the bed, was her sempai. He was asleep. Without conscious decision her body turned on its side so that her free hand could touch that hair… that face. Somehow, in touching his hair as she had done once previously, so very long ago, she proved his presence to her tired mind. As impossible as it seemed, Tsuruga Ren was there with her.

_You came for me._ Her heart ached in her chest as the thought escaped. _You're really here… and real… and…_ She realized then that there was another presence, at the door. She looked up and was startled to recognize Takanami Aika, leaning against the door and smiling. At first her confused mind was unable to explain the beautiful woman's presence, and then the reality of the situation struck home. "Oh, please!" she exclaimed quietly, trying to protect Ren's sleep while attempting to protect his reputation, "please don't...!"

Aika smiled, "Relax, Asahi-san… or should I say Mogami-san? I brought him here. I already have a deal with him. We'll discuss _that_ later. For now, why don't you get some more rest? Your man there wouldn't sleep a wink until he saw that you were safe with his own eyes." The beautiful lady's eyes twinkled, "I _knew_ that there was a story between you two, but nobody else would listen. Anyway, you'll be released in an hour or two. Even if he persuades you to go back to Tokyo I assume that you'll need to say your goodbyes first? I am going there now. There are Emergency Aid Teams gathering supplies right now to fly here from several locations."

Kyoko's eyes widened in alarm, "Oh! How is everyone? Morihiro-san and…"

Again Aika quelled Kyoko's questions with an upraised hand and a smile, "My father reports that all is fairly well in Old Town. The western resort area was harder hit, however. No lives have been lost, but there is a lot of damage and flooding. You can see it yourself when you're up and about. Until then, take care of your man. He's been frantic about you for the last day." With that, Takanami Aika glided away.

The words "your man" kept ringing in Kyoko's ears. For a moment her old panic returned and she began to shrink away from the recumbent figure, but Ren's grip on her hand, even in sleep, was too firm. Kyoko felt as if he was restraining her, claiming her… and she felt strangely pleased. In fact, she felt comforted knowing that he did not intend to let her go this time. Her other hand resumed petting the soft mane above the handsome face. Slowly, the stupor of sleep returned and weighed upon her eyelids until they closed on their own. In her tired mind she repeated: _You came for me,_ over and over again.

Kyoko drifted back into sleep, unaware that green eyes opened cautiously to examine the slight figure, the pixie face. Ren had woken during the conversation of the two women, but had wisely chosen to keep his eyes shut and his head under Kyoko's slender hand. He had listened for Kyoko to deny their relationship, just as she would certainly have done eighteen months before. She had not made the expected denials. That was enough for now. He also drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Mayor Namuro beamed at the approaching throng of displaced vacationers who came in twos, and threes, and then in groups to survey the damage. "Welcome, welcome." He said cheerfully. They almost invariably stared. That was because there was already a throng of people there on that bright, early morning after the storm. There were tractors and dump trucks, backhoes and people with shovels; and all of them were busily clearing away the mud in the streets, on the sidewalks, and off of the porches of the vacationer's summer homes. What was remarkable was that the people were from Old Town. In fact, it almost looked as if the entire population of Old Town was there at that moment.

Heretofore there had almost always been a certain animosity between the resort area residents and those of Old Town. The resort area residents had looked down upon the islanders as backward and provincial. The Old Towner's had looked upon the vacationers as a necessary evil, but an evil nonetheless. The two factions, if they did not despise each other, at least discounted and ignored each other as best as they could.

There was, however, an agitator. Mayor Namuro, in his typical leadership style, had spent the previous evening listing, in gruesome and terrible detail, the extent of the damage that the westerners had sustained. He was a gifted orator, and he knew the hearts of his Old Towners. At the end of his soliloquy he had simply announced to all and sundry that a caravan of workers would be departing, assuming that the storm had abated, promptly at six in the morning. Just as he had expected, the populace responded.

Others responded as well. There were some non-islanders who resided in Old Town, and there were the occupants of the Ryokan, including Yashiro, who answered the clarion call. Yashiro, having comfortably established that Tsuruga Ren was had safely cornered Kyoko in the hospital, decided that his time would be best-employed by helping. The police chief, the two young ladies, and even the old man of the ryokan had made him feel welcome. Now he wanted to return the favor.

At Yashiro's prompting, Chief Takage Keitaro had posted an officer in the hospital to prevent anyone unwanted reporters from discovering Tsuruga Ren's presence. Keitaro had mixed feelings about the actor's presence. However, Aika's surprising warmth toward him made the discomfort a little more bearable.

By the time Aika arrived, the work of restoration and recovery was well underway. There was much for the young reporter to write about, and it made her feel proud of her island home for the first time in years.

* * *

The young recover quickly. Morihiro was the first to rise, though he was the most injured. He awoke to find his teary-eyed sister at his bedside. It made him feel guilty for putting her through such emotional stress. They spoke for quite a long time as she held his hand and filled him in on everything that had happened on the island. Then Maki prompted him to tell all about his own adventure.

"There's really not much to tell on my part, Maki. After I woke up from the accident, Asahi divided her time between tending to me and helping Fujimato. I never even saw the storm, though I certainly felt it. Fujimato and Asahi-san are the real heroes."

Maki's expression became guarded and she seemed reluctant to meet her brother's eyes. "What is it, Sis?"

"Morie… ummm… about Fumiko-san… I know that you like her, but…"

Morihiro placed his free hand over his sister's hand. "Relax, Maki. I know that she's in love with someone else."

"That's not it! At least… that's not all. You see, Asahi Fumiko isn't her real name. Her name is…"

"Mogami Kyoko; I know. Actually, I've known for a long time."

"You _knew!_ And you didn't _tell me!"_

Morihiro looked sheepish even as his head throbbed from his sister's loud exclamation, "Shhhh! You'll bring the nurses in here if you don't quiet down. Yes, I knew. Even worse, I used the fact that I knew as a lever to make her join the play."

"YOU…" Maki was silenced when her brother made a frantic move to cover her mouth. Then he fell back on the bed and rubbed his throbbing forehead. Maki felt solicitous, but she still whispered fiercely, "You _blackmailed_ Mogami Kyoko? How could you do that? Her boyfriend is going to kill you!" She leaned back, alarmed at what her last words had revealed.

Morihiro had heard her though, "boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's with her right now. And you won't believe who it is." She waited for Morihiro to respond. He raised an inquiring eyebrow. "It's Tsuruga Ren… seriously!"

Morihiro's eyes widened in surprise even as his heart sank. Despite their conversation on the yacht, he had still hoped to find a way to win Kyoko's affections. Now there seemed to be no chance at all.

In the next room, Fujimato awoke to find his father sleeping in the bedside chair. Kudo, his father's executive assistant, silently motioned for him to remain quiet. "He hasn't slept since the storm started, young master. Are you recovered?"

Fujimato stretched and made a silent assessment of his condition, "Yes, I am. What happened? I saw the storm settle down… and that's about it."

"You fought the storm until it gave up. Asahi Fumiko-san said that you fell asleep at the wheel after it was over."

"Asahi and Morihiro, how are they?" He asked, levering himself into a sitting posture.

"They are both well," Kudo smiled. "It seems that we have unraveled the mystery of the young Okami-san. Her real name is Mogami Kyoko… the actress." He waited for Fujimato's eyes to widen in surprise before continuing. "And the source of her famous sad eyes is in the next room with her as we speak."

"I don't understand."

"The nation's top young actor, Tsuruga Ren, is in the room with her. From what I can see, the young man is deeply in love with the young lady… and vice versa."

Oddly, Fujimato did not react as he might have expected. Somehow it seemed right that the only woman who had ever made him feel inadequate should be someone of consequence. Still… he began to feel the sense of loss as he fully understood that she had slipped through his fingers once and for all.

Fujimato glanced over at his sleeping father and felt comforted. _So you care about me after all, old man. _The thought made him smile.

* * *

Despite Yashiro's precautions, Keitaro's police man, and Takanami Aika's promise, it was only a matter of hours before the news got out about Tsuruga Ren's presence on Ukita Island. It was only natural that the nurses would recognize the top actor in Japan, even though he attempted to disguise himself. It was also natural that the nurse would call a friend. The friend, having her doubts, begged the nurse to use her phone to take a picture. The nurse, having just purchased the newest model phone, took a video instead.

The video showed a sleeping Tsuruga Ren sitting in a chair with his head on a hospital bet while the pretty girl in the bed stroked his hair. Ren's contented sleeping face, turned toward the camera, was clear and unmistakable. Within minutes of the nurse's friend receiving the video, it was posted on the Web. Within two hours it was going viral. The news services had learned to keep one eye on the internet; by 10:00 a.m. that morning airplanes were taking off toward Ukita Island.

Of course, neither Ren nor Kyoko were aware of any of that. Kyoko had re-awoken first. For the first fifteen minutes she was only half-awake. In her dreamlike state it seemed perfectly normal and reasonable to lay there and stroke her fingers through the thick mane of the man who had captured her heart. Then she began to awake, and in waking the old Kyoko began to reassert herself. Half in panic at the audacity of her casual petting, and half in fear that everything would vaporize as soon as Ren woke, she started to shrink back.

She was startled when Ren's large hand suddenly seized hers. Ren's large head turned so that green eyes met gold. "Not this time, Kyoko-chan. This time I won't let you shrink away."

That voice. That deep, rich, almost musical voice. Kyoko had missed that voice almost as much as she had missed his face. It soothed her now, even as his large warm hand reassured her. Ren kept his head on the bed, sensing somehow that this recumbent position made him less threatening. "Good morning, Kyoko-chan. I missed you."

Simple words, but effective. Kyoko felt her eyes filling with tears. She tried to fight it, but the tears came and began to stream down her face. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Ren moved then, quickly but gently gathering the small form into his arms. It was just as Kyoko remembered from the two other times when those strong arms had pulled her close to that broad chest. Somehow, magically, all of the fears and hurts and pain of the past were absorbed by Ren's very real and solid presence.

How long they stayed that way, neither of them knew. It was the sudden appearance of Chief Takage, Yashiro, and Takanami Aika that broke the couple out of their euphoria. As they turned, slightly embarrassed, to view the pair at the door, Aika spoke urgently, "We have a problem."

* * *

**Notes:** Please remember, I did say that the updates would slow down drastically. Nevertheless, I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.


	16. The case of the missing celebrities

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 16 – The Case of the Missing Celebrities**

Kyoko turned the darkest shade of red as she realized that she had an audience, but Ren only raised an eyebrow in Yashiro's direction. Yashiro was slipping into his inner fan-girl-mode as he beheld the couple, but Ren's expression made him exert his self-control. Ren's silent message was clear: _Kyoko needs things to appear normal, or she will turn into a frightened woodland animal._ Although Aika had spoken first, Yashiro took over at that point. "It's really good to see you again, Kyoko-chan. We've really missed you. But right now we have a problem. Someone filmed you two in here. The word is out and the reporter's are on their way."

Yashiro's casual greeting, along with eighteen months of maturity, helped Kyoko to fight off her embarrassment. True to form, her immediate concern was for Ren, "Oh no, Tsuruga-sempai! What about your reputation? You need to leave now…!" She was stopped by a Ren's fingers on her lips and the stern look on his face.

"Kyoko-chan," Ren enunciated her given name for emphasis, as if scolding a small child, "If I go anywhere, I'm taking you with me. I already told you:" with this, his voice turned affectionate, "I'm not letting you get away from me this time." Kyoko blushed furiously, but Ren's eyes held hers. His expression made it clear that he was leaving her no choice… and somehow the idea sent a thrill of pleasure up her spine. Tsuruga Ren was laying claim to her.

Thankfully she didn't notice the wide grins exchanged by Yashiro and Aika. Keitaro cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we should probably get moving… provided that you're up to it Asahi-sa… ummm… Mogami-san?"

Kyoko smiled at her friend despite her embarrassment. "I'm feeling much better now, Takage-san. Where do you want to take us?" Ren watched the friendly exchange between Kyoko and the well-built, devilishly handsome police chief and frowned slightly. Yashiro saw the change of expression and had to suppress a giggle. _Whenever you're around Kyoko, your true colors come out, Ren. This is fun!_

Ren squeezed Kyoko's hand gently to focus her attention, "Kyoko-chan, I think that it's more important that the reporters don't find _you_, for now at least. You disappeared for eighteen months. If you suddenly reappear in this situation, you may never be able to pick up your career again."

Aika nodded her agreement, "And we can't just leave you here either. As a matter of fact, half of the island knows that you and the other two were caught in that typhoon. It won't take long before the reporters put two-and-two together and connect you with Tsuruga-san."

Keitaro ran a hand through his thick hair, "I'd like to take you to the ryokan… that makes the most sense… but I have to find a way to get you out of the hospital and on the road without anyone recognizing you, Tsuruga Ren."

A deep, commanding voice spoke from behind the trio at the door, causing everyone to jump, "Perhaps I could help, Chief Takage." Everyone except for Ren and Yashiro looked surprised at the friendly expression on Yasamura Hikachimato's face.

* * *

The first reporters, those who had already been on the island covering the recovery efforts, began arriving ten minutes later. They were just in time to see the tall actor and a slim female being rushed to a helicopter. The helicopter was in the air before anyone could get close enough to see the girl's face. The helicopter, bearing the Yasamura logo, rose above the treetops and surged eastward, toward the resort hotels. Word spread quickly and the reporters were soon on the road to stake out Yasamura's three resorts. As soon as the entourage was out of sight Keitaro led two women and two men out through the loading area and to the waiting police van. After Kyoko and the two men had climbed in, Keitaro placed a restraining hand on Aika's arm. "Ride with me?"

Aika looked at the handsome man with inquiring eyes, but she complied. As the van rode away, Keitaro held the door for the beautiful reporter. He had sensed a change in his erstwhile fiancé, and he wanted an opportunity to explore it further. He turned to her as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "It's pretty amazing to think that we've been friends with a big Tokyo film star for months and we never knew it."

Aika turned to look at her childhood sweetheart, "_You_ were friends with her… I barely knew her. Come to think of it… just how good of a _friend_ was she?"

Keitaro heard the jealousy on her voice and it pleased him immensely. This was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. "Oh, I would say we were very good friends. She's actually quite easy to talk to. We shared many personal thoughts."

"Oh." The flat, cold tone in the woman's voice spoke volumes.

Keitaro decided not to push it. He turned to look at her as they turned onto the straight highway towards the west, "Yes, that's right. I always talked about you and she always talked around the one subject that was foremost on her mind: the man who she was always thinking about."

Aika turned and studied the profile of the one and only man she had ever loved, searching for the truth in his words. "So, you talked about me?"

"Oh," Keitaro answered casually, "about you, the weather, the high price of gas… the usual."

"Keitaro…" Aika's voice took on a menacing growl.

The police chief turned and smiled at her, "I'll tell you the straight truth, Akemi-chan. At one point, when I thought that I had lost you for good, I became interested in her. But then you came back to the island to interview Julie Swan, and then…"

"Yes?" Aika prompted.

Keitaro turned his eyes from the road once again, held her eyes for a moment, and sighed, "And then I became obsessed with you all over again. I've probably bored poor Mogami Kyoko to death talking about the impasse between you and I… and that's the extent of our _relationship_… Okay?"

In a moment of tenderness and self-honesty Aika reached across the space between the seats and touched the tall, handsome man's free hand, "Okay."

* * *

Maki was sitting stiff-backed and tense in the helicopter seat next to the man she had only ever seen on television, magazines, and film before. She couldn't believe that she was so close to Japan's Most Desirable Man. Nor could she believe that he had actually held her hand as they ran to the helicopter. And yet here they were, hurtling through the skies in a wide loop in an effort to deceive the reporters who were trailing behind. This would be a story to tell for a long time… assuming that she was allowed to tell the story.

She looked at the two men surreptitiously. The shorter, brown-haired man was handsome in his own way, though he paled in comparison to extremely tall, ridiculously handsome actor. When she snuck a glance at Tsuruga Ren she was startled to realize that he was looking right at her. Ren smiled at the cute teen, "So, you're a friend of Mogami Kyoko?"

Maki gulped and nodded, "Y…yeah… I mean… not as Mogami Kyoko-san… at least, we didn't know…"

When the teen ran out of words, Ren smiled genuinely, "Thank you for being her friend. Mogami-san probably had it rough. I'm glad to know that she wasn't alone."

The sincerity of Ren's words helped Maki to relax. Asahi Fumiko had been her and Satako's favorite subject for a long time, so she was more than happy to talk about her. "So-o-o, are you and Asahi-san… Mogami-san… really dating?"

Yashiro had to quickly cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. Ren had to restrain an urge to throttle his manager while trying to maintain his own calm. Normally he would have melted the poor girl with his most gentlemanly smile for asking such a pointed question, but he knew that the question was neither ill-intentioned nor self-serving; Maki cared about her friend. He gave her a normal smile (which was still almost too much for her to handle) and answered, "Not exactly… at least not yet. I care deeply for Mogami Kyoko, and I believe that she cares for me. But she was hurt in the past, so it might take a while for her to open herself up to me." He spontaneously leaned forward and took one of Maki's hands, "You'll support me with Kyoko, won't you?"

The poor girl must be forgiven for forgetting that her brother was also interested. What girl indeed, from the age of five to fifty, could have withstood Tsuruga Ren as he held her hand and looked deeply into her eyes with a pleading expression. Maki certainly could not resist. She nodded emphatically, unable to make her befuddled mind send any words to her trembling lips. Ren, sensing that the poor girl was close to overload, gave the poor teen's hand one final squeeze and then released her hand. "Thank you, Maki-san. I'm counting on you."

In another vehicle headed west, Kyoko was looking at the two young men with whom she had spent the previous two days, and she was feeling distinctly uncomfortable. It was bad enough when she was just the okami-san of the local ryokan; these two men had blatantly and relentlessly pursued her. Now that she was Mogami Kyoko, and supposedly a "big star," they were looking at her even more amorously.

When they had first woken in the hospital, weakened, bruised, and exhausted, the two young men had been too worn out to put up a fight. They had both heard the news about Kyoko's true identity and the identity of her lover and they had reluctantly accepted defeat. Of course, that was when they both assumed that the pretty young lady would be promptly whisked off to Tokyo. When Yasamura senior had informed both men of the need to get them out of the hospital promptly, ahead of the reporters, they had simply complied. And then the van doors had opened and the two men had found themselves in the back with the young lady in question… alone. It is one thing to be stoic in the face of an impossible situation. It is another thing entirely to discover that perhaps… just perhaps… the situation was not quite as bleak as they had supposed. Asahi Fumiko, a.k.a. Mogami Kyoko, was there… and Tsuruga Ren was not.

Therefore, as they rode down the island's only highway toward Old Town and away from their competitor, both men threw their hats back into the ring. Morihiro was the first to speak, "I hope that you still intend to act in our play, now that your secret is out?"

Kyoko frowned prettily, deep in thought for a moment. Up until this point in the day she had not even had the chance to catch her breath and evaluate the situation. Now that she was away from the overwhelming presence of Tsuruga Ren, she felt that she could look at her situation realistically. Then she nodded, "Yes, Morihiro-san, I will be finishing my role in the play."

"And you should just go ahead and remain here, Mogami-san," Fujimato added. "You have built a life here, and a career. I suppose that acting is glamorous, but there are other ways to become rich. You could marry me, for example."

Kyoko looked up, startled, while Morihiro glared. "Now see here," the drama teacher began to protest, just as the van pulled to a stop in front of the ryokan.

Kyoko promptly worked the door handle and began to step out, pausing only long enough to say, "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I'd better get back to work." She left the two young men glaring balefully at each other and quickly made her way into the main entrance. Satako and Morishita were both waiting for her there, and the teen-aged girl rushed forward to hug her before Kyoko could say a word.

"You're safe! We were so worried about you, out in that storm. And then this Yashiro guy shows up and we find out that you're really Mogami Kyoko, a big star, and then Maki tells me that Tsuruga Ren _actually_ came to the hospital _just to see you! _And then she tells me that_ he's _the one! Is it really true? I mean, of course it's true because Maki and I always knew that you were wonderful and all, but… _Tsuruga Ren! _That is _so_ cool! And then…"

The elderly Morishita stepped forward and placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder. "Breath, Satako-san. The Okami-san just got out of the hospital twenty minutes ago and you're going to exhaust her all over again."

Satako stepped back, shocked at her behavior, but Kyoko only smiled, "It's all right, Satako-chan, Morishita-san. I never even got hurt, except for a few slight bruises. Satako-chan, I'll answer all of your questions later, I promise. But right now don't we need to get ready for the lunch rush?"

Satako smiled in relief, bowed, and excused herself. Kyoko turned to Morishita and bowed, "Did Chief Takage phone you?"

The old man nodded. "Everything is in order. I've kept Yashiro-san's room and I've assigned your friend to the Emperor's Suite. I assume that he'll want to stay out of the public eye for now?"

Kyoko nodded. On impulse, she surprised the elderly man and gave him a quick hug before heading off to change into her kimono. Morishita grinned with pleasure as he watched her leave. Then his usual frown returned when he saw the two young men walk into the entryway, still arguing. Satako appeared again and led them to separate nooks in the dining room. As soon as they were seated, she was back in the foyer. "Sir, the Okami-san won't be leaving right away, will she?" She asked pleadingly, "I never thought about the fact that she might leave us."

Morishita glanced back toward where Kyoko had gone, and then gently touched the teen's hand. He felt very tired and lonely as he replied, "I don't know, Satako. That will be up to her."

* * *

As the helicopter settled on the pad behind police headquarters, Ren saw Takanami Aika and the handsome police chief waiting for them. Something about the way that they stood close to each other suggested to Ren that they might be in a relationship. This pleased him greatly and made him feel a little more relaxed. When he, Yashiro, and Maki walked down the hill from the helipad, Chief Takage stepped forward. "Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry that you needed to go through all of this. The Director of the hospital called while you were in the air. He apologizes profusely for his nurse's indiscretion and he intends to reprimand her severely." The statement ended in a tone that suggested there was also a question in the words.

Ren understood, "Please tell the director that I consider that there is no harm done. I wouldn't want the nurse to be punished, nor do I want her to lose her job. With the aftermath of this storm he has more important things to worry about than a quick video of me." He met the Chief's eyes and held them before speaking again, "However, I would be very upset if Mogami Kyoko's name came into the news prematurely due to any further indiscretion among the hospital staff."

The two men understood each other clearly. Keitaro extended a hand, "I was unable to properly greet you before, due to the circumstances. My name is Takage Keitaro, Police Chief for Ukita Island. I would like to think that Mogami Kyoko and I are friends. So you may rest assured that I am also concerned about seeing that she is not inconvenienced. That being said, I doubt that we can continue to conceal your whereabouts for too long, even with our little ruse. Morishita-san, the owner of the ryokan and Ashita… Mogami-san's boss, has prepared the Emperor's Suite for you."

Aika stepped up, "From what I saw this morning, it doesn't look like I'll get to publish that other story. Congratulations, Tsuruga-san." The chief and Yashiro looked back and forth between Aika and Ren inquisitively, but no further information was forthcoming.

Tsuruga Ren smiled wistfully, "I'd like to say thank you, Takanami-san, but I know Mogami Kyoko too well. Nothing is settled until it is settled. I won't feel comfortable until she has my ring on her finger."

"REALLY!" Ren blanched at his foolishness as he suddenly became aware of the teen girl behind him. As he turned, Maki pressed closely, forgetting her nervousness, "Really? You're going to ask our Okami-san to _marry_ you? That is so…"

She stopped speaking as Ren unleashed the full power of his most gentlemanly smile. "Maki-san, I would really appreciate it if you kept what you just heard a secret. Would you do that for me?" Barely able to make her legs support her, Maki could only gulp and nod. Ren toned down the smile and gently said, "Good. Thank you."

Keitaro, being a man, was immune to that smile. Aika only stifled a laugh under her hand. Yashiro had been saved by Maki's outburst, because none of them noticed that he had slipped fully into starry-eyed fan girl mode for just a moment at the mention of a ring. The matter resolved, they all climbed into Takage's police cruiser and headed down the road toward Old Town.

* * *

The reporters were swarming the resort hotels in search of Tsuruga Ren and his mystery girlfriend, but to no avail. Yasamura had phoned beforehand and had each of his three hotels list the actor on their register to further the confusion. But then one enterprising reporter had rooted out the story of the Yasamura's son and the other two people who had been caught in the storm. The story naturally turned to a discussion of the pretty, mysterious golden-eyed okami-san who had been along for the trip. The reporter put two-and-two together and realized that there was one hotel nobody was checking. As quietly as he could, he made his exit from the Dragon's Rest Resort Hotel and headed to his rental car.

* * *

Kyoko was the Okami-san again when she next stepped out of her room. She was startled to find Morishita Kazue waiting for her. At first she was expecting more of his usual gruff manner, but as the young man struggled to find his words she realized that something had changed. "Morishita Kazue-san? What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping… well I was worried that… Anyway, I'm glad that you made it back safely, Okami-san, but I'm hoping that you won't be leaving use too soon."

Kyoko looked at the man in confusion. As far as she knew, Morishita's nephew had made it clear that he wanted her gone at the earliest opportunity… so why this change of heart? "Chef… I'm not sure why…?"

Kazue looked up with sincere, apologetic eyes, "I know that I've been very surly towards you in the past. To be honest, I thought that you were trying to find a way to steal this place from my family. I later came to realize the foolishness of that notion, but by then I'd already burned my bridges with you. Anyway, I realize all that you've done, and I was hoping that you could train somebody before you head back to Tokyo?"

"Somebody?"

"My fiancée; she would have been here today, except for the storm. I've decided to stay here and make a go of it, and I want my fiancée to be my partner." Kazue turned a little red as he spoke.

Kyoko grinned, "Fiancée? That's great, Morishita-san! Of course I'll train her."

The young chef who looked so much like his great uncle nodded, bowed, and headed quickly back toward the kitchen. Kyoko turned to find the elder Morishita standing off to the side. He was smiling as he watched his nephew disappear into the kitchen. "Well, that's good news. I came to tell you that your young man should be here any minute. I'll watch the front while you go greet him. And please set up the Snowflower Room for a tea ceremony when you have the chance. I want to formally meet him."

In order to prevent anyone from seeing and recognizing Ren, Keitaro delivered his three passengers and Aika to the corner entrance of the ryokan. He made his goodbyes so that he could head across the island and check on the recovery efforts. Before leaving he shook hands with the tall actor again. Despite himself, he liked Tsuruga Ren. _I shouldn't be surprised. Someone like Asahi Fumiko wouldn't choose to love a man who is unworthy. Still…_ He shook off his thoughts, climbed into his cruiser, and drove away.

Ren walked in first, followed quickly and closely by Yashiro, Aika, and Maki. The three followers suddenly found themselves crashing into Ren when he stopped dead, two meters into the hallway. As they moved around him they saw the reason for his unexpected stop. Aika and Maki smiled, but Yashiro was just as stunned as his talent. There, bowing gracefully in front of them, was a beautiful young figure straight out of a period drama. Although both men recognized her, they were still startled by the transformation.

"Greetings Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, and Takanami-san, to our humble establishment. If you will follow me, I will first lead you to the Emperor's Suite, where we may all speak more privately." With a graceful gesture she moved one hand to indicate the direction. Maki stepped past the others, bowed winningly to her boss, and headed toward the staff room to change. Ren struggled inwardly to catch his breath as he followed Kyoko's lead. As with all of her other roles, Kyoko had perfected this character until she was the quintessential okami-san. But as amazed as he was at her character, he was even more amazed at how beautiful she was in his eyes. Truly, eighteen months had transformed his Kyoko from an awkward teen into a stunning young woman. He was entranced.

Kyoko was actually just as affected by the return of Ren's presence, but her guise gave her the sense of security that she needed in order to control her sense of euphoria. No other man had ever affected her in that Tsuruga Ren did. His influence had been strong before she had fled, but that had been nothing in comparison to how she made him feel now. He was like a magnet, drawing her towards him.

She forced her feelings down, however, and bowed everyone into the room. "Sempai, I'll arrange for food to be delivered in here. The lunch rush is about to begin, so I will be busy for a while. Please make yourself comfortable?"

Ren felt slightly put off by Kyoko's brusque manner, but then he scolded himself. One of the things that he loved about Kyoko was that she shared his strong sense of duty. She would not have been comfortable visiting in this suite while she knew that her duties were being neglected out in the restaurant. Still… he couldn't help but feel…

"She was just like that when I met her with your mother," Aika said casually. She was going to say more, but Ren's sharp look stopped her.

Yashiro had picked up on the words already, however, and he leaned forward to ask, "What was that about your mother?"

Ren was saved by a knock on the door. Using that as an excuse, he jumped up out of his chair and went to the door. Normally he would have been cautious, but now he was busy deciding what to tell Yashiro. Instead of asking who was there, he immediately opened the door and found a disheveled looking middle aged woman standing there.

"Hello, Tsuruga-san. My name is Ochida Tamiko, and I am the editor of the Ukita News Tribune…"

* * *

Notes:

**Sorry, another boring chapter with lots of little important details. The longer a story gets, the more important it is to take care of the little details. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. Until then, have a good night.**


	17. Repair Work

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 17 – Repair Work**

"Hello, Tsuruga-san. My name is Ochida Tamiko, and I am the editor of the Ukita News Tribune…"

Yashiro sprang into action, moving across the suite much faster than Aika would have expected. In a flash he was between Ren and the disheveled looking woman at the door. "I'm sorry, but we are not granting interviews at this time…"

"Yashiro-san," Aika called out urgently, "She's with me. We can trust Ochida-san."

Both Ren and Yashiro looked back and forth between the frazzled, frumpy, middle-aged woman and the svelte, beautiful Tokyo reporter. Yashiro was still obviously unconvinced, but Ren stepped aside. He had already put himself out on a limb with Aika, so it didn't make any sense to pull back now. "Ochida-san, please come in."

Yashiro wanted to protest, yet he backed away when he saw the firm decision in Ren's eyes. Ever the manager, he took over, guiding the middle-aged woman to a seat at the table and offering to get her a refreshment. She smiled at Yashiro in a tired manner and asked wistfully, "do you have coffee?"

Yashiro shook his head "no." Aika chuckled and rose up, "Ochida Tamiko is a close family friend and the woman who first got me interested in journalism. She has amazing intuitive skills, but she is polar opposite of a paparazzi. What I'm trying to say is that you can trust her implicitly and explicitly. My father thought that she could help. She also lives on coffee. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and get her a pot."

There was silence in the room for a few moments after Aika left. It was Tamiko who broke it. She looked at Ren with amusement in her eyes and shook her head, "So you're the man on the other side of the horizon. My, oh my. I've always thought that our little okami-san was something special, but not even I guessed that _you_ were in the mix. I only have one question before I offer my assistance: were you the one who made her so skittish about love and romance?"

Yashiro answered defensively for Ren, "No, that b*st*rd Fuwa Sho was the…"

"Yashiro!" Ren growled. Yashiro clamped his mouth shut, but Tamiko only smiled.

"So she was involved with Fuwa Sho as well? Our little mystery lady is something else indeed." She saw Ren's back stiffen and she forestalled his retort, "Please relax, Tsuruga-san. I consider Asahi Fumiko to be a friend, and I won't be doing anything to harm her. You have my assurance. Mayor Namuro found me working out at the recover site and asked me to lend my assistance. He really likes the girl and wants to protect her. That's why I'm here. Besides, I've watched the young lady for well over a year and I know that she is not the type to play with men's hearts. On the contrary, they seem to be drawn to her in spite of the fact that she ignores them."

Ren had begun to relax until the reporter's last sentence. Then he stiffened all over again, causing her to grin, "Oh, you don't like to hear that. It's true, though: the poor girl has them falling all over themselves for her attention, but she hasn't responded to nary a one… except for our Chief of Police, of course… but they're just good friends."

Yashiro wisely chose to redirect the flow of the conversation, "Excuse me, but you said that the _Mayor_ asked for your help? Why would he even know about this?"

Ren answered his question, "Takanami Aika is the mayor's daughter, Yashiro. That's how she knows everyone and how she discovered Kyoko." He continued Yashiro's line of questioning, "How does the mayor think that you can help us?"

"As I understand it…" Tamiko paused as Aika returned with a cravat of coffee. She sighed and breathed in the aroma as the pretty young lady filled her cup. After an appreciative sip, she continued. "Thank you, Akemi-chan. As I understand it, Tsuruga-san, you are hoping to preserve your young lady's anonymity until and unless she _chooses_ to reveal herself. Is that correct?"

"There might be a problem with that," Aika interrupted. "I just saw Hiyama Ichiro out in the restaurant. He's an ace reporter from Tokyo Daily. He probably ferreted out the story about the yacht in the storm and put two-and-two together. He's sipping tea and watching Mogami-san right now."

Ren groaned and ran a hand through his thick hair. "I was trying to keep her identity a secret, and look where things have gone. Okay, what can we do now?"

"I have a suggestion," Ochida Tamiko interjected, "if you're willing to get a little dirty, Tsuruga-san."

Kyoko moved with a dancer's grace through the spacious dining room along with Maki and Satako, serving her rapacious customers. As always, her peaceful, calm demeanor set the tone for the entire dining room. The tourists and locals alike were still shook up from the sudden onslaught of the typhoon on the previous day and night, but the atmosphere in this large, traditionally crafted room served to sooth them. The feeling might have been different if the customers could have seen the turmoil inside of the okami-san.

Despite her outward appearance, Kyoko was a mass of nerves. When she had first awoken in the hospital that morning it had seemed to natural and right for Tsuruga Ren to be there. Her heart had swelled at the mere presence of her great sempai, and her feelings of love had made everything seem so right. Then the video, and running from the press had put a damper on her joy and made her see things from a more realistic perspective. First of all, she was a failed actress who had run away from her responsibilities. Secondly, she was wholly and completely unworthy to be the companion of such a perfect man. _I'll only drag him down. His reputation will be ruined if he were seen with me… much more so if he wanted to marry… no, that's ridiculous._

"Excuse me Miss?" Kyoko stopped her forward progress and turned a serene smile on the man in a rumpled business suit. "Yes, how may I serve you, sir?"

"The name's Hiyama Ichiro, from the Tokyo Daily News. I understand that you were one of the three young people caught in the storm yesterday?" His piercing gaze tried to find some clue from her golden eyes. She seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite place her.

Although Kyoko's heart was racing, she maintained her character flawlessly as she replied, "Yes, Hiyama-san, that is correct. But that is hardly news worthy of a publication as eminent as the Tokyo Daily News. We were caught in the storm and we weathered it, thanks in full to the heroic efforts of our young captain. If you would like, I could introduce you to him?"

Hiyama shook his head, "Not just yet, thank you. Actually I have a few questions for you. Were you the young lady in the hospital with Tsuruga Ren?"

If he was hoping for a reaction, he was disappointed. The pretty, young okami-san with the startling golden eyes simply tilted her head inquisitively. "Tsuruga Ren? As in the famous actor? Why would he be in the hospital with me? Actually, why would such a man be on Ukita Island at all?"

Hiyama tried to stare the young lady down, but to no avail. After a minute of silence, the okami-san caught a motion from another table, excused herself, and moved on. Again he was haunted by the familiarity; he knew that he had seen this okami-san before. He sat there and puzzled over this, picking at his food, until another reporter, this one a beautiful lady he recognized from Tokyo Entertainment News, answered her phone, sprang up from her seat and said loudly, "What? Tsuruga Ren's at the recovery site working? I'm on my way." He watched the beautiful reporter heading for the door. After taking one more fleeting glance at the okami-san, he plopped down the money for his bill, grabbed his laptop bag, and followed Takanami Aika out of the dining hall.

* * *

If the homeowners had been surprised by the unexpected assistance of the Old Towners, imagine their amazement when the famous actor, Tsuruga Ren, showed up on-site. Everyone watched in amazement as the tall actor shook Mayor Namuro's hand, took a shovel, and followed the older man to one of the most damaged areas. It took half an hour or more for everyone to accept the reality of the situation and go back to work themselves. It became worse when the reporters began to swarm in.

Tsuruga Ren was prepared for them, however. "Lady and gentlemen reporters, I promise you that I will grant an interview for you later in the afternoon. But right now these poor people are in the midst of trying to save their homes. Naturally, they are heartbroken as they survey the damage that this storm has done. I am here to help. If you wish to interview me, then I suggest that you put down your laptops and cameras and you roll up your sleeves. I'm sure that my good friend, Mayor Namura, could direct you to the places where your help could best be employed."

When the reporters realized that the actor was in earnest, many of them did stash their equipment and roll up their sleeves. Others, the prima donnas, grumbled and tried their best to ask the famous man questions. They were met with a cold, hard look that they would never have expected from the man who was always known as a consummate gentleman. The wise among them relented. Ren had to be blunt with two reporters, basically ordering them off of the site.

Ren found that he liked the energetic mayor immensely. He warmed to the mayor partly because he knew that the man had befriended his Kyoko. Actually, he was finding it quite interesting how big of an impact that Mogami Kyoko had made on the island in the time that she had been here. Older men like Mayor Namuro and Yasamura Hikachimato went out of their way to help her. Older women like Ochida Tamiko and young teens like Maki called her their friend. And younger men… well, he didn't like to think about that. Again he remembered Yashiro's words about how quickly girls grow up. As he worked he saw the vision of Kyoko in her guise as the okami-san. She had grown so beautiful since she had left. It made his heart ache just to think about it.

He was startled out of his reverie as he saw a hand extended with a bento-box. Looking up from the hand, he saw Ochida Tamiko. He smiled his thanks and took the box. They walked together over to the nearest washing station and then took seats on a bench. Tamiko said, "Akemi-chan tells me that the ploy worked. Hiyama Ichiro is here now. As a matter of fact, here come he and several others. I would suggest that you go ahead and give your first interviews during your break."

Ren nodded his agreement just as Yashiro walked up. "Ren, the reporters saw you walking over here and they're on their way. Have you thought about what to say?"

Before Ren could answer, the swarm was upon them. "Tsuruga-san, can you please tell us who the girl was from this morning? Is she your lover?"

Ren gave them his best interview smile and began, "Hiyama-san, I believe? I'm afraid that I can't divulge the identity of the woman in that video, except to say that I was visiting an old and dear friend. I fell asleep waiting for her to wake up, which is when that video must have been taken."

"By old and dear friend, then you are suggesting that this is an older lady? Tsuruga-san, from what little detail that we can see, she looks young."

"As I have already stated, I can not divulge anything about this woman, except to say that she was hospitalized due to the storm and I visited her. She and the hospital would prefer that her identity and personal information remain private, and I must respect their wishes."

"Was it Asahi Fumiko, the okami-san of the Morishita Ryokan?" Hiyama persisted.

Ren masterfully kept his outward composure as he met the man's eyes, "Who?"

"Asahi Fumiko; a beautiful young lady who was caught out in the storm on a little yacht with two young men. She was at the hospital this morning while you were there. Is she the person who you visited?"

"As I have already stated, Hiyama-san, I will not divulge the name of the woman who I visited. However, if this young woman is as beautiful as you say she is, then I might have to go and visit this hotel where she works. Could you leave the directions with my manager? Meanwhile, does anyone else have any questions?"

Hiyama Ichiro watched the tall actor closely, but he could find no signs of nervousness or irritability in the man. _I'll find out the truth, Tsuruga Ren,_ he thought. _I always get my quarry. _He decided that he must have been mistaken about the young okami-san, but the feeling of familiarity remained.

* * *

In order to preserve outward appearances, Ren and Yashiro checked into the Dragon's Rest Resort that evening. Between excavation work and countless interviews, Ren was thoroughly exhausted. He was also beginning to be worried. Kyoko had been so open, so pleased to see him early in the morning. Then later he had sensed her withdrawing from him, and it made him fearful. The one comfort he did have was that he knew that she wouldn't run away this time. She had promised, and the sincerity in her eyes had convinced him.

He stood in the shower, allowing the hot water to course over his long frame as he visualized her again. She was still the same, but yet so different from before. She was grown now, more mature, more shapely, and more alluring. If he didn't already love her, then he would have fallen for her now. _Imagine the impact that she will have when she returns to Tokyo… but will she return?_ She had to return. Ren couldn't imagine losing her again after it had taken eighteen months to find her. In fact, he couldn't imagine returning to Tokyo without her.

He heard his cell phone ringing and he turned off the shower. Yashiro's voice could be heard through the door as his faithful manager answered for him, "Hello?... Good evening Kyoko-chan… He's in the shower right now. Would you prefer to wait or should I have him call you… Oh, okay… We'll find a way to get over there… Kyoko, you are coming back with us, aren't you?... I understand. We'll see you in an hour."

Ren finished drying off and opened the door just as Yashiro closed the phone. Yashiro turned and looked at his tall friend, "That was Kyoko. Her boss set up a tea ceremony to welcome you. From what I can tell from the old man, he thinks of Kyoko like a daughter, so it may be a pretty formal meeting."

Ren wanted to ask Yashiro how Kyoko had replied to his last question, but he restrained himself. "So how do we get across the island without being seen and followed?"

"Yasamura, the hotel owner who loaned us the helicopter this morning, has arranged a van with tinted windows. We can get into it from a private garage so that nobody will see you. We can be dropped off at the same place that Chief Takage dropped us this morning. That Yasamura character is a real tycoon, so I expect that he'll be hitting us up for some commercial endorsements when this is all said and done."

Ren nodded gratefully, "I will be more than happy to do that for him, considering all he has done for us. Now, what should I wear to meet Morishita-san?"

* * *

Mayor Namura and his wife were happier than they had been for quite a while as they watched their beautiful daughter and Ochida Tamiko strategize. The reason for their happiness was the third person who was present at the impromptu conference, Takage Keitaro. Akemi and Keitaro had first met in school, which now seemed a lifetime ago. The Namura's had liked the young man immediately, and as time went on they had come to accept the idea that this handsome, polite young man would someday become a part of their family.

Regretfully, Akemi had several unpleasant encounters with the mainland tourists and she had come to despise the island as a result. When Keitaro announced his intention to make the island his permanent home, the relationship between the young couple had begun to deteriorate. The Namuras had watched the change sadly, doubting that Akemi would ever find a man as suitable for her as Keitaro. Now here he was, back in their living room, just like old times.

It would be a lie to say that Aika was unaware of the presence of her ex-lover. In fact, she was finding his presence quite disconcerting. Keitaro was so well-built, so tall, so devilishly handsome… and his rich voice made her spine tingle. Nor was Keitaro unaware of her. Akemi had changed recently. Some of her previous bitterness was gone now. In place of it was the softness, energy, and sincerity that had first attracted him to her. Not to mention the fact that she became more beautiful each year. Ochida Tamiko, sitting between the couple, found the entire situation quite amusing. She had known the two young people for many years. She too had regretted seeing their relationship breaking apart. She understood Akemi's bitterness, but she recognized how that bitterness was destroying this important relationship. She was pleased to feel the attraction between the couple once again. At the moment they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Still, she was visiting on that night in order to find a solution for Asahi Fumiko's dilemma…

She cleared her throat before speaking, "So, we're agreed that this is the best option? Of course, Asahi… I mean Mogami Kyoko needs to agree… as does Morishita. I have no doubts about him…"

"I agree," Keitaro replied, "It's Mogami-san that's the problem. Her sense of integrity is admirable, but it might cause her to resist this idea."

Aika still felt uncomfortable with how close Keitaro had become to Mogami Kyoko, but she shoved that feeling down and spoke calmly, "She _has_ to accept this. It's the only viable idea that we've come up with. From what Tsuruga Ren told me, I'm sure that the president of LME will go along with us."

Tamiko leaned forward, "Is he really as eccentric as they say?"

Aika smiled, "Even more so. He's also extremely protective of his people. I'm certain that he'll go along with our idea. I'll sit down with Tsuruga Ren this evening and we'll make the phone call." Now it was Keitaro's turn to feel agitated. He wasn't necessarily pleased about how comfortable Akemi was around the tall, handsome, famous actor. Before he could say anything, however, Mrs. Namura spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, but dinner is on the table."

* * *

Even though he had seen her in costume earlier in the day, Ren was once again stunned at the transformation of Kyoko. The teen girl he had fallen in love with had matured into this beautiful, graceful, and commanding woman. He sat on his knees formally, facing Matsushima across the low table, and watched Kyoko move with all of the style of a geisha, and all of the grace of a dancer. He had seen her perform the tea ceremony once before, so long ago. At the time he had been very impressed, but now she had progressed to a new level. Her every tiny movement, even the expression on her face, was choreographed and perfect. Ren devoured her with his eyes, forgetting Morishita entirely until Kyoko finished the first cup of tea and looked at the older man.

Morishita made a slide nod to indicate that Ren should be served first. Ren received the cup as tradition directed, turned the cup in his hand, and drank the liquid down. Then he reversed the cycle and placed the cup in front of Kyoko. He was aware of Morishita's appraising look now, and it made him feel nervous. This seemed more like a marriage meeting than just an introduction… not that he would mind… but it was better not to rush Kyoko, lest he scare her away a second time. When Morishita had completed his own tea, Kyoko rose. "Please excuse me. I have to attend play practice, so I will leave you two gentlemen alone. Satako will be serving you dinner soon." Satako wouldn't be needed at practice until later, so she had claimed the privilege of serving the famous star.

Ren felt frustrated that he couldn't seem to spend any time with Kyoko. He was frowning at the closed door when Morishita cleared his throat to demand attention. "So, Tsuruga-san, you seem to have feelings for my okami-san. Why don't we begin with you telling me a little about yourself?"

Yashiro had been right. It did have the distinct feeling of a marriage meeting. Morishita was clearly placing himself in the role of Kyoko's father. Actually, it made Ren warm to the man. It also made him feel concerned and nervous, lest the stern-faced hotelier disapprove. So he made himself relax and begin talking.

Morishita listened with half an ear as he examined the young man minutely. There was no doubt that the actor was handsome, but that didn't carry any weight with Morishita. He also seemed quite well-spoken, which did have some value. The word was that this young man was the top actor in Japan, which at least suggested that he had a good income. He didn't seem arrogant, though he did seem like a man who was accustomed to getting his own way. Morishita judged that there was a temper underneath the man's gentlemanly exterior… that wasn't all bad. Morishita also had a temper. Overall, he judged the young man favorably. But there were some questions that he wanted answered.

"Can you explain to me, Tsuruga-san, what exactly happened to cause this young lady to leave everything behind and run away? And don't leave the part about what you had to do with the matter."

Ren met the older man's stern glare and understood that this was the crucial question that was foremost on his mind. "Before I begin, may I ask what Mogami Kyoko has told you?"

"What does that have to do with the matter?"

"I only ask because it would be inappropriate for me to divulge information that she is unwilling to have shared."

Morishita held the younger man's eyes for a long time before he nodded, "Fair enough. She has told me nothing, except that she doesn't have a close relationship with her mother. So then, only tell me what you feel is appropriate, and what part you played in the matter."

Ren thought for a moment before he began, "To say that Kyoko and her mother have a poor relationship is an understatement. Kyoko's mother never deserved to be a mother. She made Kyoko feel inadequate and unwanted throughout her early childhood, and then she abandoned her to another's care after about the age of twelve. It was in the care of another family that she met and fell in love with a certain arrogant young man. He had dreams of becoming a big star, and he dragged Kyoko to Tokyo with him. She thought that he brought her along out of love. He only brought her along as his live-in maid and so that she could work to support him."

Ren paused so that he could clarify the situation, "Please don't misunderstand: they were not involved in an elicit relationship; Kyoko's not the type. Anyway, one day Kyoko overheard that young man jokingly describing his true feelings about Kyoko. She was so hurt that she vowed to never love again. Kyoko has a pure heart, but she was afraid to ever open it up again. I knew that, but I fell in love with her. For the longest time I concealed my true feelings. Until one day, in a highly charged situation, I foolishly spoke the truth. We went to our respective jobs that morning, only when I went to find her in the afternoon, she was gone."

Ren sighed, "I was foolish about expressing my feelings, Morishita-san, but I never intended to harm her. I love Mogami Kyoko and I want to spend a lifetime with her. I also realize that this may take some time and that I will need to proceed slowly."

Morishita was silent as he thought about the information that the young man had shared. As far as he could tell, Tsuruga Ren was being forthright and open about everything. Still, there was one thing he couldn't quite reconcile. "Thank you for telling me all of this, Tsuruga-san. There is one thing that I don't quite understand, however: how is it that an actress from Tokyo can step into a ryokan and become the perfect okami-san. Not only that, but how can she be both a skilled cook and a tea master at eighteen years of age?"

Ren smiled proudly, "Firstly, the couple who took Kyoko in ran a very upscale ryokan. I believe that they trained her from an early age, most likely with the intention of marrying her off to their son. Secondly, she lived with a couple who owned a restaurant in Tokyo. I know that she worked in the restaurant to pay rent. Thirdly, Mogami Kyoko is perhaps the most talented young actress I have ever had the privilege to meet. Once she takes on a role, she _becomes_ that role; until you can't distinguish her from the real thing. If Kyoko decided to be an okami-san, then it is only natural that she would become the perfect okami-san. The truth is, if she decided to become the mayor of this island, then poor Mayor Namura wouldn't have been able to win against her."

Morishita could sense the possessive pride in the young actor's words, and it made him feel more accepting towards him. Granted, he was certainly exaggerating about Mogami Kyoko's skill level, but who could blame the boy? A knock at the door forestalled any further conversation as a blushing Satako delivered food to the two men. Satako looked at the tall actor with awe, which only confirmed her opinion that her okami-san was something really special to attract a man like this. She also delivered the message that Mayor Namuro had phoned in, scheduling a meeting between all of the affected parties later that night.

It would be a decisive meeting. Mogami Kyoko's reputation hung in the balance.

**

* * *

**

Notes:

The next chapter will be centered around Ren and Kyoko, I promise. Thanks to the video taken by the nurse, they weren't able to spend any time together that day. Which leads us to the question: is technology always a good thing? (no need to respond to that).

Things are coming to a head, and Kyoko must make a decision that will affect the rest of her life. Will she choose to open her heart to Ren, or will she choose to hide away on Ukita Island? Alas, we must all wait to find out (okay, I know, but I'm not telling… _insert evil laugh here…_)

Yes, it is true that Ren is being very open about his feelings, which might seem OOC. This scenario is based upon the idea that Ren is involved in a no-holds-barred struggle to claim the woman he loves. For this reason he must finally stop shrinking back and he must be willing to declare his love openly. Faint heart ne'er won fair lady, etc, etc, ad infinitum.


	18. The man who walked up the mountain

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 18 – The man who walked up the mountain as Tsuruga Ren…**

"I don't feel right about this," Kyoko said plaintively. "It would be asking Morishita-san and Takarada-san to lie."

Aika glanced over and met Chief Takage's eyes. Her unspoken message was clear: _You were right, Keitaro._

Ren spoke up, trying hard to keep the exasperation out of his voice. "Mogami-san (since Kyoko had drawn back from him, he felt it was wise to revert to using her family name), not only is Takarada-san okay with this idea, but he openly endorses it. As a matter of fact, he insisted that you speak with him on the phone directly before you refuse."

Ochida Tamiko spoke up, "I've already cleared the idea with Morishita, Mogami-san. He agrees that it's a good idea. It doesn't matter to him _why_ you came to Ukita Island. What matters to him is that you came, and by coming you saved his ryokan. He cares about you and wants to see you pick up your own life with a minimum of grief."

Aika stepped in, "Mogami-san, the cat is out of the bag. Thanks to that video it is only a matter of time before the reporters identify you. Unless you plan on running again, you're going to have to face them. And if you plan on picking up your career again, you're going to have to provide a palatable explanation as to why you suddenly disappeared for almost eighteen months. Ochida-san's solution is the best that we've come up with, and it makes perfect sense."

Kyoko maintained her outward calm, but inwardly she felt a return of the self-loathing that had characterized her childhood years. Morishita-san, Takarada Lory, Tsuruga Ren, Takage Keitaro, Takanami Aika, Ochida Tamiko… the list would go on and on. All of these good people would have to lie just to cover up for _her_ foolishness. Oh sure, they would claim to be willing and ready to tell this "simple white lie," but over time… over time it would become a poison… and then…

She stood up abruptly, causing the table to rattle and Ren to lean back in alarm. She had to leave, to be alone, to think somewhere away from everyone and away from Tsuruga Ren's overwhelming presence. "I… I am tired. Please excuse me, everyone." She was out of the door before anyone could reply.

Ren unfolded himself from his seat, but by the time he stepped into the hallway she was nowhere to be seen. He followed the maze of corridors until he came to the isolated room that he knew had been set aside for Kyoko. His instincts told him that she was in her room. He also sensed that it wasn't the time to knock. _She needs to be alone. That is understandable as long as…_ The fear of losing her again, of her running again, made it impossible for Ren to move away. He stood at the closed door for a long time, and then he sat… and then he slept…

… he woke to the feeling of faint sunlight on his face. The window in the lonely corridor revealed that the morning was already far advanced, though the view outside wasn't promising. _It looks like it may rain._ He groaned as he stood up and stretched his long frame. He felt bruised in those places that had pressed the hardest against the wooden floor during the night. Then he turned toward the door and knocked lightly. There was no response, and so he knocked louder and called out, "Mogami-san? Kyoko?" When there was still no response he hesitantly slid the door open and looked in. As he suspected, she was gone.

* * *

Kyoko was oblivious to the wet chill in the morning air as she trudged up the rising path. Normally she reveled in this morning climb. Today neither the clean, fresh smells nor the singing of the birds could sooth her chaotic emotions. She had barely slept, and the sleep that she did have was troubled by dreams of everyone turning their backs on her. Her mind was so distraught that she didn't even see the deer that stood only meters from the path.

To be fair, the deer wasn't looking at her either. This female human had walked this path many times before and the deer had accepted her presence on the mountain. She was harmless. The deer had other concerns, namely the electric feeling in the air and the increasing dampness. Her instincts were finely tuned and they told her that another storm was coming. Not like the last storm, but still… even as the female human passed, the deer turned towards shelter and bounced away down the path. If it spared any thought of concern for the human, nobody would ever know.

* * *

Chief Takage Keitaro had also spent a troubled night. He had seen a new side of his friend on the previous day. Asahi Fumiko had always seemed so self-possessed, so confident. But this new person, this actress, Mogami Kyoko, seemed to be consumed by self-doubt and self-loathing. It didn't make any sense. People liked her, even loved her. She was intelligent and interesting and beautiful. She had poise and style and charisma. And yet, she didn't seem to see those qualities in herself. Now that she had reverted back to Mogami Kyoko, it was as if she had lost a portion of who she really was.

_She_ claimed that Asahi Fumiko was just a character, a part that she had created in order to live anonymously. Perhaps she was telling the truth, but he couldn't believe that anyone, no matter how skilled as an actress, could play a part so absolutely convincingly and so constantly for over a year. No… it had to be that Mogami Kyoko, the person, not the actress, _was_ Asahi Fumiko. Or rather, the character of Asahi Fumiko was more true to Mogami Kyoko than she realized. Fumiko was who she _could become_, if only she would trust and like herself.

Keitaro could understand a little of what his friend might be feeling right now. It was like being caught in a lie. The truth hangs in the air and makes everyone, and especially the liar, uncomfortable for a while. Worse still, she had everything changing in one day: her suitor found her. Her true identity was revealed. Her possible relationship with the great actor had been exposed. And all of this had happened on the morning after she had spent nineteen hours being attacked by a raging typhoon in the middle of the China Sea. It was no wonder that she seemed so lost yesterday.

He was worried about her, and so he decided to make the ryokan his first stop. Normally he wouldn't be starting this early, but with the threat of another storm it was important to make a circuit of the island and ensure that everything was ship-shape and weather-tight. He turned the corner and cursed softly. There, standing right out in the open in front of the ryokan, was Tsuruga Ren. _Doesn't that fool realize…_ He didn't complete his thought because the tall man's movements clearly indicated that something was wrong.

Keitaro pulled over and jumped out of his vehicle. Ren recognized him and immediately stalked over to him, "She's gone. She's not anywhere in the hotel and she didn't leave any note!" Ren was so haunted by the memory of Kyoko's last disappearance that he almost couldn't think straight.

Being a policeman, Keitaro began asking questions, "Calm down, Tsuruga-san. First of all, has anyone spoken with her this morning?" When Ren shook his head, Keitaro asked, "Did she pack? Are all of her clothes gone?"

Ren looked surprised at the question, but he didn't have a ready answer. Instead he turned on his heel and stalked back into the ryokan, with Keitaro following closely after him. A quick perusal of Kyoko's room showed that everything was in place and in order. Keitaro smiled, "Good. There, you see? She's probably just off somewhere. Actually, she usually doesn't work the early mornings, since she has to work so late at night. Usually she climbs the mountain in the morning, but on a lousy day like… Keitaro had a sinking feeling and both men looked out of the window at the mountain that loomed above.

* * *

The day went from damp to torrential downpour in a matter of seconds. Kyoko finally became aware of her surroundings and cursed her own stupidity. It was difficult to see at all, but Kyoko had hiked this path so many times that she knew all the landmarks well… _There, the rock formation that looks like a satyr… that means that I am almost at the top. _She took a moment to assess her situation as the rain beat down on her… and then she continued up the trail.

Carefully, slowly, and fully aware of the many potential dangers, Kyoko made her way to the top. Several times before she had been caught by rain, though never in such volume or intensity. On one such occasion she had been sitting on her rock, watching the horizon. On a whim she had climbed around the rock, hoping to find shelter beneath the huge, flat boulder. What she had found had exceeded her expectations. There was a cave beneath the ledge, at least the beginnings of one. The large opening only extended three meters into the mountain, but that had been more than enough to offer her a dry, comfortable place to wait out the rain. On several other occasions she had visited the cave; and each time she had carried in scraps of dried wood. She had never lighted a fire, but some adventurous instinct had prompted her to lay in a store of wood nonetheless. Unfortunately, she had never carried along any method of lighting the pile.

_Typical of me,_ she thought morosely. _I make reckless decisions and other people have to sacrifice themselves to help me. It's no wonder that nobody ever loves me for long… _And there, she realized, was the crux of her discomfort over the last two days. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tsuruga Ren. It wasn't, she reluctantly admitted, that she didn't love him. It was just that she knew that eventually he would realize just how unworthy she was… just as her mother had… just as Fuwa Sho had… Kyoko tried to make herself comfortable against the rock face of the cave. The discomfort of the sharp edges seems to accentuate and punctuate the truth in her mind. As much as she cared about Tsuruga Ren, it would be wrong to allow herself to give in to his love… and that thought felt even colder than the rain.

Ren grumbled in frustration as he lost sight of the path once again. He regretted the delay he had endured while the Chief of Police rapidly assembled an emergency pack for him, even though he acknowledged the other man's reasoning. In such a downpour anything could have happened to Kyoko, and it would be worse than useless to find her slumped in some ravine and be without the means to pull her out, or administer first aid, or warm her. Still the delay had meant that the storm had arrived before Ren had made it two-hundred meters up the trail.

His only assurance, according to Keitaro, was that there was only one trail up the mountain. It was a winding, circuitous path, but it did not branch out. Of course, that only helped Ren if he could actually _see_ the trail. He could have had company, or even allowed Chief Takage to make the journey by himself, but Ren had squashed both ideas. The Chief would be needed elsewhere… and besides, Ren was Kyoko's self-appointed protector, not this man. He appreciated the man's help, but Ren was more than willing to leave the man behind.

Ren took a step and felt nothing beneath his foot. Quickly he scrambled backwards, almost falling. Carefully he moved forward again, seeing now the drop-off that seemed to go on forever. Looking carefully he perceived the bend in the path that led him away from the chasm. His heart was beating fast, but his concern was not for himself. _What if Kyoko… _he didn't allow his mind to dwell on that thought. _Still…_ he raised one rain-soaked hand and brought it past the folds of his parka hood to his mouth and began calling, "KYOKO!" He listened for a response. When there was none, he continued up the trail.

* * *

Kyoko moved forward until she was just behind the curtain of water pouring off the rock above. Time and silence was allowing her to finally regain some measure of perspective. Over the past twenty-four hours or more she had been inundated with so much that she had never been allowed to absorb it all. The typhoon, Tsuruga Ren, the reporters, the attempts to save her reputation… all of it had fallen on her like an avalanche, disturbing her peaceful world. Over the last eighteen months she had been able to create a world in which she was almost always safe. She had friends, a good job, an elderly man who was almost like a father-figure… and she had been safe from the evil influences of love.

True, there had been men; men who had displayed an undeniable interest in her. Some of them had been persistent enough that their intentions were undeniable, even to Mogami Kyoko. But none of them had ever interested her or made her heart race in the way that Tsuruga Ren did. She recognized the difference after spending just one day with him. His very presence had such a powerful effect on her. Whenever she was near him she had to fight off the urge to throw herself at him. He was… magnetic. She shook her head to clear her mind. _As long as I stay away from him, I will be fine. It's for his own good. _The image of his gloriously handsome sleeping face came to her mind. She had been startled to step out of her room that morning and find him sleeping there… protectively… possessively… _He's probably looking for…_

Lightning flashed in front of her, exploding in brilliance and temporarily blinding her as the thunder rolled and shook her to the core. _It's a good thing that I'm under shelter. It would be horrible to be out there… _suddenly, her last thought connected with her previous thought and she looked at her watch. _Ren will be up. He will be looking for me right now. Surely he wouldn't…_ And then Kyoko knew: as surely as rain fell from the sky, Kyoko knew that Tsuruga Ren was on the mountain, in this storm, looking for her.

* * *

Ren picked himself up for the fifth time, brushed the mud off of his parka, and resumed the trail. The trail had already been damp from the previous storm, so this storm had turned it into a morass of slick mud. He hadn't come to Ukita Island prepared for hiking, and his feet were too large for even the Police Chief's boots. His shoes were better than dress shoes, having some little tread, but those treads had been filled with mud long before. Now he had no traction at all.

Ren was bruised and battered, but he hardly noticed. His only concern was that Kyoko was on this mountain, caught in this downpour. If _he_ was in such a condition, what must _she_ look like now? This thought gave him the strength to continue up the trail. He had no idea at all how far he was from the top. Occasionally the trees overhead would part and the lightning would illuminate the sky, permitting him to see the peak. It seemed so far away… his foot slipped again, but he was able to catch a root on the hillside and stop his fall. _Focus! Concentrate, Kuon._

He raised his free hand to his mouth and called out Kyoko's name again. Thunder rolled just at that moment, reminding him that Kyoko probably wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. Still he continued calling out her name as he trudged up, and up, and up.

* * *

Kyoko was moving down the trail now, soaked to the skin but oblivious as her frantic eyes searched for a tall figure ahead of her. _He's here. I know he is. What if he's fallen? What if… _she swung around the trail and collided with someone. Both bodies began to fall, but Kyoko felt herself wrapped protectively in the other figure's arms as they rolled onto the muddy trail. Despite the darkness and the rain in her eyes she knew whose arms were wrapped around her. When they stopped rolling she was on top and Ren's powerful arms were still wrapped around her. She tried to escape, to push herself off, but those arms pulled her up his long body until they were face-to-face. She tried to speak, but suddenly one of Ren's hands softly pulled her head down and his lips met hers.

The rain and the lightning were temporarily forgotten as Kyoko surrendered herself to the kiss that threatened to consume her whole. All of the fear, the doubt, the denials were overwhelmed and washed away by that kiss, and had it continued… Lightning flashed so close that the couple jerked as the thunder simultaneously shook the mountain and made the couple jump up in fear. Ren still held Kyoko and he spoke urgently into her ear, "It's not safe here. We need to get down the mountain now!"

Kyoko shook her head, "No! Go up. There's a cave. Hurry!" She somehow pulled the larger man up and almost dragged him along the trail. Familiarity and urgency gave her the confidence to negotiate the winding trail without mishap. Ren, already exhausted from his climb, marveled at Kyoko's energy and stamina as she dragged him along behind her. Suddenly they were on a flat area which Ren could perceive as the crest, but Kyoko didn't stop there. He tried to resist when she appeared to drop off in front of him, but Kyoko was insistent and he cautiously followed her lead. Then the downpour stopped pummeling him as Kyoko led him into what appeared to be no more than a darker patch on the cliff face.

Ren felt Kyoko release his hand and he tried to resist, but she was already out of his reach. In front of him he heard her voice asking, "I don't suppose you have any matches?"

Ren smiled and reached for the muddy backpack, "Actually, I do have matches. I have a firestarter too."

Kyoko stepped out of the darkness carrying a bundle of wood and dropped it onto the cave floor in front of Ren. "Good. I don't know about you, but I'm wet and cold. Why don't you see if you can get a fire started and…"

"Mogami-san." Ren tried to get the pacing girl's attention as he took off his muddy parka.

Kyoko started, but didn't meet Ren's eyes as she continued speaking, "I've hiked up this mountain almost every day for over a year and I've never been in such a…"

"Kyoko-chan." He stepped forward, closing the distance.

Kyoko continued to chatter, moving around the cavern with no clear purpose, as if trying to maintain a distance between herself and the man who had just… "So anyway, I stocked wood in this cavern thinking that one day I might make a fire, but I never brought any way to _start_ the fire, which was really silly…"

Ren stopped Kyoko by the simple expedient of reaching out one arm and pulling her petite form into his arms. She stiffened against him… tried to move her arms… tried to step back… but Ren was having none of it. He held her small form against his chest, wrapping his arms in such a way that she had no means of escape. "Kyoko, hush."

She did "hush." She couldn't have said a word anyway as the warmth of Ren's torso seeped through her soaked shirt. Denied the chance to get away, she allowed her head to rest against that chest, allowed her ear to hear and feel that strong heart beat. He felt so right, so perfect, so real. Surely she could trust such a man?

"Kyoko, listen to me." Ren's voice rumbled and Kyoko simply nodded her rain-soaked head in response. "Kyoko, I love you. I'm not going to lose interest. I'm not going to get bored. I'm not going to go away and abandon you… ever."

_How does he know? Why does he always know what I'm afraid of?_

She wanted to surrender herself to him and just stay like that, wrapped in his arms… safe… but she had to speak, "But Tsuruga-san, you're perfect, and I'm…"

Ren somehow managed to bend his legs and maneuver into a sitting position without ever releasing Kyoko. Then he answered, "I'm not perfect, Kyoko. In fact, I'm so far from perfect that I'm afraid you might not want me."

Kyoko tried to lean back and Ren allowed it, while still maintaining a firm hold on her waist. "That's preposterous. You're only saying that to make me…"

"Do you remember the car scene on Dark Moon?"

Kyoko looked at Ren's face, thought for a minute, and nodded. "You were startled by almost hitting the pedestrians, and you went catatonic for a few minutes."

Ren let go of Kyoko and moved forward on his knees to the survival pack that Keitaro had assembled for him. He pulled out a thermal blanket and handed the little square to Kyoko. Then he pulled out waterproof matches and began working on the fire.

Kyoko opened the little package and began the process of unfolding the blanket. She had to stand to complete the process, but her eyes were on the Ren's crouching form. She remembered that incident quite well. It was only a few weeks before his confession. He had been sitting upright in the car, frozen in place and somehow lost to the world. She remembered now that she had held his hand, frightened to her core that something terrible was happening inside her tall sempai's head. She had knelt beside the open car door and held his large hand in both of hers until suddenly he was there again, smiling _that_ smile. She jumped when she realized that Ren was speaking again.

"I need to tell you a story. It will show you what kind of person that I really am." The fire was going now, so Ren rocked back on his heels and resumed his seated position. He made no move to grab Kyoko again. Instead he just sat and stared at the fire, as if he were in a different world. Kyoko waited until his silence made her grow fearful. Once again he was slipping off into that look. Impulsively she slid next to him on her knees and reached out. Again she took his hand in hers as she called out, "Tsuruga-san?"

Ren shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He looked down at the two slender hands holding his own. He wanted to raise those hands to his lips, but he fought off the urge and began reciting his story instead. The storm outside was forgotten as Kyoko listened with amazement and alarm to the sad story of a rebellious teen who seemed to always be looking for trouble. Tears were rolling down Kyoko's eyes when Ren go to the part where his best friend Rick died trying to save him. Kyoko saw the haunted look in Ren's eyes and impulsively, without any forethought, she moved forward and pulled his large head down to rest on her shoulder.

How long they stayed that way, neither knew. In the past, whenever Ren had remembered that day, he had always battled the image of blood creeping up to consume him. On this day, sitting with his head resting on Kyoko's soft shoulder, the blood no longer had any power over him. Kyoko wasn't rejecting him. Instead, she was accepting him and even comforting him.

It is an odd thing how a person's positioning can change his or her perspective on a situation. For Kyoko, when she saw herself as the flawed, weak girl who needed protection, she was resistant to all of Ren's assertions. But now, when she held this vulnerable, hurt man, she felt strong. She felt protective. And oddly enough, she felt possessive. Without realizing it, Kyoko had resolved that nobody and nothing would ever hurt her man again. _Her man_; had she vocalized these words she might have run away in fear of her preposterous presumption. She didn't vocalize the words, but somehow the change in perspective had taken place. Suddenly Kyoko the Weak had become Kyoko the Protector. Whereas before it seemed almost criminal to accept this man's love, now it seemed imperative that she do whatever was required to stay near him. If allowing Tsuruga Ren to love her was what was required, then she would make that sacrifice.

Reader, please do not misunderstand. Kyoko loved Ren. Of that there must be and can be no doubt. Yet, in her mind, it was foolish for such a man to love a woman like her. This new revelation of Ren's past did not in any way make him seem less perfect; it only made her realize that he needed a protector. Now, if you are a visual person than you might pause at this point in my story and compare Ren's height and Kyoko's petite frame. You might chuckle at the idea of her assuming the role of his protector. Then again, if you had seen her in action, you might accept the idea. But still, you might ask yourself, "self, where does love play into this scenario?"… or at least words to that effect. So please understand: this is only a question of perspective. Protectiveness is definitely a sign of love.

We shall table this discussion for the moment, however, as we return to the scene at-hand.

Kyoko and Ren remained in that position for a long time. At some point Ren pulled the blanket over both of them. At some point Kyoko began to engage in what was rapidly becoming her favorite pastime: stroking Ren's hair. At some point Ren began to occasionally turn his head on her shoulder and look at her golden eyes. And at some point he began to occasionally turn his head further and kiss Kyoko's lips… only lightly… only occasionally. He was amazed to find that she didn't turn her head or pull away… but he didn't want to push the issue.

And then, after one particularly alarming bout of thunder and lightning, Kyoko's serene face became confused. Her eyebrows furrowed and her small lips turned downward into a slight frown. Ren saw this, but he waited patiently for whatever question was clearly forming on her mind. Finally, she asked, "But Tsuruga-san, if this happened when you were a teenager, why hasn't anybody ever heard of it? Reporters never write anything about your childhood."

Ren reluctantly lifted his head off of Kyoko's shoulder. Then he turned to face her directly. It was time for the rest of his story.

**

* * *

**

Notes:

I'm sorry for the rather maudlin, indecisive way in which Kyoko has been acting in the last three chapters of this story. Please remember that I did caution the readers at the beginning that this would be a different sort of story.

You will notice that I did not go into any detail as to the circumstances of Rick's death. I've been waiting for chapter 167 to learn the details, but it seems that it will be a while, so we'll leave it open-ended. My _assumption_ is that Rick sacrificed himself to save Kuon during an attack. This is only speculation, of course.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and favoriting.

If you have read the title of this chapter, then you can probably guess the details of the next chapter. Until then, tallyho and godspeed.


	19. and walked down the mountain as Kuon

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 19 – … and came down the mountain as Hizuri Kuon**

Ren hesitated. He wanted to tell Kyoko everything, yet he held onto his secrets for so long that they had become almost a security blanket to him. He _was_ Tsuruga Ren now; Hizuri Kuon was a phantom, a figment of his past who existed only as a memory. And yet…

There was another problem though. This wonderful girl who sat in front of him; this beautiful creature with her trusting golden eyes… what if the trust in those eyes disappeared to be replaced by something else. Ren's mind displayed a series of unwelcome images: a look of distrust… a look of hurt… a look of dismissal… a look of betrayal. What if Kyoko decided that all of his _necessary_ lies were directed at her? What if she was disappointed with what her childhood friend had become? What if…

"Tsuruga-san?" That soft voice, and the feeling of her warm little hands holding his again. He looked up and met her eyes. She looked so completely trusting. She spoke again, "Tsuruga-san, I thought that you were disappearing again. Is everything okay?"

Ren met those eyes and held them as he began to speak, "I couldn't believe it when the blue stone dropped out of the stairwell and you came hurtling down the stairs. I had never connected your name with the little girl. Somehow I think that I already knew, because you wouldn't leave my mind. I became irritable because I couldn't understand why my mind was obsessing over you. When I found out the truth, I wanted to tell you, but how could I explain that the boy from the creek was…"

Ren hesitated. He saw that Kyoko was struggling to make sense of his words and again he became fearful. He stopped speaking and his eyes slowly turned away, but Kyoko's words brought him back. "You're talking about Corn. I don't understand what…" Kyoko's brows furrowed as her mind raced. Ren watched her anxiously for some reaction. At one point she started to pull her hands back, but he held on. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she gave him an inscrutable look, "Are you… ?"

Ren smiled tentatively and nodded. "Yes, Kyoko."

Kyoko's eyes teared-up as she tried to form words. Unaware of what she was doing, she raised a trembling hand to Ren's face. Slender fingers traced along his jaw, his chin, his nose. Then, to Ren's relief, she smiled brilliantly. "Hello, Corn. I missed you."

* * *

Keitaro stepped into the ryokan to be greeted by Satako. He looked past her to scan the dining hall, then turned and inquiring look back to the teenaged girl. "They haven't come down the mountain?"

Aika's voice spoke urgently behind him, "Keitaro, don't say any more. Here," she grabbed his arm, "follow me." She dragged him out of the lobby just as Hiyama Ichiro stepped in. She glanced back around the corner and saw the man. Then she turned back to the tall police chief, "I think Hiyama-san has figured it out. I walked by him in that covered bus station in the parking lot while he was on the phone. He's calling in a whole filming crew, Keitaro. That can only mean one thing, as far as I'm concerned. So, where are Mogami-san and Tsuruga Ren?"

Keitaro groaned and pointed out of the window. Aika looked out in confusion and then she looked again, "You're not serious? In this storm?" When he grimaced, held his hands palm-up, and shrugged, she lifted a hand to rub her temples. "This is turning into a real mess. Do you think that there's any chance that they found our cave?"

"I don't know. I saw her up there many times, but she never mentioned the cave. Frankly, I'd forgotten about it myself, or I would have told Tsuruga-san. Regardless, the storm's gotten too strong for anyone to go up and check on them. We'll all just have to wait it out."

"Yes, but what should we do about Hiyama Ichiro?"

* * *

Ren hadn't known what to expect after he revealed his secret, but he certainly hadn't expected Kyoko to take the news so calmly. Considering the months, even years, during which he had agonized over how to tell her…

If he thought Kyoko was calm, he was completely mistaken. The little girl in her wanted to throw her arms around the magical prince of her childhood. The grown-up in her acknowledged that Tsuruga Ren, as spectacular as he was, was human, and not the faerie prince at all. And the young woman in love was torn between the two realizations. The faerie prince was wonderful, but unavailable. The man, this wonderful man who made her heart race, was real, and present and… Kyoko lifted her head. Her golden eyes were bright and shining as she softly said, "You came back to me."

Ren felt a sense of relief. "So, you're not disappointed… or angry at me for not telling you?"

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me? I know that I was just a silly little girl with her head in the clouds, but…?" She looked a little sad and Ren could almost see her shrinking into her shell of self-doubt, so he impulsively reached out and pulled her slender body into his arms.

"I never thought of you as a silly little girl, Kyoko. In my memory you have always been the epitome of the perfect Japanese girl." Kyoko was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling of being held in this way, and she wanted to believe Ren. She pressed her head against his chest as he kept speaking. "I couldn't tell you on the day that I found out the truth, because I thought that you hated me then. Later, many times, I wanted to tell you the truth; but how could I? And then, when you met my father and even dressed up as me, I couldn't…" Ren stopped when Kyoko suddenly stiffened in his arms. For the first time he realized that she might not have fully understood. When she pulled back he wanted to stop her, but he relaxed his hold anyway.

"You're Kuon." Kyoko said in a monotone. "Otou-san… Hizuri Kuu is your father… and Julie Swan…?"

"Julie Swan is my mother," Ren completed her sentence cautiously. "Before you get angry, please just listen to me…" Ren kept his hands on Kyoko's waist as he told her the rest of his story. He told about his frustrated attempts to become an actor or musician, about his failures, and about how everyone automatically grouped him with his parents. He told of Takarada Lory's challenge and of his struggles to make a new name for himself in Japan. Finally, he explained about everything that had led to Kyoko's fateful meeting with Hizuri Kuu. During the long narrative Kyoko gradually released her feelings of hurt and anger as she realized that the situation had been much bigger than her. Still, there was one point…

"Your mother doesn't like me." She pronounced flatly.

"Nonsense, why do you…"

"Because she came here, Tsuruga-san. She came here and I could tell right away that she didn't like me." Her words sounded hollow and lost, but Ren only smiled.

"Kyoko, it was my mom who told me that I would be a fool if I didn't track you down, marry you and drag you home. She was very impressed with you."

Kyoko was too caught up in the issue of Julie Swan to catch the rest of Ren's words. "She doesn't hate me? Really? She seemed so nice… and so beautiful…"

Ren shook his head in amusement. By now he shouldn't allow himself to be surprised by her oblivious ways. He decided to try again. "Yes, Kyoko-chan, she likes you very much. That is why she has already given her blessing for us to get married. Father already loves you, so there is no impediment…"

"MARRIED!" Kyoko's eyes became wide with alarm and she rapidly stepped back out of Ren's reach. She stepped so far back that she suddenly found herself being soaked by the pouring rain. Ren moved quickly, pulling her back inside before she stepped off into the abyss below. Once she was safely inside he released her again and stepped back.

Despite his best intentions of keeping his emotions in check, he felt the anger rising as he thought that perhaps he had misread her feelings after all. "You don't want to marry me, Kyoko? I had hoped… I thought that you loved me…"

Kyoko saw the anger, but she also saw the vulnerability in Ren's eyes. Impulsively she stepped forward until she was so close that she had to look up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ren, I didn't mean it that way. I just never thought… I mean… who would want to marry me?"

Ren fought back the urge to touch her, instead saying, "You used my given name, Kyoko. Thank you. Of course I want to marry you. It has always been you."

Kyoko blushed at the realization of her indiscretion, "But you could have _anyone!_ No girl would say no to you, Tsuruga-san."

"No girl? Then I will take that as a 'yes' to my proposal. Thank you, Kyoko," He closed the small gap between them, bending to kiss her so quickly that she didn't have the opportunity to pull away. Gently, carefully, he drew her to him, until he was standing upright kissing her while her feet dangled off of the cave floor. He kept that kiss going until he felt her relax and even return his action.

Minutes or hours passed, neither knew, until Kyoko's stomach growled. Ren chuckled and gently set Kyoko down before turning his attention to the backpack. "Let's see what your police chief friend packed for us, shall we?"

* * *

The lunch rush had passed, but the crowd did not dispurse due to the downpour outside. In fact, the crowd increased as news-crew after news-crew braved the rain to reach the ryokan. Word had leaked out and it was spreading quickly. The name of Mogami Kyoko was in the air and on everyone's lips, but nobody seemed to know where she was. Several of the more aggressive reporters, Hiyama Ichiro included, assumed that Kyoko and Ren were being hidden away, and they became almost hostile.

Chief Takage Keitaro calmly but firmly stared them down and made them behave. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Press, I can assure you without prevarication that the two people who you are seeking are not in this facility at this time. We have no clear information at this point as to the whereabouts of either Tsuruga Ren or Asahi Fumiko," He declared calmly. "Nor do we acknowledge your assertions that Asahi Fumiko is Mogami Kyoko. Now, this is a private business that serves food. If you wish to remain within this facility, then you need to either rent a room or take a seat in the dining area and purchase a meal. If you do not choose to do either of these, then you must leave this facility or face the charge of obstruction of commerce."

While Keitaro was taking care of the press, Yashiro and Aika were trying desperately to get into contact with the couple in question. Yashiro would have been in fan-girl mode at the thought of Ren and Kyoko alone together in the wilderness, but the storm that raged outside was too worrisome. Unfortunately, neither person seemed to be answering their phones.

Morishita Kazue's fiancé had arrived on the morning ferry, so she was able to help in the dining area. She earned immediate favor with Maki and Satako when she wisely took the subordinate position and allowed the two teen girls to take the lead. They all understood clearly that Chisato would eventually marry Kazue and become the Okami-san, but her early willingness to defer to the younger ladies showed that she would be the type of boss who was a pleasure to work for. Not that either girl looked forward to the end of Asahi Fumiko's reign. To them she was the ideal, the quintessential Okami-san, and nobody would ever be able to completely replace her. Still, they both accepted the fact that Fumiko would be leaving, now that her true identity was known.

Nishikawa Chisato, for her part, was almost grateful for Mogami Kyoko's unexplained absence. She knew the actress through her characters. Frankly, she was a little terrified at the idea of either Mio or Natsu conducting her training. Even Kazue's assurances and the two teenaged girls' gushing praises could not fully drive away her fear of the young lady whose position she would soon assume. She was impressed, however, by the poise and control that both Maki and Satako exhibited while serving the customers and dealing with the press. When the elder Morishita, who was also quite intimidating, explained that it was her predecessor who trained them, she tried to relax.

Morishita, for his part, was quite impressed with Kazue's young fiancé. She was not, and would never be, Asahi Fumiko; but she would definitely be someone who could take the reins of the ryokan and lead it on into the future. Watching his nephew and Chisato together made his heart ache for his own dear wife. _Soon, Umeko, soon. Kazue and his bride will take over, and then it will be time for you and I to reunite._

* * *

Kyoko sat and looked down affectionately at the brown-haired head that rested on her lap. Ren had extracted the two camper's meals that Keitaro had thrown into the pack. The meal was quickly heated on the coals and just as quickly consumed. Then they had been talked out, so they sat huddled together in silence. Unexpectedly, Kyoko felt Ren's head resting against her shoulder. As he grew heavy she had turned to speak to him, but the movement had only dislodged his head and sent it down onto her lap. At first she had just sat there, stiff and nervous; but then her hand had risen of its own volition and begun to pet that soft hair. Her eyes had feasted on the perfection of that manly face, and finally Kyoko felt able to freely examine her true feelings.

_Why am I fighting against this so hard?_ She asked herself, _when all that I have wanted for the last eighteen months was to rush back to this man. Tsuruga Ren… Corn… Hizuri Kuon… how could it be possible that fate has brought us back together like this? _Thunder crashed outside, disturbing Ren and causing him to roll onto his back. Kyoko's hand resumed its stroking, this time focusing on his jaw, his cheek, his forehead. Her heart surged in her chest almost painfully. _He has to be the most beautiful man I've ever seen, _she thought guiltily. _It doesn't make sense that he wants to be with me… but if he wants me, then I will be his. _

The storm continued for several more hours. It was just beginning to abate when Ren's green eyes opened to meet Kyoko's golden eyes. For a moment he was concerned that she might pull away, as she had when she realized that he was awake in his trailer so long ago. Instead, Kyoko smiled softly, leaned over, and kissed him. It was the first time she had ever taken the initiative, and it erased all of Ren's fears.

Once the storm had died down to a mere sprinkle, Ren tried his phone again. Both it and Kyoko's phone had been useless during the powerful thunderstorm, but now that the storm had abated, he had bars. The phone rang only once before Yashiro's frantic voice came over the line. Kyoko waited patiently as she heard one side of a very intense conversation. Finally, Ren said goodbye and closed his phone. He turned to Kyoko with a tentative look, "Kyoko, are you ready for your true identity to be known? If not, I'm afraid it might be too late. That reporter from yesterday recognized you and there is a whole crowd of reporters waiting for us at the ryokan. So the question remaining is this: are you willing to share my name and future? It will determine if we go down the mountain together or separately."

By way of answer, Kyoko rose up, brushed off her pants, and extended a hand to Ren. "Well, Corn, it's a long way down and the path will be slippery, so we had best be starting."

"You mean…?"

"Should we phone Otou-san up here, or wait until we get down the mountain?"

Ren smiled happily and swept Kyoko into his arms.

**

* * *

**

Notes:

Sorry for the very fluffy chapter. I've spent a long time trying to visualize how Ren's revelations would take place in such a setting, and this is what I came up with. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it. The story is not over yet, but it will be soon. Thank you for your patience.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I realize that this is a different sort of story than I or anyone else normally writes for SkipBeat, so I appreciate you sticking with me.


	20. Breaking News

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 20 – Breaking News**

_Editor-san, It gives me great pleasure to say "I told you so." You'll understand my meaning once you have read the articles. I have attached four articles which will require your immediate attention. I currently have the exclusive on Tsuruga Ren's true identity, but that may not last for much longer. The four articles are fact-checked and all information comes directly from the source or from first-tier sources. Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko will remain on Ukita Island for the next several days, at least, so I will be extending my stay. Takanami Aika._

Tokyo Daily News – **Tsuruga Ren reveals his true identity… brace yourselves** – by Takanami Aika

Japan's Top Actor and number one Most Desirable Man met with me this morning and revealed his true identity… as the missing son of Hizuri Kuu and Julie. For the past seven years the Hizuri's have remained silent concerning the whereabouts of their prodigal son, Kuon. Now the truth has been revealed: Japan, he has been right here under our noses all the while.

Tsuruga Ren first appeared in Japan seven years ago, but he didn't attract much attention until he received a bit-part as the romantic interest of teen pop-star Miki in the television series _Family at War._ His striking good looks, his voice, and his height soon made him an idol among teen-aged girls. Within two years Ren was starring in a continuous string of leading roles in both movies and dramas. The pinnacle of his success so far has been his portrayal of Tachibana Katsuki in the blockbuster hit series _Dark Moon._ Now the irony of that role has been revealed: Tsuruga Ren was challenging his own father by accepting the role. _Dark Moon _is a remake of _Tsukigomori_, the smash hit from the early 1980's, which starred Hizuri Kuu as the original Katsuki. When asked why he took on this challenge, Tsuruga Ren answered, "My father has always been my hero. This was my chance to prove to myself, and to the world, that I am an actor who is at the same level as my father."

This relationship between father and son was the reason for Hizuri Kuon's sudden disappearance. At the age of fifteen, Kuon was trying to start his own career as an actor and singer. "I grew up around the entertainment industry, so I naturally wanted to follow the path of my parents. Unfortunately, I discovered that having famous parents can actually be a hindrance. I wasn't able to make producers and directors, or other actors for that matter, take me seriously. At the age of fifteen I was ready to give up. I became very angry with the world and I started getting into trouble." Kuon became involved with a local neighborhood gang and was involved in several violent altercations. This problem reached its climax when Kuon's best friend, Rick Stevens, was killed by a rival gang in front of Kuon.

It was at this point that Takarada Lory, the President of LME, came into young Kuon's life. Takarada Lory is famous in Japan for being the eccentric, flamboyant leader of the entertainment industry. For Hizuri Kuon, however, he became both his friend and his salvation. "The Boss offered me a challenge: move to Japan under a new name and prove myself without either the benefit or the burden of the Hizuri name." Kuon took on the challenge. At fifteen years old he dyed his hair, became Tsuruga Ren, and made his first appearance on the Japanese scene.

In a phone interview with Kuu and Julie Hizuri, Kuon's parents expressed their pride in their famous son. "We're both extremely proud of Kuon," famous fashion designer Hizuri Julie, a.k.a. Julie Swan, told this reporter. "Not many celebrity children would have the courage to take such a bold step. Kuon wanted to prove his own worth to the world, and he wanted to prove that he could succeed without using his family name as a crutch." Over the last seven years, while the famous couple remained silent, they faithfully watched every move that their son made. They have not been disappointed. "What has impressed me the most," Hizuri Kuu stated, "has been Kuon's professional attitude toward his work. Even without us there to watch over him, he has built a solid reputation as a reliable actor who is always on time, on task, and ready to perform."

When asked about Tsuruga Ren's surprise engagement to Mogami Kyoko (see the article: "Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko, Engaged."), Hizuri Kuu enthusiastically stated, "I'm ecstatic about Kuon's choice. Mogami Kyoko is a wonderful young lady, dedicated worker, and an extremely talented actress. She'll also make a great mother someday." Hizuri Julie, who met Mogami Kyoko while conducting a model shoot on Ukita (see the article "Mogami Kyoko's Sabbatical"), was also pleased, "I was deeply impressed with Kyoko. She is a classy young lady with great poise and dignity, as well as a beautiful heart. I will be proud to accept her as my daughter-in-law."

Tsuruga Ren will continue to work in Japan under that name for the immediate future. Asked if he intends to return to Hollywood and seek work there, he answered that he had no such plans, but he would be open to future opportunities.

Tokyo Daily News – **Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko, Engaged **– by Takanami Aika

Japan's Most Desirable Man has finally met his match, and the lucky woman is Mogami Kyoko. That's right, ladies. In a romantic story that seems to be tailor made for the entertainment industry, Tsuruga Ren dropped everything when he heard that Kyoko had been caught in a small yacht in the China Sea during the recent typhoon. He was the first person at her hospital bedside when the Coast Guard found the yacht and brought her in. And he wasted no time in proposing to her once she was released from the hospital.

So who is Mogami Kyoko? To most of Japan, Mogami Kyoko is the young actress who rose out of obscurity to play the frightening and memorable characters Hongo Mio on _Dark Moon_, and Kitazawa Natsu on _Box "R",_ only to vanish as suddenly as she appeared. The story behind Kyoko's past, and the reason for her sudden vanishing act are provided in the article "Mogami Kyoko's Sabbatical." What the readers probably want to know, especially the female readers, is how she managed to capture the heart of Japan's most eligible bachelor.

Tsuruga Ren, a.k.a. Hizuri Kuon (see the article "Tsuruga Ren reveals his true identity… brace yourselves") explained that there is no mystery at all in his reasons for choosing Mogami Kyoko. "Actually, Kyoko and I first met as children. At the time I was visiting Japan with my father. I wandered down to a secluded forest area and met a fascinating little girl with an incredible imagination. We were only in the area for two weeks, but I never forgot that girl. Whether by fate or by chance, that little girl showed up at LME nine years later as an aspiring young actress. I didn't recognize her at first, but she had the same impact on me the second time as she had the first. Over time we got to know each other. The more I learned, the more I liked about Kyoko, until eventually I realized that I was in love with her.

Mogami Kyoko had this to say, "I honestly struggled with opening up to Tsuruga Ren because of my past insecurities. He is a wonderful man, but I never considered myself to be worthy of him." At this point in the interview, Kyoko blushingly examined her tall fiancé. "But he has convinced me that his love is real and that he really does want to make a life with me. So I will spend my life trying to make sure that I'm worthy of his love."

Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko have promised to keep this reporter and all of Japan updated as their story progresses. Kyoko will be returning to Tokyo and to acting after finishing up her work on Ukita Island. There is no information yet concerning the date, time, or place of their wedding.

Tokyo Daily News – **Mogami Kyoko's Sabbatical **by Takanami Aika

One of the big stories in Japan's entertainment industry eighteen months ago was the mysterious disappearance of the young actress, Mogami Kyoko. Kyoko, an enigmatic actress who appeared suddenly in Tokyo at the age of sixteen, rapidly became well known as Hongo Mio in Dark Moon and then soon after as Kitazawa Natsu in Box "R". Kyoko was acknowledged by both seniors and peers as a method actress with a gift for unusual and challenging characters. She was also featured in several commercials and made her splash in the music video market as the killer angel in Fuwa Sho's "Prisoner" PV.

Kyoko has been considered enigmatic because little or nothing was known about this gifted young actress before she suddenly appeared in Tokyo. Then, just as Kyoko was beginning to make a name for herself, she mysteriously vanished. LME President Takarada Lory was strangely silent and unconcerned about the disappearance of one of his most promising young stars. Others who worked closely with Kyoko, such as Kotonami Kanae and Chiori Amamiya, were also complacently silent. Perhaps the most significant of all was Tsuruga Ren, who was rumored to harbor strong feelings for the lady in question, yet he also seemed to be unconcerned. So naturally the question among the Press was: where did Kyoko go?

Tokyo Entertainment Daily is pleased to announce that Mogami Kyoko has been found! For the last seventeen months Mogami Kyoko has been taking a sabbatical from acting in order to help an old friend to revive his business. Morishita Masamoru, the seventy-three year old proprietor of the Morishita Ryokan on Ukita Island, had lost much of his motivation when his wife of nearly sixty years passed away. The ryokan, a fabulous, castle-like structure located on the cliffs of Ukita Island's western coast [photograph attached], was suffering from neglect. When Kyoko heard of the situation, she requested and received permission to set her budding career aside in order to help her elderly friend. Due to concerns about attracting unnecessary attention, Kyoko chose to alter her appearance and become Asahi Fumiko [photograph of Kyoko dressed in her kimono enclosed].

"Asahi Fumiko magically appeared on Ukita Island seventeen months ago," Mayor Namura, the leading figure on Ukita Island remembered fondly. "She appeared like a fresh breeze from nowhere, became the Okami-san, and took over the Morishita ryokan. In a remarkably short time this delightful young lady has not only revived the ryokan, but Ukita Island as well." Mayor Namura is perhaps Morishita Masamoru's closest and oldest friend. He was pleased to see the remarkable change in the man. "Morishita-san came alive again after Asahi Fumiko came, just as the ryokan did. This building has been the heart of our island for over one-hundred years. It was good to see it come alive again."

The readers may wonder how an eighteen year old actress could suddenly take over and fulfill the duties of an okami-san in a traditional hotel. The answer to this question is also the answer to Mogami Kyoko's heretofore silent past. "I was raised in a ryokan for most of my childhood," Kyoko explains. "I believe that I was intended to take on the role of an okami-san at some point in my life, so I underwent the strict training until the day that I left for Tokyo." The training paid off. Kyoko has been noted for her perfect posture, deferential manners, and strong work ethic by her peers and employers in the entertainment world. On Ukita Island she has been acknowledged as both an accomplished traditional chef and a Tea Master. "Asahi Fumiko… or I suppose I should call her Mogami Kyoko," the normally gruff Morishita smiled, "is one of a kind. Most young people today lack the skills, the manners, and the work ethic necessary to run a hotel such as mine. But my beautiful young friend is exceptional in every way."

With such glowing praise, one might wonder if Kyoko might choose to remain in her position as the okami-san of the Morishita Ryokan. That might indeed have been the case, except for one mitigating factor: Tsuruga Ren. "I feel that I've waited long enough for Mogami Kyoko to bring the ryokan back into ship-shape order. Now it's time for her to come home and become my bride." That's right, folks: Japan's top actor, Tsuruga Ren, is not only in love with Mogami Kyoko, but he has asked her for her hand in marriage. The full details of Tsuruga Ren's courtship and recent marriage proposal are provided in the article "Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko, Engaged."

Although Mogami Kyoko spent the last seventeen months working incognito, that does not mean that she was unnoticed. Perhaps due to her extended separation from the man she loved, Asahi Fumiko became famous on the island for her "sad golden eyes." according to Mayor Namura. "Asahi Fumiko could have had her pick of young men on this island, along with any number of male visitors to the island," he said with a chuckle, "but our young okami-san was clearly in love with someone far away. Of course, for some of the young men that just made her that much more of a challenge." When questioned about this, Mogami Kyoko blushingly replied, "Mayor Namura exaggerates. If there _were_ any young men interested, it was only because I was a mystery on the island, and nothing more."

Kyoko also had an impact among the young ladies of the island. Two young ladies in particular, Ezakiya Satako and Nakatami Makino, had much to say about the young actress. "We knew that Asahi-san was really special, but we never guessed that she was a famous actress," Satako said. "She was always so cool. We assumed that she was the daughter of some wealthy tycoon or something, because she was so poised and classy," Maki (short for Makino) added. Both young ladies hired on at the ryokan so that they could get a chance to meet the new okami-san. According to Morishita-san, they have fashioned themselves into her image, copying her poise and mannerisms. "I have seen tremendous improvement in both young ladies due to the Mogami-san's influence, and I'm proud to have them on my staff."

Mogami Kyoko's true identity came to light after Typhoon Sawako swept over the southern tip of Japan, the surrounding islands, and the China Sea on August 3rd and 4th. Even in disguise Kyoko could not completely stay away from acting. She is cast as the lead in the Island's annual charity play and was on a trip to the mainland to collect necessary props when the storm swept in (see "Pleasure Yacht survives the eye of the storm" on page 3 of our August 5th edition). When Tsuruga Ren heard about the danger Mogami Kyoko was in, he rushed to Ukita Island. Fans thoughout Japan have seen the clip taken in the hospital where Tsuruga Ren visited Mogami Kyoko. As a result of that clip, her true identity was revealed much sooner than she originally intended.

When asked by this reporter what Mogami Kyoko intended to do next, she merely smiled and said, "I intend to fully complete my duties here on Ukita Island, and then I will be returning to Tokyo." For further information on Kyoko's immediate activities, as well as information about the island she has called home for the past seventeen months, please read the article "The Heart of Ukita Island."

Tokyo Daily News – **The Heart of Ukita Island **– by Takanami Aika

Just below the southern tip of Japan, isolated in the China Sea, is the small volcanic island of Ukita. Ukita Island is relatively unknown to most of Japan's population, but those who do know consider it to be one of the most beautiful places to vacation. Ukita Island is also a popular spot for naturalists, because it boasts some of the rarest species of birds and small animals, many of which have long since disappeared from mainland Japan. Ukita has one other distinction as well: It has been the home of the actress Mogami Kyoko for the last seventeen months, and the site of her newest production. [photograph of Kyoko bowing in front of the ryokan enclosed]

Each year on Ukita Island the locals host a charity play to raise money for the widows and orphans of sailors. In the past this play has been primarily put on by locals, with only the occasional guest appearance. That has changed this year with the inclusion of Tokyo starlet Mogami Kyoko, who stars as the spirit of the island. The play, entitled "Our Island," borrow's its basic idea from the famous play "Our Town," by Thornton Wilder. This play is both deeper and broader in scope, dealing with the trials and joys in the lives of a community living on an isolated island.

The writer and director of the play, Nakatami Morihiro, a graduate of Tokyo University, explained his play in this way, "'Our Island' looks at the romances, the rivalries, the joys, and the tragedies of life in an isolated community that makes its living off of the sea. The Spirit of the Island, played by Mogami Kyoko, is the observer, historian, narrator, and occasionally the motivating force throughout the story. The spirit falls in love with a young man, but as a spirit she is unable to express her love. Instead she watches over her love and the rest of the island as the live out their lives." Nakatami Morihiro, who graduated Summa Cum Laude, won several contests for as a playwrite, including the prestigious "Japan's New Writers Competition." Despite his early success he chose to return to Ukita Island to help raise his younger sister and to teach Drama at the local high school.

This will be Mogami Kyoko's first stageplay. All of her work thus far has been in front of a camera, with multiple takes and retakes. When asked how she enjoys this different format, she replied, "I've fallen in love with acting on the stage. A live stageplay offers a wonderful challenge," her famous golden eyes were sparkling as she spoke, "There are no second-chances on stage. You have to get it right the first time; if anything goes wrong, then you have to improvise quickly so that the audience never knows the difference. It is great fun." When asked about her character and the play in general, Kyoko had this to say, "Nakatami-san wrote a truly beautiful story with rich, interesting characters. My character, Yamakazi, is a benevolent but tragic figure because she falls in love with a mortal with who she can never interact. She is doomed to watch his grow up, fall in love, suffer, grow old and die. The play is not a tragedy, however, because her love leads a good life and she is reconciled to his fate. In the end she commits to watch over his children and future generations. It is a beautiful story."

Thankfully, Kyoko's own romance has shown better results. The story of Kyoko's romance, and her reasons for living on Ukita Island are provided in the articles "Tsurugura Ren and Mogami Kyoko, Engaged," and "Mogami Kyoko's Sabbatical." Kyoko's time remaining on the island is coming to an end, but the impressions that Ukita Island made on her will remain for a lifetime. "Honestly, even though I'm enthusiastic about returning to Tokyo and resuming my acting career, I'm reluctant to leave Ukita," Kyoko said wistfully. "It is a stunningly beautiful, almost magical island, and I will miss it tremendously."

Kyoko's stay on the island could hardly be described as a vacation. Her duties as the okami-san of a newly revived traditional hotel demanded much of her time. She is also an acknowledged tea master, which resulted in numerous bookings on her free time. Still, the young lady had no complaints about her seventeen months. "My work as the okami-san was enjoyable. I was able to meet many interesting people and be a part of their vacation experience. The Morishita Ryokan is much like an ancient castle. It sits on a cliff facing out onto a stunning view of the sea," Kyoko's eyes were shining as she spoke, "It's like a castle in a fairy tale."

When asked what she liked most about Ukita Island, Mogami Kyoko responded, "What makes Ukita Island special is the people. They are the heart of Ukita. Although I like Tokyo, the people there often become jaded to the world. Here on the island the people are open and friendly. Take the recovery efforts, for example. The resort community on the western side of the island suffered the most damage. Most of the people who own homes there are only occasional visitors; basically strangers. Yet even though the residents there are mostly strangers, the full-time residents mobilized to help them with the clean-up. This is typical of the islanders."

Mogami Kyoko will remain on the island for several more months as she trains her successor in the role of okami-san for the Morishita Ryokan. Takarada Lory, the President of LME, stated that he has "a backlog of offers" for Kyoko, including several movie offers. "Of course the biggest role that Kyoko has to prepare for," the eccentric president joked, "will be as the wife of Tsuruga Ren." Neither Tsuruga Ren nor Mogami Kyoko is ready to provide details concerning that eventuality.

* * *

Kyoko's face transitioned between embarrassment, shock, and chagrin as she read through Takanami Aika's four articles. When she was finished, she looked up pleadingly at Aika, "You're not really going to publish these, are you?"

Aika smiled, "They're already being printed, Mogami-san."

Ren squeezed her tense shoulders and laughed. "What's wrong with them? After all, we want you to be able to transition back into acting with a minimum of fuss. I think that these articles will help tremendously."

"But, Takanami-san… you make me sound like some sort of superwoman!" Kyoko groaned. "I understand the need for altering the story about what brought me here in the first place, but this is too much. The person you described was Asahi Fumiko. She is just a character I _created_. She's not the real me."

Once again it was Ren who answered, "Kyoko, do you remember when Yashiro was sick and you had to step in and act as my manager?"

The image of Ren, sick in bed and saying her name affectionately made her blush. Aika and Keitaro exchanged glances; they wondered about what might have taken place but wisely remained silent. "Yes… why do you ask?"

"I was sitting on the stairs outside of the studio and struggling with my part, and you hid under the stairs and acted out the other character." Ren paused until Kyoko nodded in acknowledgment. "At that time you told me that I misunderstood you, and that your reasons for acting were purer than I had originally suggested. Do you remember what you told me about your reasons for acting?"

Kyoko actually felt pleased that Ren remembered so many details about their past interactions. It proved that he really was sincere about his feelings for her. She also remembered that conversation well. "I told you that I was trying to create a Kyoko who I could be proud of. I told you that I was trying to find myself in my characters." She began to have a realization of what he was trying to say, "But that still doesn't mean that…"

"Please listen to me, Kyoko," Ren said softly but firmly. "You always had a sense of dignity in your bearing, and that dignity mixed with your inner anger to create the perfect Mio. You were always beautiful, and everyone has the capacity to be mean, so you reached inside and created the perfect Natsu. It has been the same for your other characters. For most actors, they put on a mask to act. You do the opposite. It is only when you act that you take off your mask and allow your true potential to shine through. You have spent the last seventeen months being the perfect okami-san because your false name gave you the freedom to let your natural grace and beauty and poise flow freely. Kyoko, you _are_ Asahi Fumiko, just as you are Mio, and Natsu, and that angel, and even that stupid chicken."

Keitaro forgot to remain silent at Ren's last words, "Chicken?"

Kyoko's eyes went wide in shock and embarrassment, "You knew! How did you…?"

It was Ren's turn to be embarrassed. He hadn't meant to bring _that_ subject up. "About a month after you left I had an interview at the same studio. I needed to talk to someone, so I went looking for Bo…"

"Oh no… Oh, Sempai…" Kyoko was still struggling to make herself say "Ren," despite her fiancé's repeated admonishments. "I never meant to… only, the first time you asked for help… and then the second time you looked so forlorn…"

Keitaro cleared his throat for attention, despite Aika's repeated efforts to quell his attempts, "I have to know: Are you talking about Bo, the chicken on Bridge Rock? What does he have to do…" His eyes went wide as the obvious answer came to mind. He couldn't suppress a chuckle at the image in his mind, "So… our dignified okami-san is also the _giant chicken_ on Bridge Rock?" With that he lost it altogether and started laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his eyes.

Ren scowled at the police chief, but then he started to laugh himself. Aika was visibly fighting her own laughter, but she was able to succeed by focusing on the other information in Ren's statement: _Why would Tsuruga Ren want to talk with a giant chicken…?_

Kyoko's face vacillated between a scowl and a pout. If her grudge-demons hadn't moved on long ago, they would have been swirling around her at that moment. "WAS the chicken, Takage-san… not IS… it was one of my first official jobs… and it was fun."

Keitaro wiped his eyes with his fingers as he tried to regain control. "Actually, Asah… I mean, Kyoko (Ren frowned at the handsome police chief's free use of Kyoko's given name), it explains a lot."

Kyoko looked at the man suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I was working on the mainland at the time and I often had swing-shift. When we weren't out on patrol, and we had to sit in the station on-call, we would watch television. Everyone loved Bo because he was always so comical and animated. And then one day he just seemed to lose steam. He wasn't as funny anymore. That happened about eighteen months ago." He smiled with just the hint of a grin, "You play a giant chicken very well."

Kyoko tried unsuccessfully to glare at her friend, but then she noticed Aika and she became alarmed, "You _can't_ report on that! Please, nobody is supposed to know…"

Aika smiled and waved her off, "Don't worry, Mogami-san. It would only detract from the other articles. You may have noticed that I unashamedly used your name to promote Ukita Island? The whole Bo thing probably wouldn't help."

"About the articles…" Everyone looked at Kyoko, expecting her to try to resume her arguments, but she only blushed and said, "Did you have to put in the part where Otou-san talked about me becoming a mother?"

Later that evening, after all of the reporters had been shooed away and the two stars had been safely squared away under the careful watch-care of Yashiro, Keitaro walked Aika back to her parents house. When they arrived by her parent's gate, they both stood there, reluctant to end the evening. After several peaceful minutes in silence, he asked the question that was on his mind, "Akemi, it seems like your feelings toward the island have changed in the last few days. What happened?"

In the clear starlit night after the long stormy day, Aika stopped and turned to face her tall childhood friend and only love, "Oh, I just think that my eyes have finally opened to see how special this place really is. And besides…" she lifted up one delicate hand to feel the stubble on Keitaro's jaw, "It _does_ have certain appealing features." Keitaro responded to her touch by gathering her into his arms. They kissed for a long time under the starlit sky.

Mayor Namuro and his wife had been standing together on the deck when this scene took place. They hugged each other in joy and then went back into the house as quietly as they could manage. It didn't matter anyway. The younger couple was oblivious to the world at that moment.

****

**

* * *

**

Notes:

I hope that this chapter makes sense. Takanami Aika wrote four articles which were featured on the front page of

_Tokyo Daily News_. She also sent along multiple photographs which became a double-page spread inside of the newspaper. I wanted to present the information in a different format. Hopefully it made sense.

You may have noticed that I switch back and forth between seventeen months and eighteen months when discussing Kyoko's time away and her time on the island. In this story she fled eighteen months ago, wandered around for a month, and then took passage to Ukita Island after seeing a brochure advertising the ryokan. With her background she decided to try for a position there… the rest is history… or at least _her_ story… since this isn't real and it didn't really happen and so it can't be history… oh, nevermind.


	21. Our Island

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 21 – "Our Island"**

"Cut!" The Director sang out with a sigh of resignation. "Okay, that's it for the day. Wrap it up here and we'll have a cast meeting in ten minutes."

The other actors and actresses looked at Hizuri Kuu with a mixture of annoyance and amused tolerance. Kuu was famous for his concentration on the set, and he had one of the lowest NG records in Hollywood… until today. On this fateful day he couldn't seem to make it through a single scene unscathed, and even when he did, his acting had the stunted quality of a novice. Nobody blamed him, really. It isn't every day that a son who had disappeared seven years ago suddenly reappears under a new name. It isn't every day that the son who vanished as a punk kid with a bad reputation suddenly reappears as the top actor in Japan. And it certainly isn't every day that the missing son reappears in order to announce his engagement to an equally mysterious young starlet. How could anyone concentrate?

Kuu seemed oblivious to everyone else as he sat in his designated chair and read through the various articles that popped up in the morning papers. He, his wife, and his son were prominently featured. There were also articles about Kuon's past; the reporters had spent the night searching through archives to dredge up all of the dirt on the teen's not-so-brilliant adolescence. Every spot and blemish on his record had been presented for public consumption.

There was only one article on Mogami Kyoko in the Los Angeles paper. As a Japanese actress she was almost a total unknown in the United States… almost. It turned out that she already had a cult following among the younger set. The Internet and streaming videos had opened the world's eyes to films from every nation. _Dark Moon_ had long-since been subtitled into a multitude of languages. With its dark story, beautiful stars, and deeply romantic moments it had become almost as well known in the U.S. as it was in Japan. Of course, that was only with the "plugged in" high school and college crowd. The reporters were mostly too old or too busy to spend time on the streaming sites. It was a young intern at the L.A. Times who first recognized the name of Mogami Kyoko on the previous evening.

Sarah McKeever was sitting against the wall in a bull session in the Editor's meeting room when Robert Toliver, who had a prominent place at the table, said, "I don't think that we need to waste copy space on the girl. Nobody in the United States would even know or recognize… what was her name…" he shuffled through his papers and then grunted in satisfaction, "here it is… Mogami Kyoko…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because there was suddenly a loud "REALLY!" from one of the staffers against the wall. Toliver looked annoyed and was about to make a biting comment when the Editor raised up a hand for silence.

"Sarah… isn't it? Does the name of Mogami Kyoko mean anything to you?" The Editor was a stern man with an explosive temper, but he had a soft spot in his heart for the young intern because she looked like his own daughter.

"Y-yes Sir." Sarah stuttered, red faced. She looked like she wanted to go and find a place to hide at that moment.

The Editor raised an amused eyebrow, "Would you kindly share your information with the rest of us?"

Sarah saw his kind look and it gave her the confidence to straighten her back and respond more confidently, "Yes Sir. Mogami Kyoko is actually well known in college circles. As a matter of fact, there are even posters of one of her characters in dorm rooms… perhaps… if I could just use your computer?" The Editor nodded and rolled his chair to the side so that the intern could reach the laptop at the head of the conference room table. The laptop was plugged into the overhead projector, so her efforts were immediately visible on the large screen. Everyone else in the room watched with a mixture of impatience and curiosity as the cute intern rapidly typed out a URL. She opened up a popular site featuring foreign dramas and clicked on the "Most Watched" button. _Dark Moon_ was at the top of the list, and she clicked on it.

Robert Toliver paid attention for the first time as he saw the photo's of the different stars. "That's Hizuri Kuu. Wait, I have notes on this series…"

The Editor spoke quietly but firmly, "Robert, please allow Sarah to finish."

Sarah, oblivious to the byplay, smiled triumphantly as the screen changed to feature Mio. The page was filled with different photographs of the angry, scarred young lady. Despite her angry features and damaged face there was still a strong appeal… or perhaps charisma, that came through even in photographs. But still…

"She's not quite what I would have expected the son of Julie Swan to choose." One of the other male reporters commented, "She's not even beautiful…"

Sarah had forgotten her low status and her nervousness for the moment, so she didn't hesitate to interrupt, "Wait! Before you say that, let me click on her fan-page… there!"

Now the image of Mio was joined by images of the seductive Natsu, the stunning angel, and a "sighting" photograph of the sultry, rebellious Setsu. Sarah smiled at the changed expressions on the people in the room, especially the men. "The last photograph… this punk-girl character… is not certain. One of the students in my dorm in Stanford was in Japan two years ago when they were filming a movie named "Death is Waiting for You,"* about a serial killer and he saw her standing on the sidelines…"

"Then why did he think she was Mogami Kyoko?" The Editor prompted.

"Here, Let me show you," Sarah clicked on the link titled "golden eyes" and waited for the page to open. "Mogami Kyoko completely transforms with every new character she plays, but for some reason they never change her eye color. The image on the screen changed every two seconds, featuring a close-up of the actresses startling, almost-golden eyes. "As you can see, they're the same."

The Editor smiled and made a gesture to indicate that he wanted to resume his spot at the table, "Thank you, Sarah. Since you seem to have your finger on the pulse of this young lady, why don't you go ahead and write me an article introducing her to the U.S.?"

Everyone at the table and against the walls had sat up in surprise at the Editor's words. He _never_ allowed novice reporters to write feature articles, and certainly not college interns. Sarah was aware of this as well, but she managed to gulp out an affirmative response before resuming her place against the wall.

Hizuri Kuu was re-reading that article now as he waited for the staff meeting. The young reporter had done a good job, and Kuu was as proud as any father as he read the glowing article about his "second Kuon." This was the real reason for his distraction. He was glad that his son had finally come out of the shadows, of course; but he was more excited about the fact that his son had finally captured the heart of the wonderful young lady he had met more than two years before. Kuu had kept up a regular correspondence with Kyoko since his return to the U.S. until the day that she had disappeared. He had agonized almost as much as his son, wondering if she would ever return to their lives. He had guessed what was in his taciturn son's heart, and he had already accepted that Mogami Kyoko would become a part of the family. Now, after eighteen long months, Kuon had won the day _and_ the heart of Kyoko.

"We're starting, Mr. Hizuri," the key grip called out. Kuu reluctantly laid down the newspaper and walked into the meeting area.

The Director, along with everyone else, looked at Kuu when he walked in. The short, slight, balding man cleared his throat and spoke, "I'll get right to the point, Kuu. I don't think that your mind is all here at this moment." He paused to allow the barely suppressed chuckles to subside, "I think that we all agree that your mind is in Japan right now… understandably. So I've spoken with the producers and they have agreed: You have a week off, Kuu. Go see your son and your future daughter-in-law so that you can come back here and concentrate on your work… Okay?"

Kuu smiled gratefully, apologized to everyone, and walked to his trailer as rapidly as his long legs would carry him. On the way he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed-dial "1." Julie's voice answered on the first ring, "The Director called me already, Kuu. I'm packing _our_ bags right now."

* * *

Nishikawa Chisato listened respectfully as Kyoko ran through her list of "little details" concerning the job of greeting and serving guests. Chisato was an accomplished young lady with a strong sense of pride, but she felt no qualms about receiving instruction from this actress who was two years her junior. For one thing, she had seen Kyoko in action as the okami-san. Watching Kyoko move around in her kimono and serve customers was almost like watching a period-movie. Every movement, every gesture seemed choreographed and graceful. When Chisato moved in her kimono she shuffled. When Kyoko moved she glided. Every tiny gesture, even down to the "expression" of her fingertips, was perfect.

Chisato might have felt a burning jealousy if it weren't for Kyoko's attitude. When Chisato had bemoaned her own gracelessness, Kyoko had shared the story of her intense childhood training: the hours of discomfort, the tears in private, and the repeated admonishments about perfection. Kyoko's own training had lasted for years under what must have been a harsh task-master. Chisato understood then that all perfection comes at a dear price. Still, she couldn't help but envy the younger girl's perfect posture and dancer's grace. One comfort was the other two young ladies who worked for the ryokan. They had taken a liking to Chisato, and they repeatedly assured her that _they_ had also started out feeling terribly clumsy and awkward. She watched them now, moving around the dining hall, and was impressed. _If they're telling the truth, then they must have made considerable progress. Be strong, Chisato; you can do this._

Kyoko felt uncomfortable admonishing this slightly older woman who would soon be the rightful okami-san, but she knew that she must. "Nishikawa-san, we need to talk about earlier, when Hitomi Jiro arrived." Hitomi Jiro was a very recognizable, handsome actor who starred on many television dramas. Chisato and Kyoko had been on-hand to greet him when he arrived, and Chisato had become very flushed and flustered. Kyoko, ever the picture of calm and composure, had saved the day, which only made Chisato feel more humiliated. Kyoko could see that, but she still needed to teach this lesson. "As the okami-san, all guests are equal and all guests are honored. Okami-sans are not individuals, but the spirit and moving power of the ryokan itself. We are the first and strongest impression that our guests make of the hotel, so it is vital… Wait, we have new guests arriving. From the size of the limo, we should assume that our guests are prominent. Allow me to demonstrate…"

Chisato stood to the side to watch the master at work. As usual, Kyoko stood perfectly composed, erect and beautiful in her kimono. As usual, she wore the perfect slight smile used when greeting guests. As usual, she placed one hand over the other in preparation for her bow of greeting… and then everything fell apart as Chisato saw Kyoko's eyes grow wide in pleased astonishment. Her routine completely forgotten, Kyoko rushed at a tall, slender, beautiful raven-haired lady while yelling "MOKO-SAAAAN!"

Nishikawa Chisato didn't know what to think as the stately young lady dodged to the right and left, evading Kyoko. What seemed the oddest, aside from Kyoko's break from character, were the joyful tears on both ladies' eyes as the other lady said "MO!" and surrendered to the okami-san's attack. Now that the pair had halted their erratic movements, Chisato was shocked to recognize the young lady as Kotonami Kanae, the actress who had recently received several major acting awards.

Chisato was again surprised when a blond doll-like creature in ruffles flew out of the limo and hurled herself at Kyoko screaming, "Onee-sama!" Kyoko released her death-grip on Kanae to catch the young girl up in her arms. "Maria-chan, oh, I'm so happy to see you. I've really missed you both _so much!_"

Chisato was about to step forward when she saw a handsome, olive-skinned man dressed like a Roman Centurion rush to open another door. A long, sandaled leg came out of the door, and then an arm, the other leg, and finally a laurel-wreathed head. As the emerging figure unfolded himself from the limo, Chisato recognized the man dressed as a Roman Emperor. He could only be one person. Kyoko confirmed this as she released the young girl and finally executed her perfect okami-san bow. "Greetings, President Takarada, and welcome to our humble ryokan. How is LME, sir?"

* * *

Ren was torn between pleasure and irritation he watched the scene in front of him. He felt pleasure in seeing Kyoko's brilliant smiles and flashing eyes as she interacted with Kotonami Kanae and Maria. It made his heart swell to see the woman he loved acting so happy. He also felt irritated because he knew that this would mean yet another chunk of precious time lost… time he might have been able to spend alone with Kyoko.

"It's never easy sharing love, is it," Lory's deep voice rumbled in amusement. Ren glanced over to meet the president's eyes, but the older man was also fixated on the scene taking place across the suite. There was a possessive pride in the man's eyes, and Ren knew that it wasn't just meant for Maria. The LoveMe girls were more than just a project for Takarada Lory. They had become like his own daughters. As if reading Ren's mind, Lory said, "I missed her too. It was hard to let her go, but I knew that if I didn't, Kyoko would never be healed from her fear of love. She needed time to absorb and understand her feelings for you."

Ren spoke softly, so as not to be heard across the room, "What if she had overcome her fear of love only to find somebody else, somebody here?"

Lory broke his gaze away from the three girls to meet Ren's eyes, "Remember, I never promised you that I would take care of things for you. Our deal was that you were completely responsible for your own life. I just promised you a chance. The same goes for your relationship with Kyoko. Far be it from me to interfere…" his eyes twinkled with mischief as Ren's expression turned into a scowl, "… with your love life." He grinned, "Besides, anyone could see how Kyoko felt about you. She just needed time to understand it herself."

Kanae and Maria were listening intently… although Kanae was trying to project indifference… to Kyoko's narration of the last eighteen months. Kanae already knew quite a few of the details, but now the details made more sense as her friend wove the entire tale together. Both girls were fascinated with the alterations in Kyoko. Her face had been cute before, but now that her face had matured she was actually quite pretty, maybe even beautiful. Certainly the animation that characterized her teen years was still there, but now there was a mature gracefulness to her movements. Her eyes were also the same golden-brown, but the pain and wariness no longer lurked just under the surface. Altogether, both girls silently agreed that she had greatly improved.

As Maria listened to the tale and heard Kyoko repeatedly brag about different features of this almost magical island (at least in Kyoko's description), she began to feel a little fearful, perhaps even jealous. Finally, she interrupted, "Onee-sama, you make it sound like you love it here and don't want to leave. You _are_ coming back to Tokyo, _aren't you_?"

Kyoko smiled softly and pulled her imouto into a hug, "Yes, Maria-chan, I'm coming back to Tokyo as soon as the play is over and Nishikawa Chisato is fully trained. Still…" her voice sounded wistful, "I _am_ going to miss Ukita Island and all of the wonderful people here. I wish that there was a way to have both."

Ren, who had been listening even as he and Lory talked, glanced over at the trio and then smiled a secret smile.

* * *

Takanami Aika's article, and the others that followed, had made people aware of Ukita Island and the upcoming play. With the summer drawing to a close, people were desperate for one more little vacation fling before the harder autumn weather set in. Many chose to check out Ukita Island. Consequently, the Hizuri's had been unable to obtain a room at the Morishita Ryokan. When Ren was apprised of this problem, he remembered the kind hotelier who had offered the use of his own helicopter to help escape the reporters. Yasamura received his call with pleasure and was quickly able to make a suite available for both the Hizuris and the Takaradas.

Ren hadn't told Kyoko the news about his parents yet because he knew that it might throw her into a panic. Instead he made his own phone calls and excused himself to go greet his parents. Kyoko had already pleaded for everyone's understanding as she made last minute preparations and headed off to the pre-play preparations.

Yashiro Yukihito was still dumbfounded at Ren's revelation. He had served this young man for five years and had never even guessed that he was serving the son of Hizuri Kuu, a man who was a legend in the entertainment industry. Heretofore it had always been Ren who was formal and Yashiro who tried to keep things casual. Now Ren was having to repeatedly beg Yashiro to stop overindulging in honorifics. He had a feeling that his demonstrative manager would carry a red carpet everywhere and would be throwing rose petals if he could get away with it. To Yashiro, the Hizuris were royalty, which made Ren the crown prince. He glanced over at his manager now as he drove toward the small airport. "Relax, Yashiro. They're just normal people."

"_Normal!_" Yashiro squeaked out before clearing his throat, "Hizuri-san, your paren…"

"Yashiro…" Ren growled.

"I'm sorry… Ren…san, your parents are far from normal. I _grew up_ watching your father's movies. My mother brags about having _two_ of your mother's designs in her closet. _That's_ not normal… they're… you're the _Hizuri's!_" Normally, Yashiro might have slipped into fan-girl mode at this point… assuming that he had ever left it since hearing the news… but he was too frightened at the moment. The Hizuri's were coming _here_. They would be landing in just a few moments and would step off of the airplane and Yashiro Yukihito would be standing there with their son. What if they didn't like the way that he greeted them? What if they didn't think that he was a good enough manager for their son. What if…

"Oh good; here comes the airplane." Ren said casually, as if to mock all of Yashiro's fears. To be honest, Ren was enjoying seeing his manager squirm a little, after all of the teasing he had endured for the last three days about Kyoko. Mostly, however, he felt triumphant. In a few minutes he would be greeting his parents officially for the first time in seven years, and tonight they would all watch Kyoko perform. They would meet the woman he had loved, lost, and found again… his future bride… their future daughter-in-law. The last eighteen months of bitter loneliness were finally over and he had won Kyoko's heart and hand.

* * *

Kyoko felt the same butterflies in her stomach as everyone else on the cast and crew of "Our Island," but she was hiding it well. It had taken several days to calm everyone down when they discovered that the local girl who had been practicing with them was actually a famous Tokyo actress and the fiance of Japan's top star. They didn't know whether to be proud or scared, and every one of them was afraid that Kyoko would judge their own paltry acting skills harshly. But Kyoko was Kyoko, and she carried on just as she always had. True, her own dedication to her craft had pushed the others to a new level, but she never put on airs or "played the star" with them.

Now they were nervous once again, because whereas before they had expected to be acting in front of an audience of locals, now they would be playing in front of people from all over, including some _real_ talent agents and stars. Takarada Lory had brought along several major producers and directors in order to promote and revive Kyoko's career. Most of those men and women were not recognizable, but that was not true of the stars. Even though few people on the island watched a lot of television, many of them had seen posters and billboards with Kotonami Kanae's image on it. And there were very few people indeed who didn't know who Tsuruga Ren was. Kyoko they knew… true, she was great; but she knew how to make them relax with her. But how were they supposed to act in front of the famous people who had come to watch her?

Nakatami Morihiro was too busy keeping everyone else focused and on-task to allow his own consternation to show. True, he had won several awards for writing and directing while he attended Tokyo University, but that was a long time ago. He had lived in Tokyo, and so he recognized the tall eccentric man sitting on the first row, dressed as shogun in honor of the play. Takarada Lory was the president of the largest and most successful talent agency in Japan… every theater and film arts student at TU knew who he was. And now he was here sitting out in the audience and about to watch Morihiro's play. _Okay… maybe I am getting nervous…_

"Nakatami-director-san?" Morihiro looked away from the curtain to find Asahi Fumi… Mogami Kyoko standing there, looking at him with those eyes he loved to look into. "You seem nervous. Are you okay?"

Morihiro nodded stiffly. "I'm fine, Asa…" He was struggling with finding the right way to address her now.

"I told you, just call me Kyoko. It is my stage name, after all."

"How can I do that when you won't call me Morihiro?" He smiled as her presence made him forget the audience for the moment.

His heart surged as she smiled. "Okay then, it's a deal, Morihiro-san. I will use your given name and you will use mine. After all, we did survive a storm together."

"And does that include me as well?" Another male voice interjected.

Kyoko turned, smiled, and bowed. "Yes it does, Fujimato-san. And in case I haven't said this before, thank you for saving us. Nineteen hours at the wheel in the middle of a typhoon is truly amazing, and it is because of that that we are still alive today. So thank you."

Yasamura Fujimato smiled, albeit a little sadly, "She thanks me, but will she marry me?"

Kyoko chose to treat his words as a joke, and laughed gently. "Sorry, Fujimato, Morihiro; but my heart belongs to another." She felt uncomfortable hedged in by these two male friends, so she bowed and excused herself. Fujimato sighed dramatically and clapped a hand on Morihiro's shoulder, "I guess we lost, Director-san. Well, why don't we go and make a play, shall we?"

The curtains opened to enthusiastic applause and flashing lights. Police Chief Takage Keitaro had issued stern warnings to all of the reporters about not disrupting the play, but he couldn't keep the cameras out, since even the local audience wanted a picture of the famous actress who had been hiding in their midst. The room became silent as Kyoko, in beautiful red kimono with her hair done up on her head, glided onto center-stage and executed a perfect bow. The play was a mixture of comedy, romance, tragedy, and hope as the goddess of the island observed and oversaw the daily lives of the inhabitants. She watched them be born, live, love, suffer and die until she too fell in love.

The audience was completely captivated with the story, and the players, absorbing the energy of the audience, gave their best performances. Still, the dominating presence in the play was the spirit of the island. She seemed to radiate there on the stage, and many forgot that they were watching an actress playing a part. In some part of their minds, forever afterward, Kyoko would be that goddess; a very real and yet ethereal spirit being.

For Kotonami Kanae it was a revival of all that acting had become for her. Before meeting and working with Kyoko, acting had been the means of becoming famous. Her dream had always been to become Japan's Number One Actress. After working with Kyoko, that had changed. After seeing Kyoko transform with each character, Kanae had unwittingly altered her own dream: now she wanted to create characters who were as real and vibrant as those that her friend could make… and if she became Japan's Number One Actress in the process, then that was good as well. She sat there in the audience now and marveled at the power of her friend.

Kanae glanced over to where Tsuruga Ren was sitting and had to fight down a touch of jealousy. Because of this man, her relationship with Kyoko would face another alteration. Even though Kyoko was finally returning to Tokyo, she would become a wife, and later a mother. Kanae did not ever intend to follow her example, so she feared that their lives would deviate in polar-opposite directions. Still… when she saw the way that Ren was watching Kyoko now, she had to grudgingly admit that the man was in love with her friend. Then her glance caught another tall couple seated near the back, in the shadows, and her eyes widened. _Oh man… I wonder if Kyoko knows… of course not. If they had wanted her to know they were here, they wouldn't have hidden in the shadows. It's probably a good thing that Kyoko doesn't know, or she might not be able to perform._

The play had reached the dramatic climax now, where the man that the island spirit loved was passing on. There was truthfully not a dry eye in the house, not even Kanae's, as Kyoko draped herself over the tomb and wailed at her own powerlessness to save even this one mortal life. The feeling of this play had far-exceeded that of a local production. Now it felt as if they were sitting in a major playhouse and Kanae realized something else: Kyoko would never be pigeonholed into bad-girl roles again. This play would open up an entirely different world of opportunities for her. Kanae smiled to herself as she wondered who would win "Best Actress" on the following year.

"Our Island" was beautifully crafted so that it pulled away from the tragic and ended on a positive, uplifting note. As the players took their bows, the audience stood and delivered a standing ovation. There were flowers for everyone, but Kyoko naturally received the lion's share. Afterward, Ren had to stand aside as Lory led the directors and producers up to meet Kyoko. One in particular sought out Morihiro, and he was soon whisked away for a private meeting.

Per prior agreement, Ren, Kanae, and Maria attended the opening-night cast party. They graciously agreed to sign autographs on the following day so that the party could follow its proper course. That didn't prevent nearly everyone from drifting over to shake hands with the famous Tokyo people. Ren danced with Kyoko and, at her prompting, with both Maki and Satako. Kanae was assailed all evening long by potential dance partners, but she only accepted a few requests. Two of those who she accepted were Morihiro and Fujimato. She was curious about the two men who had weathered the storm with her friend. She also danced with the island's charismatic mayor and with Takarada Lory. The only other dances she joined, three to be exact, were with a particularly persistent Yashiro Yukihito.

Ren waited until he felt that Kyoko had done her fair share as the lead in the play. He then excused himself and Kyoko early, promising her that he had someone else who particularly wanted to meet her. She was confused when Ren turned his rental car west instead of east, headed toward the resort community. And she was completely at a loss when he led her into the Dragon's Rest and up the elevator to the Emperor's Suite.

It was only when the elevator door opened into the spacious suite that Kyoko's confusion was cleared up. With Ren's arm around her shoulder and tears of pleasure in her eyes, she saw the tall couple standing in the middle of the suite. Before she could make her mouth form intelligible words, the Hizuris stepped forward and wrapped her in their arms. She never knew for sure which of the three said the words that would forever afterwards remain embedded deep in her heart. All she would remember would be the words, "Welcome to our family, Kyoko. We've been waiting for you."

**

* * *

**

Notes:

I'm tempted to end the story here, but I know that at least a couple of you would hunt me down and do terrible things to me. Besides, there is more to the story.

* The actual title for Ren's mystery serial killer movie has never been provided, to the best of my knowledge. So I decided to make up my own title "Death is Waiting for You." Sorry if it sounds lame. It was the best I could come up with on short notice.

I hope that everyone had a great Thanksgiving (those of you who celebrate that holiday). The next chapter should arrive within a week, but no promises.


	22. Under Blue Skies

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 22 – Under Blue Skies**

The sky was a brilliant blue, bright and clear, as they walked up the winding mountain trail. Neither spoke; neither needed too. They simply walked contentedly as his big, strong hand held her soft, slender hand. Around them the birds flitted from tree-to-tree and sang the morning sun into the sky… or perhaps they were singing a song for the two earthbound lovers… it certainly felt that way. As they passed one sparsely wooded area, she paused for a moment to look out at the view. Stretched below her was Old Town, and seated like a crown jewel on the highest cliff was the ryokan. She felt her heart surge as she drank in the scene. She loved Ukita Island now, and her heart ached with the realization. Soon she would be leaving it and she would become caught up, once again, in the endless hustle and bustle of Tokyo. It made her feel sad.

A long, powerful arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. In the clean morning air she could smell his masculine scent, and she surreptitiously took a deep breath to drink it in. He would forever be tied into her memories of Ukita Island now, though he had once been a stranger here. Now his image, his presence, even his smell would be tied together with the island where they had found each other once again. She sighed and turned back up the path. Again they walked and still they felt no need to speak. Soon they reached the final climb, and for long minutes neither had the breath to speak. He walked first, and whenever they reached a particularly steep or slippery spot he reached back and offered his hand. Any fears that she might have had concerning his true feelings were completely dispelled as she took his offered hand and met his eyes.

Here was a man; a real man; the only man who would or could ever move her heart, and she had run away from him. And yet here he still was, offering his heart to her as if she had done nothing wrong. He smiled brilliantly at her and her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest. She smiled in return and she could see the admiration in his eyes as well. In his eyes she had always been beautiful… and she realized now that his eyes… his opinion, was the only one that mattered to her. He pulled her forward and they resumed their hike.

As always her heart thrilled as they rounded the last switchback and made the final climb. Then they were on the flat crest and they were surrounded on all sides by blue sky and sunlight. From this vantage they could see all sides of the island which sat like a green jewel in a blue sea, and they were the king and queen of it all. There were few places on earth as beautiful as this and she understood the truth of it now.

She heard a movement behind her and she turned to find him facing her on one knee. _Of course,_ she thought, _so this is why he wanted me to come with him today._

He spoke now, in the voice that she had always loved; that deep, rich voice, "I know that our situation might seem impossible. I know that making it work will require a great deal of effort and planning and compromise from both of us… but we have to make it work… because I don't think that I can live my life without you. Marry me, Akemi."

Namuro Akemi, a.k.a. Takanami Aika, couldn't find her voice at that moment. Instead she could only nod her head vigorously, causing the tears that rolled down her cheeks to fly off in every direction.

It was several hours later when they descended the final stretch of the trail and stepped out of the forest to find an anxious Mogami Kyoko in a t-shirt and blue jeans pacing back and forth on the path to the ryokan. She looked up eagerly when she saw them, and her golden eyes asked the couple a silent question. Akemi smiled, nodded, and held up a ringed finger. Then she watched in amusement as the normally dignified okami-san threw up her arms in a V-formation while dancing around in circles. Suddenly, out from behind the trees, Akemi's father and mother, along with many other villagers erupted. The Namuros surrounded their daughter and her fiancé, while the rest of their friends applauded.

Akemi looked at her smiling father and asked, "What would you have done if I had said no, Father?"

Mayor Namuro smiled triumphantly, "I knew that _my_ daughter wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Now why don't you take that man of yours over to the ryokan? We have a feast laid on, just waiting for our two guests of honor."

* * *

Kyoko's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged and held onto the woman who had adopted her unreservedly into her family. A large hand settled firmly on her shoulder and a deep "Ahem" fought for attention. Kyoko blinked her eyes and looked up at the tall man who she had also come to love dearly, "And what am I, chopped liver?"

Kyoko giggled, released her grip on Julie, and wrapped her arms around the man she called "Otou-san." He reached under her chin and gently tilted it up so that he could look into her eyes. "Kuon, you take care of that big lump over there. We'll be back for the wedding. I wish that I could stay and watch your play again… you have really grown as an actress… and I'm very proud of you."

Kyoko beamed in pleasure and hugged Kuu so hard that he winced. His eyes met Ren's and they smiled at each other. Ren put both of his hands on Kyoko's shoulders, "Kyoko, we have to let them go."

The Hizuri's waved goodbye as they boarded the small jet, joining the Takarada's and Kotonami Kanae who had already said their farewells. Ren stood behind Kyoko and wrapped her in his arms possessively, "You'll see them all soon, Kyoko. They're your family now." He stood there silently, holding her as she watched the jet taxi and then take off. Then he kissed the top of her head, "Now, I have something to show you."

* * *

Morishita Masamura sat and watched Yasamura Hikachimato suspiciously as Chisato refilled his teacup. He was aware of the tycoon's seeming change in attitude, but he neither understood nor trusted the change. _A tiger does not change his stripes, nor a greedy man his grasping ways_, he thought to himself. He nodded his appreciation to Chisato as she bowed and excused herself. He saw Yasamura's measuring eyes following her out of the room and he waited for the younger man to speak.

"She seems to be coming along well… though it must be hard for her to fill your young okami-san's slippers," Yasamura remarked in a speculative tone. He chuckled privately and then smiled at the older man's raised eyebrow. "I was just remembering the time that I asked Asahi Fumiko to come to one of my hotels and perform a tea ceremony for me and for my son. I had intended to overawe her with my affluence and the surroundings, but she never even blinked. It was my plan to steal her away from you, but she rejected me outright." He rubbed his jaw with the back of his hand, "Actually, she even threatened me."

"Threatened you?" Morishita repeated, drawn into the story despite himself.

"Hai… you see, I told her that I intended to wrestle the ryokan out of your grasp. She told me… now what were her exact words… oh yes: It would be a very, very bad decision to mess with me or with those I care about. Let me assure you, you _would_ regret it for the remainder of your insignificant little life." He surprised Morishita by laughing loudly up at the ceiling. When his laughing subsided, he shook his head, "It's no wonder that half of the males on this island, including my son, fell for her. She has fire inside…" his voice became soft, sad, as he said, "… much like your wife."

Morishita felt the sharp pain in his chest that usually came with the mention of his lost love. He didn't speak, didn't really know what to say to this man who was acting so differently than his normal self. "I want to… no, I have to apologize for my conduct to you after your wife passed away. You were hurting and I tried to use your grief as a lever to get you to sell the ryokan… it was shameful conduct, and I apologize."

"I'm a little confused," Morishita said softly as he picked up the pot and poured tea for both of them. "You are not acting yourself, and I'm not quite sure how to take you right now."

Yasamura nodded, "That's fair, so I'll tell you what has changed. It started with that night… to be honest I can't remember a time when anyone had the courage to stand up to me or to communicate contempt for me so blatantly… I was angry, furious. Yet at the same time it made me see myself through the eyes of another person, and it plagued me in my quiet moments. Then your great-nephew did precisely the same thing when I tried to suborn him…" he saw the look in Morishita's eyes and smile wryly, "You knew then, didn't you? Your niece was pressuring her son to cooperate with me, and I thought that he was in my net; but then he turned me down flat. I'm not sure I can get used to being treated this way."

Morishita allowed a slight smile to crack his stern face. He _had_ suspected that both his niece and Kazue were plotting to sell the ryokan, but he had wanted to trust his nephew. When Kazue sent for his fiancé, he felt sure that the younger man had made his decision; now he knew for sure. He met Yasamura's eyes, "and this is the reason for your change in attitude?"

"Not entirely… it was the storm… and almost losing my son that made me see the uselessness of my actions. I have been so angry with my son's rebellious actions that I could not see them for what they really were: a bid for my attention and a clear message about how Fujimato saw me. Instead of treating him as my son I only saw him as the person who would eventually carry on the Yasamura dynasty. It took almost losing him for me to finally see him. Eleven hotels is quite enough, maybe too much if I hope to spend any time at all with my son."

The older man nodded slowly, "A son… any child… is a gift from heaven, Hikachimato-san. Umeko and I never had children, and I don't know what manner of father I would have been; but I would have liked to try. As to your apology, let us treat the past as the past. As to the future, however, I have concerns. Unlike your fellow resort owners, you are a part of Ukita Island. As such, you need to reconsider some of your methods in building your 'dynasty' on this beautiful island if we hope to keep it beautiful…"

The two old men continued to talk for another hour. The import of that conversation and those that followed, along with the changes that took place as a result, are food for another tale. For this story we will suffice to say that Yasamura Hikachimato gave serious thought to what it meant to be a part of the clan who once ruled this island. He became a friend to those who cared for the island and a thorn in the side of those who treated Ukita with casual disdain. That was all that the islander's could ask.

* * *

Kyoko didn't know the road that Ren turned on. She had seen it in passing without giving it much consideration. Now, as the car followed the twisting, tree-lined road she tried to keep her curiosity in-check. Ren had simply answered "Trust me" to her inquiries, and so she chose to restrain her aching need to ask questions. She could see occasional glimpses of the mountain through breaks in the tree cover, so she had a general idea that they were close to Old Town; other than that, she could glean no more information. It was a beautiful day and the air was clear and warm, so she decided to enjoy the drive.

Finally Ren drove the rental car out of the forest and onto a ridge that was only sparsely foliated. Kyoko smiled in pleasure as the car came to a stop and she realized that she was looking down on Old Town and the sea beyond. "It's so beautiful, Tsu… Ren," was all that she could say.

Ren smiled at her, opened his door, and reached back to pull out a long tube she hadn't seen on the back seat. Then he popped the trunk and pulled out a folding table which he quickly opened and sat on a flat area. "Come, Kyoko. I want to show you something."

Kyoko climbed out and walked over to the table as Ren popped the lid off of the tube and extracted a roll of paper from inside. Kyoko watched in fascination as Ren set the tube aside and then began to unroll the large sheaf of papers. Before her on the table was an artist's rendition of an oriental-style house sitting on a ridge… this ridge. She looked at Ren and then back at the drawing. "I don't understand."

"Our home, Kyoko, should you accept it."

Kyoko's eyes grew wide in astonishment as she looked at the drawing again and then stepped back to look at the ridge, "Our home? Here? On Ukita Island? But what about Tokyo?"

"I have my apartment in Tokyo, which is more than sufficient for the two of us until…" his eyes took on a smoldering quality as he said, "Until our family grows. Our careers will keep us there quite a bit, but wouldn't it be nice to have a place to get away… a place where people know and love you?"

Kyoko had blushed at Ren's implication about a family, but her mind quickly returned to the issue at-hand. "But… how can we afford to build a house…"

Ren looked at Kyoko in a sort of numb shock until he remembered precisely who he was talking to. No matter how much she had grown in other ways, Kyoko was still oblivious about some things, "Kyoko, don't you realize… Kyoko, I am rich… my family is rich and I have done pretty well for myself. That means that you are rich too, because you will be my bride. Trust me, we can afford this."

On most days Kyoko might have shrunk into herself at the shocking truth of this change in her life, but today the sun was bright, the air was clear, and the most wonderful man in the world was looking at her with loving eyes. Somehow the mature Kyoko pushed her way to the surface so that she could reply, "It is a beautiful drawing, Ren, but what will it look like inside? It has to have a big kitchen…"

* * *

The play ran for three weeks with packed crowds for almost every performance. Many of those who attended had come to the island out of curiosity due to the numerous articles which focused on the famous couple and their unusual story. At first there had been some unfavorable reactions to Ren's violent past, but those quickly fades as reporters like Takanami Aika emphasized the idea of a man who threw off his past mistakes to recreate himself into a man of honor. Ren had been right when he decided to tell the whole story rather than attempt to hide the events of that day. As for Kyoko, the flood of ravenous reporters and tourists dwindled to a stream of curious people. One benefit of all the hype, at least in some minds, was that Japan and the surrounding countries had become aware of Ukita Island as a dream vacation paradise. All of the hotels, including the ryokan, were booked well into the next two years.

Morishita grumbled and gave Kyoko a hard time for disturbing his peaceful life, but he still shut down the ryokan on the closing night of "Our Island" so that everyone could attend the performance. Chisato had advanced rapidly, anxious to assume her duties in preparation for her upcoming wedding day. This would be her first opportunity to see her teacher performing in the role that everyone on the island was raving about. Kazue, who had once despised the young okami-san as a gold-digger, was now deeply grateful and respectful, so he was also anxious to see the performance.

Three weeks of performances had helped each actor and actress to perfect their performances. On this, their final night, they lost themselves in their roles and reveled in what each of them knew was a superior performance. As always, the "spirit of the island" was the guiding energy and force. Mogami Kyoko gave everyone else the energy and drive to do their best. As a result, the final night was the best performance of the run.

Nakatami Morihiro, confident that the players knew their parts well, had taken his seat in the center of the audience so that he could see the play as they saw it. He felt sad that it was over, though he also felt relieved. The play had only been meant to run for one week, but the media frenzy had changed his plans. Thankfully, the cast members were willing to cooperate, especially when he informed them that they would be raising more than they had ever dreamed of for the fishermen's charity. It wasn't over for him, however, because a Tokyo producer had already signed a contract for Morihiro to re-write his story as a movie. He watched Kyoko and sighed, _You've made my life rather complicated, Mogami Kyoko. I guess that you've had your revenge for my blackmail. _He felt a little sad knowing that she would be leaving soon. Not that it mattered, since the tall man near the front had already laid claim to her heart.

Ren, as always, sat in the third row where he could see Kyoko the best. If he hadn't already fallen for her long before, he would have on this night. She shone without the need for special lighting, and every person in the audience was captivated with her character. She was a creature tailor made by God himself to act, and there was no question in anyone's mind that she would become a huge name in television and movies when she returned to Tokyo. Ren could also feel the love of the islander's for their "mysterious young okami-san," as many still referred to her. He was glad that he had made the decision to keep a place for her here.

Keitaro and Akemi sat beside Ren and marveled at the performance, even though they both had seen the play at least six times. Keitaro was both amazed and pleased for the young lady who had become his friend so many months ago. He watched her now without any feelings but pride for his friend. His true love was beside him, just as Kyoko's true love sat two seats away. He watched Kyoko now as she played out a particularly dramatic scene and he noticed something for the first time… there, yes, he was sure of it… her golden eyes were the same, they had the same life, the same fire, the same passion… but the sadness was gone.

_Good for you, Asahi Fumiko. You've found your happiness again. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than you._

**

* * *

**

Notes:

We are almost at the end of our story, which is good since my mind is buzzing with thoughts about _The Shadow's Heart_. Anyway, one more chapter to go.

The final chapter will focus on Kyoko and Ren, but it will also explain how Keitaro and Akemi plan to make their marriage arrangements work.


	23. Never Again

**Sad Eyes**

**Summary:** Kyoko was unprepared when Ren made the mistake of showing his true feelings, and she ran away. Now she is more mature, but is unwilling to forgive herself for her childish action. Will Ren be able to win his way back to her side before another steals her heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters. All of the rest is the invention of my odd, restless mind.

**Chapter 23 – Never Again**

Kyoko smiled and bowed to Chisato, which, in the world of the okami-sans, was high praise for a job well done. Chisato tried unsuccessfully to suppress the grin that insisted on breaking out on her face. Then she tried to rise up from her kneeling position and the grin promptly disappeared. In her mind she groaned as the blood began to rush to her legs, but this time she was able to maintain her composure. Kyoko watched sympathetically; she knew exactly what Chisato must be feeling at that moment. She felt a surge of pride and affection for the slightly older lady as she stepped aside to allow the okami-san-in-training to exit the Snowflower Room.

"Your tea ceremony has improved marvelously, Chisato-san," Kyoko had felt uncomfortable using the future okami-san's given name, but Chisato had insisted. "You have learned so much in such a short time that I am amazed."

Chisato's grin of pleasure was tempered with a feeling of guilt, "I'm glad to hear you say that, Kyoko-san… but I haven't improved quickly enough. I feel really guilty about the fact that you still have to stay here for another few weeks while Tsuruga-san has to head back to Tokyo. I'm very sorry."

Kyoko couldn't completely hide the sadness in her expression as she replied, "I couldn't possibly expect you to learn everything any more quickly than you have, Chisato-san. A ryokan is unlike a modern hotel, and the okami-san is the person who makes the experience real for our guests. I want you to feel absolutely comfortable and confident with every aspect of the job before I step aside… and Re… Tsuruga-san understands."

Yet even as her mouth said the words, her eyes were scanning the foyer and the dining hall, trying to catch even a glimpse of the man she loved. He was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Ren stood on the edge of the tarmac as he watched the single-engine American Express airplane settle onto the runway. He felt anxious even though he had already confirmed that the package he had been waiting for was on this flight. He wasn't going to be satisfied until he had it in his hands and he had verified the contents. He understood _why_ his mother had insisted on her contribution, but he would have been better pleased had she just sent to smaller package without waiting for the dresses to be completed. Still, he was glad that Yashiro had been called back to Tokyo, or he would have found all sorts of amusement out of Ren's anxiety.

The plane turned off of the runway now and taxied up the tiny terminal building he was standing in front of. He watched impatiently as the man from the terminal slowly wheeled his cart out to the plan, popped the door, and began to carefully extract each package. Ren was normally a patient man, but at the moment he wanted to march up and take over; at least until his package was identified. Instead he forced a nonchalant expression on his face and carelessly scanned the horizon. Until the man began walking back.

"'pears I have a package for you, Mister Hizuri… or are you Mister Tsuruga… I can't quite get that straight in my mind," the elderly man said as he wheeled his cart back toward the terminal building. "Would you like to take it now?"

Ren presented his most gentlemanly smile and said, "I may as well, Norita-san, since I'm here anyway." He accepted the pen from the elderly man's outstretched hand and signed in the spot indicated. Then he waited again as the man carefully separated the triplicate form, folded the customer copy, and handed it to Ren. Then, before the man could strike up a conversation, Ren picked up the box, bowed, and made a hasty exit. He allowed his long legs to carry him to the Morishita Ryokan's truck before using his keys to score the packing tape so that he could rip open the lid. His mother had personally created three new dresses for Kyoko to use for her return to Tokyo. He carefully lifted the first dress off of the top to reveal what was concealed underneath. Anxious fingers took up the smaller package and opened the lid. All was well with Ren's world as he beheld the contents and smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Takanami-san?" The Editor prompted one more time, "You do realize that you can write your own ticket here in Tokyo now that you have practically become LME's personal reporter, don't you?"

Aika smiled tolerantly and continued to clean out her desk, "I'm sure, Editor-san. Don't worry. I'm only relocating to our affiliate newspaper. I promise to continue to provide you with valuable articles about the Hizuri's and anyone else who crosses my path. Besides, you know that I'll be available for any travelling assignments you want to send my way. But in-between those assignments I want to live with my husband."

"I doubt that many stars will 'cross your path' while working at the Fujioka affiliate. Perhaps there will be quite a few heading out to Ukita Island?" He sighed dramatically, "It's a shame really. You were made for Tokyo, my dear young lady… still, who am I to stand in the way of true love. You _will_ send me an invitation, won't you?"

"Hai, Editor-san," Aika responded in a sing-song voice; and with that she gave the grizzled old man a peck on the cheek before hefting her box and heading for the door. The other reporters seated nearby whistled and clapped, either to say goodbye to Aika or to tease the Editor. Aika turned and bowed to her peers and then she was gone.

It was curious to her that she felt so completely at peace with her decision now. With her major scoop four weeks ago, and the subsequent insider news that had followed, Aika had finally achieved the level of professional acceptance that she had struggled to achieve. And yet, now that she was acknowledged as a serious player by her Tokyo peers, she no longer cared. What comparison was there, really, between the envious acknowledgment from those who she barely knew and the loving support of Keitaro, her family, and friends? She could have both her career and her love, she now understood, simply by being willing to take a less prominent posting just across the water from her home. Besides, now that she had proven her trustworthiness to the Hizuris, she knew that she would often be in-the-loop on big issues that she might have only guessed at while sitting at her desk in Tokyo.

The event taking place on Ukita Island were the perfect example. She only wished that she could be there to mimic Kyoko's performance from a week before. _Good Luck, Ren._

* * *

Kyoko tried to argue once again as Ren firmly guided her out of the ryokan and over to his car, "Tsu… Ren, it's the start of the lunch hour! I really can't afford to leave right…"

She gave a startled cry as Ren pulled her toward him and bent to give her a quick kiss. "Trust me, Kyoko. Chisato, Maki and Satako assure me that they can handle things. You and I have our own lunch plans."

Red faced and feeling flushed, Kyoko could only nod docilely as Ren gently guided her into her seat and reached across her to buckle her in. As he pulled back his face stopped inches in front of her and her eyes grew wide. She thought he was going to give her another kiss, but he only smiled his evil, seductive smile and then stood to move to his side of the car. _He's playing with me. That's not fair. _With great effort she restrained the hand that wanted to reach up and touch her lips where his kiss still lingered.

The car followed the single highway until they reached the same easy-to-overlook turnoff that Ren had taken on that other occasion. "We're going to the property?" She asked curiously. That did make sense. Ever since the day he had shown her the property he had been meeting with an architect to discuss the floor plan and details. Ren, normally so calm and placid, had immersed himself in the planning until he reminded her of a schoolboy preparing for his first big trip… sort of like the Corn she remembered from her childhood. As much as she loved the Ren's controlled character, she also found this other, hidden side to be very endearing.

As Kyoko had expected, Ren slowed and turned off onto the property on the ridge. She gasped in surprise when she saw that there was a small platform built, and that a meal was already set out on a table. She looked inquisitively at Ren, but he only smiled as he climbed out of the car to walk over and open her door. "Come, let's eat before the food gets cold."

"But how…" she looked around to find the workers who had set the table, but there was nobody around.

"Magic, my dear Kyoko. After all," he grinned mischievously, "I _am_ the Prince of the Faerie Kingdom."

Kyoko blushed to remember how firmly she had believed in Corn's magical identity. Ren guided her gently into her seat. Then he popped the cork on a bottle of wine and poured her a small portion. Lifting the lids on the various trays, he revealed a sumptuous feast of Kyoko's favorite foods. Once again she looked at Ren with a question in her eyes. He smiled and said, "Kazue cooked the meal and Mayor Namuro's wife graciously offered to deliver it… you've made some very devoted friends, Kyoko." He grabbed several serving utensils and extended them to Kyoko, "Here… please eat."

Kyoko was surprised to realize the tall actor was actually very nervous, not at all his usual self. More than just nervous, he actually seemed apprehensive. "Tsu…Ren… Is something wrong? Is everything…"

"Everything's fine, Kyoko… it's just… well I didn't really plan things out when I heard that you were caught in the storm. I came here without intending, I mean, I didn't arrange things in advance and then we were up there on the mountain in the cave and I just said it… which wasn't the way that I had visualized…" He stopped talking and suddenly dropped to one knee while fishing around in his pocket. Then he grinned as his hand extracted a small black box, which he opened and extended towards Kyoko. "Mogami Kyoko, I would be honored if you would accept this ring, and my hand, in marriage"

Kyoko's eyes sprouted tears as she looked into Ren's handsome face and nodded as she extended her hand. Ren pulled the ring out of its protective case and slid it onto her slender finger. He continued to hold her hand and study the effect until he rocked back on his heels and pronounced, "There, that's better." Then he gave her a hug and kiss before moving to his seat at the table.

Kyoko tilted her head at the curious words. She waited until he was seated before asking, "Why were you so nervous when I'd already said yes?"

Ren reached across and took possession of her hand. "You have been a difficult person to catch, Kyoko. I knew that I would never feel secure until my ring was on your finger. Do you like the ring? It was my grandmothers."

Kyoko studied her hand in Ren's, and the ring on her finger, "It's truly beautiful. Is it really okay for me to wear her ring?"

"Of course, Kyoko. It was set aside for me for the day on which I would choose the woman I wanted to share the rest of my life with. It has just been waiting for you."

Kyoko was less joyful that same evening as she watched Ren's plane leave the runway and leap into the air. It would only be another week or two, but she already felt lonely watching him go.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kyoko glanced nervously over at Kotonami Kanae as the little jet taxied off of the Tokyo runway and toward the large crowd of expectant spectators. Kanae had been sent along with the jet by Takarada Lory in order to prepare the prodigal actress for what was coming. Less than two years before, Kyoko had snuck out of Tokyo as a relatively unknown actress, despite having two very popular dramas under her belt. For almost eighteen months she had lived anonymously and with relative obscurity. Now she was returning to Tokyo as one of the most talked about young celebrities in Japan. She was the young lady whom Tsuruga Ren had chosen for his bride. She was the young star who had abandoned her career in order to help save the hotel of an elderly friend. She was the twice-blessed figure who had survived nineteen hours in a typhoon in a tiny yacht. All of those stories and more had circulated, along with multiple photos of the captivating young okami-san. Now everyone wanted to be on-hand to watch the rising star's triumphal return to Tokyo.

Kyoko was unaware that she was squeezing Kanae's hand until her friend snapped, "Careful, Kyoko. I need that hand!"

"Gomen, Moko-san… it's just… well couldn't we have the pilot taxi us to somewhere more…" She glanced out the window again, feeling a little green.

Kanae shook her head in amusement, "Kyoko, most actresses dream of being greeted by a crowd like that. You must be the only one who dreads the idea. What exactly made you choose to go into acting in the first place?"

Kyoko looked at her friend, mostly to avoid looking out the window, "Oh, I love acting, Moko-san. I'm just not really into the whole popularity thing."

Kanae rolled her eyes heavenward, "Well you had better _get_ into it, because you're going to marry Tsuruga Ren, Japan's _most popular actor_. Even if you _weren't_ a rising star yourself, you could have expected to become well known for that reason. Anyway, we've already talked about this all of the way here. Look, the ramp is at the door. It's _showtime!_"

It was over an two hours later by the time Kyoko had given her last interview and signed her last autograph. Per prior agreement, Ren stayed away during Kyoko's initial return so that the spotlight would be focused on her. Takarady Lory had decided that this event would help to demonstrate Kyoko's popularity, thereby giving her a better chance for job offers. Not that this was too large of an issue, since there were already seven scripts sitting on Matsushima's desk waiting for Kyoko's attention. Still, LME did not grow into Japan's number one talent agency through lack of attention to details.

Matsushima and the Acting Department would have to wait now. Tsuruga Ren had been as cooperative as he intended to be on that day. Now he wanted Kyoko's undivided attention, and nobody was going to deprive him. He stood there in the entry of LME, oblivious to the stares and amusement from the many people passing through the lobby. His eyes were fixed on the driveway in front of the main doors. And then the limo pulled up to the curb and Ren was out of the door. Kyoko suddenly found herself gently but firmly pulled out of the vehicle and into those long arms she had missed so much. Just like that, she knew that she was home and where she belonged.

_**Nine years later:**_

Hizuri Kuu stretched his long legs under the coffee table of his children's Ukita Island home and watched the awards ceremony while cradling the newest member of the family, one-year old Koshiro. Outside on the large patio his tall, handsome son was flipping steaks… the only cooking that he was allowed to do. Oddly, Kuon seemed to know how to grill a perfect steak despite the fact that he couldn't even cook ramen without it bloating. Beyond the patio stretched the forest and then Old Town, where Kuu knew that Julie had taken Maki and Satako shopping. Maki had only recently returned to the island after completing her Master's degree. She had also finally given in to Sanjuro's persistent pursuit. In one week she would marry Satako's younger brother. It was fitting, since Satako had pursued and captured the heart of Morihiro two years ago. Kyoko had remained behind to make dinner for everyone.

Kuu felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his shoulders, "Are you watching that _again_, Otou-san? How many times do you need to see the same tired old awards ceremony?"

Kuu tried to sit up and act offended while at the same time trying to avoid disturbing the precious bundle in his arms. "I'll have you know that it's not every day that a man gets to watch his son, his daughter, _and_ his granddaughter receiving top awards all in the same night."

Kyoko gave her father-in-law a benign smile, "Sumiko _is_ pretty amazing, Otou-san. I've never heard of anyone winning Best Supporting Actress at the age of seven."

Kuu beamed proudly, "With parents like hers, what else can we expect? Between the two of you the Hizuri's swept the honors. Now we'll just have to see how you do in the U.S." Kyoko would be departing in three weeks to film her first movie in the United States. There had been several other offers over the past nine years, but she had always turned them down. The producers found her weak spot this time when they offered her the chance to play the queen of a magical forest people in a major film. They had sealed the deal when they had asked Kotonami Kanae to play the role of her arch enemy. This would only be their second film together.

Kyoko pouted, "It's not fair. I finally get the role I wanted in an American film and Ren is stuck here. Why can't we ever seem to get movies in the same place at the same time? First it was Korea, and then Japan, and now the United States."

"Are you complaining or bragging," another voice broke in. Kyoko looked over to see Takage Akemi walking through the kitchen.

"Akemi! How was the zoo? Did my children behave?" The Takage's had taken their son and Kyoko's older two children on a day trip to the mainland. Akemi had set aside her journalism career to raise her son and to write best-selling books. The two families made time to visit whenever Ren and Kyoko found the time to visit their island home,.

"Just like the angels they are… though I think I caught a glimpse of the horns holding up Eijiro's halo. He was having great fun teasing Sumiko and Keiji. You know how my son looks at your daughter? Well, little brother was having a great time embarrassing the two of them." Kyoko knew that her daughter was just as infatuated with Akemi's son. Keiji looked like a carbon copy of his handsome father and the Sumiko was smitten.

Kuu turned his head, "Your son is interested in _my_ granddaughter? Perhaps I'd better have a talk with the young man…"

"You just leave those two children alone, Otou-san," Kyoko said in a teasing but firm voice, "You're as bad as Eijiro. Don't you dare scare that poor boy off."

Keitaro had walked in during the conversation and he gave a deep-throated chuckle, "Oh, there's not much chance of that. Do you know that he's already completely worn out our DVD copy of _The Faerie Stream_? He doesn't really care about the story, he just wants to watch Sumiko." Morihiro had gotten hold of Ren and Kyoko's childhood story and used it as inspiration for a romantic film. Naturally, Kyoko's golden-eyed daughter had captured the role as the child-version of the main female character.

"I still think that I should have a talk with him," Kuu grumped, not entirely good-naturedly.

"Otou-san, it's not like they're teenagers. Keiji is eight and Sumiko is only seven. It's just puppy-love."

Ren had walked in holding a tray of steaks as Kyoko spoke, and he regarded her with that look that still made her feel weak in the knees. "I knew another seven year-old who was quite formidable with her shining golden eyes."

Kyoko blushed and then started glancing around. "Where are they now, by the way?"

"I dropped them off at the ryokan so that they could visit with old Morishita," Keitaro answered, "He's always happy to see them and they'll be able to play with Kazue's kids. Chisato said that she would drive them up in time for Maki's party."

Kyoko sighed, "As much as I love acting, this place is home and all of the people around here are our true neighbors."

* * *

It was later on the same evening when the four older Hizuris sat together on the patio under the starlight. The children had been put to bed and the visitors had gone home. Kuu and Julie sat and pretended to look at the stars, but instead they were watching their handsome son as he gazed at Kyoko. One of the greatest joys in a parent's life is to see his or her child joined together with the perfect partner. Neither of them could imagine Kuon with any other woman, neither could they imagine Kyoko with another man. The fact that both had struggled so much in the beginning only made the happy ending more worthwhile.

Suddenly Julie sat up and released her husband's hand, "Oh, I almost forgot." She looked at the younger couple and smiled, "Don't go anywhere. I've brought you something." The other three followed her progress into the house until she disappeared from view. Then Ren turned to look at his father with one eyebrow raised. Kuu could only shrug.

Julie was out again in a flash with a large, rectangular package that was obviously a picture frame. The twinkle in her eye and the grin on her face made the younger couple feel nervous. She smiled triumphantly as she extended the package to her son, "Here Kuon; I suspect that you might like this… at least I'm sure that it will move your heart."

Ren looked at his still-beautiful mother before reaching around to break the tape. As he carefully worked, Julie talked. "Cindy Edwards was sorting through her archives when she encountered this photo that both of us had forgotten about. You see, a photographer can't publish the photo of a person without the express consent of the person. Cindy never had the courage to speak with the subject of this photograph due to the emotional impact… you see, she was afraid to ask the person about why she looked so sad…

Ren had the package unwrapped now, but the night was too dark to see the image well. "Kyoko, could you…?" Kyoko was already out of her seat, moving over to the corner of the patio where the light switch was mounted. When the lights on the poles flashed on, Ren looked down at the picture frame and his eyes grew wide.

Kyoko returned to stand behind him so that she could look over his shoulder and she said, "Oh!" She looked up at Julie and then back down on the photo. Ren was still completely absorbed, oblivious to his surroundings as he looked at the blown-up image of a beautiful young lady with heart-breakingly sad golden eyes standing on a rail, looking off toward the horizon. Kyoko looked at Julie again, "but... how? When in the world did Cindy take this?"

Julie glanced over at her son, and then smiled softly at the subject of the photograph. "You may not remember, but you went to Fujioka to mail a package on the day that my team first went to the island for our modeling shoot. We actually travelled on the same ferry. That's when Cindy took that photo. She wanted to submit it to the contest, but since she never got your consent, she has to set it aside."

Ren reached one hand up and ran a finger along the picture. "Your eyes looked so sad," he said, his voice deep and emotional. He looked up into Kyoko's face with an expression that made her heart ache.

She could have told him about her self-imposed exile. She could have talked about how desperately she had missed him and how hopeless she had felt. There were so many things that Kyoko could have told Ren at that moment, but it was all unnecessary. Instead, Kyoko took the picture out of his large hands and sat it on the table. Then she turned and sat in Ren's lap without any trace of embarrassment. Her golden eyes met his green eyes and held them as she spoke softly, oblivious of even the presence of Kuu and Julie, "There was once a very foolish young girl who was afraid of love. Then one day the most wonderful man in the world, her prince, offered her the thing that she feared. As I said, she was very foolish, and she ran away. For a long time that foolish girl was always sad. Thankfully, her prince wasn't as foolish. He found her again and he made that foolish girl understand that one should never be afraid of true love." She traced the slender fingers of one hand along Ren's jaw. "And now that foolish, undeserving girl will never, ever look that sad again."

And, true to her word, she never did.

The End.

****

**

* * *

**

Notes:

This concludes the story _Sad Eyes._ I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I know that several of you wanted me to include the story of the wedding, but I decided against it. Another story in progress, _The Shadow's Heart_, will feature Ren and Kyoko's wedding, and I didn't want to exhaust the subject.

Several people also wanted Fuwa Sho to make an appearance, but I decided that this would be too formulaic. Actually, I couldn't seem to find him in the story… if that makes sense.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this story and to those who made it a favorite.


End file.
